Intruso
by Alphabetta
Summary: Deidara no comenzó con buen pie en Akatsuki Inc. No quería saber nada del idiota que arruinó su fiesta de graduación y que ahora era su jefe. El único deseo de Obito era que la gente lo dejase en paz, en especial su nuevo subordinado. Ese que había irrumpido en su amarga existencia ignorando el caos que había desatado. Obidei. AU mundo moderno.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

—Cuéntame qué pasó.

Sasori tenía toda su atención puesta en su nuevo compañero mientras sacaba objetos de una caja de cartón sobre el escritorio vacío. Entre ellos, una figura blanca hecha de arcilla que representaba un ser fantástico que no pudo identificar.

—Veo que te gusta el chisme, hm.

A Sasori no le molestó el pequeño desplante. Conocía a Deidara por diez minutos y ya se hacía una idea de cómo habría conseguido caerle mal a Obito Uchiha. El tipo parecía tener la lengua tres veces más afilada que una persona normal. Tal vez en unos días él también se habría hartado del crío recién salido de la universidad, pero por el momento se había propuesto darle una oportunidad. Iban a tener que trabajar codo con codo en lo sucesivo al fin y al cabo.

—A todo el mundo le gustan los chismes, pero no verás a mucha gente admitirlo. Yo lo hago.

Deidara estaba ahora intentando desenredar unos cables.

—Fue hace unos meses en la fiesta de graduación de mi promoción. Unos compañeros me presentaron a Itachi, que estaba ahí para la graduación de su hermano. Él nos presentó a Obito, un primo lejano suyo que aparentemente "necesitaba animarse un poco" —hizo una pausa para poder enchufar el cable y conectarlo a la computadora—. En fin, lo primero que pensé de Obito es que estaba bastante bien.

—¿Bastante bien? —preguntó Sasori algo perdido.

—Que estaba bueno, se notaba que tenía cuerpazo debajo de ese suéter ajustado y que si tenía que animarse no me importaría hacerlo yo, hm.

No hizo comentarios sobre la confesión implícita sobre su orientación. Aunque siendo sincero, jamás se había parado a pensar si Obito era atractivo o no. Comenzar a planteárselo, pero inmediatamente desistió algo perturbado. La única belleza masculina que le interesaba era la suya propia.

—Entiendo.

—De todos modos, recalco que eso fue mi primera impresión. Nos pusimos a hablar y por lo que me contaba deduje que el tipo era hetero así que lo descarté, y no sólo eso, estaba obsesionado con una tipa que no le hacía caso y no paraba de hablarme de ella. Bebió de más y empezó a enseñarme fotos del Instagram de la tal Rin, yo hacía lo posible por cambiar de tema pero siempre volvíamos a lo mismo. Luego me harté. Yo también había bebido un poco, así que le dije que se fuera a la mierda, él, y Rin y el tipo con el que sale. La discusión subió de tono e Itachi y su amigos tuvieron que venir a separarnos.

—Tiene gracia. ¿Quién diría que a Obito se le suelta tanto la lengua cuando bebe? —comentó Sasori—. Sobre el tema de la chica, he escuchado ese melodrama, aunque no sé qué parte de él es verdad y cual no lo es. Se dicen tantas cosas... ¿Quieres que te ponga al día al respecto?

—No me gustan los chismes, hm —contestó con indiferencia, haciendo alusión a lo que él había mencionado antes—. Ni quiero oír hablar de la tal Rin otra vez en mi vida.

—¿Seguro? Es una historia bastante triste —si la curiosidad no lo tentaba, el morbo tal vez lo hiciera.

—Tampoco me interesa la vida de nadie. Y a todo el mundo le pasan desgracias, no estoy aquí para sentir lástima por nadie.

El nuevo había llegado con ganas de guerra, pero prefirió no advertirle sobre lo corta que era su paciencia. Iba a ser divertido cuando lo pusiera a prueba y se encontrase con la sorpresa.

—Entonces, hablemos de cosas más relevantes. Te he hecho una lista de lo que necesito que hagas, te la he mandado al correo que me han pasado. Es mucho, por lo que no espero que lo tengas todo listo hoy, son unos cuantos marcos e interfaces de usuario, botones e iconos.

En su expresión y sus gestos pudo ver que estaba decepcionado. Lo cual le pareció comprensible dado que era un diplomado en bellas artes y no en diseño gráfico, a pesar de tener nociones de ello. Seguro él estaba esperando un trabajo más artístico y no uno en una empresa de seguridad. ¿Qué le podía decir él? Ya daba por hecho que Deidara sabía que la vida después de la universidad no es como uno la imagina. Tenía mucho que decir al respecto, pero no iba a decir nada. A él nadie le dio esa charla.

—Bienvenido a Akatsuki —dijo antes de ponerse a repasar el documento en el que estaba trabajando, mientras dejaba al nuevo asimilar la idea de que tendría que hacer iconos, botones e interfaces sin descanso a partir de ahora.

* * *

Deidara abrió con brusquedad la puerta de la oficina de Itachi, tras ignorar a Kisame que le avisó en cuanto lo vio con la intención de entrar que estaba esperando una visita y no quería ser molestado.

—Ah, Deidara, ¿Qué tal está yendo tu primer día?

—No sé por qué te hice caso, hm. Debí haber buscado un poco más...

—Mientras no aparezca ese otro trabajo, esto te dará experiencia, y se paga bien. No es un trabajo que un recién graduado pueda conseguir así como así sin contactos.

No le iba a dar las gracias. Tampoco sabía por qué el irritante Uchiha lo quería tomar bajo su ala. ¿No tenía un hermano? ¿Por qué no se ocupaba de él? Si hubiera sabido antes que el imbécil de Obito iba a ser su jefe le habría dicho que no se molestase en rellenar la solicitud de empleo por él. Pero ya estaba ahí en Amegakure, ya había dejado Iwa atrás y no podía volver. Cuando abrió la puerta de la oficina del idiota nada más llegar, este lo recibió con una sonrisa, que se borró de su cara cuando lo reconoció. A partir de ese momento, fue seco con él e incluso desagradable. Y Deidara se mordió la lengua con todas sus fuerzas sólo porque era el primer día. Pero no iba a hacerle más concesiones. No le tenía miedo al despido.

Hablando del diablo, ese fue el momento que el tipo escogió para abrir la puerta sin llamar y pasar a la oficina. Al apartar la vista hacia la cristalera vio que estaba lloviendo en la calle, el clima de Ame, tan distinto al de Iwa era otra razón más para estar cabreado. La presencia de Obito sólo empeoraba todo.

—Voy a buscarte y me tengo que encontrar a Akasuna trabajando solo y tú de charla con Itachi —dijo, mirándolo como si fuera escoria—. Y en tu primer día. No creo que te esté pagando para vaguear.

—Piérdete, hm. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no vine aquí por algo importante? ¿Qué quieres?

—Saber por qué no has rellenado tu dirección en los datos que le has pasado a Zetsu.

—¿Tienes que venir tú a hacerle el trabajo a tu secretario? Tch, perdedor.

Estaba claro que había ido a fastidiarlo un poco porque se aburría o algo.

—Deidara —lo avisó Itachi con tono asertivo.

Él gruñó en frustración. Si oía otra vez la palabra Uchiha iba a romper algo.

—Aún no he encontrado casa, estoy alquilando una cama en una pensión, iba a hacerlo en cuanto encontrase alquiler.

—Necesitamos tu dirección, aunque sea temporal, pero parece que te has propuesto hacerme las cosas difíciles.

—¡Ya te he dicho por qué...!

Por su visón periférica, vio a Itachi sacudir la cabeza mirándolo fijamente. Había algo en su mirada que daba miedo, como si un interruptor invisible se hubiera activado y que hacía que se viera intimidante, a pesar de que a simple vista aparentaba calma y tranquilidad. Itachi no era alguien que necesitase levantar la voz para hacerse respetar.

Deidara tomó un postit rosa y robó un bolígrafo del escritorio de Kisame, escribió la dirección de la pensión, el número de habitación y se lo dejó pegado en la corbata a Obito.

—Aquí tienes la puta dirección. Espero que así te calles un rato.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta con la intención de dar un portazo tras de sí, oyó la voz de Itachi.

—Deidara, como es tu primer día puedes irte ya. Usa el tiempo libre para buscar alquiler.

Lo pensó mejor, y no dio portazo. Al ser amable, Itachi le estaba poniendo difícil el descargar su rabia. Pero ya lo pagaría con otra cosa, lo primero que cayese en sus manos.

—Obito te está buscando —dijo Sasori cuando pasó a la oficina que compartían, sin dejar de concentrarse en el código que estaba escribiendo.

Deidara tomó la figura de arcilla que había hecho la noche anterior y la estrelló contra el suelo, al mirar a su compañero, vio que no había reaccionado ni un poco. En ese instante lo odió a él también. Su inexpresividad e indiferencia lo ponían de los nervios.

—Veo que llego demasiado tarde.

—Es mi primer día y ya quiero tirarle una bomba al edificio, voy a durar muy poco aquí a este paso.

Esa vez sí consiguió hacer que el programador sonriera mínimamente.

—Qué agresivo... Y qué ruidoso eres. ¿Sabes que necesito silencio para concentrarme? Espero que no le tuvieras cariño a esa figura, por cierto.

—Puedo rehacerla otra vez cuando quiera. De todos modos, me voy. Itachi me ha dicho que por ser el primer día puedo terminar temprano —dijo, tomando sus cosas otra vez—. Además necesito buscar un alquiler.

Sí, eso lo mantendría ocupado.

—¿No piensas limpiar el estropicio antes de irte?

Deidara salió de ahí sin contestarle. No se sintió más calmado hasta que no estuvo montado en su moto, sin casco, a pesar de que aún lloviznaba un poco. El viento frío en su cara despejó su cabeza, lo hizo sentirse más libre. Zigzagueó entre una fila de autos parados en un semáforo y de paso se lo saltó. Valía arriesgarse a llevarse una multa. Sólo quería poner tierra de por medio con aquel edificio.

* * *

Kisame pasó a la oficina ni treinta segundos después de ver salir a Deidara de allí caminando rápido con la cara roja por el enojo.

—El nuevo no parece muy contento —dijo interrumpiendo la discusión de ambos Uchiha, por su expresión, se notaba que estaba disfrutando mucho el culebrón—. ¿Qué le has hecho, Itachi?

—No me dijiste que ibas a poner al niñato directamente a mi cargo. ¡Sabes que no lo soporto! —se quejó Obito.

Si tan siquiera lo hubiera avisado al menos podría haberse negado. Itachi y su manía con dar una oportunidad a gente joven. No es que él tuviera nada en contra de su noble causa, pero no toda la gente joven era responsable o estaba preparada.

—Le dije a Zetsu que te lo dijera. ¿No te pasó mi mensaje? —respondió Itachi.

—No. Zetsu no me dijo nada.

Conociéndolo seguro lo había hecho a propósito, sólo para ver su cara cuando el otro entrara por la puerta. Había entrado en contacto con su parte maquiavélica varias veces ya.

—Entonces no es mi culpa, Obito. ¿No te parece?

—¿¡Cómo se te ocurrió que sería buena idea en primer lugar!? —contraatacó.

—Pensé que podías dejar tus tonterías de lado y abordar el tema con madurez, pero estás probando que me equivoco.

—¡Insultó a Rin!

A Itachi no le iba a gustar que le levantase la voz, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—¿Aún sigues con el tema? —preguntó Kisame—. Si fueras igual de tenaz para todo serías director ahora. ¿No era eso lo que querías?

—No es asunto tuyo.

Puede que hubiera perdido a Rin para siempre, pero eso no significaba que fuera capaz de olvidarse de la chica bonita con sonrisa de ángel que hizo de su infancia y adolescencia una etapa menos deprimente. Incluso si ella siempre quiso a otro.

—Obito. No me hagas pasar por la vergüenza de tener que pedirte que te comportes con profesionalidad.

Ahí estaba esa mirada, intensa y temible a la vez que solían tener los Uchiha, aunque a él no le salía muy bien. Itachi era todo amabilidad y armonía, hasta que se ponía serio.

—¿Por qué no se lo pides también al nuevo?

—Porque tú eres el mayor. Él es a penas un adulto. Hablaré con él para que ponga de su parte, pero de ahora en adelante tú deberás poner de la tuya. Si Konan se entera de que hay un conflicto entre dos empleados querrá enviarlos a terapia... O algo peor.

—Hazle caso, Obito. Hidan y Kakuzu estuvieron esposados el uno al otro por una semana.

A Konan le gustaban esos métodos inservibles sacados de comedias románticas y que no funcionaban en la vida real. Si tuviera que estar esposado a un crío arrogante, Obito no sabía cuánto podría aguantar antes de perder la compostura.

—Lo consideraré si él también se comporta —contestó caminando hacia la puerta—. Tengo cosas que hacer ahora, adiós.

—¿No te parece vergonzoso que tu primo pequeño tenga que apelar a tu sentido de la madurez? —dijo Kisame, saboreando las palabras, disfrutando el efecto que tenían en él—. Porque a mí sí.

La estridente risa de Suigetsu, el asistente de Kisame, le llegó desde el intercomunicador. Enojado, Obito lo desconectó antes de salir, sólo para encontrarse con el risueño chico en su mesa a la salida.

—¡Un postit con una habitación de hotel pegado a la corbata! Si no fuera porque he escuchado la conversación creería que has ligado! —Obito apretó el paso—. ¡Hey, no es verdad! ¡No me lo creería!

Ignoró su escándalo y comentarios agudos sobre su penosa vida amorosa mientras llamaba al ascensor de vuelta a su planta. Se repitió a sí mismo que todo estaría bien, si Deidara se volvía una molestia demasiado grande, siempre podía despedirlo. Con ese temperamento suyo las razones no le iban a faltar.

—Tienes tres correos de la oficina del señor Rikudo y Konan quiere que la llames urgentemente —preguntó Zetsu cuando lo vio aparecer.

Obito lo ignoró, Konan querría alguna tontería y con Pein no tenía ganas de lidiar en ese momento.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que Itachi había contratado a Deidara y lo había puesto directamente a mi cargo?

La risa de Zetsu se volvió grave y retorcida, los ojos fijos en su corbata.

—Oh, bueno... Puede que se me olvidase, Tobi —su voz también había bajado en tono pronunciadamente.

Lo que pensó, no se le había olvidado, lo había omitido a posta. Zetsu era un buen asistente, pero a veces una tétrica faceta suya salía a relucir.

—¿De qué me sirves si se te olvidan cosas importantes? ¿No es ese tu trabajo? —dijo con sequedad, no estaba de humor para seguirle la corriente a Zetsu.

—Me pagan tan poco que a veces la memoria me falla —se quejó, volviendo a su voz normal—. Quizá es hora de negociar... Un aumento.

Con un gesto de su brazo, Obito se volteó y dio la conversación por terminada. No quería problemas, pero le enfurecía tener que tragar con todos los caprichos de su exitoso primo. No, él no había tenido la suerte de haber nacido en el lado acomodado de la familia. Todo lo que tenía se lo había ganado con trabajo duro mientras que a él se lo dieron todo hecho.

Arrancándose el postit, Obito se acercó a la cristalera y miró hacia abajo. Amegakure era un lugar grisáceo, una ciudad que parecía estar sumida siempre en una depresión de humo y nimbos. Entonces, vio a Deidara salir del garaje de la compañía subido a una moto. Su cabello rubio y abrigo verde mar imposibles de pasar por alto entre un gris que se lo había comido todo. Obito se fijó en su casco, colgando de su codo izquierdo en lugar de estar donde debía estar. Se preguntó si era consciente del peligro que corría, y más si se ponía a hacer el loco entre los autos y a saltarse semáforos en rojo. Quizá debería regañarlo en la mañana, pero en realidad no tenía poder sobre algo que su empleado hiciera fuera de su jornada, a menos que perjudicase la imagen de la compañía, lo cual tampoco era el caso.  
No quería convertir la oficina en un campo de batalla. Cuando él tenía su edad, también iba así de despreocupado por la vida. Él ya aprendió la lección de la más desagradable de las maneras, y ahora tenía que vivir escondiendo las secuelas de aquel incidente.

Deidara aprendería también, a su debido tiempo. No es que Obito le desease algo malo, pero así era la vida. Por desgracia, su turno iba a llegar también algún día.

* * *

 **Terminado Atrápame, aquí me embarco en un nuevo longfic. Tu típica historia del odio al amor (hay solo un paso). La hice siguiendo una fórmula de historias de "odio a amor" e intenté seguir un ritmo más lento de lo que tengo acostumbrado, o al menos lo intenté.**

 **La idea de esta historia la tuve el año pasado para el día del AU de la tobidei week. Ese fue el único día cuya premisa no hice. La idea era esta, pero vi que la trama se me iba a alargar en la mente, así que lo descarté y me dije que la retomaría algún día y con calma. Bueno, aquí está. :D**

 **Akatsuki es una empresa de seguridad, y Deidara fue contratado como diseñador gráfico. Sasori es programador y está a cargo de las aplicaciones de seguridad.**

 **Es todo de momento. ¡Hasta el siguiente!**


	2. Chapter 2

La plancha del hostal tardaba unos buenos diez minutos en calentarse del todo. Todo iría mejor cuando consiguiera por fin un lugar más apropiado para vivir y pudiera comprarse sus propios electrodomésticos.

No se arrepentía de no haberse quedado en Iwa. Paradójicamente, se sentía atrapado allí en aquella pacífica aldea perdida en las montañas, en medio de la nada. Cuando se marchó a la universidad, Akatsuchi y Kurotsuchi esperaban verlo regresar. Pensaron que sus ideas de irse a la ciudad se le pasarían. Pero como nieta del alcalde de Iwa, Kurotsuchi iba a se instruida en política, ella estaría bien. ¿Qué le quedaba a él allí? ¿La tienda de cerámica familiar? ¿Pasarse la vida vendiendo souvenires a los turistas?

Deidara y su amiga no habían quedado en buenos términos. Los jóvenes, excepto unos pocos, se marchaban de allí en cuanto tenían la edad y Kurotsuchi tenía que ver cómo todos abandonaban el lugar mientras ella tenía que quedarse. Lo entendía, pero no por ello iba a modificar sus planes. No. No se arrepentía de haberse ido, a pesar de haberse dejado liar por Itachi en un empleo del que no estaba seguro al cien por cien. Se propuso semanas atrás el aceptar donde la corriente lo llevase a la vez que se ponía manos a la obra para llegar a la situación que él quería poco a poco. Deidara detestaba a los que se quejaban porque una aparición celestial no viniera a ellos y les resolviera todo. No había tenido expectativas en primer lugar, y por eso no podía decepcionarse. Los contratiempos eran de esperar y estaban desde el principio en su ecuación.

Al ser uno de los lugares más baratos que pudo encontrar, no tenía demasiado buen aspecto. Todo estaba viejo, aunque por suerte no demasiado sucio.  
Mientras se ponía la camisa recién planchada, repasó de nuevo los apartamentos que visitó el día anterior. Todos tenían alguna pega. Uno era barato pero no tenía plaza de garaje y ni loco dejaba a su bebé en la calle por la noche. Otro era demasiado grande, tenía pensado algo pequeño cuyo mantenimiento no le diera mucho trabajo. Y el último se salía de su presupuesto. En la tarde iría a ver uno más, dudaba que Itachi le diera la tarde libre otra vez, por lo que no tendría tiempo para más hasta el fin de semana.

Cuando terminó de anudarse la corbata, se peinó y usó una muestra de colonia que le dieron ayer en el centro comercial. El olor no le había gustado inicialmente, era demasiado fresco y cítrico, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo evolucionó en algo más interesante, como a humo y almizcle. Parecía una fragancia totalmente diferente. Mientras le durase, un gasto que se ahorraba.

Tras ponerse la chaqueta y el abrigo, tomó el casco y el maletín y salió al pasillo.

Como era de esperar, la predicción del tiempo daba chubascos débiles intermitentes y posibilidad de sol a medio día. Lo usual. No estaba lloviendo cuando salió del garaje, pero al ser hora punta, el tráfico era denso y tuvo que meterse entre las colas que encontraba para no llegar tarde. Igual que el día anterior, se llevó unos cuantos insultos de conductores idiotas, celosos porque él podía ir más rápido y ellos tendrían que esperar. Él les respondió con una sonrisa altanera, a pesar de que no podía verse a través del casco. Por suerte, se libró de la multa hasta ese momento, pero su economía no le iba a permitir tentar demasiado a la suerte. Las carreteras de la zona rural del País de la Tierra eran amplias y poco transitadas, pero no tardaría demasiado en adaptarse a los semáforos y colas. No pensaba seguirlas reglas siempre, sólo cuando lo estimase oportuno.

—¿Llegando tarde ya?

Así fue cómo lo recibió Sasori al entrar a la oficina.

—Sólo por dos minutos. ¿Qué importa eso, hm?

—Tarde por dos minutos es tarde igualmente. Eso no habla muy bien de ti. Detesto que no se respeten los horarios como es debido.

—Aún no calculo bien la cantidad de tiempo que necesito para venir. ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Con todos esos semáforos siempre en rojo. ¡Odio los semáforos!

—Te he organizado la mañana, y ya vas con retraso. Revisa tu correo. Ahí está la lista de tareas, junto con un documento con el tiempo estimado que tardarías en hacerlas. De nada.

Si había algo que Deidara odiaba más que los semáforos, es que intentasen controlarle la vida. ¿Qué más le daba a él cuanto tardase en hacer sus tareas?

—Eres demasiado organizado —dijo colgando la chaqueta en el perchero antes de dirigirse a su mesa—. Imagino que el jefe estará más enojado aún.

—Oh, él es peor que tú. Posiblemente ni haya llegado todavía. Se suele olvidar de poner la alarma la por las noches. Y que alguien así sea mánager...

Bueno, al menos así no tenía motivos para regañarlo. Deidara tenía el presentimiento que el señor Uchiha no iba a dejar pasarle ni medio error. Pasó toda la mañana en silencio, trabajando en la lista de tareas que le había enviado Sasori. Hasta que su cuerpo empezó a pedirle algo de cafeína. Akatsuki proveía café gratis para todos los empleados, y Deidara estaba en modo ahorro, mejor aprovechar para sacarles todo el que pudiera para no tener que comprarlo él mismo. Bloqueó la pantalla de su computadora y se levantó.

—Voy por un café. ¿Quieres uno?

—No me gusta el café —murmuró Sasori sin dejar de teclear—. A nadie le gusta el café, sólo quieren sus efectos, pero no el sabor amargo que conlleva el beberlo. Aceptan lo bueno y rechazan lo malo. Es tan cobarde.

—Oh, que profundo —se burló él ante el comentario gratuito, Sasori era un tipo extraño—. A mí me gusta el café.

—Nah. No te gusta, seguro que le pones leche y kilos de azúcar como todo el mundo.

—En verdad, me gusta el café solo, y también en todas sus variedades así que ahí quedó tu intento de psicoanálisis.

Cuando Sasori paró de teclear y lo miró de reojo, parecía listo para matar a alguien.

—Ve a por el café y deja de malgastar el tiempo.

Salió camino de la cafetería con una sonrisa de suficiencia. ¿Qué le importaba a él lo que hiciera la gente? Al menos le había callado la boca. Al llegar a su destino, encontró ahí a Obito de espaldas frente a la cafetera, tenía el cuello de la camisa mal colocado, no era como si a él le importasen esas cosas, lo imaginó vistiéndose deprisa tras darse cuenta que iba a llegar tarde. Posiblemente acabase de llegar. No lo saludó; en su lugar, esperó a que terminase viendo las noticias deportivas que estaban dando en la televisión en ese momento. Kumo le había vuelto a ganar a Suna por dos a cero. No le importaba el fútbol pero se lo haría saber a Sasori igualmente.

—¿...Aqua Fahrenheit?

Al oír el nombre de su colonia mencionado, se giró por instinto. Obito estaba mirando hacia atrás, y ahí se dio cuenta que era él quien lo había dicho, y él, que era Deidara quien lo llevaba puesto. Ambos se apresuraron a volver a su posición normal a la vez. El ambiente se volvió incómodo, mal momento para antojársele un café. Deidara estaba seguro que Obito estaba pensando en algo por lo que regañarlo. Nada que temer, venía preparado. Sabía que había llegado tarde. Aunque tal vez le haría un favor a Itachi y lo ignoraría.

Contrariamente a lo que pensó, Obito no le dijo nada. Terminó de hacer su café y se fue. Deidara notó que el cuello de la camisa estaba bien puesto ahora, y después reparó en el latte en vaso grande, con nata por encima espolvoreada con cacao y virutas de chocolate.

¿Qué diría Sasori al respecto? Nada agradable, eso seguro. Pensó en hacerse uno igual más tarde. Tenía buena pinta.

Su compañero estaba enviando mensajes cuando volvió. Al cerrar la aplicación de chat, le mostró el fondo de pantalla, una foto de una chica de cabello rosa y ojos verdes.

—Es guapa, ¿Cierto?

Deidara observó con curiosidad el bello y sonriente rostro de la chica.

—Cierto, hm. ¿Es tu novia?

—Bueno, algo así. Y pensé que no te gustaban las chicas.

Deidara rodó los ojos. Algo en su forma de expresarse le dijo que Sasori sabía muy bien que eso no funcionaba así, pero lo dijo igualmente para molestarlo, tal vez en venganza por como acabó la conversación anterior.

—Tú me preguntaste si me parecía guapa. Y que sea gay no me hace automáticamente incapaz de valorar la belleza objetivamente —contestó, alzando la voz un poco.

—Relájate, no es para tanto. Entonces, ayer dijiste que te gusta el jefe.

Otra provocación. El tipo debió haber estado pensando en como cobrarse su derrota en la conversación anterior mientras él estaba ausente. Deidara gruñó antes de dejarse caer en su silla y desbloquear su computadora.

—¡Dije que cuando lo conocí me pareció mi tipo! Pero yo no voy detrás de hombres hetero ni detrás de idiotas, y resulta que él es ambas cosas.

Una sonrisa casi imperceptible apareció en la cara de su compañero. Deidara sintió escalofríos, presintiendo que estaba tramando algo. Abrió sus programas y se concentró en las ocho versiones del documento en el cual estaba trabajando.

—¿Y cuál es tu tipo? ¿Soy yo tu tipo? —preguntó Sasori con sorna.

— No —respondió, sin pararse a plantearlo si quiera.

Sin levantarse de su silla con ruedas, Sasori se desplazó desde su mesa hasta quedar apoyado en la suya.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que no sea bello. ¿No? Obito es tu tipo y tampoco es nada del otro mundo. ¿Y bien? ¿Te parezco guapo?

Deidara frunció el ceño, concentrándose en darle los últimos toques a su trabajo, pero saber que Sasori lo estaba mirando fijamente, parpadeando con coquetería.

—Pensé que no te gustaba perder el tiempo.

—Y no me gusta, pero uno nunca puede dejar pasar un cumplido.

—Te estás comportando como un imbécil. ¿Es esto tu estúpida venganza por lo del café? ¿Por qué no lo superas?

—No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando —contestó, abriendo mucho los ojos—. ¿Qué te cuesta responder a mi pregunta? Dijiste que no te hace automáticamente incapaz de valorar la belleza objetivamente el que alguien no te atraiga. ¿Soy bello o no?

Lo miró de reojo, resoplando enojado. Idiota vanidoso. La situación lo era familiar, todos pensaban que su opinión sobre la belleza de un hombre era más válido. Detestaba a la gente que no era capaz de formarse una opinión propia, o que tuviera ese tipo de prejuicios. En el caso de Sasori, era obvio que era premeditado, él mismo se había encargado de hacerlo evidente.

Pero como artista, no podía faltar a la verdad, aunque eso significase caer en su juego.

—Mh —dijo entre dientes.

—¿Ooh? Creo que no oí bien.

—Demasiado.

—Creo que me voy a sonrojar. Sigue hablando.

— Y no era un cumplido —aclaró.

A veces, su compañero ni siquiera le parecía real, le recordaba al rostro de una muñeca, facciones demasiado perfectas para ser reales.

—Me lo tomaré como uno entonces —contestó, volviendo por fin a su escritorio una vez lo hubo torturado un poco—. Mi trabajo me cuesta mantenerme así, nunca está de más algo de apreciación. He decidido que me caes bien a pesar de ser un niñato. Es algo que siempre se puede corregir.

—¿Niñato? Tú no debes ser mucho mayor que yo.

Él giró su silla de nuevo, aunque esa vez sin moverse del sitio.

—Deidara, ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?

Pensó la respuesta un momento, calculando su edad.

—Veintitrés, más o menos.

Sasori ahogó una carcajada teatralmente antes de reír divertido.

—¿Y si te digo... que tengo treinta y cinco?

Su primera reacción fue incredulidad. Pero mirándolo más detenidamente, se dio cuenta que ese rostro tan artificialmente impoluto sólo podría haberlo conseguido de una manera.

—Entiendo por eso que tienes anestesia en lugar de sangre en las venas, hm.

—Algo así. Cada ryo que invierta en mi aspecto, estará bien invertido. No tiene sentido conformarse con lo que la naturaleza nos dio cuando la ciencia nos permite hoy en día personalizarnos a nuestro antojo.

Lo mirase como lo mirase, treinta y cinco era una edad muy prematura como para empezar a combatir los signos de envejecimiento con cirugía. Le pareció excesivo, pero mientras la palabra envejecimiento le siguiese dando escalofríos, no se burlaría.

—Yo estoy contento con lo que la naturaleza me ha dado.

—Lo estás ahora. Pero espera a que tu cara comience a perder colágeno.

Deidara no estaba seguro de lo que era el colágeno exactamente, más que de oírlo en anuncios de productos de belleza. Al mirar el reloj en la esquina inferior derecha de su pantalla, decidió terminar lo que estaba haciendo y enviarlo a Obito para que le diese el visto bueno, dejando pues la conversación zanjada.

—Lo que intentaba decirte antes Deidara... Es que no tenemos por qué llevarnos mal. Puedes colaborar, o puedes no hacerlo, es asunto tuyo. Pero si decides seguir pasándote de listo conmigo, yo actuaré en consecuencia. Y me voy a divertir mucho, eso tenlo por seguro.

—¿Algo más, don Akasuna? —preguntó aburrido, adjuntando sus trabajos terminados en un correo.

—No me vuelvas a llamar así en tu vida.

Sonrió, habiendo logrado el efecto que quería. La formalidad era asociada con una edad más avanzada. Y él estaría encantado de recordárselo a ese adolescente wannabe, de ser necesario. El acuerdo sin embargo, no sonaba mal. A veces no pensaba en las consecuencias a largo e incluso a medio y corto plazo de lo que hacía. Su sonrisa no duró mucho, porque en ese preciso momento, la aplicación de chat interno de la empresa le avisó que tenía mensajes nuevos.

 _"Uchiha O.: Quedan dieciocho minutos para la una, cuándo me vas a enviar las imágenes?"_

Frunciendo el ceño, comenzó a teclear furiosamente.

 _"Exacto, dieciocho minutos. No veo el problema."_

Los puntos suspensivos le decían que el otro estaba escribiendo, no retiró los dedos del teclado, listo para volver a la carga.

 _"Uchiha O.: Debe estar corregido y listo para las dos, si no me gusta ninguna versión no vas a poder terminar a tiempo."_

—Uchiha bastardo... —murmuró mientras escribía.

 _"Estaba a punto de presionar el botón de enviar de todos modos, imbécil. Te he mandado ocho versiones, tienes mucho donde elegir."_

Borró el texto para quitar el insulto antes de enviar. Luego fue a la ventana abierta con el correo y se lo mandó, golpeando la tecla más fuerte de lo normal.

—¿Obito? —preguntó Sasori.

—¿Quién sino? —respondió enfadado.

Itachi iba a tener que comprender que no podía ser él el único que se contuviera.

—Qué difícil es ser tú. Deberías hacerte amigo de Rikudo y explicarle tu problema. Tal vez lo degraden y nos lo pongan de asistente.

—Sabes... No suena mal eso. Iban a cambiar muchas cosas.

Se puso a imaginar qué le haría a Obito si él fuera su jefe. Mandarlo a por café a cada momento para empezar, ya que le gustaba tanto hacerlos él mismo. ¿Por qué no enviaba a Zetsu a hacer esas cosas?

La realidad no obstante era ligeramente diferente.

 _"Uchiha O.: Quiero la tipografía de la muestra número tres, el color de la siete y el marco de la primera."_

—¡Tiene que estar de broma!

—Qué difícil es ser tú —repitió Sasori—. Cuenta, ¿Qué pasó ahora?

—Le mandé ocho muestras, y no le gusta ninguna de ellas. ¡Ni siquiera queda bien esa combinación que él me ha pedido!

—Haz lo que te pide y ya está. No le des la satisfacción de dejar que te afecte y cuando puedas, le pones una sobredosis de laxante en el café. Deberías comprarte una botella, yo siempre tengo la mía a mano escondida en el cajón. Zetsu fue mi última víctima, nunca supo qué le dio.

—Hmm... —murmuró Deidara, concentrado en terminar el engargo con furia.

 _"Aquí tienes."_

Borró y volvió a escribir el insulto final varias veces tras golpear el ratón para darle a enviar. Finalmente no pudo resistirlo y le envió también el icono de la mano mostrando el dedo corazón. Se quedó mirando la pantalla de brazos cruzados y una sonrisa ladeada hasta que vio que el otro estaba escribiendo.

Durante treinta segundos, los tres puntos suspensivos aparecieron y desaparecieron intermitentemente, hasta que después de lo que pareció una eternidad, vino su respuesta.

 _"Ok."_

¿No se suponía que debía darle las gracias? Quizá era mucho pedir. Estúpidos Uchiha y su estúpido orgullo. Apretó los puños, rechinando los dientes, quería destrozar algo. Pensó que podía ignorarlo, pero no iba a dejarse pisar, encima el tipo había reconocido su nueva colonia. Le había gustado de verdad, pero ahora le recordaría a él, y lo iba a prejuiciar contra la misma, maldita sea.

Un mensaje llegó a su teléfono personal. El agente inmobiliario quería ofrecerle otras propiedades que podrían interesarle. Alguna habría entre esas que le conviniese. Si podía cerrar algún trato antes del lunes, podría decir que había terminado la semana con un balance positivo. Aunque no era como si importase tanto de todos modos. Sólo quería salir de aquel cuchitril.

* * *

Nunca se esperó ver al niñato protegido de Itachi usando Aqua Fahrenheit. No iba con él. Compró el frasco hace a penas unos días, tras dejarse convencer por la simpática chica que la iba promocionando en el centro comercial. Al principio no le interesó demasiado. La encontró demasiado fresca y juvenil, pero conforme pasaban los minutos fue evolucionando en algo más interesante y maduro. Pensaba convertirlo en su fragancia habitual pero ese día no se la había puesto. Tuvo que salir precipitadamente de casa.

Obito se quedó mirando fijamente el icono de la mano mostrando el dedo corazón. Si se había mordido la lengua, había sido por Itachi, y porque en el fondo, sabía que había sido él quien lo había provocado. Si su aversión hacia él se hacía muy evidente, Konan lo notaría. El lunes volvía de sus vacaciones. En lo sucesivo, se contendría. Además, había algo de cierto en que quizá deberían sentarse y arreglar sus diferencias, pero a la vez la idea de enfrentarse a dicha situación lo ponía nervioso.

El foco del problema ni siquiera era Deidara de todos modos. Todo sería más fácil si pudiera olvidar. Si pudiera olvidarla. ¿Pero cómo podía hacerlo si aún dolía? La traición de su mejor amigo dolía, lo ingenuo que había sido también. La única cosa que había ganado, fue quedar él al borde de la muerte, y unas marcas en la cara que lo acompañarían el resto de su vida. Esas también dolían a veces. Al menos, no mucha gente las conocía. Había que estar muy cerca de él para que se hiciera evidente que estaban ahí. En sus días libres, cuando no tenía ganas de aplicar la crema correctora de cicatrices, a Obito le daba asco incluso mirarse a un espejo.

Nada de eso era culpa de Deidara, él lo sabía. Pero su necesidad de desahogo era más poderosa.

En otra pestaña de su navegador, un aviso en rojo apareció. Rin había subido una nueva foto a su cuenta de Instagram. Obito intentó resistir la tentación de mirar, pero al final sucumbió, sintiéndose mal por ello.

Dos helados cubiertos de sirope de caramelo con un filtro en tono rosado. Prefirió no pensar para quién era el segundo. En realidad lo sabía. Cerró el navegador con un enérgico click de ratón y después se inclinó hacia delante, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Podía sentir el malestar en la boca de su estómago, muchas veces había intentado olvidar todo, pasar página, pero inconscientemente, su mente siempre volvía a las andadas.

De nuevo, bloqueó la cuenta de la chica, iba a volver a desbloquearla en unos días, sabía que iba a sentirse tentado. Así era el patrón que llevaba. Aunque quizá, esta vez lo consiguiera, dejar pasar el tiempo, dejar de ser egoísta y cerrar esa herida. No sentirse mal al ver a la única chica que había querido en su vida siendo feliz con alguien más.

* * *

 **Hoy es el segundo día de la tobidei week y por desgracia no tengo nada para subir porque la idea se me fue de las manos, pero actualizaré Intruso en su lugar. Why not?**

 **No sé si dije pero estaba siguiendo una especie de fórmula que usan los autores de novelas de este tipo para guiarse, de lo que debe ir en cada capítulo y eso. Pero como se me da mal seguir pautas, en algún momento del futuro algo me salté. Bueno no soy tan fan de las fórmulas la verdad.**

 **SAW, amo escribir de ellos así que por supuesto seguiré haciéndolo. :D Me alegran el día este par y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado.**

 **Arekusa, gracias por seguirme ^^ espero que te guste la continuación.**

 **Lybra, yo y mis fetiches, en el fondo no me puedo resistir a un Obito con traje caro hecho a medida. Quiero pensar que sin el tema de por medio ellos se hubieran llevado bien la noche que se conocieron, e incluso Obito podría haberlo invitado a Akatsuki, y todo bien. En el fondo me gusta escribir a Sasori me hace mucha gracia pensar en lo que va a hacer o decir después xD En cuanto a Itachi, fue algo así como su disculpa por el lío en que su primo se había metido. Es verdad, Sasuke no puede caer mal si no hace nada jajaj y me pareció interesante eso de que Itachi no le ayudara a entrar en Akatsuki para que sea independiente. Igual, no lo veo en el puesto de Dei, más con algo más financiero, sip sip. Y muy cierto eso de que a Dei no le cae nadie bien haga lo que haga xDDDD Gracias por el apoyo como siempre. *-***

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hacía una semana que Deidara había llegado a Akatsuki. Una vez más adaptado a la rutina de la compañía, su rencor por Itachi Uchiha disminuyó. No se estaba tan mal allí. Incluso se sentía con el buen humor suficiente como para aguantar a Obito, no lo había tratado demasiado esos días, sus interacciones con él eran secas pero sin hostilidad.

Empleó el sábado en ir a comprar ropa al centro comercial y el domingo, estando como estaba lloviendo a mares, lo pasó viendo la televisión, moldeando el último pedazo de arcilla que le quedaba y comiendo pizza. Por la tarde reanudaría la búsqueda de un sitio para alquilar. Nada de lo que le había visto lo convencía al cien por cien, pero tendría que tomar una decisión pronto. Si no encontraba nada en un par de semanas más, se quedaría con el menos malo antes de que alguien más se le adelantara.

Colgó su abrigo impermeable recién estrenado en la percha y se reajustó la corbata y el cuello de la camisa mientras encendía la compuradora y él y Sasori se ponían al día sobre sus planes del fin de semana.

En su bandeja de entrada había cinco mensajes nuevos, tres de ellos de Zetsu con la lista de tareas, otro de Sasori y otro de Konan de recursos humanos. Ese fue el que abrió primero.

 _"Hola Deidara, siento no haberte podido ver antes. Como ya debes saber, me pilló en plenas vacaciones. Ya que fue Itachi quien te dio el puesto durante mi ausencia, me temo que eso ha impedido que nos conociéramos en su momento. ¿Qué te parece si te pasas por mi oficina a firmar el contrato y nos tomamos un té?_  
 _Besos, Konan."_

—Bueno, parece que mi agenda para la mañana va a tener que hacer espacio para un imprevisto, hm.

—No te preocupes, ya supuse que querría verte y tuve eso en cuenta. De hecho, tengo un favor que pedirte.

Sasori se levantó, fue hasta una pequeña estantería llena de cómics y revistas y tomó un libro que luego pasó a Deidara. Inmediatamente, reconoció la portada. El libro había causado furor en todo el mundo el año pasado. Nunca antes un libro erótico se hizo tan conocido.

—"Icha Icha Paradise". ¿Eh? No te imaginaba leyendo está clase de libros.

—No lo he leído. Tengo por norma no leer best-sellers, pero Konan insistió en que lo leyera porque conoce personalmente al autor. Ya lo he tenido meses y no quiero que piense que me lo quiero quedar. ¿Podrías hacérselo llegar de mi parte?

—De acuerdo —contestó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—A no ser que quieras leerlo tú —agregó Sasori.

—Yo ya lo he leído, la literatura es arte también, así que llegas tarde don Akasuna.

Cerró la puerta corriendo, antes de que la bola de papel arrugado se estrellase en su cabeza, la cual golpeó la puerta de madera. Sasori estaba elevando la frecuencia de sus contraataques. Días atrás le dijo que cada vez que lo llamase don Akasuna, le iba tirar un bolígrafo a la cabeza, así hasta que aprendiera a no decirlo. Pero eso no detuvo a Deidara, quien no tenía problemas en recibir un golpe de bolígrafo a cambio de hacer enojar a Sasori.

Al estar caminando mientras miraba a la puerta, con la esperanza de oír algún insulto dirigido a él, no vio que Obito estaba justo frente a él. Se detuvo en seco, evitando chocar contra él en el último segundo. El Uchiha no dijo nada, sólo le arrebató el libro de las manos y le echó un largo vistazo a la portada. Luego miró a Deidara y luego otra vez al libro, dándole la vuelta para examinar la contraportada.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Deidara encogiéndose de hombros cuando se le quedó mirando por segunda vez.

No podía decidir si la situación le hacía gracia o lo ponía de los nervios. Obito no contestó. Abrió el libro por la mitad y pasó unas cuantas páginas.

—No sabía que te pago para leer porno en la oficina.

—He hecho hasta ahora todas mis tareas a tiempo. ¿Qué te importa lo que haga mientas rinda bien?

Era más divertido ver su reacción a eso, que explicarle que el libro era de Konan y él sólo se lo estaba haciendo llegar.

—Podrías en su lugar enfocarte más en tu deber.

—Te lo puedo prestar si quieres —dijo Deidara arrebatándoselo antes de seguir su camino—. Suenas como si necesitases desahogarte.

Sólo había caminado unos metros cuando oyó su voz de nuevo.

—Deidara —dijo con calma, él se detuvo mirando hacia atrás—. Ten mucho cuidado con tus impertinencias. Podría muy fácilmente hacer que te arrepintieras.

Él rodó los ojos. Sí, Obito necesitaba leer el libro. Supuso que aún no se habría buscado una novia desde aquella noche. De haberlo hecho no estaría tan amargado.

—Konan de recursos humanos y yo vamos a tomarnos un té ahora. Tal vez le mencione lo cabrón insufrible que eres, hm.

—No.

Su lenguaje corporal cambió por completo, y aunque sólo fue por un breve momento antes de recuperar la compostura, a Deidara no le pasó desapercibido. Un punto débil, y estaba muy decidido a explotarlo.

—¿Por qué no? Tal vez sea divertido.

—Ni se te ocurra. No tienes ni idea de lo que es capaz. ¿A caso quieres que nos deje esposados por una semana como le hizo a Kakuzu de contabilidad y Hidan?

Deidara hizo como que se lo pensaba, aunque en realidad tenía la respuesta muy clara.

—Sería un asco. Pero merecería la pena verte jodido. Estaría dispuesto a pasar por eso, hm.

—Negociemos —insistió Obito.

—No gracias. En realidad me gusta la idea -contestó echando a caminar otra vez.

Un segundo después, Obito lo adelantó, cortándole el paso al apoyar su brazo en la pared. Su pose, su cercanía y mirada intensa le decían que estaba tratando de intimidarlo, pero Deidara no se dejó amilanar por mucho que la cercanía de su superior lo pusiese nervioso. No dejaba de ser un tipo atractivo. De haber estado en cualquier otro entorno, a Deidara le hubiera encantado darle un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en la nariz, para descargar tensiones y seguir con su tradición de destruir obras de arte. En ese intervalo de tiempo en el que permanecieron en silencio, vio una línea vertical casi imperceptible bajo su labio, camuflada por una capa de maquillaje corrector, pero estaba demasiado molesto con él como para sentir si quiera curiosidad.

—Veo que te gustan los problemas. Y yo que pensaba que podríamos hacer un esfuerzo por soportarnos —susurró Obito.

—Eres tú quien tiene el problema —dijo conteniendo su enojo, antes de darle un brusco empujón y seguir su camino—. Despídeme si quieres. No creo que dure aquí mucho de todos modos. Me lo voy a pasar muy bien charlando con Konan.

Obito no lo siguió. Se veía como si no se hubiera esperado aquella reacción. No era conveniente que lo echasen ahora que sus niveles de ahorros aún estaban bajos. Tenía para vivir bien con lo básico, pero de surgir algún inconveniente, podría acabar en un aprieto. No obstante, tampoco iba a dejarse pisar, y estaba decidido a dejar la situación descontrolarse si era necesario. Se preguntó cuál de los dos iría a explotar antes, si el Uchiha retrasado o él.

La oficina de Konan estaba en el primer piso. Tras ser anunciado por su asistenta, le abrió ella misma y después de un efusivo apretón de manos lo invitó a pasar y sentarse.

—Bienvenido a Akatsuki, Deidara. ¿Cómo te fue en tu primera semana?

—Mejor de lo esperado, hm. Mis expectativas no eran muy altas para empezar.

No iba a mencionarle lo de Obito. No porque tuviera miedo de ser obligado a ir a terapia juntos para arreglar sus diferencias, sino porque a él le gustaba arreglar los problemas por él mismo y a su manera. No necesitaba que nadie lo hiciera por él.

Konan caminó hasta una pequeña mesa en la esquina de la pared y activó la tetera eléctrica. Mientras el agua comenzaba a calentarse, abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó unos documentos.

—Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites para leer bien las cláusulas del contrato. No hay prisa.

—Don Akasuna me ha encargado que le devuelva esto —dijo Deidara dejando la copia de Icha Icha Paradise sobre la mesa.

—Gracias. Y puedes tutearme, no me gustan las formalidades.

Trajo una bandeja con tazas, leche, azúcar y sobres de té a la mesa y finalmente, vertió el agua hirviendo en una tetera de porcelana, dejándola al alcance de Deidara. Konan tenía el cabello de un color entre añil y lila, como la lavanda y él juraría que eso era a lo que olía la chica también. Iba elegantemente vestida, con un toque casual y excéntrico que se dejaba ver en los adornos de su cabello recogido en un moño, su piercing en el labio inferior y su maquillaje de colores vistosos. Tenía una rana de juguete y flores de origami sobre la mesa y no se veía avergonzada en absoluto por sus preferencias en cuanto a lectura. Parecía una persona interesante, alguien con quien pudiese tener una conversación que no fuera sobre cosas banales y cotidianas. Y quizá incluso le conveniese tenerla a su favor, estratégicamente hablando. Deidara decidió que con ella se iba a portar bien.

—En tu CV dice que estudiaste Bellas Artes. ¿Tienes algo planeado para el futuro más relacionado con eso?

—Hmm. Sé a donde quiero llegar. Vivir de mi arte... Pero voy improvisando. No me gusta planear tanto como parece.

—¿Quieres ser rico y famoso?

— Nah. Bueno, famoso sí, o infame, cualquiera de las dos me vale. Con tener de sobra para vivir me basta, hm.

Ella sonrió con dulzura.

—A mí también me interesa el arte —dijo, y a él le pareció que su mente estaba viajando a otro sitio. Al interior de su imaginación. Era algo que le pasaba a algunos artistas.

—Eso puedo verlo, hm —contestó, dirigiendo la mirada a una de las muchas pajaritas que había en la mesa.

Le agradaba ese tipo de arte, frágil y poco duradero, pero bello. Algo sutil para él, tal vez.

—Oh, el origami es mi terapia personal, aunque no lo subestimes, también derrama sangre —Konan le mostró su dedo meñique de la mano izquierda, envuelto en una tirita—. ¿Alguna vez te has puesto gel higienizante en las manos para descubrir demasiado tarde que te habías cortado con un papel y no te habías dado cuenta?

—No. Pero no suena bien, hm.

Lo que ponía en el contrato era exactamente lo que ya le había explicado Itachi, pero con un lenguaje complicado.

—Al menos ya me acostumbré. Sabes... También escribo.

A Deidara le estaba poniendo el chiste demasiado fácil, e intentó resistirse pero no pudo.

—Déjame adivinar, género erótico.

—Así es —contestó con naturalidad.

Él se había esperado al menos avergonzarla un poco.

— Conozco al autor de la serie Icha Icha. Es alguien muy importante para mí. Me gustaría seguir sus pasos... ¿Ves? También quiero ser famosa, aunque a diferencia de ti, yo también quiero ser rica y como él me enseñó, la literatura erótica es lo que más vende.

Deidara asintió impresionado. Le gustaba la gente que tenía claro lo que quería e iba a por ello.

—Si no hay nada más que hablar, volveré a la oficina.

—Una cosa más. Deidara, me gustaría pedirte un favor. Si aceptas, estaré en deuda contigo.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó curioso.

—¿Te importaría leer el borrador de mi primera novela? —dijo Konan mientras ponía las tazas vacías de nuevo en la bandeja—. Tu opinión en particular sería muy valiosa para mí.

—¿Por qué la mía en especial?

—Lo verás si decides leerla. Aún no se la he enseñado a nadie, así que serías el primero.

Deidara asintió, sintiéndose especial.

—Sí, ¿Por qué no? No tendré más tiempo libre hasta que no encuentre un lugar definitivo donde quedarme... Pero puedo leerla poco a poco, hm.

—Eso sería estupendo. Te debo una Deidara, la tendrás en tu correo hoy mismo.

El interfono en la mesa de Konan emitió un chasquido en ese momento.

—Konan-san, el señor Uchiha Obito está aquí. ¿Tienes tiempo para recibirlo ahora? —dijo una voz femenina.

¿Qué quería aquel idiota ahora? Deidara puso todo su esfuerzo en no rodar los ojos para que Konan no detectase su aversión a su superior. Una cosa era verlo preocupado por la posibilidad de estar esposado a él y otra que él quisiera que eso pasase.

—Claro, Ajisai. Deidara y yo ya hemos terminado dile que pase.

Giró un poco la cabeza para mirarlo de reojo y cuando la puerta se abrió no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo. Con una carismática sonrisa en su cara, Obito cerró tras de sí y se aproximó a ellos.

—Buenos días y bienvenida de vuelta a Akatsuki, Konan. Espero que hayas tenido unas buenas vacaciones.

Era difícil de creer lo que estaba ocurriendo ante sus ojos.

—Buenos días Obito. Gracias, las necesitaba. ¿Va todo bien?

Obito se detuvo junto a él.

—Sólo vine a darle a Deidara la bienvenida oficial nuestra pequeña familia -—dijo, colocando su mano en la parte baja de su espalda, Deidara tomó aire con fuerza ante el inesperado contacto—. Itachi no se equivocó al persuadirlo para trabajar con nosotros.

Vio a Konan sonreír satisfecha. Deidara no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera la presión de su mano en la zona lumbar. Podria haber encontrado gracioso lo preocupado que estaba por fingir que todo estaba bien delante de Konan si no fuera por lo indignado que eso lo hacía sentir.

—Fantástico —dijo Konan—. Deidara y yo hemos estado conversando un ratito y no puedo sino decir lo mismo.

—Todo bien entonces —contestó Obito—. Si no hay nada más que comentar, voy a llevármelo de vuelta. Lo necesito.

A la misma vez que Konan asintió, Deidara levantó la mano.

—Hay una cosa que me gustaría comentar, hm.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Konan—. ¿De qué se trata?

Deidara sintió los dedos en su espalda empujar un poco más contra la misma. El cálido cosquilleo que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo desde que la puso ahí se acentuó. Maldijo interiormente sus intereses sexuales.

Aún no había cambiado de opinión. Pensaba manejar el asunto a su manera, pero le hacía gracia pensar en lo nervioso que debía estar el otro.

—Cualquier cosa, Deidara, sólo coméntalo conmigo y haré lo que esté en mi mano para arreglarlo.

Miró a Obito a la cara en busca de algún matiz en su expresión que delatase lo falso que estaba siendo, pero no encontró nada. El condenado era bueno actuando y si no fuera él el afectado, tampoco hubiera creído que su intención no era ser amable sino librarse de las consecuencias.

El tipo era atractivo, Deidara no iba a negarlo. En general los Uchiha que conocía tenían rostros hermosos aunque ninguno de ellos le cayera particularmente bien. El de Obito encima era el único que le atraía. La estructura de sus pómulos, ese cabello negro firma de la familia Uchiha, despeinado en su punto justo para no lucir ni demasiado desaliñado ni arreglado en exceso. Y mierda, esa sonrisa llena de un encanto que no comprendía de donde había salido, ya que parecía vivir eternamente amargado. O tal vez sólo en su presencia. Deidara se aguantó la risa igual. Aún quería convertir ese bello rostro en arte de un puñetazo pero por obvias razones no sería algo que planease hacer delante de Konan.

Le sonrió de vuelta, sin excesivo descaro y disfrutando de forma genuina el control de la situación, aunque sólo fuera por un breve instante.

—Es un asunto un poco incómodo, nunca mejor dicho —comenzó Deidara, mirando a Konan otra vez, hizo otra pausa sólo para alargar más la preocupación de Obito, ella alzó una ceja—. He notado que la silla de Sasori es más cómoda y mullida que la mía. ¿A que se debe, hm? A veces se me cansa la espalda.

—Oh, eso es porque Sasori trajo su propia silla de casa. Según él no tolera ninguna otra más que esa, pero no te preocupes, si no estás cómodo ahí Obito te conseguirá otra.

—La salud y el bienestar de mis subordinados es lo primero —contestó Obito cuya sonrisa estaba ahora mucho más tirante, Deidara podría darse una imaginaria palmada en la espalda—. Te la proporcionaré hoy mismo.

—Qué eficiencia —respondió Deidara—. ¿Qué harás, darme la tuya?

—Eso era precisamente lo que estaba pensando hacer —por fin, Obito lo soltó, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y tecleó algo—. Zetsu, quiero que lleves mi silla a la oficina de Deidara y la cambies por la mía... Sí. Eso es precisamente lo que he dicho. Hazlo antes de que vuelva —Obito colgó—. Bueno, parece que ese pequeño problema está solucionado.

—Obito es tan atento en realidad —comentó Konan.

—Y ahora sí, a volver al trabajo, hay muchas cosas que hacer hoy. Que tengas una buena vuelta a la rutina, Konan.

Esa vez, Obito lo tomó del hombro y lo condujo a la puerta.

—¡Hasta luego Deidara, seguimos hablando por chat interno!

Deidara la saludó con la mano antes de salir. Como predijo, la actitud de su jefe se transformó en cuanto perdieron de vista a la asistenta de Konan. Lo soltó, y se desmarcó de él unos pasos.

—¿Quién te puso donde estas? —escupió Deidara sin poder contenerse más—. Porque desde luego no lo mereces, hm. Imagino que tener ese apellido ayudó.

—Estoy donde estoy por mi eficiencia, no por mi personalidad.

—Y yo que pensé que un jefe debía ser maduro. Me siento como si hubiera vuelto a la escuela primaria.

Obito no contestó y él, más molesto aún, apretó el paso.

—No pienso ser tu saco de boxeo. No voy a morirme de hambre si me despides, así que no voy a ser uno de esos empleados a los que su jefe pisotea para desahogar sus frustraciones.

—Disfruta de tu nueva silla —fue lo único que le dijo Obito en respuesta antes de que Zetsu lo interceptara quejándose porque Sasori le había tirado un bolígrafo a la cara nada más abrir la puerta.

Oyó a Zetsu seguir quejándose sin tregua mientras se alejaba, algo más calmado ahora que le había marcado un tanto a su jefe. Tenía ganas de devolvérsela, aunque Obito ya tenía bastante con ser como era.

Se protegió con la carpeta al entrar a su oficina otra vez. El contraataque que esperaba no se produjo. Sasori colgó el teléfono con demasiada energía justo en ese instante.

—Al parecer no se me está permitido tirar objetos a la gente.

—Suenas como si te extrañase —respondió Deidara.

Dejó la carpeta con la copia del contrato en la mesa y se ocupó en inspeccionar su nueva silla. Saltaba a la vista que era un asiento de calidad, respaldo alto y mullido, forrado en cuero negro, giraba casi sin hacer ruido, al igual que las ruedas al deslizarse por el suelo.

—Bueno, admite que te lo merecías. ¿De qué va todo eso de la silla?

Deidara se sentó en su reluciente trono de mánager y comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo.

—Obito intentó pasarse de listo conmigo y lo amenacé con decirle a Konan. Se meó encima del susto y entró a la oficina más tarde con actitud de ser el tipo más simpático del mundo, así que aproveché para hacerle unas reclamaciones. La aceptaré como pago por no hablar, hm.

Sasori sonrió.

—Conociéndolo, apuesto a que está verde de la rabia.

—Espero que sí. No voy a aguantarlo mucho si se piensa que puede tratarme como le de a él la real gana —dijo mientras tecleaba su contraseña para desbloquear su computadora.

—Recuerda mi oferta de ayudarte a devolvérsela. El laxante no se va a mover de mi cajón.

—De momento me doy por satisfecho, hm. ¿Qué te ha hecho a ti Obito?

Mientras esperaba a que el sistema se reiniciase, se echó hacia atrás en el respaldo en el que Obito se había estado apoyando a diario hasta ese mismo día. Olía a Aqua Fahrenheit. Mierda. Olía a él y ya se le estaban comenzando a revolucionar las malditas hormonas. Deidara se puso de mal humor. Necesitaba un polvo él también si es que ese imbécil le ponía de esa manera, pero no tendría tiempo de salir a ligar, de nuevo se interponía el tema de la residencia.

—Nada en particular —explicó Sasori—. Pero es entretenido todo este asunto.

Lo estaba cabreando no poder dejar de pensar en Obito de esa manera.

—¿Sabes qué? Voy a hacerlo —dijo, necesitando una vía de escape para su enojo—. Dame ese laxante.

Ni dos segundos después, Sasori ya estaba sacando la llave del cajón donde lo guardaba.

—Sabia decisión —dijo tras tomar el frasco—. Lo guardo en una botella de jarabe para la tos. Me pareció lo suficientemente inocente como para no ser cuestionado. Es incoloro, inodoro e insípido. Cada vez me cuesta más encontrarlos, ya casi no los hacen así.

—Perfecto —dijo Deidara observando el líquido a contraluz antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo—. Ahora a encontrar una oportunidad.

—Si me dejas ser el cerebro de esta operación, te garantizo que Obito se lo habrá tomado hoy mismo. Hazme caso, conozco sus horarios y costumbres. No son muy fiables, pero tengo una idea aproximada. Primero comienza a atender la lista de tareas, pensaré en ello mientras trabajo.

Deidara asintió, su molesta conciencia dándole vueltas a la idea de que aquello no estaba bien. Pero Obito tal vez lo mereciera. La acalló tras recordar aquella carismática sonrisa que presenció en el despacho de Konan y ambos siguieron su rutina.

* * *

Según Sasori, Obito tenía su propia botella de leche marcada con su nombre. Un poco antes de la hora a la que se solía tomar el café, Deidara y Sasori fueron a la cocina. Deidara fue a buscar la botella mientras su cómplice vigilaba. Ya iba avisado de que una dosis equivalía a medio tapón, y que por tanto habría que usar como mínimo tres tapones. A Deidara le pareció demasiado, por lo que sólo agregó dos.

—Eso es poco —dijo la cortante voz de Sasori a su lado.

Con un movimiento rápido le arrebató el frasco y vertió otro chorro de laxante en la botella. Ambos salieron de ahí de vuelta a la oficina que compartían lo más rápido que pudieron tras poner la botella en la nevera.

—¡Te has pasado! ¡Sólo quería darle una lección no dejarlo en coma, hm!

Sasori se aguantó una carcajada.

—Qué exagerado. Te dije tres tapones, no dos. Ya he hecho esto antes, se lo que hago.

Con el ceño fruncido, Deidara siguió trabajando en el proyecto que tenía a medias. Una parte de él se arrepentía de aquel movimiento, aunque fuera una parte minúscula.

—Te estás tomando esto demasiado en serio.

—Tú no te estás tomando esto lo suficientemente en serio —respondió Sasori con calma—. Si Obito se hubiera atrevido a amenazarme a mí yo te garantizo que hoy mismo antes de las cinco en punto estaría echando por las cañerías hasta el cerebro. Luego atascaría todos y cada uno de los retretes de hombres, me desharía del papel higiénico y me iría para no volver.

Lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad que Deidara no supo qué contestar. En su lugar, se centró en el proyecto.

—Es obvio que entre ustedes dos existe un problema que tendrá que ser solucionado tarde o temprano por el bien de la convivencia. Sólo dile que estás dispuesto a hablar las cosas con madurez y calma cuando él deje ese comportamiento infantil y abusivo de lado. Mientras, tú harás lo propio y él deberá aguantarse.

—Suena razonable, hm —dijo Deidara dejando el tema de lado y centrándose en su deber.

No le faltaba razón. Aunque solo fuera por acabar con el mal ambiente entre ellos, Deidara estaba dispuesto a eso. Era el orgullo lo que le impedía dar el primer paso, él no hizo nada malo.

Al menos, no lo empezó.

* * *

—Se te ha debido enfriar el café. ¿Quieres que te traiga otro?

—Me gusta frío —contestó Obito.

Haciendo girar la rueda del ratón con su dedo, toda la atención de Obito estaba puesta en la página web de materiales de oficina en su pantalla, diferentes modelos de sillas pasando en dirección ascendente. Estaba acostumbrado a aquella silla, pero la había sacrificado con gusto si eso significaba librarse de las consecuencias, lo que no significaba que aún no le fastidiase. Esperaba que Deidara se conformase con eso.

Suspirando, dio un trago a su café con leche templado. Zetsu se apoyó en la mesa, cruzado de brazos.

—No pongas esa cara, Tobi. Fue tu culpa y lo sabes.

—Debí haberme controlado más —admitió—. Pero cuando me dijo que —que lo que necesitaba era desahogarse, pero no tenía la certeza de que Zetsu no le iba a dar la razón a Deidara y adoptarlo en su propio repertorio, así que decidió omitir ese dato—... Cuando me harté de sus impertinencias no pude contenerme.

—Deberías hacer algo sobre el tema ahora que aún es pronto. Antes de que sea demasiado evidente —Obito asintió—. Y quizá deberías alegrar esa cara. Últimamente se te ve más amargado que de costumbre.

De ser otra persona, Obito no habría tolerado un comentario así.

—Mhm... —murmuró, esperando que Zetsu pillase la indirecta y dejase el tema.

Zetsu no se iba, y Obito sabía que lo estaba observando en silencio. Puede que debiera darle algo que hacer.

—Pensé que lo habías superado —dijo al fin.

Molesto, Obito dejó su labor, estudiándolo con la mirada. Era obvio a lo que se refería.

—Y lo hice. Estaba bien. Lo estaba.

O al menos, mejor que antes. Zetsu inclinó la cabeza en incredulidad sin dejar de mirarlo.

—¿Tan malo fue lo que te hizo Deidara?

—Teniendo en cuenta que tuvieron que venir a separarnos, creo que estoy en mi derecho de opinar así de él. Yo sólo estaba hablando con él y de repente se puso a insultarme a gritos.

—Estaban borrachos —le recordó Zetsu—. Y según la versión de Deidara que por supuesto no tardé en ir a conseguir, tú no podías dejar de hablar de cierta cuestión... Estando. Ebrio. ¿Aún sigues creyendo que lo has superado? A mí no me lo parece.

Esa mañana sintió la tentación de desbloquear a Rin para ver lo que había escrito esos días. Decidió que sólo le iba a traer dolor innecesario. Estaba orgulloso de haber resistido al final, y luego le pasó eso.

Dio otro sorbo a su café mientras Zetsu tomaba aire.

—Habla seriamente con Deidara. Haz que esta situación termine, Tobi. Antes de que salgas mal parado. Es tu reputación lo que saldrá más perjudicado de todo esto si decide hablar. Él se irá y seguirá con su vida, pero tú no tienes donde hacerlo.

Ese era un buen punto. Lo que decía Zetsu era cierto, tenía suerte de estar en Akatsuki y no habría podido lograrlo con sus calificaciones sin contactos familiares. Cada día había luchado por encauzar su vida desde que se fue de Konoha a ese agujero gris y lluvioso en el culo del mundo.

—Ignoraré a Deidara a partir de mañana. Seré correcto y profesional con él. Impersonal.

Zetsu parpadeó varias veces teatralmente, su expresión indescifrable. Era en momentos como ese cuando Obito entendía a los que decían que su asistente les daba escalofríos. Después se despegó de la mesa.

—No es la mejor forma de zanjar el tema, pero imagino que es válida y propia de ti. No se le pueden pedir peras al olmo después de todo. Y bébete ese asqueroso café frío si es que vas a bebértelo antes de que lo tire al lavabo.

Como a Obito no le interesaba su opinión en ninguna de las dos cuestiones, siguió buscando una nueva silla de ejecutivo en la página web. Podía ignorarlo, resistirse sus provocaciones, y entonces si Deidara se sobrepasaba sería culpa suya solamente.

Cuando escuchó el sonido de la moto del chico, Obito se pegó a la ventana. Otra vez sin el maldito casco. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por haberse librado de ese accidente, mientras que Deidara iba por ahí llamando a los problemas.

Pensó en decirle algo, pero él ya era mayorcito. Debía saber bien el peligro al que se exponía. Mañana. A partir de mañana iba a cambiar. Todo iba a ir como siempre.

Pero al día siguiente, Obito no se encontraba bien. Algo que comió debió sentarle mal y los siguientes dos días se reportó enfermo.

* * *

 **Capítulo tres y paso tres de la fórmula de historias "odio al amor" que encontré. El paso tres decía lo siguiente "Contacto con atracción más intensa, y atracción disonante. Mierda, me atrae esta persona, pero lo odio, pero mira que es hot. Comienza a fantasear con él y luego se siente culpable. Actitud aún fría. El enojo hacia él podría volverse en enojo hacia uno mismo conforme aumenta la atracción disonante."**

 **Bueno, ahora ya parecen haberse dado cuenta que si su relación degenera más pronto todos empezarán a notarlo y no les conviene. Obito ya trató de hacerse ese propósito pero cayó a la primera provocación. Veamos qué pasa esta vez :D**

 **Lybra, apoyo eso de que el jefe lo acoja en la oficina jajaj. Extraño que Kurotsuchi no esté por ahí, y espero que se reconcilien pronto. Pensé que un buen equivalente a Sasori transformándose en marioneta, sería Sasori adicto a las operaciones estéticas. Obito le pone azúcar y chocolate a todo, espero que algún día se lo ponga a Dei. En cuanto al lío con Rin y Kakashi, sí, el otro helado era de él. Rin y Kakashi están juntos. La "traición" está en la cabeza de Obito. No fue que él era novio de Rin y le era infiel con Kakashi ni nada de eso jaja, no haría nunca algo así, y no veo a Kakashi siendo tan mierdas. Tampoco a Rin. Aún queda un poco para que salga el tema pero llegaremos.**

 **Arekusa, así es, hay una confusión, Obito fue muy poco objetivo con el tema, era adolescente en esos tiempos, y ahora es un adulto pero de esos que no paran de preguntarse y si las cosas no hubieran sido así sino de esa otra manera? Y no ven lo que tienen delante. Esperemos que después de tocar fondo la comunicación con Dei sólo pueda mejorar :D**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente y gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aviso de lenguaje subido de tono**

* * *

—Bájate de la mesa —dijo Obito.

En su lugar, la chica cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, rodando los ojos.

—Debí haberme ido con Orochimaru cuando lo despidieron.

—Debiste —respondió él.

—Aunque por otro lado, habría acabado arrancándole la cabeza a ese imbécil cuatro ojos para hacerme un cuenco para cereal con su cráneo.

Obito la observó irritado por unos segundos mientras ella se autoinvitaba a un puñado de ositos de goma de la bolsa abierta sobre su escritorio.

—La cuestión es que no lo hiciste y ahora me toca a mí tener que pasar por esto y no él.

—Qué suerte —respondió con un prominente sarcasmo.

—Anko, bájate de la mesa. Ultimo aviso. No estoy de humor para tener que enseñarte modales también.

—Tú nunca estás de humor para nada —dijo con un gruñido mientras descruzaba las piernas despacio y se ponía de pie otra vez sin separarse del escritorio.

—Bien. ¿Puedes explicarme ahora por qué tuviste que hacer eso?

La chica era buena en su trabajo, pero esa costumbre suya por recurrir a la fuerza física siempre traía problemas consigo.

—El tipo llevaba viniendo tres días seguidos a robar ropa de diseñador. Cuando lo atrapamos me intentó agredir así que me defendí. Fue en defensa propia. Además para eso me pagan, no sé por qué tanto revuelo.

—Te ensañaste. Le rompiste la mandíbula y le dislocaste un hombro. Nos ha denunciado alegando que la fuerza usada fue desproporcionada con la resistencia que opuso.

Anko chasqueó la lengua.

—Estupideces. Y no me importa, estoy tranquila. Kisame es buen abogado, destrozará al enemigo por mí. Ah, y vayan a ver las cámaras de seguridad. Quizá así se den cuenta que yo no hice nada mal.

—Este tipo de incidentes traen mala reputación a Akatsuki. Ya ha pasado anteriormente que han roto contratos con nosotros por no actuar de acuerdo al entrenamiento.

Así debía ser. Obito no podía permitirse ser un blandengue en aquel puesto. Si Anko no seguía las reglas, iba a meterse en problemas.

—Ya veo que no se puede contar contigo para nada —se quejó ella.

—No he hecho nada que no esté en el protocolo de actuación para casos así —le hizo saber él.

—Y pensar que me caías bien en el instituto... Lo que llega a cambiar la gente —dijo volteando la vista a la ventana—. ¿Qué mierda pasó contigo, Obito?

La mención sobre su antigua forma de ser lo puso de peor humor.

—La gente cambia cuando se dan cuenta de ciertas verdades.

Que la gente era egoísta y en la vida era mejor estar solo. Que no importaba cuantas veces él estuviera ahí para los demás, nadie iba a estar ahí para él cuando los necesitase. Obito decidió hace mucho que nadie más lo volvería a decepcionar. Su vida era su empleo. Itachi no era más que un pariente lejano y compañero de trabajo. Zetsu un mero asistente al que le gustaba meter las narices demasiado en cosas que no iban con él. Iba a muy pocas salidas de empresa, solo a los compromisos inevitables. Era consciente que no solía caer bien.

Pero le daba igual.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —dijo al verla sonreír distraída—. Estás aquí por un asunto serio.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te metiste en una pelea para defenderme a acabé defendiéndote yo a ti?

—No creas que vas a librarte de esto con esa táctica.

Perdiendo la sonrisa, Anko le dedicó una mirada asesina y volvió a sentarse sobre la mesa.

—No esperaba nada amable de ti de todos modos. Sólo recordaba viejos tiempos pero parece que eso te vuelve aún más insufrible.

—No soy insufrible. Soy justo. Y si es verdad que no hiciste nada malo no deberías preocuparte. Y bájate de mi mesa antes de que llame a Zetsu para que te saque.

—¡Pues llámalo! ¡Aquí lo espero! ¡A ver quien saca a quien! —exclamó, sacando su celular y recostándose hasta apoyar los codos en la mesa.  
Sonaba la sintonía de alguna aplicación de videojuego que Obito no reconoció. Suspiró exasperado, marcando el número de Zetsu a pesar de que lo tenía justo afuera.

—¿Ves? Esta es la razón por la que dudo de tu...

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo hizo girarse. Pensó inicialmente que Zetsu debía haber estado escuchando con el intercomunicador encendido como solía hacer, pero en su lugar se encontró con Deidara, mirando la escena desconcertado. Perfecto. A saber lo que estaría pensando. ¿Por qué dejaba Zetsu pasar a gente sin anunciar y en especial a Deidara? Lo regañaría más tarde.

—¿Interrumpo algo, hm? —dijo, su voz provista de un ligero toque sugerente.

—Puedes quedarte, rubio. Verás que bien nos lo pasamos los tres.

—¿Qué quieres? —respondió Obito con sequedad.

—Ya imprimí todo lo que había en la lista de tareas —dijo tendiéndole una carpeta—. Tal y como tú mismo me pediste esta misma mañana.

—De acuerdo.

Obito tomó lo que le ofrecía. Desde que vino de su pequeña ausencia por enfermedad, se hizo el propósito de dejar la actitud hostil de lado. Su relación con él era tirante y profesional. Para él así estaba perfecto.

—Ya que he terminado todo, ¿puedo terminar media hora antes?

Anko soltó una carcajada seca.

—Buena suerte intentando obtener un favor de este.

No sabía con quién estaba más molesto de los dos. Aunque todos los asuntos que tenía contra Deidara estaban quedando atrás en el tiempo, su presencia había quedado con connotaciones irritantes. Anko sin embargo lo estaba consiguiendo enfadar en ese preciso momento. Podía mandarle un par de tareas de baja prioridad para rellenar esa media hora, o podía dejarlo ir y probar que no era un amargado como todos decían que era. Si se lo pedía un poco más educadamente lo dejaría irse antes. Los modales eran los modales.

—En mi oficina las cosas se piden por favor, Deidara —dijo.

—¡Por favor, señor Uchiha! —agregó Anko en tono teatral.

Deidara lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Para qué quieres que te lo pida por favor? ¿Para que me digas que no al final tras rebajarme a decirlo? —preguntó a la defensiva.

—Si me lo pides con educación dejaré que te vayas —respondió Obito.

—Olvídalo, hm. No te creo.

Y se fue, dejando la puerta abierta, la cual Obito tuvo que ir a cerrar para evitar que Zetsu se asomase. Se reprimió antes de dar un portazo a pesar de las ganas que sentía de canalizar su frustración. Para una vez que intentaba ser amable con Deidara y él le respondía así. Que estuviera dispuesto a tener un detalle altruista con él no significaba que iría a dejarse tratar de cualquier manera por un recién llegado. Quizá era la señal de que no debía olvidar su propósito de aplicarle un trato profesional y aséptico.

—Ja. El nuevo te vio las intenciones —se burló Anko.

—Iba a dejarlo ir de verdad —se defendió Obito.

Intentó serenarse a pesar de su creciente frustración. Anko lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Oh, así que le haces un favor al nuevo pero a mí no puedes hacérmelo para algo más importante. ¡A mí que me conoces desde que éramos críos!

—¡Son asuntos completamente diferentes! Puede que a ti te venga bien pasar por ahí para controlar ese temperamento tuyo en lo sucesivo y no hacerme tener que tomar medidas más difíciles.

—Que te jodan —escupió, levantándose—. ¡Le hace un favor a un tipo que literalmente acaba de llegar y a mí no!

—¿Has escuchado algo de lo que he dicho, Anko? Deidara ni siquiera se va a ir antes.

Obito colocó la mano en la puerta para evitar que Anko diera un portazo al cerrar, sin escuchar lo último que tenía que decirle. A veces, le gustaría ser él quien se pudiera permitir salir antes de tiempo. Se sentó en su escritorio, sujetándose la frente con ambas manos. Le dolía la cabeza y aún tenía que reunirse con un posible cliente.

Zetsu ni siquiera había tratado de entrar a husmear. Cosa rara.

Se tomó un analgésico y un vaso de agua. Pronto tendría que ponerse su máscara de sonrisas y buenos modos y luego podría irse por fin tranquilamente a su casa y poner fin a ese día de mierda.

* * *

Orgulloso de sí mismo por haberse mantenido fuerte, Deidara salió de la oficina de Obito. Le extrañó que esos días hubiese estado tan tranquilo con él, y no le sorprendió nada cuando le dijo eso delante de la otra tipa. Seguro quería fanfarronear delante de ella humillándolo un poco. Zetsu no lo había dejado pasar al principio, dijo que Obito estaba ocupado y que dejase la carpeta en su poder, pero Deidara prefería dársela en mano personalmente y de paso preguntarle si podía irse antes. Aunque estuviera ocupado, seguro podía atenderlo diez segundos. ¿Y qué hacía tirada encima de la mesa, acaso estaban liados o algo?

—Bah. Heteros —dijo, asqueado por la imagen mental.

Volviendo a su puesto, sacó su celular y envió un mensaje al agente inmobiliario diciéndole que finalmente no podría reunirse con él antes de su hora habitual de salida.

—Hey, hey, hey, hey. Detente ahí, Deidara.

Del ascensor salió un tipo de melena tintada de un lila casi blanco al que reconoció como el asistente de Kisame.

—Creo que no nos han presentado antes —dijo Deidara.

—Eso tiene fácil arreglo —contestó el otro tendiéndole una mano—. Suigetsu.

Se la estrechó con firmeza, preguntándose qué querría de él.

—Me envía Konan —dijo—. Mencionó que acababas de llegar a Amegakure y que tu lista de amigos aún no era muy amplia. Estoy aquí para arreglar eso.

Desde el día en que firmó el contrato, Deidara no había visto demasiado a Konan, pero habían hablado mucho por chat.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, ella mencionó que me iba a presentar gente para que comenzase a agrandar mi agenda. Desde que llegué no he tenido tiempo de ir a socializar, hm.

—Eso es —Suigetsu colocó casualmente la mano en su hombro mientras caminaban—. Este lugar es a veces demasiado hetero para mi gusto.

Así que de eso iba todo. Bueno, en Iwa no había realmente una comunidad LGBT. Era un pueblo pequeño y rural. Le vendría bien estar en contacto con más.

—Tiene gracia, porque estaba pensando precisamente eso mismo.

—¿¡Ves!? Hasta tú te has dado cuenta. Somos pocos, yo y unos cuantos más, sin mencionar a los que aún están en el closet. Pero no me caen bien la mayoría. Yo tengo mi propio grupo, sólo la perra de Karin trabaja aquí en mercadotecnia y Jugo como segurata. No te asustes por eso, nos insultamos mucho a diario, y nos decimos cosas mucho peores.

—Ah sí, me han llegado mensajes suyos pidiéndome que retoque fotografías, pero no creo haberla visto en persona.

—Qué afortunado —contestó con suavidad—. Varias veces al mes nos juntamos todos en la casa de alguno de nosotros o salimos a un pub llamado "La villa del sonido". No es oficialmente de ambiente, pero es considerado como tal. Va mucha gente pintoresca. Y la música no apesta en todas sus facultades.

Ambos se detuvieron en la puerta de la oficina de Deidara.

—Entonces, avísame la próxima vez que vayan a la villa del sonido esa. Me apunto.

—Mañana viernes iremos a mi casa todos. ¿Te apetece? Sólo trae algo de beber. Normalmente cada uno trae una botella y las compartimos.

—De acuerdo, me distraerá salir un poco, pásame tu dirección y teléfono.

—Mejor pásame tú la tuya y le diré a un amigo que te recoja en su coche.

Deidara no tenía más que un ticket de la compra para escribir, así que ahí fue donde le escribió la dirección del hostal y su teléfono.

—Nos vemos mañana, pues, hm. Traeré amaretto.

—Buena elección. Jūgo pasará a por ti mañana, un tipo grandote, lo reconocerás. Se ve intimidante pero no hace nada. La mayoría de las veces —dijo Suigetsu tendiéndole una tarjeta—. Y este es mi teléfono y mi número de extensión del trabajo. En realidad es el de Kisame pero yo contesto casi todas sus llamadas. ¡Hasta luego!

Tras quedarse solo, Deidara miró el reloj. Quedaban casi veinte minutos para salir. Decidió adelantar un poco de trabajo para el día siguiente, se despidió de Sasori y se fue. Mañana sería un buen momento para estrenar la ropa nueva que se había comprado.

* * *

—¿Eres Deidara?

El aludido se giró. Ese debía ser el tal Jūgo, llegando dos minutos antes de la hora acordada a la puerta del hostal. Era en realidad bastante alto y corpulento, pelo desordenado cobrizo y nariz chata, como si se la hubieran aplastado a puñetazos. Se veía como alguien peleón y Deidara comenzó a dudar de la afirmación de Suigetsu sobre que no hacía nada.

El trayecto hasta la casa de Suigetsu transcurrió en un incómodo silencio. Deidara no estaba seguro sobre si tratar de sacar algún tema de conversación.

—¿Puedo poner la radio, hm? —preguntó al fin.

Jūgo no contestó, sólo presionó el botón de encendido y un tema new age a la mitad comenzó a sonar. Más que relajarlo, a Deidara lo ponía nervioso ese tipo de música. Cuando por fin aparcaron frente a una casa con vistas a un canal, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado. Siguió a Jūgo en silencio, y se detuvo cuando él lo hizo para acariciar a un gato que dormía sobre otro de los coches. Aún algo desconcertado por su comportamiento, Deidara no abrió la boca. Su presencia no lo invitaba a hacerlo.

—¡Bienvenidos a mi humilde chabola! —exclamó Suigetsu cuando abrió la puerta, la cual daba al salón, ya había varias personas sentadas, lo cierto era que eran bastante pintorescos—. Descalzos, por favor. Amaretto, muy bien, lo dejaré en la cocina. El baño está frente al hueco de la escalera. Ahora, déjame que te presenté a todos, chicos, este es Deidara, compañero de Akatsuki, es su primerito día, no tengan piedad con él.

Tras el caótico intercambio de saludos, Suigetsu lo agarró del hombro y comenzó con las presentaciones individuales. Señaló a un tipo de pelo largo y blanco maquillado como una puerta.

—Kimimaro. Todos lo amamos, sobre todo Jūgo... Platónicamente. Así que está libre, por si te interesa la información. Tayuya, camionera odia-hombres.

—¡Te voy a romper ese culo pálido que tienes con un destacador!

—¿No te dije? Y no gracias, me gusta más romperlos yo. Esos dos de ahí son Ukon y Sakon. Los reconocerás porque a Ukon le falta el brazo izquierdo y a Sakon el derecho —y susurrando en su oído agregó—, gemelos siameses. Por último, Kidomaru y Jirobo, ellos sí que no están libres. ¿Me dejo a alguien? ¿No? Bien Dei, siéntate donde quieras... o puedas.

Una chica de gafas y pelo rosado se aclaró la garganta.

—¡Suigetsu!

—Oh, sí. Ella es Karin. Grita mucho pero te puedo prestar unos tapones para...

El cojín que se estrelló contra su cara le impidió continuar, Tayuya le lanzó otro antes de que pudiera reponerse.

— ¡Tenía que haber ido yo a hablar con él! ¡De seguro le habría quedado una mejor primera impresión! —gritó, antes de que su expresión de enojo mutase a amable de nuevo—. ¡Soy Karin Uzumaki de mercadotecnia! Ya nos hemos comunicado antes si no me equivoco. ¡Siéntate aquí a mi lado! Mejor mantenerte lejos del influjo de este impresentable.

Deidara encajó más que bien en el grupo. Tras el reparto de las primeras bebidas, la conversación se centró en él. Contestó como una docena de preguntas personales y sin darse cuenta el tema fue cambiando y todos acabaron compartiendo anécdotas divertidas sobre su vida. Se integró desde el principio y nunca se sintió un recién llegado en un grupo de amigos ya consolidado.

Varias bebidas después, todos estaban riendo demasiado sobre cualquier estupidez. Alguien encendió la televisión. Había una película de bajo presupuesto sobre ninjas y la atención de todos cambió a burlarse de los efectos especiales o las actuaciones.

Al terminar, Suigetsu apagó el televisor y puso música. No era su estilo pero Deidara estaba ya lo suficientemente ebrio como para que no le importase.

—Por cierto, me contaron que te graduaste en la misma promoción que Sasuke —dijo Karin—. ¿Qué tal es?

—Estábamos en distintas carretas. Aunque teníamos amigos en común, hm. No éramos tan cercanos en realidad.

—¿¡Y ligaba mucho!? —la chica se acercó más a él.

—Era popular, nunca lo entendí. A mí me hace bostezar con sólo mirarlo. Nunca lo vi demasiado interesado en salir con nadie —Deidara se encogió de hombros—. Nunca lo vi demasiado interesado en nada la verdad.

—¿¡Cómo que bostezar!? —dijo Karin alzando la voz—. ¡Me empiezas a caer mal como este idiota! Sasuke tiene el aura más pura y bella de todas...

—¿Aura? —preguntó Deidara, confundido.

— Esta loca dice que puede sentir el aura de la gente —aclaró Suigetsu.

Y los presentes se dividieron en gente que discrepaba y gente que le daba la razón.

—¡Cállate! ¡El aura es real, y la tuya apesta a bacalao!

Más risas. Varios se acercaron a oler a Suigetsu y volvieron a sus asientos con fingida mueca de asco.

—Interesante eso del aura. ¿Y la mía, como es, hm?

—La tuya huele a pólvora y tierra —contestó Karin.

—Mmmh... Me gusta esa respuesta —dijo Deidara, que empezaba a creer un poco en eso de las auras.

—Me caes bien otra vez. Y si retiras eso sobre Sasuke me caerás aún mejor.

—¡Yo nunca retiro lo que digo y más si es la verdad, hm! —dijo señalándola.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —gritó Karin hecha una furia.

—¡Ese Sasuke tiene cara de frígido! ¡Seguro es virgen y todo! —intervino Tayuya.

Deidara rió a carcajadas con el resto. En eso estaba cien por cien de acuerdo. Karin de irguió en su asiento.

—Se mantiene virgen para que yo lo haga un hombre.

—Dirás que se mantiene virgen para que YO lo haga un hombre —la corrigió Suigetsu.

—¡Quise decir exactamente lo que dije!

Suigetsu comenzó a rellenar de nuevo los vasos de chupito.

—Ah está bien, sólo déjamelo virgen de culito y todo correcto.

— ¡No te lo pienso dejar virgen de nada!

— ¡Qué asco! —exclamó Deidara con un gutural gruñido de repulsión.

No haría nada con Sasuke ni por un millón de ryo.

—Karin, Suigetsu y Jūgo tienen una apuesta en ver quién se tira antes a Sasuke —explicó Kidomaru—. Pero no parece que vayan a ganar pronto.

—¿Qué, Jūgo también? —Deidara lo miró, el tipo estaba rojo pero no hizo comentarios.

No había participado demasiado en las conversaciones pero sí que lo había visto hablar mucho con Kimimaro.

—Algún día se dejará —dijo Suigetsu.

Todos bebieron. A Deidara le entraba la risa tonta con cada comentario mordaz de los otros. Los de Tayuya en particular eran los mejores.

—¿Y por qué no... Los tres a la vez, hm? —Deidara hacía mucho rato que había perdido el filtro.

Tanto Karin como Suigetsu pusieron cara de asco.

—¡Terrible idea! ¡¿Y si le toco la pija a Suigetsu sin querer?!

—¿¡Y si le toco una teta a Karin sin querer!? ¡Tendré que ir a terapia!

Deidara nunca pensó que hablar de alguien tan aburrido pudiese ser tan divertido.

Kidomaru y Jirobo fueron los primeros en llamar un taxi por tener cosas que hacer al día siguiente. Ni diez minutos después, se fueron los gemelos. El ambiente se calmó a partir de ahí. Kimimaro vomitó en el baño y luego se quedó durmiendo en el sofá.

—Iré a llevarlo a su casa —dijo Jūgo, que prefirió hartarse a aperitivos en lugar de beber.

Una parte de él quería que la fiesta siguera, pero la verdad es que era tarde. Casi las cuatro y media.

—¿Puedes llevarme a mí también, Jūgo? —preguntó Karin.

—¿Y de paso a mí? —agregó Tayuya.

—¿Y... Hm... A mí? —Deidara no quería hacer al tipo sentir como si fuera el taxi de todo el mundo pero si podía ahorrarse el dinero de uno de verdad, mejor. Iba a llegar muy justo a su primera paga.

—Sólo tengo espacio para tres —dijo, cargando a Kimimaro en brazos—. Volveré por ti.

Las chicas recogieron sus cosas y tras despedirse lo siguieron.

—¡Nos vemos en el trabajo, Dei! —exclamó Karin, agitando el brazo con demasiada efusividad—. ¡Tenemos que repetir esto pronto!

Ahora que tenía todo el espacio para él, Deidara se recostó en el sofá más grande, tomó el cuenco lleno de galletas saladas y se comió un puñado. Su estómago le agradeció que le echase algo más que alcohol. La habitación le daba vueltas. Hacía mucho que no bebía tanto.

—¿Y? ¿Te lo has pasado bien? —dijo Suigetsu, dando un trago a la botella de vodka con arándano.

Deidara asintió con la boca llena.

—Necesitaba desconectar, últimamente no he tenido a penas tiempo para mis aficiones, hm.

—Pronto iremos a la villa del sonido. Ya te avisaré —dijo antes de un sonoro eructo que hizo que a Deidara le volviese la risa floja—. Mierda, esta cosa está buena. Pruébala.

Con movimientos mal coordinados, Suigetsu dejó la botella a su alcance. Deidara no creía que beber más era una buena idea, pero le hizo caso.

—Está dulce —dijo, y le dio dos tragos más antes de dejarla sobre la mesa y darle un empujón—. Ya está bien, hm. Quítala de mi vista antes de que me la acabe.

Suigetsu la puso en el suelo, no muy lejos de donde estaba.

—Dime, Deidara. ¿Te gustó alguno de los chicos?

—No vine con mentalidad de ligar. ¡Y están todos ennoviados!

—Yo no. Aunque bueno, yo me reservo para Sasuke, no pararé hasta conseguir meterlo en mi cama así que sácame de tu lista. Y lo de Jūgo y Kimi es una relación abierta.

—Tch. Ni siquiera te tenía en ella —Deidara siguió comiendo galletitas saladas—. Además te gusta Sasuke eso ya es tarjeta roja de por sí, hm. Qué mal gusto.

—¡Hey! No hables como si estuviera enamorado de él o algo así. Me lo quiero tirar y ya, antes que Karin o Jūgo a ser posible. Aunque a decir verdad, creo que se lo pasaría mejor con Jūgo. Dicen que se transforma en una bestia, a Sasuke tiene pinta de irle eso.

—¡Agh! ¡Mierda! ¡Lo estoy imaginando!

Esa vez fue a Suigetsu a quien le dio el ataque de risa.

—Estoy pensando... ¿No te has fijado en nadie desde que llegaste a Amegakure?

Nada más decir eso, Obito se le vino a la cabeza. Molesto por la reacción, Deidara rodó los ojos. La presión de su mano en su baja espalda era algo que no iba a olvidar pronto. Nada más que ese pensamiento fue suficiente para encender en su cuerpo una chispa de deseo.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Suigetsu con expresión triunfal—. Es de Akatsuki, ¿cierto? ¿Quién será? ¿Quién será...?

—¿Qué más da, hm? No va a llegar a ninguna parte, puede que esté bueno pero es un idiota insufrible. Igual me lo tiraba.

Cuando estaba ebrio, Deidara hablaba demasiado. Puede que se arrepintiera al día siguiente pero quería ver la reacción de Suigetsu. Estaba seguro que le iba a impactar.

—Un idiota insufrible, mmm... Eso descarta a Itachi.

—Tienes un problema con esa familia —le reprochó.

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre suele ser Itachi. Entonces dime quien es y dejaré de imaginarme cosas. Toma, bebe un poco más.

Le dio un trago antes de pasarle la botella. Deidara bebió también.

—Obito... Sí, él. ¿Qué pasa?

Suigetsu quedó boquiabierto unos segundos antes de estallar a reír como una hiena.

— ¡Obito Uchiha! ¡Ah, Deidara... Eres oro puro! ¡Te gusta tu jefe! ¡No puedo creerlo! Lo siento, pero es demasiado gracioso.

— ¡Hey! ¡No lo digas como si estuviera enamorado de él o algo así! —exclamó parafraseándolo—. ¡No quiero nada con él!

—Mas que follar a lo loco una vez o dos, sí, si ya sé. No te preocupes, no se lo voy a decir.

—Me da igual si se lo dices. De hecho, no me importaría decírselo yo mismo, quiero ver su cara.

Deidara rió de su propia ocurrencia.

—Bueno, estoy seguro que Obito estaría contento sabiendo que al menos existe alguien en el mundo que se lo quiere tirar. Eso es verdad.

—¿Tan poco popular es, hm?

Recordó las cicatrices mal disimuladas bajo el maquillaje. Una triste historia, eso le dijo Sasori, algo le decía que uno estaba relacionado con lo otro. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber rechazado los chismes que le ofreció.

—Imagino que está bueno, quiero decir, no es mi tipo pero es un Uchiha al fin y al cabo. El problema con él es que es un amargado, y no es que se esmere mucho en hacer cambiar la opinión general de él. De todos modos, felicidades. Te has fijado en el tipo más hetero de Akatsuki.

—Eso parece, hm. Mierda...

Lo malo de beber, era que se calentaba muy fácilmente. Y ahora se estaba imaginando a sí mismo sentado sobre él, en ese nuevo sillón que se había comprado tras perder el anterior, haciéndole un lento y sensual striptease.

—Tendrás que buscar a otro que te haga cagar semen porque si esperas a que lo haga Obito vas a jubilarte antes.

—Eres un bruto.

No quería admitírselo a sí mismo, pero le estaba empezando a fastidiar que nunca fuera a tener su verga taladrándole el culo.

—En la villa del sonido te buscaremos a alguien. Sólo ponte en cuatro y pregúntale si le puedes llamar Obito, seguro no le importa. Pero necesitas desahogarte.

—No lo necesito, hm.

—Bah, estoy borracho no me hagas caso.

Deidara odiaba tener caprichos imposibles.

—Lo mismo digo.

Por fortuna, el sueño le vino antes de que pudiera darle demasiadas vueltas. Jūgo no llegaba. Suigetsu dijo algo sobre que seguro se había quedado en casa de Kimimaro. Deidara se dijo a sí mismo que cerraría los ojos un rato para descansar la vista pero no los volvió a abrir.

* * *

 **Dei necesitaba amigos. Siempre lo típico es darle a Hidan, y ojo que a mí me encanta el duo que hace con Hidan, pero quería cambiar, y ya sé que con Suigestu no se encuentra nunca en el manga. Con Konan se lleva bien, pero no me convencía. Sasori es muy formal, no me lo imagino perdiendo el control así. Necesitaba a alguien troll pero más avispado que el Jashinista, sorry Hidan, te pasas, es verdad. Me acabó agradando la idea de que Dei conociera a Taka, y los del sonido y a partir de ahora serán amigos :D Suigetsu y Karin son bi, Tayuya lesbiana (no sabía pero me han contado que es común este headcanon), los demás gays. Habitantes del sonido suelen darme esa vibra homo.**

 **Espero haber captado bien la ebriedad de los presentes. Una fiesta loca era lo que Dei necesitaba. No ha habido muchas escenas de la pareja juntas, pero es bueno que Deidara pase tiempo con otra gente. ¿Hay progreso? Creo que sí, ahora ya se tratan más civilizadamente pero hay muchas asperezas por solucionar.**

 **Arekusa, estuve mirando productos correctores de cicatrices, me estuve informando de cuanto cubre. Hay algunos que cubren mucho pero son más caros y difíciles de quitar. La mayoría cumplen su función de lejos, pero si te acercas se puede apreciar. También creo que Deidara estaba demasiado cabreado como para sentir intriga por eso, pero ahí quedó esa información para que se rompa el coco :3 También quiero leer el manuscrito de Konan skdjkdfj. A veces me gusta espejar acontecimientos canon en un AU, más de lo que debería tal vez. Los detalles los pondré más adelante, tengo que pensar como conviene más que se entere Dei, me gustaría que al menos se llevaran un poco mejor antes de que eso pase. Espero que Obito no haga eso T_T no sería justo con Dei. Entro al fic y le pego jajaja. Es un asunto que tiene Obito inconcluso y que tiene que saldar de una vez.**

 **Lybra, mi Dei no se deja pisar, me siento hasta orgullosa jajja me gustó escribir esa escena porque tuvieron que disimular y hubo toqueteo. Seguro que cuando a Obito también le salte la chispa se acordará de ese momento y de lo decidido que estuvo xd seguro no podría replicar algo así. Voto porque Konan los encadene a un jacuzzi, seguro salen con todos sus problemas arreglados de ahí. Espero que no queden 50 capítulos para que Obito se dé cuenta de Deidara. No sé. Sabes que mi Obito siempre pasa de 0% a 1000% en un santiamén. Lo hice lo más progresivo que pude, que no fue mucho. Más que otras veces sí, pero no mucho. Así fue como me vino.**


	5. Chapter 5

No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo sonando el teléfono hasta que por fin se dio cuenta. Con un gruñido, se incorporó, sus náuseas incrementando. Era como si el cerebro se le hubiera encogido y estuviera colocándose contra el interior de su cabeza con cada leve movimiento.

Lo único que quería era que ese pitido infernal parase y dejase de clavarse en su cabeza. Sacó el celular del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y consiguió presionar el botón tras varios intentos.

—¿Qué? —dijo, de mal humor.

—¿Deidara? ¿Dónde estás? —la voz femenina sonaba preocupada.

Entrecerró los ojos, intentando ubicarse. Aún no tenía ni idea de con quién estaba hablando. Al mirar la pantalla de su teléfono vio que era Konan, y que eran las once y dos minutos del sábado. Frente a él, Suigetsu dormía encogido en el sillón, la cabeza colgando por encima del brazo del mismo, boquiabierto y roncando como una morsa.

—Mnn... ¿Qué pasa?

—¿No recuerdas? ¡Te comprometiste a venir tres horas hoy!

Al menos el susto por la noticia consiguió despertarlo un tanto. Deidara dio un gran suspiro.

—Mierda... ¿No era la semana que viene?

—¡Era esta! Para el suplemento del periódico en el que nos anunciamos.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda...

¿Cómo pudo habérsele pasado?

—¡Deidara, necesito que vengas ya!

—No estoy en casa. Y voy aún con la ropa de anoche.

Mientras hablaba, se puso en pie y fue al baño.

—Eso da igual —le fue diciendo Konan—. El edificio estará cerrado hoy así que no tienes por qué seguir el código de vestimenta si no te viene bien. Solo ven cuanto antes, ya me contarás en otra ocasión qué hiciste anoche.

Se miró al espejo. Estaba pálido y llevaba los restos del delineador emborronado alrededor de sus ojos. Deidara se limpió con un pedazo de piel higiénico, lo cual no evitó que aún se viera como un mapache.

—¿Está Obito cabreado?

—El tampoco está aquí —contestó con repentino desdén—. Esa es la razón por la que te estoy llamando yo y no él. Si te das prisa podrás llegar antes que él y entonces no podrá decirte nada.

—Nnnnn... Hasta dentro de un rato... —dijo antes de colgar.

Bueno, ahora que se había despertado del todo el un tiempo récord era hora de irse. Ya vería como llegaba al trabajo.

—¡Deidara...! —gritó la lastimosa voz de Suigetsu desde el salón—. ¡Tráeme agua!

A pesar del malestar de la resaca, Deidara aún se sentía un poco ebrio. No debió excederse tanto.

—¡No tengo tiempo, hm! ¡Olvidé que tengo que ir al trabajo y ya voy tarde!

Aunque él también tenía sed. Pasó a la cocina y echó agua en dos vasos de tubo.

—¡Por fa, Dei! ¡Me estoy muriendo! ¡Ten piedad!

Volviendo al salón, lo dejó en la mesa a su alcance.

—No te estás muriendo, sólo tienes un poco de resaca.

Apuró el vaso en varios tragos, mientras Suigetsu se sentaba y tomaba el suyo.

—¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte de algo así?

—¡No me olvidé! ¡Me confundí de semana, eso es todo! ¡Le puede pasar a cualquiera, hm!

—Bueno, si Obito se molesta, y ten por seguro que lo va a hacer, puedes sobornarlo con un rapidito de cinco minutos en el sofá de su oficina.

Deidara lo miró de reojo, estaba de muy mal humor.

—No debí habértelo dicho.

—Qué gruñón estás esta mañana... Ya te dije que no se lo voy a decir.

—¡Y yo te dije que no busco nada!

¿Cuál era el punto con un tipo hetero?

—Hey, sólo bromeaba. Lo que necesitas es dormir más y comer algo para subirte ese ánimo. Seré bueno esta vez y no haré ningún chiste sobre comérsela a Obito.

Deidara se sonrojó, frunciendo el ceño mientras en contra de su voluntad, imaginaba esa escena.

—Pensé que estabas muriéndote, hm.

—Ya estoy mejor.

—¿Va a ser así a partir de ahora?

—Sip.

—Creo que ya entiendo a Karin.

Suigetsu se dobló sobre sí mismo, apoyando la cabeza en las piernas con un lloriqueo.

—En el cajón bajo el microondas hay galletas. Te las doy si me traes otro vaso de agua antes de irte.

A Deidara le pareció un buen negocio, así que accedió. A él le vendría bien hidratarse más.

—Si bajas por la calle de la izquierda hay una parada de bus frente a la cafetería. El número trece te dejará muy cerca del trabajo. Pasa cada media hora, si te vas ya no tendrás que esperar mucho por el de las once y media. Ugh... Creo que... me voy a dormir. Nos vemos por ahí. Cierra al salir.

Dejando el vaso vacío en la mesa, Suigetsu se fue escaleras arriba. Cuando iba a salir vio que alguien había colado una nota por el agujero de las cartas. Al desdoblarla, descubrió que era de Juugo. "Volví a por Deidara, pero nadie me abrió así que me volví a ir. Lo siento." Qué caligrafía tan pulcra tenía el tipo. Pero Deidara ya iba más de una hora tarde y no podía perder tiempo en tonterías. Desayunó mientras corría hacia la parada del autobús. El aire frío le dio algo de energía. Seguía enojado consigo mismo, no por haber actuado de forma tan patética delante de Suigetsu. En realidad, Deidara pensó, lo de Obito no era para tanto. No era el único tipo atractivo del mundo, aunque fuese el único al que tenía que ver a diario.

Esas escenas de anoche donde cerraban la puerta con llave y mancillaban juntos todos y cada uno de los rincones de su oficina fueron cosa del alcohol. Tenían que serlo pues no se habían dado antes.

El autobús se acercaba y Deidara se despegó de la pared de mala gana para darle el alto. Hora de dejar de darle vueltas. Obito se hacía de odiar. Estaba seguro que ese mismo día le daría una razón para ello.

Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo delantero ni bien se sentó. Le pesaba como un quintal y el traqueteo del autobús no ayudaba con las náuseas.

—Avíseme cuando lleguemos a la avenida Rikudo —le dijo al pasajero de su lado antes de concentrarse nada más que en mantener en su estómago el escaso contenido del mismo.

* * *

Sasori se le quedó mirando en cuanto entró a la oficina. Deidara fue directo a sentarse, saltándose la parte de los saludos.

—Buenas tardes —le dijo su compañero con un toque de acritud—. Debí suponer que algún día te vería entrar por esa puerta con una camisa de cachemira granate arrugada y un pantalón de cuero.

—Al menos he llegado —contestó prendiendo el portátil. Fue una suerte que no se lo llevó con él el día anterior. Solía llevárselo con él los viernes, pero no se fiaba a dejarlo en el hostal si iba a salir por tanto tiempo.

—Y también se puede llegar más presentable. ¿De dónde sales?

Deidara suspiró, perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¡Konan dijo que quienes hacen horas extra los sábados no tienen por qué atenerse al código de vestimenta! ¡Y espero que sea la última vez que tengo que explicarle a alguien que me confundí de semana, hm!

—¿Oh? Alguien está de mal humor hoy. Espero que al menos mereciera la pena.

Contestó con un gruñido, por suerte tenía todas las instrucciones sobre lo que querían que hiciera y sólo tenía que seguirlas sin tener que pensar demasiado. Porque hasta eso le dolía.

—Mierda, olvidé tomar una aspirina... ¿Tienes algo por ahí?

Sasori rebuscó en uno de sus cajones.

—No tengo aspirina, pero tengo otro tipo de analgésicos.

—Bien. Dame un par.

—Sólo uno. Esta cosa es fuerte.

Le llevó un par de segundos recordar que quizá Sasori no era la persona más confiable del lugar a quien pedirle medicamentos.

—Pásame el prospecto primero.

—¿Por qué esa suspicacia? Las cápsulas vienen precintadas como puedes ver.

—Pá-sa-me-lo —repitió Deidara.

De mala gana, Sasori lo hizo.

—Tampoco es para tanto, sólo es un gramo de paracetamol.

Deidara desdobló el papel con torpeza. Notó que no tenía ningunas ganas de leer en cuanto vio la cantidad de letras diminutas del texto.

—Bah —dijo sacando una cápsula—. No creo poder estar peor de lo que estoy ya, hm.

Las náuseas hacía rato que eran más intensas, pero de momento Deidara había conseguido mantenerlas controladas.

Trabajó en el proyecto en silencio, poniendo en él toda su concentración para olvidarse de su malestar. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar el último borrador, sintió que le iban a dar arcadas, se levantó tan de repente que su sillón chocó contra la impresora de detrás. Sasori ya parecía haber entendido lo que pasaba y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Si por ayudarlo o por no verlo vomitar en su oficina, Deidara no estaba seguro, pero se lo agradecía igual. Corrió a toda prisa hacia los baños, cubriéndose la boca con una mano mientras sentía que no iba a llegar.

Nada menos que Obito estaba ahí, de espaldas en el meadero. Definitivamente no era su día. Su jefe giró el cuello cuando pasó, dando un empujón brusco a la puerta y encerrándose en uno de los cubículos.

Y ahí se permitió por fin dejar de retener las arcadas. Vació en la taza del retrete todo lo que tenía en el estómago hasta que no quedó nada.

—Mierda... —masculló tosiendo.

No iba a beber nunca más.

Se limpió la boca y la nariz con un pedazo de papel higiénico antes de arrojarlo a la taza y tirar de la cadena. Por supuesto Obito seguía ahí, tomándose su tiempo en secarse las manos. El drama estaba por caer. Deidara lo ignoró mientras iba al lavabo a enjuagarse la boca y la cara.

—No tienes buena pinta —dijo Obito, rompiendo el incómodo silencio entre ellos.

—No me digas —replicó Deidara—. No me había dado cuenta.

Su reflejo en el espejo concordaba con ello también. Obito hizo una bola con la servilleta y la tiró a la papelera.

—Acompáñame a mi oficina.

Ahí estaba. Lo último que quería Deidara era escucharlo quejarse sobre si le paga para que apareciese a trabajar en ese estado.

—Tengo cosas que terminar.

—Deidara, a mi oficina.

Lo siguió, preparando en su cabeza lo que iba a contestarle. Eso lo haría perder aún más tiempo. ¿Y qué tema iría a sacar primero? ¿El de su ropa? ¿El de llegar tarde? ¿La resaca? Deidara apostó consigo mismo que comenzaría por la ropa. Él sólo quería irse a dormir.

Zetsu no estaba en su mesa. Como no era un día laboral no había demasiada gente en el edificio. Tras pasar a la oficina, Obito cerró la puerta y le señaló sin decir nada a la silla frente a su mesa. Deidara lo hizo.

Lo puso más nervioso aún ver que Obito no decía nada y sólo se limitaba a buscar en un cajón. Los papeles del despido quizá, o algún formulario para ponerle una sanción.

Tras sacar un vaso, lo llenó de agua en el dispensador junto a la pared, echó en él dos pastillas efervescentes y lo empujó hasta dejarlo a su alcance. Deidara parpadeó desconcertado, los acontecimientos iban más deprisa de lo que su cerebro podía procesar. Miró las pastillas deshacerse en la superficie del agua con un leve siseo, luego a Obito, cuya vista fija en él. ¿Qué le estaba dando? Parecía como si estuviera siendo amable con él aunque penas pusiese creerlo.

—Bebe.

—Ya he tomado una pastilla antes.

—Te he visto vomitar hace menos de cinco minutos. Te aseguro que lo que sea que hayas tomado no sigue ahí. Ahora bébete eso.

La orden fue tan contundente que Deidara comenzó a beber sin analizar la situación del todo. Cuando acabó, Obito volvió a llenar el vaso de agua. Tras vomitar, Deidara volvía a estar sediento así que tomó ese también, junto con el par más que le siguieron.

—Ya estoy bien —dijo cuando lo vio rellenarlo una quinta vez.

Obito lo puso ante él igualmente.

—Cinco vasos hacen un litro. Es posiblemente menos de lo que tu cuerpo ha perdido y necesita reponer. Pero por ahora bastará.

Como pasaron varios segundos y él aún no conseguía encontrar qué era exactamente lo que le irritaba de la situación, Obito alzó las cejas, agitando la mano en dirección del vaso. Mientras bebía, él habló de nuevo.

—Como has tomado medicamentos es mejor que comas algo.

—¿Te has levantado con el pie bueno esta mañana? —preguntó Deidara con sorna, dejando el vaso vacío de nuevo en la mesa.

—¿Has traído almuerzo?

—No.

Obito quedó pensativo unos instantes.

—Lo imaginé. No tengo demasiado aquí —dijo buscando bajo el escritorio—. Pero al menos tendrás algo en el estómago antes de que puedas conseguir una comida decente.

Se quedó mirando incrédulo el paquete envuelto en papel blanco con el logo de la pastelería de enfrente.

—¿De qué va todo esto? —espetó, haciendo que Obito se detuviera en su labor de romper las pegatinas del envoltorio.

—Konan me ha contado lo que te ha pasado esta mañana. No me pareció más que un incidente aislado que le puede pasar a cualquiera.

—He llegado tarde, con resaca y vestido de cualquier manera. ¿Por qué no me estás dando un sermón como haces siempre? ¡Otras veces te has puesto insoportable por cosas mucho más insignificantes! ¡Como cuando tú insistías en que el color que había usado no era turquesa sino aguamarina y al final tenía yo razón, hm! —dijo de carrerilla, hasta que se quedó sin aire.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar en ese momento. Obito se inclinó para ver quién era, luego descolgó y lo volvió a colgar. Su atención volvió a él.

—No es de mi incumbencia lo que hagas en tu tiempo libre mientras esto no se convierta en costumbre, Deidara. En ese estado en el que estás no vas a rendir —dijo Obito—. Y te necesito en forma para terminar el proyecto hoy mismo.

Desplegó el crujiente papel del paquete mostrando una bandeja con cuatro dulces dentro.

—Puedes tomar el que tú quieras.

Era consciente que sus ojos se estaban abriendo mucho, fijos en las delicias ante él. Deidara hubiera preferido mantener el orgullo intacto y rechazar su oferta, pero se le estaba despertando el apetito, y se sentía vacío. El pedazo de pastel de nata con una fresa encima estaba tentándolo a devorarlo. También los pastelillos de hojaldre de estilo extranjero. Pero el bakudan dulce eclipsaba a todo lo demás. La bomba calórica siempre fue su favorita. Una esfera de masa artísticamente recubierta de tres tipos de chocolate distintos y láminas de almendra muy finas. Algunos tenían salsa de chocolate por dentro, otros salsa de caramelo y otros ambas a la vez. A Deidara le gustaban todos, y hacía demasiado que no se comía uno. Cuando se fue a dar cuenta ya se había relamido. Mirando el bakudan. Delante de Obito.

—¿Es este tu almuerzo? —Deidara no sabía ni lo que estaba diciendo y se le figuró que tal vez el labio de Obito se había torcido hacia arriba en una sonrisa. Sólo tal vez.

A Deidara le estaba comenzando a molestar el estómago otra vez, y no por la resaca, ni por el hambre.

—Es el postre de mi almuerzo de los sábados. ¿Alguna queja al respecto? —preguntó, tomando el bakudan y dejándolo en la mesa sobre una servilleta. Tras hacerlo, asintió—. Sí. Toda esa azúcar te dará energía.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, Obito repitió el procedimiento anterior.

—¿Es esto parte de mi descanso?

Obito asintió.

—Tengo cosas que hacer, pero puedes quedarte aquí hasta que te sientas mejor para reanudar tu trabajo.

Dicho eso, dirigió su atención a la pantalla de la computadora. El teléfono sonó una vez más y esa vez Obito contestó.

Mientras atendía la llamada, Deidara dio un gran bocado al bakudan. La mezcla de chocolate y caramelo se desbordó del agujero y de un par de grietas en la masa, manchándole las manos. Su nariz y sus labios también se habían untado y Deidara no se sentía cómodo relamiéndose delante de Obito.

—... Sí... Mmm... Excepto festivos, eso es... La tarifa nocturna comienza a las diez en punto y acaba a las seis de la mañana.

Él no lo estaba mirando al menos. No parecía interesado en lo que hacía en lo más mínimo. Al final no le importó, y comenzó a chuparse los dedos uno tras otro. Era lo mejor que Deidara había probado en mucho tiempo y el pudor no iba a hacer que lo disfrutase menos. Una vez limpio y con algo en el estómago, Deidara se sintió más pesado que antes y le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Apoyó los brazos en la mesa y los usó de almohada. Descansaría cinco minutos y luego volvería a su oficina a terminar su tarea.

—Deidara, no te duermas ahí vas a lastimarte el cuello —era la voz de Obito, acompañada de un leve zarandeo en su brazo.

Le contestó con un gruñido antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia.

* * *

—Deidara, ¿me estás escuchando?

No obtuvo respuesta. Obito suspiró resignado, observando su melena rubia esparcida sobre su mesa. Estiró un brazo para sacudir su hombro y volvió a suspirar. Quizá le permitiese dormir los quince minutos restantes que quedasen de su descanso, pero definitivamente no en esa postura. Pasó un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas, con el otro sostuvo su cuerpo y lo levantó para recostarlo en el sofá. No era lo ideal, pero al menos ahí estaba más cómodo. Para que no se enfriase tomó su abrigo y se lo echó por encima. Tenerlo de baja por enfermedad no le convenía, era una época ajetreada.

Siguió con sus tareas por quince minutos. Deidara se veía tan cómodo durmiendo en su sofá que se dijo que lo dejaría ahí otros quince. Una siesta de media hora era mejor. Un cuarto era demasiado poco. Sí. Ese descanso le daría un poco de energía extra para terminar su trabajo en mejores condiciones.

Transcurrido el tiempo no obstante, se encontró a sí mismo marcando la extensión de la oficina que compartía con Sasori.

—No sé dónde se ha metido Deidara —dijo él en cuanto descolgó—. Se fue a vomitar y no ha vuelto.

—Lo sé —respondió Obito—. Necesito que me digas cuanto le queda para terminar su trabajo.

—Un momento —Obito oyó golpes al otro lado—. Parece que ya está casi. Ha terminado de arreglar cuatro de los cinco borradores y el último está a medias.

—De acuerdo. ¿Crees que podrás terminar ese por él y pasarme todo?

—Me llevará unos veinte minutos.

—Está bien.

— ¿Y Deidara? No lo habrás despedido —oyó decir a Sasori.

Obito se sintió algo ofendido ante el comentario. Cierto que era un jefe inflexible, pero no una basura de persona. Miró a Deidara que seguía durmiendo profundamente en el sofá cubierto por su abrigo.

—No —dijo con indiferencia antes de colgar.

* * *

Aqua Fahrenheit. Fue lo primero que notó al despertar.

El rumor de la lluvia cayendo afuera fue lo segundo. Después, el click del ratón y el sonido del tecleo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, sólo vio el respaldo de un sofá de cuero negro. Estaba recostado, Obito debió haberlo movido de la mesa y cubierto con su abrigo.

Había estado seguro aquella misma mañana que Obito le daría una razón para detestarlo antes de que acabase el día. Deidara se estaba esforzando por hacer de ese trato amable su razón. El sentido común le decía que seguir detestándolo era la única manera de evitar hacerse daño y le costaría hacerlo si dejasen esa negatividad de lado. Agarró el borde del abrigo y se tapó aún más con él. Seguía cansado pero no tanto como antes, y no comprendía como Obito no lo había despertado al final de su descanso.

Entonces recordó que aún tenía cosas que hacer y se incorporó de forma brusca.

—¿Qué hora es? —dijo al ver que no entraba demasiada luz de la calle.

—Las cinco y veinticinco. Has dormido varias horas.

Deidara comenzó a pensar que era algún tipo de treta para meterlo en problemas.

—Mierda. El proyecto...

—Akasuna ya se ha encargado de eso por ti así como le pedí. No es algo por lo que debas preocuparte.

Deidara intentó buscar el matiz de reproche en su voz, pero por más que se esforzó no consiguió encontrarlo. Y no venía preparado para una situación así con un Obito, tan carente de hostilidad.

—Entonces —comenzó a decir Deidara—... ¿Hay algo más que quieres que haga?

—Iba a despertarte justo ahora. Estaba a punto de irme a casa. Si tienes algo pendiente por aquí, será mejor que lo hagas ahora. Nos vamos en diez minutos.

Deidara entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Nos?

—Así es. No he visto tu motocicleta aparcada en el garaje, espero que no pensases ir caminando a tu casa bajo la lluvia.

Deidara debía ponerle freno a ese afán controlador. Sí, Obito estaba siendo amable, pero lo hacía de una manera desapegada y distante y aún no tenía claro del todo si era sincera o no. Además, había estado dándole órdenes desde que lo encontró en el baño. "Sígueme, siéntate, bebe, bebe más, come, descansa, he decidido que voy a llevarte a tu casa sin preguntarte si estás conforme..." En realidad le vendría bien que lo llevase, pero sus ganas de llevarle la contraria y no dejarse mandar en cosas que trascendían su puesto como superior suyo eran más poderosas.

—Me despejará, hm. Y tampoco llueve tanto, sólo unas gotas.

—Te resfriarás. Y aún no has cenado nada decente.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Ya basta de órdenes! ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo y fuera de esa puerta no eres mi jefe!

Obito guardó silencio por unos segundos, mirándolo fijamente.

—Es como si no quisieras que fuera amable contigo.

—Exacto. Quiero que me trates mal, hm —dijo, obstinado.

Era más fácil así.

—¿Eres masoquista? —dijo Obito levantando una ceja.

—No sabía que se permite preguntar esas cosas a tus empleados —respondió con sorna.

Él pareció pensarlo mejor. A Deidara le gustó verlo avergonzado y se lo tomó como una pequeña victoria.

—Déjame plantearlo de otra manera... ¿Por qué quieres que te trate mal?

—Pse... La costumbre.

Deidara ni siquiera sabía lo que contestar a eso.

—Dame al menos una razón coherente, vamos. Alguna tiene que haber. ¿Cuál es?

Se negó a contestar. Lo único que quería era estar en cualquier parte menos en la oficina de Obito. Jamás le había pasado algo así en la vida.

—Ya veo —prosiguió tras respirar hondo, al ver que él no colaboraba—... Tengo dos teorías. Pero prefiero pensar que es una y no la otra.

—Sí, soy masoquista. ¡No tiene nada de malo, hm! —No era verdad, pero casi que prefería que pensase eso a que le estuviera dando vueltas y llegase a alguna conclusión más acertada.

El labio superior de Obito de curvó casi imperceptiblemente hacia arriba en un gesto que no le gustó nada. O mejor dicho, le gustó demasiado.

—Ahora te estás burlando de mí. Quieres una disculpa. ¿Verdad?

Una disculpa. Deidara no había pensado que pasaría pronto. Una disculpa sincera, y no pasivo agresiva como habría esperado. Ya era hora de que se pusiera al día con lo que estaba pasando. La ayuda ofrecida no era más que cuidados básicos para una resaca normal. Todo con la intención de que se centrase en su trabajo. En teoría, porque luego lo dejó dormir más y le pidió a Sasori que terminase su tarea. Deidara no sabía qué hacer con eso.

—Debí haber hecho esto mucho antes —oyó decir a Obito, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Pero mejor una disculpa a destiempo que una que nunca llega. Me disculpo por la forma en que te traté. Fue inmadura y poco profesional, más digna de niños de secundaria que de adultos. Además de eso, no debí aburrirte aquel día con mis asuntos personales. Es totalmente comprensible que te hartases de mi monólogo sobre un tema que a ti no te interesa. Fui un idiota.

Deidara recordó el asunto del laxante y se sintió peor que en mucho tiempo.

—Ambos lo fuimos —dijo y Obito asintió.

—Y ahora que no tenemos más razones para llevarnos mal, olvidemos todo.

—Tampoco tenemos por qué ser amigos, hm.

—Eso es verdad. Pero déjame al menos compensarte por esto. Déjame llevarte a casa.

Maldito. Deidara quería agarrarlo de la corbata y darle el beso de su vida.

—Deja de insistir.

Obito consultó el reloj.

—No digas tonterías, está lloviendo. Debo ir al piso de arriba a dejar algo. Prepárate —dijo antes de salir.

Por alguna razón, hacer las paces con Deidara lo había dejado de mejor humor. Y aún podían terminar de limar las asperezas entre ellos yendo a cenar juntos. Era lo que pensaba mientras bajaba las escaleras de nuevo.

—He decidido llevarte a cenar.

No. Obito se dio un imaginario golpe en la cabeza. Deidara no iba a tomarse bien que lo obligase a pasar tiempo con él. Ya lo había reprendido antes por eso y en realidad tenía razón. No era una buena forma de intentar limar asperezas.

Mierda, era tan complicado como pedirle salir a una chica.

Se detuvo cuando asimiló lo que se le acababa de pasar por la cabeza. No. No era lo mismo. Que dos compañeros de trabajo fueran a tomar algo juntos después del trabajo era normal.

Aunque tal vez no para él que siempre rechazaba esas propuestas. Que fuera él quien tomase la iniciativa para ver a alguien fuera del trabajo... Eso era nuevo.

Pero era necesario para comenzar de cero y con buen pie y le sentaría bien cenar algo consistente. Nada de comida rápida.

Con confianza renovada, Obito siguió caminando a su oficina.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar. He pensado que sería mejor si...

Se quedó sin habla, al ver que su oficina estaba vacía. Miró por toda la planta, pero era evidente lo que había pasado. Deidara había aprovechado que no estaba ahí para irse. Esa podría ser la señal que necesitaba para por fin darse cuenta que nunca debió cruzar esa línea que un día se impuso.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se lo recordó? Anteayer mismo, cuando llegó en mitad de su conversación con Anko. Y para el sábado ya lo había olvidado.  
Obito subió a su coche con mal sabor de boca y una sensación desagradable en el cuerpo. Mantener las distancias era su lema, Deidara no tenía por qué querer ser más cercano a él, y a él no tenía por qué dolerle ese hecho.

Solo que sí lo hacía y el hecho lo dejaba furioso consigo mismo. En el fondo, esa necesidad de validación seguía ahí. Todo iba bien cuando era él quien apartaba a los demás. Pero cada vez que le hacían eso mismo a él, el dolor de ese rechazo se quedaba con él por días.

Obito ya supo de antemano, que no iba a poder dejar de darle vueltas. El resto del fin de semana no pintaba nada bien. Tampoco el lunes, cuando lo volviera a ver.

* * *

Quizá se arrepintiese cuando llegase a su casa goteando de pies a cabeza, aunque bajo los soportales estaba resguardo, no los tendria todo el camino. O quizá se arrepintiese cuando llegase cansado, pero no podría haberse quedado sin poner en orden su cabeza. Solo necesitaba mentalizarse para ese giro en la forma en la que se habían relacionado hasta ahora, por eso Deidara necesitaba correr, mojarse y quedar exhausto. Sería su desahogo para sacar todo lo que llevase en la cabeza. Después pediría una pizza, pasaría el domingo en cama viendo series de televisión y volvería el lunes a la oficina preparado.

Esa era la única decisión que podía haber tomado.

* * *

 **¡Y después de la fiesta llega la resaca! :D Ya empieza a cambiar la actitud de Obito. Creo que él no es malo en el fondo, aunque sí un resentido. Pero imaginé que al ver a Deidara así, vomitando y blanco como el papel, decidió ayudarlo y bueno. Una vez que empezó a ayudarlo ya tuvo que seguir jajaja. Al menos ya se han disculpado, pero pienso que Dei aún se resiste porque no quiere que lo que sienta vaya a más. Yo creo, que puede darle justo en lo homo si se lo propusiera, pero Deidara no sabe eso aún así que se resiste. :D**

 **¡Gracias por leer y hasta el siguiente!**


	6. Chapter 6

Justo como predijo, el lunes no comenzaba bien para Obito y aún ni había llegado a la oficina. Parado detrás del Toyota Hiruko color burdeos de Sasori, Obito esperaba a que la puerta del garaje terminase de abrirse. Se concentró en el suave tic tic del intermitente para no pensar en encontrárselo afuera y que lo primero que hiciese fuese preguntarle por Deidara.

Estaba dispuesto a evitar esa conversación tanto como pudiera.

Soltó un poco el freno y giró el volante cuando por fin Sasori comenzó a descender la rampa. Condujo hasta su plaza de garaje y maniobró hasta dejarlo entre las líneas. Tras eso echó el freno de mano.

Por el retrovisor observó a Sasori hasta que entró al ascensor y este se cerró. Solo entonces se animó a salir del auto. Si tuviera si quiera un poco de suerte, entraría a su oficina sin tener que ver a nadie. Pero como ya iba siendo costumbre en su vida, Obito no iba a tenerla. No llevaba ni diez segundos esperando el ascensor cuando oyó la puerta del garaje volver a abrirse, acompañado del sonido de una motocicleta.

Dejándose llevar por su instinto preso de un repentino pánico, Obito corrió a las escaleras y comenzó a subir, ganándose miradas extrañas cada vez que se cruzaba con alguien. A mitad de camino, la fatiga en sus piernas comenzaba a notarse, pero él no se detuvo hasta llegar a su planta, jadeando y con el cuello y las manos sudadas, pero a salvo. Lo ideal habría sido quedarse en casa, pero habiendo estado de baja hace poco, no se pudo permitir pedirse más días. También se le pasó por la cabeza que Deidara podía haberse puesto enfermo y no ir a trabajar. Aunque visto que acababa de mudarse a Amegakure tampoco era que se lo pudiera permitir. Podría haber ido a trabajar enfermo, vista la cantidad de agua que le debió caer encima mientras se iba a su casa.

¿Tanto se empeñaba en detestarlo, que prefería empaparse a soportar su presencia unos minutos más? Obito comenzó a ponerse de mal humor.

—¿Han llegado los vídeos de Anko? —le preguntó a Zetsu, sin saludar.

—Buenos días, Tobi. Yo estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú? —dijo, con su tono más animado.

—Bien, gracias —pasó de largo, ignorando el reproche y aún jadeando un poco. Zetsu lo siguió sin borrar de su cara esa irritante sonrisa—. ¿Han llegado o no?

—Aún no. Pero Itachi te ha mandado un correo sobre la interfaz de primavera de la aplicación. Hay que hacer el cambio el veinte de este mes, así que mejor pones a Deidara a trabajar cuanto antes.

Oír ese nombre hizo que sufriera un pequeño infarto.

—De acuerdo —casi le pidió que le reenviara el documento con las instrucciones a él, pero tras pensarlo mejor, puede que no le conviniese que Deidara pensase que le tenía miedo—. En un momento le echo un vistazo.

Zetsu no se movió de ahí mientras él prendía la computadora e iba a servirse un vaso de agua.

—¿Por qué no tomaste el ascensor?

—Lo llamé pero nunca bajó. Alguien debía tenerlo abierto en un piso superior.

En respuesta, él se encogió de hombros y procedió a comentar con él las tareas del día. Obito reenvió a Deidara el correo de Itachi tras leerlo y cerró la aplicación de correo como si hubiera esperado que de un momento a otro, el chico se asomase por la pantalla. Después se citó con la organizadora del desfile de la Semana Dorada.

Lo primero que hizo al quedarse libre otra vez fue mirar su correo. Tal vez Deidara le había mandado un mensaje de confirmación como señal de que había recibido y leído su correo. No había nada, y algo en su interior se agrió. Al menos podría haberle notificado por chat interno. Una simple palabra habría bastado. No había llegado la hora de su descanso, pero puede que debiera tomárselo. Tenía un poco de hambre. Levantándose, tomó su bento del maletín y salió a la cocina a por un café.

* * *

—Verde—Sasori se asomó a su pantalla para ver como coloreaba lo que iba a ser el fondo del menú principal—. Estás de broma. ¿Verdad?

—¿Qué tiene de malo el verde? En las instrucciones dice color primaveral, hm. ¿Qué hay más primaveral que eso?

La idea de Deidara era escoger un tono pastel de verde. Poner unas cuantas flores sonrientes en una esquina, unas abejas en la otra y una fuente desenfadada en tonos suaves.

—El rosa pálido, por supuesto. Y las letras no denotan seriedad. Deberías hacerlas blancas y delineadas en gris. Una rama de cerezo en la esquina y una mariposa azul para hacer contraste y quedará perfecto.

—Qué clasicón, hm —se burló Deidara—. Una pena que el diseñador gráfico aquí soy yo.

—Vas a echarlo todo a perder —respondió Sasori, entrecerrando los ojos—. Sólo evito que te obliguen a deshacerlo después para hacerlo bien. De nada.

Deidara no sabía lo que creer y lo que no de Sasori. Ya lo había engañado antes con esa excusa para hacer las cosas como él decía, hasta el punto de que ya no sabía cuando lo intentaba manipular o aconsejar. Bloqueó su portátil y se levantó. No iba a desaprovechar la hora de su descanso hablando de trabajo ya que no era tiempo remunerado.

—Vale. Vale. Lo pensaré cuando vuelva —dijo para hacerlo callar—. Flores de cerezo. Se pasan de típicas. Qué aburrido.

Sasori lo siguió.

—Al menos es más elegante que tu diseño sacado de algún anime para niños pequeños. ¿Crees que esa es la imagen que Akatsuki quiere dar?

Al pasar a la cocina vio que Obito estaba ahí, lo cual sintió que le crispaba los nervios aún más. ¿Es que no podía dejar de encontrárselo por todos lados ni un segundo? Al menos podía sumergirse en su discusión con Sasori y pasar de él.

—El verde simboliza el renacer de las hojas y la hierba en primavera y todas esas cosas —fue hasta la máquina expendedora, sacó una moneda de su bolsillo y la echó a la ranura—. Es "el" color primaveral, hm.

Tras presionar los botones correspondientes, el muelle comenzó a girar y una lata de refresco cayó al compartimento inferior.

—El verde carece de clase y estilo. No combina con nada.

—El rosa pastel carece de originalidad. Me hace bostezar.

Mientras Sasori sacaba de la máquina su agua mineral, la cual podía obtener gratis de cualquier dispensador si es que él se fiase de beberla, Deidara fue a la despensa a por un pote de ramen instantáneo. Estaba harto de comer mal, pero al no tener cocina tenía que apañarse.

—Puede que debamos preguntarle al señor Uchiha su opinión, ya que está aquí.

No se tomó muy bien su tono de guasa, pero ya se quejaría de eso cuando estuvieran a solas. Deidara no lo miró ni contestó. Sólo fue al dispensador de agua hirviendo y tras tirar la tapadera de plástico a la basura, puso en el recipiente la cantidad de agua necesaria.

—No sabía que tenía que supervisarles esas minucias también. Para eso bien podría yo hacerlo todo y no emplearlos a ustedes —lo oyó decir. Deidara se atrevió a mirarlo de rojo, pero él estaba de espaldas. No había bronca ninguna, él iba a seguir con su idea—. Pero el rosa pastel me parece más apropiado para la interfaz.

Por supuesto.

Por supuesto que el suyo iba a ser el peor. La idea era ponerse contra él, no buscar la mejor solución. Salió de la cocina con la cabeza bien alta y la certeza de que él seguía teniendo la razón ya que la opinión sesgada de Obito no le valía. ¿Que no le había pedido perdón el sábado?

Abrió la lata de refresco y le dio un gran trago. Luego sacó los palillos del cajón y probó el ramen. Momento en que Sasori entró de nuevo a la oficina. Deidara no tenía que mirar para saber que en su rostro había una sonrisa de triunfo.

—Te lo dije.

—Estoy comiendo ahora, deja de hablarme de trabajo, hm —contestó con malos modos.

Sonaba a perdedor ardido, pero Deidara no consideraba que hubiera perdido. Sasori ya no parecía tan interesado en discutir tampoco. En cuanto acabó el descanso, quitó el fondo verde. No iba a poner el tono de rosa de Sasori, no iba a darle esa satisfacción, así que lo dejó de un tono marfil. No puso ramas de cerezo ni mariposas, sino flores de colores y abejas. Informal, pero no tan infantil como su compañero programador afirmaba que era, y definitivamente no tan muermo.

* * *

A Obito se le había pasado el hambre.

No podía ser real que se encontrase a Deidara en todas partes cuando lo único que quería era evitarlo.

—Dile a todo el mundo que no estoy disponible. Y no me pases llamadas en la siguiente media hora —dijo por el intercomunicador.

—Oki-doki —canturreó Zetsu.

Si averiguar que no se había dignado a confirmar el mensaje le había molestado, que no hiciera el ademán de reconocer su presencia en la cocina le había ofendido aún más. No era que la idea de Sasori le gustase más, tal vez lo había hecho como pequeña venganza por dejarlo tirado el sábado. Al principio, a Obito le había aliviado algo de resentimiento el darle esa respuesta, y ahora estaba ahí, obligándose a meterse el nigiri sushi en la boca. Obligándose a masticar. Obligándose a tragar cuando en realidad sentía el estómago lleno de esos venenosos nervios que habían surgido con sus pensamientos.

Todo últimamente giraba en torno a Deidara y Obito estaba agotado. Agotado de tener que soportar su terquedad y energía. Agotado de no poder ni por un minuto sacarlo de su cabeza.

Deidara era joven aún, un chico recién graduado con un primer empleo que no lo llenaba. Y cuyos sueños no iban a cumplirse. Obito ya sabía lo perra que era la vida. Es más. El prospecto de que nunca se cumpliesen lo hacía sentir cierto confort, era la prueba de que las cosas caían por su propio peso. Él no tenía que ser el único que sufriera siempre. En ese mundo de mierda, cuanto más alto vuela uno más daño se hace al caer.

¿Y por qué no se había resfriado? Deidara se veía tan irritante como siempre, eso también lo enervaba. Aunque puede que aún estuviera incubando algo que se manifestaría después. Obito tomó con los palillos un tamago sushi y se lo metió en la boca de una. Deidara se lo habría buscado por salir corriendo de él. Y Obito iba a entretenerse mucho viéndolo por ahí arrastrando los pies con fiebre, tos y nariz bloqueada.

Dos teorías se le ocurrieron el sábado como razón a por qué Deidara rechazaba sus intentos de ser amable. Una era que el chico se pasaba de orgulloso y quería una disculpa. Obito se disculpó, pero estaba comenzando a pensar que era la segunda. La que hubiera preferido descartar y en la que él prefería seguir en malos términos para tener una excusa para meterlo en problemas. Seguro era esa.

Ni cinco minutos después, la culpabilidad y el remordimiento por haber pensado tales cosas eran mayores que el malestar que sentía antes de haberlas dicho.

¿En qué clase de desgraciado se había convertido como para encontrar consuelo en la desgracia ajena y en desear enfermedad a la gente? Obito retiró todo lo dicho, todo, cuando sintió como si la imaginaria hacha del karma se apoyase en su nuca, lista para darle el golpe de gracia. Una cosa era la indiferencia y otra eso. Deidara no merecía tanto desdén sólo por despreciar su amabilidad. Sí era verdad que aún le dolía en el orgullo pensarlo, pero de ahí a merecerlo había un trecho. Además, no tenía tanta evidencia de que Deidara quería permanecer a malas con él por esos motivos. Estaba pensando lo peor de él.

Obito quería pensar que no había caído tan bajo. Y cuando llegó el correo con el primer borrador de la interfaz, se puso a prueba no indignándose cuando vio que el pedido era diferente a lo hablado. No era verde, pero no era rosado tampoco sino un tono crema. Tal vez. Obito no estaba seguro de como describirlo pero no quedaba mal. Ahora solo quedaba adaptar el resto de los menús.

Le escribió de nuevo para darle el visto bueno y decirle que tenía tres días de plazo para lo otro.

Antes de irse a casa comprobó si le había contestado. Su bandeja de entrada estaba vacía y Obito trató de que no le molestase. Ni que le doliera.

* * *

El martes no lo vio, al menos. Dejó en manos de Zetsu el comunicarse con Deidara y Akasuna. No se lo encontró en el garaje. Tampoco en la cocina. Un día tranquilo.

Demasiado tranquilo. Fue lo que pensó Obito, asomándose a la ventana tras oír el ruido de la moto de Deidara salir del garaje. No le constaba que se hubiera resfriado, tenía buenas defensas. Aunque dejaría de tenerlas si seguía comiendo ramen para almorzar. Menos mal que ese día tenía que hacer horas extra. Al menos así no tendría que seguir pensando memeces.

* * *

Tan tranquilo como lo fue el miércoles. Él había marcado las distancias y Deidara las estaba respetando. Era Obito quien no respetaba su propio límite. Lo hacía molesto, porque a pesar de ser su jefe no se le ocurría tener ninguna excusa para hablarle tras haberle relegado la tarea a Zetsu, alegando que estaba muy ocupado.

Por una razón o por otra, estaba condenado a pasarse la vida de mal humor. Al menos, al día siguiente sí tendría excusa pues era la fecha plazo para entregar la versión primaveral de la aplicación de Akatsuki.

Aún había esperanza. Sintió una agradable presión en su pecho cuando pensó en esa nueva oportunidad de conversación.

Lo que no supo, o no quiso explicar, era por qué eso lo alegraba tanto.

* * *

El jueves a primera hora Obito se encontró los vídeos de Anko en su bandeja de entrada y procedió a verlos. Tuvo que dar marcha atrás para repetir la escena unas cuantas veces, para estar seguro de lo que veía. Con rapidez pasmosa, Anko tomó al tipo del brazo y se lo retorció, luego aprovechó que el dolor lo había paralizado para asestarle dos puñetazos en la cara. Tras un rodillazo en el estómago, lo derribó al suelo con un barrido.

No quedaba lugar para dudas, Anko se había excedido. Y podía acabar incluso en prisión, aunque con Kisame Hoshigaki de abogado, lo dudaba. El problema ahí era el impacto que sus acciones tendrían en la reputación de Akatsuki. El afectado a exagerar sus lesiones eso ya lo daba por hecho, y Obito podía escribir un informe favorable y facilitarle a Hoshigaki material para defenderla mejor, o podía darle un escarmiento y redactar con objetividad lo que había visto. No era como si no se lo mereciese. Era cierto que habían estado en la misma clase en el instituto, cuando ambos aún vivían en Konoha, pero Obito no le debía ningún favor. De hecho, no le debía favores a nadie, y a él le habían debido demasiados antes del accidente que le cambió la vida. No tenía por qué mover un dedo por ella. Ya no era el cabeza hueca que un día fue.

Como fuera, tenía un plazo de dos semanas para redactar el informe, así que no tenía que ponerse manos a la obra aún. Pensaría qué hacer mientras tanto.

Un sobre comenzó a parpadear en la esquina superior izquierda de la pantalla. Al mirar el remitente, vio que era Deidara. El corazón empezó a latirle notablemente más rápido, ante la primera comunicación con él que habían tenido en días. Movió el cursor despacio, le daba algo de miedo averiguar qué era lo que contenía el mensaje.

Asunto: _"Interfaz primavera"_

Oh cierto, los botones y marco de la aplicación de Akatsuki. El plazo era ese día, aunque Obito no lo esperaba tan temprano. No había ningún otro mensaje adjunto más que lo estrictamente necesario. El breve momento de agitación dio paso a la decepción. La tendencia de esa nueva forma de interactuar iba camino de extenderse definitivamente. No tenían por qué seguir en malos términos, pero Obito sabía reconocer una señal cuando se le ponía delante. En realidad no podía hacer nada si Deidara no estaba interesado en un trato más cercano, menos frío. Ya estaba harto de tener que repetirse eso último.

Debería sentirse aliviado pero no lo estaba. Cada día que pasaba, esa actitud lo molestaba, lo hería un poco más.

Presionó el botón de responder, dispuesto a escribir algo amable que tal vez lo llevase a contestarle e iniciar así una conversación. Dos minutos después y más frustrado aún, sólo tenía un escueto "gracias" escrito. Lo envió de todos modos, arrepintiéndose de ello tras varios segundos. Quizá debió seguir pensando, hablarle del tiempo (había salido el sol ese día), o acompañar el agradecimiento con algún elogio a su trabajo. Esa respuesta era muy seca. Incluso hubiera sido mejor no enviar nada.

Tomó aire con fuerza, mordisqueando distraídamente el bolígrafo en su mano, mirando a la nada.

Porque había estado evitando ponerle un nombre a las reacciones que estaba teniendo por culpa de su subordinado.

Gay. Que él supiera, no era gay. Pero luego, lo que Deidara despertaba en él no era demasiado heterosexual tampoco. En las escasas ocasiones en las que había empezado a sentir algo por alguien, Obito no había tenido problema en reprimir y hacer desaparecer esos sentimientos. Ya comenzaba a tener la sospecha que la patética condición para que surgieran sentimientos más sólidos por su parte era que lo rechazasen y evitasen.

¿Por qué no sólo no era capaz de ponerle fin esta vez, sino que cada día se volvía más complicado? ¿Qué pensaría Deidara si se enterase de los detalles del caso de Anko, si es que él decidía ponérselo difícil? ¿Importaba eso ahora? ¿Era Deidara masoquista de verdad?

Abrió el navegador, hizo click en el icono del buscador y comenzó a escribir _"cómo saber si alguien es masoq"_. Se detuvo. ¿Era ese el más importante de sus problemas en ese momento?

Borró las tres últimas palabras para corregir la frase.

 _"Como saber si"_ Obito se detuvo, la mirada fija el cursor intermitente antes de continuar. No sabía ni como se le había pasado por la cabeza. Puede que estuviera confundiendo las cosas. Pero aún con esas dudas lo escribió: _"soy gay"._

Sintiendo el acelerón en su pulso, presionó intro.

El primer resultado provenía de una famosa página de preguntas y respuestas y la había formulado un tal Hiroshi16. Sí, dieciséis años parecía como una edad razonable para alguien haciéndose esas preguntas. Obito ya pasaba de la treintena. Ser consciente de eso lo hizo sentir avergonzado. ¿No sería que si de verdad era gay se lo hubiera cuestionado mucho antes?

Pero volviendo a las respuestas, la más votada no ayudaba demasiado.

«Si eres hombre y te atraen los hombres, eres gay.»

Buen comienzo señalando lo obvio. Aunque quizá era su culpa por esperar que un desconocido en Internet le despejase las dudas. ¿Le atraían los hombres a él? Comenzó a recapitular y a pensar en hombres cercanos a él, pero lo dejó casi de inmediato. No. No parecía ser el caso.

Segunda respuesta: «Lo que dice el de arriba.» Obito rodó los ojos. Tal vez debería dejarlo.

Tercera respuesta: «La homosexualidad es pecado y te vas a ir al infierno.»

Definitivamente debía dejarlo. ¿De verdad había gente que aún pensaba así? Un intenso sentimiento de repulsión corrió por sus venas al releer el comentario. Aunque quizá, el ingenuo era él por pensar que la intolerancia iba camino de la extinción.

La cuarta respuesta era tan contundentemente ofensiva y homófoba que de un enérgico click de ratón la cubrió abriendo una pestaña nueva. Lo único que lo consoló fue verla acribillada a votos negativos.

Mientas tecleaba la dirección del buscador, Obito pensó que ya no le apetecía tanto averiguar si a Deidara le iba el sado o no. No era como si le fuera a dejar a él ponerle el culo rojo a cintazos necesariamente. Ya se le había pasado por la cabeza que si era cierto, y aparentemente, un masoquista obtenía gratificación sexual a través de un trato humillante... ¿Significaba eso que si seguía queriendo que él lo tratase mal era porque Obito lo ponía caliente? Después de todo, lo odiaba. Dejarse azotar y humillar por alguien odiado parecía algo bastante masoquista.

No. Le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas. Deidara le estaba tomando el pelo, no iba a admitir un fetiche de ese calibre tan fácil.

Un gruñido de exasperación se le escapó. Vale, quizá que por un momento lo excitara pensar en Deidara siendo azotado por él fuera un impulso obviamente gay. Obito acababa de encontrar la respuesta a si lo era o no, o al menos, no tan hetero como siempre pensó.

Lo que más le sorprendió no fue eso, sino su obvia disposición a probar algo que nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza. En lo que se refiere a sexo, siempre se consideró convencional y vainilla, pero sobre todo, su idea del mismo nunca estuvo desligada de los sentimientos. Nunca. Obito había caído en eso del sexo sin afecto antes, y se había sentido culpable por semanas. Tal vez meses. Tal vez aún lo estuviera si se ponía a recordar.

Si era atracción lo que sentía por Deidara, podía lidiar con eso a su manera. Lo que le preocupaba no era la reacción de su cuerpo en sí, la cual podría ser normal dentro de lo que significaba saciar esa necesidad de forma manual durante tanto tiempo. Era que Deidara no dejaba de ser su subordinado. Esos pensamientos podrían meterlo en un lío, de enterarse alguien.

Tecleó: «Atracción hacia compañero de trabajo.»

Sólo quería saber si podría afrontar con éxito lo que implicaba. Podría ser un encaprichamiento pasajero, pero temía que pudiese no serlo.

Primer resultado: «Diez señales de que tu compañero de trabajo está loco por ti.»

Hizo girar la rueda del ratón hacia arriba. Deidara no estaba loco por él ni lo estaría nunca. No necesitaba un artículo para recordarlo.

Segundo resultado: «Como un lío en el trabajo puede aumentar tu rendimiento.»

Obito se sonrojó, se abanicó el calor de más con un papel y siguió bajando.

Tercer resultado: «El fruto prohibido: como conseguir que tu pareja no se entere de tu aventura en la oficina.»

Bajando más aprisa...

Cuarto resultado: «Amor y trabajo: nunca los mezcles.»

Obito decidió no entrar ahí.

Quinto resultado: «Afrontar la atracción indeseada por alguien a quien tenemos que ver a diario.»

Ese sí le llamó la atención, aunque Obito no se sintiera identificado con muchos de los consejos. Cierto que sería mejor y más fácil no sentir nada por Deidara, tal y como el artículo decía, pero por otro lado, le tentaba abandonarse a esa sensación de ingravidez tan agradable como molesta que empezaba a sentir cada vez que pesaba en él. A las burbujitas y los cosquilleos que cada vez con más fuerza aparecían cuando él irrumpía en su cabeza sin pedir permiso.

No todas las sensaciones eran positivas, Obito ya estaba demasiado familiarizado con ese dolor de recibir indiferencia o sentirse rechazado. Que no le interesase pasar más allá con él no significaba que no se diese. Pero era irrelevante cuanto intentase abordar el asunto de manera racional si ni él mismo quería escucharse.

Quizá el masoquista era él.

Por eso abrió otra pestaña, porque aunque buenos, sabía que no iba a aplicar esos consejos, en especial el que decía «No busques en redes sociales». Obito no se había planteado hacerlo hasta ese mismo instante, y esa fue la dirección que escribió después, la de la red social más famosa que conocía.

Lo encontró a la primera, tras escribir su nombre no sin cierta culpabilidad. Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, avergonzado pero curioso, incapaz de llevar el cursor a la equis de la esquina superior derecha del navegador. En su fotografía de perfil se estaba cubriendo la boca con una mano, mostrando la palma a la cámara en la cual se había dibujado una boca abierta que mostraba la lengua.

Obito comenzó a ser consciente de que tenía más cosas que hacer cuando ya había pasado casi un minuto desde que se quedó mirando a Deidara. Pero aún tenía mucha información por mirar y no era capaz de dejarlo para luego.

Leyó cosas que ya sabía, de Iwa, residente en Amegakure, licenciado en Bellas Artes, soltero e interesado en hombres.

Que esas dos últimas líneas le hubieran hecho sentir un fugaz subidón de euforia no era algo que se pudiese considerar hetero con ninguna excusa posible. Obito ya no iba a negar eso, la temporal pérdida de control le asustó por otras razones.

Releyó las líneas varias veces. Deidara estaba soltero e interesado en hombres. Obito era hombre y estaba interesado en... Deidara. Mierda, estaba sonriendo sin poder contenerse.

Con un suspiro, se obligó a salir de ahí para ver sus fotos. Pocas eran de él, aunque Obito las miró bien. En varias estaba sacando la lengua y el se encontró sonriendo otra vez, pensando que le gustaría ver ese gesto en persona. Sólo para él.

La mayoría de fotos eran de creaciones suyas, hechas en arcilla blanca. Todas de animales, Obito notó. Así que esa era su afición. Tal vez él se lo hubiera dicho ya. Aquella noche cuando se conocieron, antes de que él empezase con su ebrio y vergonzoso atracón autocompasivo. Deseó haberle prestado más atención a lo que le dijo sobre él.

Si pudiera volver atrás esa noche sería muy distinta. Hubiera bebido menos, y lo habría escuchado más, y le habría preguntado miles de cosas. Lo habría invitado a Akatsuki él y no Itachi y serían cada día más cercanos.

O tal vez no. Porque no sonaba a algo que él haría a pesar de estar fantaseando con ello.

Obito ya no sabía lo que pensar sobre nada.

Curioseando por las publicaciones recientes vio que lo habían etiquetado en algunas fotos de ese fin de semana. No reconocía a la mayoría de ellos, aunque sí a Suigetsu Hozuki, el asistente de Kisame; Karin Uzumaki de mercadotecnia y uno de los vigilantes de la empresa cuyo nombre no recordaba. Deidara iba vestido con la ropa con la que lo vio aparecer el sábado, parecía que se lo estaba pasando bien. Era normal comenzar a hacer amigos tras mudarse a una nueva cuidad, supuso. Su filosofía de vida en ocasiones lo hizo desdichado, pero siempre pensó que se estaba quedando con el mal menor.

Ahora se sorprendía pensando en cosas que se podría estar perdiendo. Ojalá alguien lo detuviera antes de que comenzase a ahondar ahí.

Como escuchando sus plegarias, el teléfono sonó unos segundos después y Obito pudo olvidar el rumbo al que se dirigían sus pensamientos para sumergirse en la planificación de la visibilidad de la marca en un evento deportivo que Akatsuki iba a cubrir.

En mitad de la conversación, Zetsu se asomó tímidamente a la puerta, haciéndole señas. Obito se disculpó con su interlocutora para ver qué es lo que quería.

—¿Puedo buscar algo en tu computadora un momento? La mía se está reiniciando —susurró.

Obito asintió y reanudó su conversación sólo para recordar un segundo después que había permitido a Zetsu acceso a su navegador mientras en él había una pestaña con una búsqueda dudando de su heterosexualidad, otra con consejos sobre cómo lidiar con un encaprichamiento no deseado en el trabajo y otra con el perfil de Deidara en una red social. Con el corazón dándole un vuelco, se echó sobre su asiento y giró la pantalla al lado opuesto en el que Zetsu estaba para cerrar las pestañas con rapidez y borrar el historial.

Su asistente lo miró escandalizado, él se disculpó con la cliente por esa nueva interrupción y lo ignoró.

Eso era lo que haría si volvía a salir el tema.

* * *

A Deidara le resultaba extraño tener las tardes tan libres siendo que se había pasado las últimas semanas visitando viviendas. Tenía mucho que pensar al respecto y tomar una decisión antes de que terminase el mes que tenía prepagado en el hostal. No pensaba ver ni una más, ya estaba harto. Escogería de ahí, y aunque ninguna de las que había visto le convencía del todo, Deidara necesitaba más espacio.

Mirando su celular, pasaba foto tras foto, esperando o deseando poder ser capaz de tomar una decisión de una vez y olvidarse de eso.

—¿Aún buscando?

Sasori se había asomado por encima de su hombro mientras esperaba a que sus fotocopias estuvieran listas.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer eso —respondió molesto.

No le había gustado saber que Sasori había sabido la contraseña de su computadora todo ese tiempo fijándose en como la tecleaba. Según él, jamás la usó, no era como si fuera a servirle de algo de todos modos, Deidara no tenía ahí nada comprometedor, pero visto que necesitó usarla el sábado anterior para enviar a Obito su trabajo, eso le había dado a él una excusa para argumentar que en realidad, que la tuviera para cualquier emergencia no era algo malo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Meterte en lo que no te incumbe —espetó guardando otra vez el teléfono.

—Tal vez me incumba más de lo que crees —dijo, perdiendo el intereses en él otra vez.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Deidara, tomado por sorpresa.

Sasori se tomó unos segundos en responder, mientras tomaba las hojas de la impresora.

—Tengo un negocio que ofrecerte.

No supo si preocuparse o no. Deidara no sabía lo que esperar de tal afirmación.

—¿Qué negocio? —dijo, no del todo seguro.

—He estado pensando estos días... Me vendría bien algo de dinero extra. ¿Sabes? Mis aficiones no son baratas. Cuando me mudé de Suna aquí no quise dejar sola a mi abuela, así que la traje conmigo. La casa donde vivo fue dividida en dos, los anteriores dueños la reformaron para que pudiesen vivir dos familias independientemente. Era perfecta para mi situación, así que vendí la casa que heredé de mis padres en Suna y la compré. Si te interesa, puedo dejarte el alquiler a buen precio.

—¿Cómo de bueno? —preguntó con precaución.

—Ochocientos ryo al mes facturas incluidas.

—Hmm...

Eran cuatrocientos cincuenta ryo menos de lo que le costaría el alquiler más barato.

—Tendrás toda la privacidad que busques ya que yo no tengo que pasar ahí a menudo, viene con baño y cocina amueblados y la decoración no está tan anticuada. Al menos mi abuela tiene sentido de la estética.

—¿Y ella, como es que ya no vive ahí?

Sasori rodó los ojos.

—Nunca se acostumbró a este clima lluvioso. Se volvió a aquel erial en menos de un año.

En parte podía entender eso. Para él también fue un cambio brusco, no tanto como de Suna a Amegakure, pero se extrañaba en ocasiones la luz del sol casi siempre presente.

—¿Cómo que esperaste tanto para decirme? —dijo Deidara ocultando su fastidio, podría haberse ahorrado muchos quebraderos de cabeza.

—Yo también tenía que pensarlo bien. Uso esa parte de la casa para almacenar mis creaciones. Debía pensar si a pesar de los ingresos extra me conviene tenerte como inquilino.

—¿Y eso que significa, hm?

—No sé, eres extrovertido, fiestero, yo les tengo cariño a mis obras... ¿Cómo sé que no te va a dar por destruirlas como haces con las tuyas?

Ya habían hablado de dicha afición. Sasori compraba maniquíes viejos y los restauraba. Deidara siempre le encontró algo de siniestro a la forma en que describía su hobby, tanto como él lo era, supuso.

—Espera un momento... ¿Voy a tener que dormir rodeado de muñecas gigantes que me miran?

Ya podía imaginarse tratando de pegar ojo mientras veía las siluetas de los maniquíes a contraluz rodeando la cama.

—Tampoco son tantas, unas siete u ocho, y no están en el dormitorio. Pero deberás ser cuidadoso, no podré reacomodarlos todos en mi lado de la casa. Esa es una de mis condiciones.

Alquiler barato, convivir con muñecos tamaño real. Deidara ya empezaba a ver la otra cara de la oferta.

—¿Hay más condiciones?

— Los fines de semana iré a limpiar mis creaciones. Y nada de fiestas. Eso será lo que implique un alquiler barato.

—Serías un buen carcelero —se burló Deidara—. Bah, olvídalo, es demasiado.

No le gustaba esa falta de libertad. Aunque sí que podría aceptarlo para ganar tiempo mientras conseguía otra cosa. Ya no aguantaba más estar ahí.

—He hecho una valoración de los problemas que te podría causar tener mis pertenencias ahí y te lo he descontado. Me parece un trato justo. Piénsatelo, luego te envío fotos.

Deidara resistió las ganas de rechazar la oferta y decidió considerarlo más detenidamente como una opción más. Podía ahorrarse mucho dinero si dejaba a un lado el detalle de las muñecas.

—Sólo espero que sean maniquíes normales y no salidos de una película de terror, hm.

—Tengo de todo un poco. Lo que me viene a la inspiración.

En ese punto, Deidara dejó el tema. Prefería no seguir hablando de maniquíes potencialmente diabólicos, y prosiguió con sus tareas hasta la hora de salir. Tras despedirse de Sasori, este le recordó que le mandaría las fotos de la casa en breve.

Siempre se apresuraba a llegar al garaje de los primeros para evitar los autos de todos los empleados que volvían a casa también. Odiaba tener que esperar.

—¡Deidaaaaaraa! —escuchó a Suigetsu canturrear tras él—. ¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa? Mira lo que tengo aquí.

Deidara miró lo que le mostraba en cuanto lo alcanzó, era una revista de trajes de baño. Su nuevo amigo señaló a un modelo vestido nada más que con un bañador de estampado leopardo que marcaba todo.

—¿Y esto?

—He tenido una idea para ayudarte a conquistar a Obito. Te lo compras, vas a su oficina cuando no esté, te lo pones y lo esperas tirado en la mesa. No se podrá resistir.

Sólo con imaginar la escena un segundo, sintió el calor despertar en su bajo vientre. En su imaginación, Obito lo miraba con el ansia de un depredador hambriento, a punto de quitarse el cinturón mientras avanzaba hacia él. Quizá lo hiciera cuando ya se hubiera hartado de todos y quisiese salir despedido por todo lo alto.

—Dilo más fuerte creo que Zetsu no se ha enterado, hm —le reprochó, mirando hacia atrás.

—Ah, ¿lo imaginas?. No le veríamos fin al chisme. De todos modos vine a decirte que no voy a poder ir a la Villa del Sonido el sábado.

—¿Y eso?

—Ha habido un cambio de planes. Me voy a Kirigakure con Kisame el viernes y no volveré hasta el martes. Habla con Karin, ella sí va a ir. Habrá música en vivo y Tayuya tocará con su banda.

—¿Tayuya está en una banda?

—Así es. Lo mencionó en mi casa. ¿No recuerdas?

—Hay cosas que no recuerdo —respondió—. ¿Y Kisame, para qué va a Kiri?

—No sé qué procedimiento administrativo. No me hagas bostezar. Ya que soy su asistente tengo que ir, al menos iremos a las islas del sur a surfear un poco antes de venir, eso es lo único que lo hace interesante. Y bueno... Imagino que también veré a mi hermano, quiera o no —dijo, apretando el botón del ascensor.

—¿Tu hermano trabaja aquí?

—¿No sabías? La oficina en Kiri era una empresa de seguridad independiente antes de la fusión hace año y medio. La fundó mi abuelo.

Las puertas se abrieron y ambos pasaron al interior del ascensor.

—No sé de este lugar más que lo suficiente —contestó apoyándose en la pared del fondo.

Suigetsu pulsó el botón del garaje.

—Sí, no te culpo... —en ese momento vio a Obito doblar la esquina del pasillo, rumbo al ascensor, Deidara dio gracias a que las puertas se estuvieran cerrando ya, lo había conseguido evitar con éxito al menos martes y miércoles y tenía intención de que siguiera siendo así—. ¡Uups! ¡Un momento! ¡Ábrete Sésamo! ¡Ábrete Sésamo!

Suigetsu pulsó el botón para que las puertas se abrieran de nuevo.

—¡Suigetsu! ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡No! —le susurró con disimulada furia, ocultando su nerviosismo de Obito, que estaba cada vez más cerca.

—No vamos a dejar al Uchiha favorito de todo el mundo esperando al siguiente ascensor. Qué falta de consideración —dijo en tono teatral, lo suficientemente alto como para que él lo oyera.

—Muy gracioso, Hozuki —dijo Obito con sequedad.

Deidara y él se miraron por una fracción de segundo, apartando la visita simultáneamente. Desde su rincón, Deidara se fijó en un punto en el suelo, dispuesto a ignorar el caos interior de tener a Obito a menos de un metro de distancia.

— ¡Suigetsu, esperen por mí! —exclamó Karin en la distancia, caminando deprisa.

—¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Ciérrate Sésamo! ¡Ciérrate Sésamo! —gritó, apretando compulsivamente el botón para cerrar las puertas.

—¡Suigetsu, te voy a...!

El golpeteo de sus tacones aumentó en rapidez e intensidad, y llegó al ascensor antes de que las puertas se cerrasen.

—¡Agh! ¡Cuánta violencia! ¡Sálvenme de esta bruja! —se quejó cuando recibió un carpetazo en la cabeza.

—¡Es menos de lo que mereces, idiota! —gritó, y Deidara estuvo de acuerdo.

Para entonces ya habían llegado más empleados. El ascensor comenzaba a llenarse.

—Vamos, vamos pasen todos, hay espacio —dijo Suigetsu.

Obito se vio obligado a acercarse más a él. Era tan consciente de la presencia de su cuerpo que casi le parecía sentir su calor. O puede que fuera el efecto que le causaba tenerlo tan cerca. Deidara puso todo su empeño en aparentar normalidad cuando en realidad el corazón le latía como loco y las sensaciones placenteras en su bajo vientre eran constantes.

Más gente entró al vagón, y los de delante empujaron a los del fondo. Más rápido de lo que pudo asimilar, Obito invadió su espacio personal y cuando se vino a dar cuenta, estaba aprisionado entre la pared y su cuerpo. Deidara pensó que se iría a correr ahí mismo. Pudo sentir como empezaba a sudar, su cuerpo entero estaba increíblemente caliente. En un inutil intento por poner distancia, se pegó tanto a la pared que pensó que la iría a atravesar.

Otro empujón. Sintió todo su cuerpo pegado al suyo por un breve momento. Obito pegó las manos a la pared, haciendo fuerza hacia atrás en un intento por separarse de él. Pero no había sitio. Varias personas se quejaron.

—¡Deja de empujar, Karin! ¿No ves que estás aplastando a la gente? —dijo Suigetsu.

—¡Eres tú el que está empujando! —gritó ella.

Obito giró la cabeza.

—¡Hozuki! ¿¡Es que no ves que no cabemos todos!? —dijo con notable exasperación.

—Ah, ah. Hay que tener más fe, Obito. Por supuesto que cabemos todos si sólo ponemos de nuestra parte.

Por fin las puertas pudieron cerrarse, Deidara echó las caderas hacia atrás, tan apartadas de Obito como pudo.

—Lo siento... —le susurró él dándose por vencido.

—Está bien, hm —respondió Deidara.

—N-no lo hago a posta —insistió.

Tragó saliva con dificultad cada una de sus palabras, susurradas muy cerca de su cuello causando una devastadora oleada de calor en su cuerpo.

—Lo sé -consiguió articular.

Por supuesto que no lo hacía a posta, pensó.

Una parte de él deseaba que el ascensor se averiase, la otra quería huir de ahí a la velocidad del rayo. Al final se resignó a tener su cuerpo pegado, consciente de cada mínimo movimiento. Quizá nunca tuviera otra oportunidad así, mejor aprovechar.

Fue Obito quien salió disparado del ascensor nada más llegar a la planta baja, junto con Karin y algunos más. Deidara se quedó camino al sótano con el resto. Con disimulo, se puso contra la esquina, dejó su erección paralela a su cuerpo para atraparla con el cinturón y sacó su camisa por fuera del pantalón. No se atrevía a darse la vuelta en caso de que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Ya podía oír la risa de Suigetsu mientras bajaban. Deidara estaba demasiado afectado como para que le importase.

—¡Deidara! ¿Qué pasó ahí? ¿Por qué estás tan rojo?

—¿Te divierte todo esto, hm? A mí no.

Pronto alguien se daría cuenta si seguían así. Obito se daría cuenta y todo iba a ser mucho más incómodo de lo que ya era.

—Eso fue mucho mejor de lo que imaginé —dijo, haciéndole aire con el catálogo de ropa de playa—. Un buen refriegue homo de calidad. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

No le respondió. Aún no podía pensar en condiciones. Nunca había ido en moto empalmado, pero parecía que siempre había una primera vez para todo. Sólo esperó que no fuera doloroso. O que sí lo fuera y se le quitaran las ganas de repetir. Suigetsu dejó de abanicarlo y colocó una mano en su hombro. Podría decir que incluso se veía preocupado.

—Vete a tu casa, Dei. Y pajéate pensando en Obito hasta que te salgan llagas en la mano. Te dejo, tengo que hacer la maleta, nos vemos la semana que viene —dijo antes de irse de nuevo al ascensor.

* * *

 **¿Planeo que estos dos tengan una muerte por dolor de bolas?**

 **Tal vez.**

 **;_;**

 **Seis capítulos es lo mejor que pude hacer antes de que se me cayera al abismo gay. Mi Obito siempre cae así de repente, mira que lo he intentado hacer progresivo, pero esto es todo lo progresivo que puedo. xD**

 **Arekusa gracias por los comentarios esa app falla a veces pero me llegaron ambos ^^ Obito ese sábado vio a Dei vomitando y con la cara blanca como el papel y tuvo que sentir al menos un poco de compasión por él. Es un avance sí, aunque con la forma equivocada. Dei se dejó manejar un poco mientras estuvo hecho polvo xDDD Pero en cuanto espabiló un poco dijo que ya no. Me dio pena escribirlo porque Obito de verdad se estaba esforzando. Espero que se puedan ir de cena alguna vez :D**

 **Lybra, me hizo reír mucho eso de que ni con el trío le dan la hora a Anko. xD No había pensado eso de juugo como androide 16 pero siii le pega mucho, amante de los animales y la paz, alto, fuertote. También apuesto por Naruto o Juugo. Por supuesto si es Karin quien gana, ella sería seme y le daría con un strap-on. :D En la serie se la pasa diciendo que tiene un chakra puro -_- aunque podría ser, puramente insulso. No especifica qué clase de pureza es. Me alegra que se sienta bien el ritmo. Aclaro que con Suigetsu no pasó nada, ambos estaban hablando y se durmieron. Lo cambiaré para que se haga más evidente ese punto. Estoy segura que Obito algún día recordará esa escena de Dei con caramelo escurriéndole barbilla abajo y llorará. Quiero pensar que ya van por mejor camino aunque aún haya malentendidos. T_T Ya me muero por escribir esos azotes. *-***

 **Hablaré del accidente de Obito pronto, lo prometo. No he tenido ocasión pero no quiero que se sienta como que lo meto ahí sin venir a cuento, o como si me lo estoy guardando demasiado. Como dije, me gustaría que Deidara se entersase por Obito cuando pueda ser y no por otras personas. Pero seguro puedo meter algo antes. Pensaré como hacerlo.**

 **¡Saludos y gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aviso de escenas subidas de tono**

* * *

Obito no se atrevió a ir al garaje hasta que no oyó la moto de Deidara pasar por la calle desde recepción.

Para que nadie se cuestionase su presencia ahí, fingió que estaba ocupado hablando por teléfono. Eso retrasó un poco que el enredo mental en el que estaba inmerso se apoderase de él del todo.

Una vez sentado en su auto, eso cambió. Apoyó la cabeza en el volante, dándose cuenta que sus brazos estaban temblando. Tras salir del ascensor en recepción tuvo que encerrarse en el lavabo a sujetar su miembro por dentro del cinto para que nadie lo tomase por un pervertido. Puede que lo fuera, tenía que serlo si su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera en aquella situación, pero nadie tenía por qué enterarse. Aún lo sentía pulsar sin parar pidiéndole más espacio. Ya que se encontraba en la privacidad de su coche, se lo concedió.

Su alivio fue inmediato.

Obito respiró hondo, concentrado en calmarse. Mirar el bulto en sus pantalones causaba en él el efecto contrario. La erección no se iba, y más de diez minutos después de salir de ese ascensor seguía dura como una piedra. Su cuerpo le pedía estar en contacto con el de Deidara, solo que sin nada entre ellos. Nada de ropa, nada de nada. Imaginaba su piel suave y firme, sus manos recorriéndola, activando mil sensaciones en su sentido del tacto.

Metió la llave en el contacto y encendió el motor.

Hace escasas horas había querido hablar más con él, invitarlo a tomar algo, hacerse cercano a él. Ahora eso le sabía a poco. Quería desnudarlo. Necesitaba besarlo entero, morderlo por todas partes. A Deidara le gustaría más eso, lo sospechaba.

¿Pero qué clase de perversiones estaba pensando mientras conducía? Nunca se alegro tanto de encontrarse con un semáforo en rojo. Necesitaba un alto. Obito se estaba asustando de sus propios pensamientos.

Podía aceptar que estaba comenzando a sentir algo por alguien, y creía saber como mantener dichos sentimientos atados en corto. Lo que le costaba más era ese arrebato de lujuria salido de la nada, provocado sólo por un poco de contacto físico.

A decir verdad, Obito ni siquiera entendía aún de donde había salido todo el asunto por más que trataba de analizarlo racionalmente. Pero cuando pasó al ascensor y vio que a pesar del historial negativo de interacciones con Deidara, este no se había sumado a los comentarios mordaces de Suigetsu Hozuki, Obito no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado.

Por muy indiferente que fuera a dichos comentarios, y por muy acostumbrado que estuviera a los mismos, temía que le hiriese oírlos de su boca. Eso sí que era patético, que sus requisitos para desarrollar sentimientos fuesen que no se mofasen de él.

Obito pasó a preguntarse cómo sonaría Deidara jadeando de placer.

El coche de detrás hizo sonar la bocina. Volviendo al mundo real, se apresuró a arrancar otra vez, presionando el botón del limpiaparabrisas para deshacerse de las gotas acumuladas en el cristal. Estaba decidido a enfocarse más en la carretera y menos en Deidara, por el bien de la seguridad pública.

Al aparcar en la plaza de garaje de su edificio aún seguía duro. Obito se dejó caer hacia atrás en el asiento para respirar hondo antes de recomponerse y salir. Al menos esta vez no se encontró con nadie en el ascensor, pensó mientas ascendía.

Tras descalzarse y ponerse las zapatillas, fue a su despacho y prendió la computadora. Se le habían quedado unos cuantos correos por responder, lo que dudaba era ser capaz de centrarse en ellos en un estado en el que lo único que había en su cabeza era Deidara. En tener esa molesta erección encerrada en sus pantalones en el orificio de su cuerpo de su elección.

Volvió a ver sus fotos, avergonzado de sí mismo.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, no tenía mucha idea de cómo exactamente tenían sexo dos hombres más allá de un vago concepto del mismo. Antes de hacer lo que el cuerpo le pedía cada vez con más violencia... Tal vez debería informarse sobre el proceso.

Si le hubieran dicho a Obito que un día se estaría tocando mientras ve porno gay, jamás se lo habría creído. Pero ahí estaba, en una página llena de vídeos del tema. Observó la sección de "vídeos más vistos", tratando de decidir en cuál entrar. Los títulos eran de lo más extraño, algunos incluso tenían su gracia.

 _"Rubio vicioso culito tragón"_

Obito intentó resistir la tentación de hacer click ahí, pero no lo consiguió.

El vídeo parecía una grabación casera, hecha con un celular sujeto por un tipo que estaba a punto de recibir una felación. No podía ver de él más que de su estómago hacia abajo, lo cual ayudó a que se metiese en el papel. El chico que daba lametones al pene fláccido frente a él era rubio, tal y como el título describía, pero no se parecía en nada a Deidara. A Obito no le costó mucho imaginarlo a él, dando sonoras chupadas al miembro que cobraba vigor a cada segundo.

Su cara se sentía demasiado caliente, también su entrepierna, y no dudó que estaba rojo por completo.

No era tanto lo que estaba viendo como imaginarse a Deidara haciéndole eso a él y el morbo de saber que no debía.

Se deshizo de la corbata de un par de tirones, desabrochándose los dos primeros botones de la camisa para dejar correr el aire. Hizo lo mismo con el pantalón. Su ropa interior tenía una enorme mancha de líquido preseminal, y su verga le pedía atención inmediata por lo que abrió un cajón en su escritorio y sacó un pequeño tubo de crema de manos.

En el vídeo, el rubio ya estaba mamando con energía el aparato frente a él, golpeando su cara con la punta cada vez que bajaba a lamer por debajo. Sonidos de succión se superponían a los gemidos y jadeos de quien grababa, que mezclaba los epítetos más obscenos que Obito había escuchado con apelativos cariñosos. Se preguntó con vaguedad si serían pareja.

En cuanto agarró su durísima erección tras untar su mano con un poco de crema, Obito decidió desconectar la voz de su conciencia.

Tras estar agitando la muñeca por casi un minuto mientras visualizaba a Deidara arrodillado frente a él, tragándose su verga entera, Obito se dio cuenta que iba a terminar muy pronto antes de llegar a la parte que le interesaba descubrir por lo que se obligó a parar. Sabía bien que se iba a arrepentir de aquello en cuanto volviese a pensar con la cabeza de arriba y puede que ni siquiera le apeteciese ver como acababa.

Tomó el ratón y adelantó el vídeo, hasta el momento en que el rubio se puso en cuatro. La mano del cámara amasaba una de sus nalgas, separándolas para mostrar su entrada trasera. Obito observó con curiosidad como le introducía dos dedos cubiertos en lubricante.

"Qué ensanchado estás, como le gustan las vergas a este culo, mmm." Lo oyó decir.

El rubio se reía.

"¿Y la de quién me lo ha dejado así?"

Confirmado, eran pareja.

Reanudó la tarea, acariciándose más despacio de lo que su cuerpo le pedía para durar más. Tomó nota de la enorme cantidad de lubricante que estaban usando, tanto en su miembro como en el agujero. Tras dejarlo bien mojado no tardó en clavársela. Le entró entera de un par de empujones. El rubio gemía, el otro mascullaba palabras soeces y Obito imaginaba que eran ellos, sus voces diciendo esas cosas. De repente se estaba dando tan fuerte como para que su mano echase humo. De esa manera bestial quería hacer gemir a Deidara. No pudo remediar correrse casi de inmediato, manchándose la ropa en la súbita oleada de placer.

Con la respiración alterada y sintiéndose tan satisfecho como culpable, Obito sacó el paquete de pañuelos de papel del cajón y limpió el estropicio como pudo. Antes de cerrar el vídeo lo guardó en favoritos y se tomó unos segundos para analizar su situación. Masturbarse pensando en su empleado el cual no lo consideraría dos veces no era un camino que quería recorrer, pero del que penosamente no parecía poder salir. Porque iba a ser así a partir de ese momento, Obito lo intuía. Su única duda era ser capaz de ser discreto. Y cuando en días sucesivos viera a Deidara y recordase todas las suciedades que le había hecho en su cabeza, estar preparado. Debía estarlo.

Para lo que no lo estaba, era para el amargo sentimiento de soledad que lo invadió mientas redactaba aquellos mensajes.

* * *

Ni un minuto. Deidara acabó demasiado rápido, tras dar una fuerte olida al pañuelo rociado de Aqua Fahrenheit. Sí, era una forma patética de aliviarse, pero al menos se lo quitaría de la cabeza un rato.

Arrugó el pañuelo en su puño y luego lo usó para limpiarse antes de levantarse a tirarlo al retrete y tirar de la cadena.

En su cabeza había una pregunta. ¿Cómo de crueles iban a ser los siguientes días?

* * *

 _—Buenos días, Zetsu._

 _Su secretario apartó la vista de la pantalla de su computadora, mirándolo con ojos inexpresivos y una sonrisa retorcida._

 _—¡Tobi... Por fin apareces!_ _—exclamó, saboreando las palabras_ _—. Te ves como si hubieras estado viendo porno gay mientras te masturbas pensando en tu subordinado._

 _—Qué perdedor_ _—Obito se giró al oír la voz de Deidara a sus espaldas_ _—. Que te entre en la cabeza que no te tocaría ni con un palo._

 _—¿Ves? Es el Uchiha más patético. Si no fuera por Madara-sama ni siquiera estaría aquí_ _—Suigetsu dijo parado junto a Deidara, tras ellos había más gente, varios pares de ojos fijos en él, saltaba a la vista que estaban disfrutando de la situación_ _—. Vámonos Dei._

Obito abrió los ojos, y la divertida risita de Zetsu cesó. Otra pesadilla. Aunque esa era nueva. Se incorporó, sintiéndose como si no hubiera dormido nada. Al mirar la hora en su celular se dio cuenta que aún quedaba casi una hora para que sonase la alarma.

Obito era de los que se quedaban un buen rato más en cama todos los días, pero la desagradable tensión que había quedado en su cuerpo lo había desvelado.

Hubiera preferido soñar lo de siempre. Su otra pesadilla. El momento en que Kakashi se acercó a él aquella tarde en plenas vacaciones de diciembre y le confesó que a él también le gustaba Rin.

 _"Entonces suerte. Ella te corresponde."_

De tanto soñar lo mismo, esa vivencia se había convertido en una de las más nítidas en su mente. Después Kakashi sacudía la cabeza.

 _"Una vez dijiste, que quienes dejan de lado a sus amigos son peores que la escoria. No voy a declararme a ella por respeto a ti. Aprecio nuestra amistad, Obito."_

Él sabía que no era justo. Que Kakashi y Rin merecían ser felices juntos. Aunque su parte egoísta se alegraba de lo que estaba diciendo, su conciencia le decía que no era justo.

 _"Pero..."_

Kakashi le cortó, impidiendo que hablase.

 _"Ya lo he decidido. Y cuando yo decido algo nunca me echo atrás. No quiero que nuestra amistad se vuelva rara por algo así. Te prometo Obito que buscaré otra chica. Hay millones más. Alguna habrá ahí para mí. Una como Yukari-chan."_

En ese momento, Kakashi le enseñaba la novela romántica que estaba leyendo y Obito sonreía, feliz sabiendo que aunque no lo aprobaba del todo, Kakashi atesoraba su amistad hasta el punto de renunciar a la chica que les gustaba a ambos.

No era un mal sueño en sí. No hasta que no se despertaba, en medio de ese sentimiento reconfortante y recordaba todo lo que vino después. Aquel viaje, y como Kakashi le pagó que le salvase la vida. La calidez de la promesa que le hizo se agriaba en su pecho ante la certeza de que había sido rota justo en el momento más bajo de su vida.

Obito dio un zarpazo a las sábanas, apartándolas con rudeza antes de ponerse en pie. Y si su propio subconsciente no bastaba para recordarle el incidente, cada vez que se miraba al espejo del baño veía aquellas cicatrices en su mejilla derecha. Obito solía romperlos de vez en cuando, dejando el suelo sembrado de fragmentos brillantes y puntiagudos de cristal roto. Tener que recoger y reemplazar el espejo lo había hecho perder la costumbre. Apartar la vista era más sencillo y barato, si bien menos satisfactorio.

El cielo cubierto de nubes se parecía más a una enorme y deprimente losa de cemento. Gris como el patio de un correccional, e igual de opresor.

Ignoró eso también y fue a su computadora a revisar los correos. El tubo de crema de manos aún seguía ahí.

Tal y como predijo, ya no le hacía ni pizca de gracia recordar lo que hizo anoche. Tomó el tubo y lo arrojó con fuerza al primer cajón de su escritorio antes de cerrarlo de un portazo.

Centrarse en el trabajo le permitió darse un respiro. La enrarecida sensación en su cuerpo fruto del sueño permanecía, pero podía ignorarla lo mejor que podía.

Añoró otra vez la pesadilla de siempre. Había sido un golpe bajo e innecesario con todo lo que ya tenía encima eso de recordarle que fue Madara Uchiha quien lo enchufó, que no era un tipo deseable en ningún aspecto y que todos ya pensaban que era patético.

Terminó de redactar las respuestas a sus correos electrónicos e intentó resistir el impulso de entrar al perfil de Deidara. Sólo durante cinco segundos, después ya estaba haciendo click en la lista de marcadores del navegador.

Había una publicación nueva escrita seis horas atrás, después de que él se fuera a dormir.

 _"Ya queda menos para irme a vivir a un lugar más decente!"_

Cierto, aún seguía en ese hostal. Llevaba ahí bastante tiempo, ojalá pudiera hacer algo por él, la cama de invitados a penas había tenido uso. Aunque Obito ya estaba empezando a fantasear con compartir la suya con él. Mierda. Le estaba dando fuerte.

Deidara se acostaba realmente tarde. ¿Qué haría en su tiempo libre?

La publicación tenía varios me gusta, de Uzumaki de márketing, de Hozuki y un par de personas que no conocía. Bajó a ver de nuevo las fotos del viernes en las que estaba vestido con aquel mismo atuendo con el que lo tomó en brazos. Y qué bien le sentaba el granate.

Cerró el navegador y apagó la computadora tras alegrarse la vista. Había conseguido olvidarse un tanto del sueño y de la mala sensación que le había dejado.

Aún no era hora de prepararse para abordar el último día laboral de la semana, pero igual comenzó a hacerlo. Tomó un desayuno rápido, se vistió y salió de casa veinte minutos antes de lo normal.

Zetsu ya estaba ahí en su puesto cuando llegó. Le sorprendió verlo tan temprano.

—Pensé que no entrabas hasta dentro de un rato —dijo Obito.

—Tenía algo que hacer —dijo con sequedad—. ¿No quieres saber qué?

Obito se podía hacer una idea. Cruzó la puerta a su oficina y tomó asiento. Zetsu lo siguió.

—Cuéntame.

—Bueno, ayer tuve la impresión de que me ocultabas algo y revisé tu computadora e historial de navegación. ¿Pensaste que podías ocultar algo de mí? Tómate esto como un consejo, pero estas cayendo muy bajo últimamente, Tobi. Necesitas encauzar tu vida rápido. ¿¡Te parece apropiado mirar hentai en el trabajo!?

Obito lo conocía demasiado como para simplemente borrar el historial. Que lo encontrase demasiado limpio no lo iba a dejar satisfecho. Así que sólo borró las páginas comprometedoras y visitó una web hentai para dejar una pista falsa. Eso contentaría su curiosidad.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando.

—Díselo a la chica de las babalungas grandes como calabazas que me salió cuando entré a una de las webs de tu historial.

—Le di a una publicidad rara por error —dijo como si fuera un hecho—. Eso es todo.

Zetsu sacudió la cabeza, mirándolo con lástima.

—Tienes suerte, porque no se lo pienso decir a nadie, ojalá apreciaras más todo lo que hago por ti —dijo mientas se marchaba.

Bueno, eso saciaría sus ansias de información. Obito ya no estaba nervioso en ese sentido, pero de ese momento en adelante, no buscaría cosas raras en la computadora del trabajo.

* * *

Una notificación de mensaje nuevo apareció en la pantalla de Deidara. Konan le había mandado otro capítulo de su libro. Ahogó una carcajada, al leer su petición en el asunto de que tal vez no fuera buena idea leerlo en el trabajo. Dentro del mensaje confirmaba que se trataba de una escena subida de tono. En ese momento lo único que estaba haciendo era unas correcciones de tamaño a unas tablas que Sasori quería modificar para que la aplicación se pudiera ver mejor desde no-se-cual sistema operativo. Deidara estaba esperando a que su compañero probase las que acababa de hacer para ver si necesitaban más cambios. Mientras esperaba podía leer un poco, el último capítulo se había quedado interesante.

El protagonista y su ex habían estado saliendo cuando iban al instituto y cortaron después de llevar una temporada peleando por tonterías. Años después y ambos más maduros se vuelven a encontrar. Parecía que las cosas iban bien para una reconciliación, hasta que el ex le dijo al protagonista que no se visualizaba de nuevo con él. Era un tipo orgulloso, a Deidara no le caía demasiado bien, pero si iba a haber sexo, debía enterarse de cómo rayos había pasado.

Oh, así que el prota iba a olvidar las penas en un club gay, no parecía que fuera a tirarse al ex. Mejor.

—¿Puedes reducir la tabla número dos un par de píxeles de ancho y alto? —preguntó Sasori.

—Un segundo, hm —dijo—. Mierda, ha visto a su antiguo profesor de literatura en el club.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

 _"Sus memorias de aquel hombre no eran las mejores. Nunca olvidaría que la suya fue la única asignatura que reprobó al final del último año. No importó cuanto intentase hablar con él, se negó a darle una nota que según él no se merecía._

 _Y en estos momentos Takei no era la persona más sobria del mundo. Se abrió paso entre el gentío, fue hasta la barra y se apoyó en ella a su lado._

 _—Sólo los perdedores y los depresivos beben solos. ¿Tú cual eres?"_

—¿Qué —Sasori giró de un tirón su pantalla hacia él— estás haciendo?

—Sólo leía el nuevo capítulo del libro de Konan mientras esperaba a que me dieras instrucciones, hm. No me mates.

—Te las he dado hace más de un minuto.

—Ya lo sé, estaba terminando un párrafo. No me gusta dejarlos a medias.

Tendría que seguir en un rato y aguantarla intriga de lo que iba a pasar. Bueno, sabía que habría sexo. Sólo esperaba que el profesor catase antes al prota que el ex, porque por alguna razón empezaba a imaginárselo como Obito el día que lo conoció en su fiesta de graduación, y Takei era él.

—¿De qué va el libro? —preguntó Sasori.

Deidara minimizó la ventana del correo electrónico y volvió al editor.

—No te gustaría. Konan dijo que buscaba hacer algo cliché para abrirse paso en el mercado.

Pero aunque fuera cliché, sabía mantener la emoción.

—Me has sorprendido. Hacer ese favor a Konan hará que esté contenta contigo, y eso te hará ganar una aliada importante en caso de que Obito decida ir a por ti otra vez. Me gusta ver que eres astuto.

—Esta última semana no ha estado tan mal, hm —dijo Deidara mientas modificaba el archivo como Sasori le había dicho—. Parece incluso que ya no le cayese mal.

—Deben haberle llamado la atención. ¿Ves? Konan es un recurso valioso.

Lo que Sasori no sabía era que le había pedido perdón. Y que la disculpa le había sonado sincera. Deidara no solía engañarse a sí mismo, pero estaba convencido de tener pruebas de que no lo habían obligado a disculparse. A veces se arrepentía de haber salido huyendo. Hasta que su parte racional, esa a la que no solía escuchar, le decía que había hecho lo correcto.

—No lo he visto mucho esta semana. Pero ayer lo vi en el ascensor.

—¿Te dijo algo?

A veces Deidara desearía coserse la boca.

—Nos dimos un refregón bien rico, hmm.

—Ew —Deidara guardó el archivo y lo adjuntó a un correo electrónico, aún saboreando el subidón de adrenalina—. Agradecería que no me cuentes tus fantasías eróticas, Deidara.

—¿Tan seguro estás de que te tomo el pelo?

Sasori volvió a su sillón, y Deidara se echó hacia atrás en el suyo. El olor a Aqua Fahrenheit original ya se había ido, así que Deidara estaba economizando lo que le quedaba de la muestra de perfume para rociar el asiento.

—Si no estuviera cien por cien seguro de que lo único que intentas es hacer que me vaya por las escaleras unos cuantos días... No. Tampoco te creería. Inténtalo otra vez cuando Obito te soporte y se cambie de acera, tal vez así me pilles.

—Yo he convertido a un par de heteros ya. Nadie se me resiste, hm —echó el respaldo hacia atrás para estar más cómodo, Sasori escribía, modificando líneas de código. Puede que fuera su oportunidad de saber más de Obito—. Oye, Sasori.

—¿Mmh? —murmuró sin mirarlo.

—Ahora que sale el tema. En mi primer día me ofreciste unos chismes sobre Obito. He cambiado de opinión, quiero saberlos.

—Pues yo ahora no quiero decírtelo —espetó, tajante—. Perdiste tu oportunidad.

—Que te jodan —respondió Deidara, con su mejor tono de desdén—. Eres un resentido.

—Me parte el corazón que me rechacen chismes jugosos.

—Dudo que tengas de eso, hm.

—Una pena, mi información te habría servido en su contra de haberla necesitado.

Desde el sábado pasado Deidara había dejado de pensar de esa manera. Lo único que tenía era simple curiosidad. Una urgencia irresistible por averiguar más de él y comprenderlo mejor. No podía ser tan cabrón como había pensado, amargado tal vez, pero no un cabrón.

¿Y cuándo se le iba a pasar aquel estúpido capricho? Ojalá pudiera hacerlo sólo con pensarlo, aceleraría las cosas.

En fin, hora de llevar la conversación a otra parte, iba a estar en un lío si Sasori notaba que su interés en Obito no tenía como objetivo destruirlo.

—¿Quién te cuenta todos esos chismes que sabes? Tampoco te veo socializar tanto.

—Algunos me los cuentan. Pero los más jugosos los averiguo yo por mi cuenta.

—¿Cómo?

Aún ocupado con el código, Sasori no respondió, pero la inquietante sonrisa que apareció en su rostro le provocó un escalofrío.

—Mierda —dijo Deidara—... Estás sonriendo. Olvídalo. No quiero saberlo.

—Sé que no eres tonto. Así que te dejaré averiguarlo. No es algo tan complicado si me conoces medianamente.

—Hm...

No. Por ese lado la conversación tampoco estaba yendo bien. Deidara decidió dejarlo tranquilo mientras él retomaba la lectura y esperaba o bien más instrucciones o el visto bueno.

 _"_ _—No le digas a nadie que me has visto aquí_ _—la voz de su antiguo profesor, desprovista de cualquier matiz de cordialidad, venía acompañada de una mirada intimidatoria._

 _Uemura-san no estaba feliz de verlo otra vez. Takei tampoco._

 _—No diré nada si tú no dices nada."_

Vaya. El tipo era igual de simpático que Obito y todo.

Pero todo mejoró una vez que comenzaron a beber más. Discutieron por temas pasados, flirtearon en uno con el otro y volvieron a discutir. La discusión acabó con ambos muy borrachos comiéndose la boca contra una columna, y de ahí al auto del profesor, que al parecer lo había traído porque no pensaba beber tanto.  
Deidara posiblemente debiera irse al baño a echarse un poco de agua en la cara. Porque cuando más avanzaba en la lectura más caliente estaba. Y no. No era el mejor momento para eso. Se preguntó si Obito sería así de bruto a la hora del sexo. Y él mismo se respondió que por supuesto que sí. De alguna manera tendría que dejar salir todo. Deidara estaba dispuesto a dejarle volcar todas sus frustraciones y resentimiento en él si se lo cogía de esa manera, embistiéndolo como poseso. No le gustaba demasiado hacerlo en autos porque era incómodo, pero el de Obito era grande, seguro tendrían más espacio.

El final del capítulo lo dejó con mal sabor de boca, viendo lo mucho que había estado proyectando su situación con los dos personajes. El profesor ordenando al protagonista que se pusiese la ropa y se largase y Takei contestando que no lo echaba, que se iba él. Fue un recordatorio de que eso sería lo que pasaría con Obito y él también, una vez pasado el calentón y vuelto el sentido común. Ese final era lo que Deidara necesitaba para dejar de vivir de ensoñaciones.

—Qué callado te has quedado —dijo Sasori.

—Estaba terminando de leer, hm.

—Por cierto, las medidas vienen bien. Escríbele al jefe para decirle que todos los bugs de la nueva versión están corregidos en el nuevo APK. Lo haría yo, pero Kakuzu no para de mandarme mensajes diciendo que su impresora ha dejado de funcionar de repente. Voy a ir a ver qué pasa. Y recuerda que aún tienes dos imágenes más por hacer que debo subir a las redes sociales de Akatsuki antes de irme a casa.

Deidara hizo click en el nombre de Obito de la lista de contactos a la izquierda y una nueva pestaña se abrió.

—Sí, sí. Le escribo al jefe y a Konan y me pongo con ello.

Vio a Sasori rodar los ojos antes de irse. Lo primero era lo primero. Hacerle a Konan saber lo mucho que le había gustado esa primera escena de sexo. Deidara escribió un par de párrafos contando lo que le había parecido y presionó el botón de enviar con una sonrisa.

Sonrisa que se borró de su cara una fracción de segundo después, al darse cuenta demasiado tarde que el remitente de aquel mensaje era Obito y no Konan.

—¡Mierda! —gritó, zarandeando la pantalla.

Se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta con el corazón a cien por hora. Obito estaría en esos momentos leyendo, le estaba haciendo sudar el mero hecho de pensarlo, pero por lo demás poco podía hacer.

Sasori estaba de vuelta.

—Parece que has visto un fantasma, estás más blanco que la pared. ¿Qué pasa?

Algo más calmado pero aún con el susto en el cuerpo, Deidara se dio media vuelta.

—Nada. Sólo le he mandado al jefe lo que le tendría que haber mandado a Konan —dijo, encogiendo los hombros.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba, pero igual se puso de mal humor. No era su estilo tener ese tipo de errores.

—Te la vas a cargar —se burló Sasori.

—Bah. Le enviaré otro mensaje y esperaré aquí a que me llegue el sermón de siempre.

 _ **Asunto:** Ya está lista la actualización de la aplicación_

 _ **Mensaje:** Ignora el otro correo, me equivoqué de remitente. El parche .apk ya se puede descargar._

Tras enviarlo y pegarle el comentario a Konan, comenzó a trabajar en sus otras tareas, deseando que Obito pronto le diera razones para volver a odiarlo antes de que se volviera tonto del todo.

Y pensando que aún así, imaginarlo leyendo eso le daba un cierto morbo.

* * *

Obito llevaba más de un minuto con los ojos bien abiertos mirando la pantalla. El calor que se formaba en su estómago pronto se extendió a su pecho y subió a sus mejillas. Se sirvió agua bien fría del dispensador y apuró el vaso de unos cuantos tragos.

Luego parpadeó varias veces, como si lo que acababa de leer varias veces no fuera mas que un espejismo y esperase que de un momento a otro, las letras se reorganizasen en un mensaje que tuviera sentido.

 _ **Asunto:** Eso estuvo hot :)_

 _ **Mensaje:** No me esperaba ese giro de los acontecimientos, pero no tienes ni idea de lo que me ha gustado. La escena de sexo es salvaje, puede que algo corta. O puede que a mí se me haya hecho corta. Consiguió calentarme, así que es buena. Felicidades. ;) No me importaría si en el futuro te explayas más._

 _Me das una alegría sabiendo que se lo ha percutido el profesor sexy. Odio al pringado del ex novio. Ya lo sabes. Cuando quieras me mandas el siguiente capítulo ❤._

En un primer momento, leer el asunto le llevó a pensar que Deidara estaba hablando de lo de ayer. Hizo click en el mensaje, con una mezcla de miedo, intriga y emoción atorada en su pecho y nada más descubrió que era un mensaje equivocado. La decepción se manifestó. Posiblemente era para Konan y ese libro secreto en el que decía estar trabajando. ¿Así que era un libro erótico? Conociendo a su sensei, no le extrañaba.

Releyó la frase donde decía que había conseguido calentarlo. La repitió en su cabeza, para asimilarla mejor. Deidara estaba... ¿Caliente? ¿En ese mismo instante? Obito sonrió, soñando despierto con cosas nada apropiadas. Como que lo llamaba a su oficina y le daba una azotaina hasta dejarle el culo bien rojo por estar leyendo cochinadas a sus espaldas antes de ponerlo contra el escritorio y...

Mierda.

¿No se había dicho a sí mismo esa misma mañana que tales pensamientos iban a parar?

Pero... ¿Y si le respondía?

¿Y si se le insinuaba con alguna indirecta?

Obito pronto necesitó más agua. Bebió mientras lo consideraba. ¿Sería capaz de seducir a Deidara alguien como él? Por supuesto, que el otro fuera gay no significaba que fuera a ser su tipo, pero si ponía algo sutil... Algo ambiguo que pudiese ser interpretado de varias maneras sólo para tantear el terreno...

Y como no tenía ni idea sobre qué escribirle comenzó a darle vueltas. Quería hacerlo bien, pero se sonrojaba más sólo de pensarlo.

 _ **Asunto:** Re: Eso estuvo hot :)_

 _ **Mensaje:** Ven ahora mismo a mi oficina a explicarme un par de cosas que acabo de leer._

¿No sonaba muy hostil? ¿Y qué le pensaba decir cuando lo tuviera ahí, que se bajase los pantalones como en una porno? Dudando, lo borró todo. Y mientras pensaba en ello, le llegaron notificaciones de nuevos correos. Otro de Deidara y uno de Anko. Para hacer tiempo mientras se tranquilizaba, abrió el de Anko.

 _ **Asunto:** Qué mierda es lo que buscas?_

 _ **Mensaje:** Está bien Obito. No quiero que me despidan, sabes? Me gusta trabajar aquí. Dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que me ayudes. Convertirme en tu lamebotas personal, su alteza Uchiha? Quieres que te soborne? Quieres sexo? Tal vez si decidieras ayudarme sólo porque es lo correcto no me tendrías aquí rebajándome. Aunque ahora que lo pienso puede que eso sea lo que busques para sentirte mejor contigo mismo._

 _PD: YA SÉ LO QUE ME VAS A CONTESTAR. AHÓRRATELO. ERES UN CABRÓN._

Y por cosas como esa, Obito iba a ser brutalmente honesto en su informe. Hubiera ayudado mucho más a su caso el no haber mandado ese mensaje, pero así era Anko cuando se enojaba. Y lo único que pretendía él era hacerle ver que debía controlarse. Anko se negaba a aprender la lección. Y si la ayudaba, tarde o temprano volvería a pasar, y le costaría a Akatsuki un buen pellizco en indemnizaciones. Obito sólo se movería a su favor si ella le hubiese demostrado algo de juicio. Pero no. Se frustraba y cargaba contra todo, igual que siempre.

 _ **Asunto:** Re: Qué mierda es lo que buscas?_

 _ **Mensaje:** Te haré un favor de verdad y haré como que nunca me llegó este correo lleno de propuestas tan inapropiadas._

Ahora estaba cabreado otra vez. Y el nuevo mensaje de Deidara fue lo último que necesitaba para perder completamente el estado de ánimo anterior. Los comparó ambos, tras borrar el mensaje de Anko. Uno escueto y tirante. El otro detallado y amigable, con dos emojis y un corazón.

Obito no quería al Deidara de los mensajes estirados. Quería al de las sonrisitas, al que escribía corazones en los mensaje y contaba intimidades. Podría ser posible que antes de lanzarse a ciegas a escribirle insinuaciones debiera hacer aumentar la confianza mutua, la cual era inexistente. Obito incluso se había visualizado metido en líos por acoso. Lo suficiente como para cortar el rollo al ambiente si es que aún quedaba algo.

No era así como quería pensar de Deidara. Quería entendimiento y complicidad. Necesitaba derribar esos muros que hace mucho se impuso y dejarlo pasar, si es que Deidara quería acercarse. Entendía mejor de lo que quería entender que otorgarle tanto poder sólo lograría que en un futuro, si Deidara quisiera hacerle daño, le hiciese demasiado. Pero con él no parecía tener las fuerzas suficientes como para alejarlo. Comprendiendo el peligro, cerrarse a él dolía más.

¿Por qué con él era distinto?

Emplearía el fin de semana en planear mejor ese anhelado acercamiento, y el lunes comenzaría a tratarlo con esa nueva actitud. Puede que así lograse por fin progreso.

Obito se sujetó la cabeza con una mano. Agotado y temeroso de un sentimiento cuya magnitud desconocía, pero que se insinuaba fuerte.

Aterradoramente fuerte.

* * *

 **Bueno, entre ellos dos siempre me saltan chispas, pero esta historia no va a ir bien si se acuestan a la primera de cambio. Se me va a ir de las manos la cantidad de angst que eso generaría, y no quiero que cometan ese error. En su lugar, creo que Obito está progresando, y quiero que se empiece a cuestionar más cosas, entre ellas la visión que otros tienen de él y las cosas buenas que se pierde intentando que la cercanía emocional con otra gente no le termine haciendo daño.**

 **No me cupo la salida de viernes de Dei, así que queda para el siguiente. :D Lo que me lleva al libro de Konan. Tenía una vaga idea del argumento pero nada tan concreto. Como Konan es discípula de Jiraiya y tengo este headcanon de que él sólo se pasó a la literatura erótica de calidad cuestionable para ganar más dinero, pensé en que Konan también lo hiciese así. Ella se lo tiene que trabajar un poco más, porque la literatura erótica gay es más nicho y es su obra debut, pero por algo hay que empezar antes de consagrarse.**

 **La idea de Deidara proyectándose en el protagonista me la diste Arekusa con tu review sobre si se podrían encontrar en el pub. Imaginé un encuentro entre ellos más o menos así, pero no puedo permitirme más escenas de ellos dos con alcohol de por medio o algo malo va a pasar. Quedó en algo hipotético, que al final decidí aprovechar para el libro de Konan jajaja.**

 **No sé si viste ese capítulo de relleno donde Kankuro tiene a Deidara atado y le contesta que lo suelte porque no le va el sado. Siempre he creído que sí que le va pero estaba mintiendo (demuestren lo contrario :P) y creo que ya dije esto pero sí me gustaría escribir sado de ellos. Algo así tengo planeado con lo de Sasori siendo su casero. Deidara lleva muy poco en la ciudad, pero Obito ya está viendo como está formando vínculos con otras personas que no son él. Lo ha visto irse de fiesta con los Taka, lo ha visto hablarle a Konan con una complicidad que le ha dolido, y ve que aunque discute mucho con Sasori, a los dos minutos ya están otra vez hablándose como si nada. Quiero que lo cabree verlo hacerse amigo de todos mientras que de él se distancia y de ahí su filosofía amargada caerá por su propio peso.**

 **Obito ya ha caído del todo creo yo jajaja. Lo que ha hecho mirando ese vídeo no se puede justificar heterosexualmente de ninguna manera.**

 **¡Saludos y gracias por leer!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ya que Juugo tenía turno de noche y no podía ir salieron solo ellos dos. Karin no había querido cancelar la quedada y Deidara no se iba a encerrar en el hostal todo el viernes. Tenía ganas de beber, pasarlo bien y no volver a su habitación hasta que no fuera la hora del desayuno.

Abriéndose paso entre la gente, avanzaba al pequeño escenario con un vaso de algo llamado agua maldita en una mano y un vodka con lima para Karin en la otra.

—Tenía razón Suigetsu, la villa del sonido no está nada mal —dijo Deidara pasando la bebida verdosa a Karin.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de verde ahumado, las columnas, como troncos de árbol y tanto el techo como el suelo eran negros. Graffitis de extrañas quimeras antropomorfas daban el toque final al decorado.

—Es un poco como nuestra segunda casa. Hace un par de años no salíamos de aquí, ahora venimos menos pero le seguimos teniendo cariño.

Karin dio un trago a su vaso y le hizo sitio en primera fila. Deidara calculaba que no habría ahí más de cuarenta personas, cincuenta tirando por lo alto, pero a parte de ellos, una fotógrafa y los gemelos mancos cuyos nombres no recordaba, los demás parecían estar más concentrados en socializar y beber que en la entrada de "VI K I NG Δ". Al menos así era como parecía llamarse el grupo, juzgando por la enorme sábana de tela negra que habían puesto al fondo.

—¿Te gusta el logo? Lo diseñé yo como regalo después de firmar el contrato del EP.

—Tiene una buena estética para estar hecho con Times New Roman.

Karin se señaló a sí misma, luciendo muy erguida.

—Ja. Aquí está el talento de saber sacarle partido a las fuentes —dijo.

Después de encontrarse en la calle para caminar juntos hasta la Villa del Sonido, Deidara descubrió que una de las aficiones de Karin era criticar diseños de letreros de tiendas y diseccionar como habían sido creados. Le pareció una forma entretenida de pasar el tiempo, ya que desde que entró a Akatsuki había aprendido más sobre diseño gráfico que en cualquier momento de su carrera.

Unos empujones y chillidos en la multitud lo pusieron alerta. El encargado de testear el micrófono y los instrumentos acababa de irse y todos los grupitos de gente se agolparon alrededor del escenario.

Dos tipos altos y corpulentos, uno con una media máscara y otro con la cara vendada salieron primero. Uno fue a la batería, el otro al bajo. Después salió otro de pelo largo y flequillo hasta el mentón que tras saludar caminó hacia el sintetizador. La música comenzó, a la vez que una cuarta persona entraba en escena. Si esa era Tayuya, se veía muy distinta a como la conoció. Piel tintada de beige oscuro, lentillas amarillas y un casco vikingo sobre el cabello color chicle. Llevaba puestas unas plataformas peludas, túnica corta marrón con decoraciones bordadas y llevaba un violín, que comenzó a tocar nada más llegar junto al micrófono.

Deidara asintió y miró a Karin para decirle que sonaban muy bien. No pensó que lo oyera, pero pronto su atención volvió al escenario. Le gustaba la música en vivo, igual que cualquier otra expresión artística. Había mucho esfuerzo ahí detrás y era digno de admirar. Por eso apuró su vaso de unos tragos, lo dejó en una esquina del escenario y se unió a los gritos y empujones.

—¡Los tipos tocan a ciegas! —gritó Karin para hacerse oír.

Eso lo impresionó más aún. Más cuando vio el repertorio de instrumentos musicales que Tayuya sabía tocar, canción tras canción. Karin no paraba de sacar fotos, de la banda y de ellos dos, a veces también con los gemelos y desconocidos borrachos que se apuntaban. El último concierto al que asistió fue en Iwa, cuando él y Kurotsuchi aún se hablaban. Esa noche también bebieron de más, y perdieron el último autobús por lo que tuvieron que quedarse de fiesta toda la noche. En parte deseó que no estuvieran peleados.

Pero el concierto estaba a punto de terminar, y en lugar de apaciguarse, la gente empujaba más que nunca. Al final la última canción, todos saltaron al escenario para hacerse fotos con la banda. Deidara y Karin también lo hicieron.

—¡Ronda de chupitos! -exclamó después uno de los gemelos.

Cada uno tomó un pequeño vaso de los que llevaba en la mano y tras brindar, Deidara se lo bebió de un trago sin preguntar qué era. Tequila, descubrió cuando sintió el líquido arder en su garganta de camino a su estómago.

—¡Voy a ir a comprarles algo de merchandising! ¿Vienes?

Con la cabeza dándole vueltas, Deidara se dejó arrastrar del brazo hasta el piso inferior a un pequeño puesto improvisado. Karin examinó las camisetas hasta encontrar la de su talla, pagó y se la puso ahí mismo. Deidara tomó el EP.

—¡Es hora de comenzar de nuevo mi colección de discos, hm!

Últimamente se lo bajaba todo de internet. Era lo más conveniente a su situación falta de espacio y dinero.

—¡Veo que he creado un nuevo fan! —exclamó Karin.

—¡Tenemos que apoyarnos entre artistas, hm!

Algún día, cuando tuviese los ahorros suficientes, él también empezaría a ir por el camino que de verdad quería, que no era el corporativo.

—¿Te apetece quedarte aquí o quieres ir a otro sitio? —preguntó Karin.

—No, no, no, no. No conozco ningún otro lugar, hm. Además me gusta aquí.

—Es el mejor, en verdad. Los demás lugares no tienen tanta personalidad, lo pregunté por si querías conocer mejor la cuidad.

—Lo que quiero conocer es donde está la barra. ¡Toca otra ronda de chupitos!

Karin lo guió hasta el lugar, donde pidieron más tragos de tequila, más bebidas y más tequila otra vez. Deidara se lo estaba pasando mejor que nunca en aquella conversación que no sabía ni de qué iba.

Hasta que recordó a Obito. Si estuviera ahí pediría al DJ una canción sexy y lo arrastraría a bailarla con él. Veríamos si su heterosexualidad era más poderosa que sus encantos.

Lo cabreaba estar pensando en él mientras estaba de fiesta. ¿Que no se suponía que el alcohol ayudaba a olvidar y a divertirse?

Tocó el hombro a Karin para llamar su atención.

—¡Me voy a bailar un rato! -dijo en voz alta para hacerse oír.

Ella asintió y volvió a la conversación con los gemelos.

Tenía que haber alguien ahí con quien se pudiera acostar y hacer desaparecer esos pensamientos. Deidara examinó el género, buscando algún tipo alto y moreno, lo más parecido posible a su jefe. Entrecerró los ojos cuando vio a... ¿Sasuke? Bailando con un rubio que parecía estar también bastante borracho.

Mierda, eso no lo habría esperado. ¿Qué hacía él en un bar considerado de ambiente? Hicieron contacto visual y ni dos segundos después, Sasuke se alejó y Deidara fue en la dirección contraria.

Comenzó a reír a carcajadas hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas. Un suspenso al destino por traerle al Uchiha equivocado.

Bueno, a seguir con lo que le interesaba. En menos de un minuto ya había localizado a un tipo bastante decente que encajaba en la descripción. Tal vez con un cuerpo más esbelto y una cara más insípida que la de Obito. Y como diez años menos. Pero tampoco esperaba encontrar a nadie que lo superase. Deidara fue acercándose a él, mirándolo hasta que el otro se dio cuenta. Apartó la mirada para hacerse el encontradizo. La segunda vez que el tipo lo miró, le sonrió y dio unos pasos en su dirección. Todo iba bien. Deidara siempre alardeaba de que en menos de tres intentos alguien caía en sus redes, y esa vez lo había logrado a la primera. Un par de minutos después a la tercera vez que el tipo miró, Deidara le hizo una señal con el dedo para indicarle que fuera hacia él.

Como pudo el otro comenzó a abrirse camino hacia él entre grupos de gente que bailaba. En ese momento alguien dio un enérgico tirón del brazo de Deidara, arrastrándolo al lado contrario. Lo único que le dio tiempo a hacer fue lanzarle una mirada de disculpa mientras el chico lucía confuso, justo antes de perderlo de vista.

No sabía muy bien qué estaba pasando, pero para cuando Karin lo sacó de la pista, su cerebro ralentizado cayó en la cuenta de que debería haber puesto más resistencia.

—¡Hey! —se quejó—. Acababa de cazar un ejemplar decente.

Pero no. La chica no era Karin. Su cabello era de un tono de rosa más suave. Eso o comenzaba a tener alucinaciones.

—Ya sólo faltaba que te me perdieras tú también, cerda.

Y... ¿Acababa de llamarlo cerda?

—¿¡Pero de qué vas!?

—¡Si no hablas más fuerte no voy a oírte! ¡No puedo creer que después de casi medio año sin vernos se largue por ahí a la primera ocasión!

La chica hablaba y hablaba, quejándose de alguien.

—En fin, luego tendrá la cara de decir que no nos vemos. Ven, acompáñame a mear ahora que hay menos cola, llevo una hora aguantándome.

¿Qué?

Aún estaba demasiado aturdido como para reaccionar debidamente, pero él cuando vio delante de él la puerta del monigote con vestido, Deidara dio por fin un paso atrás, sacudiendo el brazo el cual la chica aún no soltó.

—¡Cerda!

—¡Tú eres la cerda, yo me ducho todos los días, hm! ¡Y no pienso entrar ahí!

La mirada enojada de la chica se transformó en desconcierto. Una chica rubia entró en escena antes de que le hubiera dado tiempo a abrir la boca a ninguno de los dos.

—¡Frente! ¿Quién es este? —ambas se miraron y por fin la chica lo soltó—. ¡No me digas que me has confundido con un tipo!

—¡De espaldas parecías tú, Cerda! ¿¡Cómo iba a saberlo!? ¡Son idénticos, no deberías culparme!

—¡No importa que sea casi tan guapo y atractivo como yo, esperaba más de ti!

—Bueno, puede que sea tu gemelo perdido.

Deidara y la tal Cerda se miraron. El parecido era tal que casi parecía que se estuviera mirando al espejo.

—¡Gemelo perdido! —exclamó la chica.

—Un placer, gemela perdida —respondió Deidara, encantado por seguir la corriente.

—En serio me has copiado hasta el peinado.

—Pues yo creo que tú me lo has copiado a mí, hm. Yo soy el gemelo auténtico... Un segundo.

Deidara corrió a los lavabos de hombres en cuanto sintió las náuseas. Sólo líquido, lo único que tenía en el estómago. Tras vomitar se sintió algo más sobrio y agradecido. Al salir volvió a encontrarse a las chicas de antes, quienes lo miraban preocupadas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la del cabello rosa, Deidara estaba convencido de que la había visto antes en alguna parte.

—Ahora sí, sólo me pasé bebiendo.

Sus expresiones de preocupación se fueron.

—Nosotras vamos a ir a los sofás —dijo la rubia—. Puedes venir a sentarte un rato con nosotras, te sentará bien después de haber vomitado.

—Suena bien, me llamo Deidara, hm.

—Yo soy Ino —contestó, tomando a la del pelo rosa del hombro—. Y ella es Sakura.

—Sakura... —Ahora la recordó, era la chica de la foto en el celular de Sasori. ¿Y qué hacía ahí? Deidara fue consciente de lo diferentes que eran. No conseguía imaginarlos juntos—. Eres la novia de Sasori. ¿Cierto? Yo trabajo con él.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Novia!?

Esa expresión de escándalo no era lo que Deidara esperaba.

—¡Frente! ¡No me digas que te has buscado un novio a mis espaldas! —dijo Ino cruzada de brazos.

—Espera... ¿Él no es tu...?

—Sasori es mi ex. Cortamos hace mucho —Sakura compuso una mueca de indignación—. Lo que no sabía es que iba diciendo por ahí que yo aún soy su novia. ¿Qué mierda se le pasa por la cabeza? ¡Voy a matarlo cuando lo vea!

—¡Y yo! Ya conocía historias sobre lo raro que era pero eso es pasarse —agregó Ino.

Antes de ir a los sofás pidieron bebidas. Dos piña colada y un refresco para Deidara.

—Le pienso pedir explicaciones el lunes. Además, va a ser mi casero dentro de poco, no me inspira confianza que vaya por ahí haciendo cosas raras por no haber superado a su ex.

—No tiene sentido que haga algo así. Fue él quien me dejó. Dijo que una relación seria no era lo que él buscaba y... Yo también estaba algo harta. Siempre me pareció una ruptura bastante civilizada. ¡Pero no pienso tolerar tonterías!

Se crujió los nudillos e Ino asintió.

—Bueno, dejemos de hablar de él. Debe estar estornudando sin parar mientras duerme, hm.

—Oye, ese acento es de Iwa... ¿Verdad? —preguntó Ino.

Deidara asintió.

—Muy bien —dijo, impresionado—. Es difícil notar eso con todo el ruido de fondo.

—Mi Cerda es la mejor sacando acentos —dijo Sakura—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en Amegakure?

—Prácticamente me acabo de mudar, así que poco más de un mes.

Ino ahogó un grito.

—¡Yo también! ¡Gemelos perdidos!

—¡Gemelos perdidos! —ambos brindaron—. ¿Qué te trae a este amasijo de cemento mohoso?

—He decidido trasladar aquí mi consultorio —Ino buscó algo en su bolso—. Doctora Yamanaka, en caso de que me necesites o conozcas a alguien que lo haga ya sabes donde llamar. Necesito ampliar mi número de clientes.

Deidara leyó la tarjeta que le acababa de dar antes de guardarla en su bolsillo.

—Así que psicóloga... Gracias, conozco alguna gente que podría necesitar esto, empezando por don Akasuna.

—Él lo que va a necesitar es otro tipo de asistencia médica muy pronto —intervino Sakura—. Pero puede que luego tenga que atenderlo igual.

—Frente trabaja en el hospital —dijo Ino.

—Así es, y espero que a mí nunca me necesites.

—Tch, siempre tuve buena salud de todos modos.

Deidara bebió. Aunque con lo mal que había estado comiendo últimamente, no entendía como no había pillado al menos un resfriado. Antes de mudarse de su casa, o quizá debería empezar a llamarla la casa de su madre, ella se aseguraba de que su dieta incluía las cinco raciones de fruta y verdura diarias. Deidara no llevaba ni cinco en todo lo que iba de semana y la culpa cada vez que ella le preguntaba por mensaje era cada vez mayor. En cuanto estuviera instalado en casa de Sasori, cambiaría de hábitos.

Cinco minutos después ya había intercambiado números con ambas chicas y agregado a varias redes sociales. Su número de amistades no dejaba de crecer desde que llegó, señal de que él estaba hecho para la vida en ciudad y no para el pueblucho aquel.

—¡Oh! ¡Mira donde estabas! Ukon y Sakon acaban de irse, pensé que tú también lo habrías hecho. ¿No has leído mis mensajes? —Deidara sacó el teléfono y comenzó a leerlos—. ¡Pero ahora que te he encontrado no hace falta que los leas!

—¡Karin! ¿Cómo estás? No te he visto en meses —dijo Sakura.

—¡Hola Sakura! Estoy bien gracias. ¿Y tú?

—Demasiado ocupada como viene siendo costumbre. ¿Has visto a tu primo por ahí?

Karin miró alrededor.

—¿Naruto está aquí?

—Estaba —dijo Ino—. Nos dejó plantadas hace horas y no lo hemos vuelto a ver. Seguro está con Sasuke.

—Parece que aquí todo el mundo conoce a todo el mundo, hm —intervino Deidara.

—Conocemos a Sasuke de toda la vida —explicó Sakura—. Solía gustarme en primaria.

—Sí, a mí también —dijo Ino—. Nos peleamos tanto por él...

—Hasta que un día... ¡Dejamos de pelearnos!

Ambas chicas rieron, a Deidara se le figuró un chiste privado.

—Sasuke tiene un aura tan pura y atrayente —suspiró Karin.

—Puramente insulsa —dijo Deidara, aunque no sirvió de nada porque ella no lo oyó.

¿Cómo sería el aura de Obito? Deidara no estaba seguro de si se creía ese don que Karin decía tener o no, pero ahora quería saberlo.

—¿No hay espacio para mí? Me gustaría unirme a la conversación.

Deidara estaba en un sillón y las chicas en un sofá biplaza, así que para hacerle un hueco, Ino debió sentarse sobre Sakura. Deidara lo estaba pasando tan bien hablando y bromeando que no se le ocurrió mirar el reloj hasta que no encendieron las luces y bajaron el volumen de la música.

—Me parece que nos están botando —dijo Ino.

Todos se levantaron. Ya no quedaba tanta gente ahí dentro.

—Van a dar las seis —dijo Deidara mirando su celular.

Estaba cansado, pero al menos le había dado tiempo a recuperar la sobriedad. El cielo en la calle era color añil, clareando por el este. Las tres chicas hablaban sobre Sasuke y el primo de Karin y a él se le aceleró el corazón cuando oyó que decían algo sobre lo poco hetero que era la familia Uchiha. Bueno, no su Uchiha eso lo tenía claro. Imaginó a Obito en su casa durmiendo en ese momento. Como le gustaría colarse ahí.

Suspiró. Ojalá se hubiera ido con el tipo aquel.

—Tengo hambre —se quejó Ino—... Deberíamos ir a desayunar.

Hubo unanimidad en eso.

—Los puestos de los soportales del centro deben haber abierto ya —dijo Sakura.

—¿Tan temprano? En Iwa en fin de semana ni hablar hasta las ocho como mínimo.

—Al parecer es un buen negocio venderles comida a gente borracha que viene de fiesta. Ya verás como todo está lleno.

Aún estaban a una cuadra del centro cuando le llegó el olor a comida. En ese momento habría dado todo lo que llevaba en la cartera por saltarse la cola del puesto de bollos de carne al vapor y comprar uno. Sakura estaba en lo cierto, había bastante ambiente ahí comparado con lo vacías que estaban las calles.

—¡En el puesto de gofres no hay cola! —exclamó Karin.

Y Deidara estaba siendo arrastrado otra vez.

—Me apetece algo salado, hm.

Pero también era difícil resistirse al olor del azúcar tostándose. Deidara ya se había olvidado del nikuman mientras pedía un gofre de crema pastelera y nata.

Ya había clareado un poco más, y a Deidara le pareció una forma perfecta de terminar la noche. Antes de darle el primer bocado, tomó una foto y la subió a su cuenta. La conversación se centró en lo estupenda que había sido la noche y lo bien que iban a dormir en cuanto cayesen a una cama.

—Nosotras vamos a pedir un taxi —dijo Ino—. ¿Vienen?

—Yo vivo cerca —contestó Karin—. Y el hostal donde está Deidara me pilla de camino. Lo acompañaré. Necesito aire fresco.

Como ya había gastado mucho esa noche, Deidara estuvo conforme. La cola frente a la parada de los taxis era bastante grande. Antes de separarse, acompañaron a Ino y Sakura hasta año.

—Mucha suerte, gemelo perdido. Que salgas pronto de ese hostal.

—Suerte a ti con tu consultorio, gemela perdida.

—Tenemos que repetir esto —dijo Sakura—. ¡Y dile a Sasori que cuando lo vea le voy a dar tal puñetazo que todas las operaciones estéticas que se ha hecho en su vida surtirán el efecto contrario!

—Le pasaré el mensaje —dijo, antes de que él y Karin se alejaran rumbo a sus casas.

Los cuatro quedaron gritando 'adiós' los unos a los otros. Deidara posiblemente fuera el más sobrio del grupo por una vez.

—¡Hacía mucho que no me divertía así! En cuanto por fin estés viviendo en un lugar decente, hay que salir a celebrarlo.

—Cualquier excusa es buena, hm —respondió Deidara—. Lo he pensado y voy a aceptar la propuesta de Sasori. Me conviene ahorrar todo lo que pueda.

—Me alegro por ti. ¿Y qué tal es la casa?

Deidara sacó su celular y le mostró las fotos que Sasori le había enviado, del recibidor, de la cocina-sala de estar, baño y dormitorio. Los maniquíes quedaron por los pasillos, sería algo con lo que Deidara tendría que convivir.

—Me sirve —dijo Deidara—, y para haber pertenecido a una anciana la decoración es actual.

—No sé si podría vivir con esas muñecas. ¿¡Y si cobran vida por la noche y me asesinan!? Parece como si se fueran a mover de un momento a otro.

—Ya le dije que no las quiero en la habitación precisamente por eso mismo, hm.

—Igual... Sasori no tiene aura, así que no te fíes de él del todo —le aseguró Karin, muy seria.

Deidara rió.

—Sí, definitivamente eso va con él.

—No me crees, ¿Verdad? Bueno, nadie lo hace, pero es verdad lo que digo. ¡Sasori no tiene alma!

No podía parar de reír. Tuvo que sujetarse a la alambrada de un pequeño campo de fútbol para darse un respiro.

—¿Y tu aura como es?

—Eso es lo malo... No puedo sentir mi propia aura, así que no sé cómo es. Pero algún día lo averiguaré.

Siguieron caminando. Deidara tenía la pregunta en la punta de la lengua, y cada vez le costaba más contenerla.

—¿Y la de Obito cómo es, hm?

Karin se detuvo y miró hacia atrás alarmada. La reacción no le gustó a Deidara ni un poco. Comenzó a arrepentirse de haber preguntado.

—¿Por qué me preguntas por Obito?

—N-no sé... Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió —se encogió de hombros, tratando de sonar convincente, pero la expresión de la chica no se suavizó.

—¿Te está tratando mal? ¿Es eso?

—Bueno... Era un imbécil integral cuando entré pero...

—¡Nada de peros! ¡Suigetsu me lo contó! —cuando Deidara estaba comenzando a sentirse traicionado y a pensar en estrangularlo, Karin siguió hablando—. ¡Me dijo que se pelearon en la oficina de Itachi y Kisame y que él estaba ahí! Fue hace tiempo así que lo había olvidado y justo lo recordé... Yo nunca he tenido ningún problema con él, pero conozco gente que sí. ¡No le cae bien a nadie, por eso está solo!

—¿Solo? Pensé que estaba con esa tipa.

—¿Qué tipa?

—Ojos grises, pelo violeta, moño... Es una de las seguratas... No sé su nombre.

—¿¡Anko!?

Anko. Deidara lo sabía, ya la había buscado en la web de la empresa pero prefirió hacerse el tonto.

—Creo que sí. Un día entré a su oficina y ella estaba ahí tirada sobre su mesa en una postura bastante provocativa.

Karin abrió su bolso de un tirón, sacó su celular y buscó a alguien en la agenda. Si no se había arrepentido antes, Deidara lo hacía ahora.

—No puede ser —murmuró mientras sonaban los tonos—... No habrá sido capaz.

—¿Karin? ¿¡Qué quieres!? ¡Espero que sea importante a estas horas! —con el manos libres activado, su adormilada y furiosa voz se escuchaba bien.

Se preguntó si no estaría en esos momentos en casa de su jefe. La simple idea le revolvió el estómago de puros y amargos celos.

—¿¡Estás liada con Obito Uchiha!?

Hubo un silencio de un par de segundos, después Anko rompió a reír como una loca.

—¡¿QUÉ TE FUMAS!? ¿¡De dónde mierda has sacado eso!?

—¡Deidara me ha dicho que te vio encima de su mesa en una postura muy provocativa!

—¿Y quién mierda es Dei...? ¡Ahh... Espera! ¡Es ese rubio nuevo que entró a pedirle no se qué cosa estando yo allí! No. No estoy liada con Obito, sólo me metía con él un poco.

Puede que fuera estúpido, porque ya se había resignado a que nunca llegaría a catar a Obito, pero el alivio que sintió al oír eso fue instantáneo. Los nudos en su estómago se deshicieron.

—Ya me extrañaba que hubieras caído tan bajo.

—Aunque sí intenté seducirlo.

—¡Anko!

—¿Qué? No me digas que no se ve como si necesitase un buen meneo. El muy amargado. Él se desamargaría un poco y a mí no me despiden. Todos contentos.

—En lo del meneo lleva razón, hm.

—¿Fue eso lo primero que se te ocurrió?

—Escucha, lo he intentado convencer de todas maneras. Estoy en una situación difícil y él puede hacer que acabe con algo bastante serio en mi expediente o no. Si me despiden... Dudo que vuelva a encontrar otro trabajo que no sea una mierda en un buen tiempo. Nada de lo que dije pudo convencerlo. Pero ya no voy a rebajarme más. Si me despiden, me iré con la cabeza bien alta... ¿Quién iba a decir hace años que el bueno de Bobito acabaría siendo tan despreciable?

—Siento tanto oír que aún no está solucionado ese asunto... Espero que acabe bien.

—Pse... Ya me da igual. Dile al rubito de mi parte que es un chismoso. ¡Y que antes de ir contando cosas raras por ahí de mí se asegure de lo que vio!

—¡Deidara no conocía la historia! ¿¡Qué crees que iba a pensar si te ve como te vio!?

—Bueno. Si no quieres nada más yo me voy a seguir durmiendo.

—Perdón por llamar a deshoras. ¡Qué descanses! —en cuanto guardó de nuevo su teléfono, Karin lo miró con preocupación—. ¿Ves? Obito no es trigo limpio. ¡Mira como se porta cuando lo necesitan!

—Pero últimamente conmigo no está tan...

—Oh Dei... Me preocupo por ti —Karin lo abrazó bien fuerte, tal vez iba aún más borracha de lo que pensó, Deidara la abrazó de vuelta ligeramente intimidado—. No quiero ni pensar cómo han debido de ser estos meses para ti con Obito de jefe y cayéndole mal. ¡Puede que acabes de llegar pero ya eres de la familia! ¡Y la familia nos protegemos los unos a los otros!

Por fin lo soltó, para agarrarlo de los hombros.

—Ya me he acostumbrado a él. Está bien, hm. No es tan terrible.

—El lunes sin falta solicitaré que te trasladen a mi equipo. Ya verás que bien lo pasarás. Sin tener que aguantar a Obito ni al raro sin alma de Sasori. En nuestra oficina siempre hay muy buena onda. Te va a gustar mucho más.

Caminaron en silencio. Deidara comenzó a pensar que puede que no fuera tan mala idea. Obito... Ya no sabía qué pensar. Justo cuando parecía que no era tan insufrible, se enteraba de lo de Anko. Ese capricho inútil que se le había metido con él lo hacía sentir algo avergonzado visto la clase de persona que parecía ser. Puede que estando en otro departamento todo volviera a su cauce. Por otra parte, sabía que iba a extrañarlo. Deidara tampoco quería renunciar a tratar con él a diario.

Pero tal vez debiera.

—Gracias por eso.

—¡No hay por qué darlas! Para eso estamos, Dei.

Karin sonrió, parecía genuinamente preocupada por él, y eso era algo que apreciaba de verdad. Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la puerta del hostal y se despidieron.

—Aún no me has dicho como es el aura de Obito, hm.

—Es —Karin quedó pensativa unos segundos—... Repelente.

—¿Repelente?

—Su aura no es acogedora. Es... Como si se aislase y quisiese estar solo. Algunas personas que lo conocían de antes lo recordaban con cariño, pero dicen que después de aquel accidente se volvió frío y dejó de importarle todo el mundo excepto él.

—Conozco lo del accidente...

—No creas que no me da lástima. ¡Pero no lo excusa para amargar la vida a los demás! Si quisiera salir de donde está, lo habría hecho hace mucho —Karin sacó de su bolso el EP de "VI K I NG Δ" y se lo pasó—. Y antes de que se me olvide, llévate esto.

Deidara lo tomó y mientras examinaba la portada trataba de olvidarse de lo frustrado que estaba. Si el aura de Obito era repelente... ¿Por qué a él lo atraía tanto?

* * *

Iba a mirar las nuevas fotos de Deidara sólo una vez más.

Las descubrió el sábado, cuando fue a visitar su perfil nada más levantarse y le era imposible no pensar en ellas a cada momento, bien para alegrarse la vista con Deidara o para resentir a las personas que estaban pasando tiempo con él.

Un par de veces se había puesto duro al ser consciente de lo bien que le quedaba aquella camiseta negra con las mangas rasgadas, o como sus ya de por sí hermosos ojos resaltaban más aún delineados en negro, también su pelo se veía diferente, como si se lo hubiera planchado. Obito soñaba con ver esa ropa en el suelo, ese pelo enredado y ese lápiz de ojos dejando negros surcos bajo sus ojos de lo fuerte que planeaba darle.

No era hasta que no terminaba de correrse con esa imagen en la cabeza, cuando recordaba lo lejos que estaba de ese momento. Tenía mucho por hacer, si es que nadie más se le adelantaba como venía siendo costumbre. Porque puede que incluso alguien lo hubiera hecho ya. Obito repasó las fotos. Ese tipo en la esquina de la selfie. Puede que Deidara se hubiera ido con él a su casa mientras a Obito estaba ahí pensando en él como un pringado. ¿Quién se resistiría a él?

Pero si no era aún demasiado tarde, Obito iba a intentarlo. No sólo ganarse su confianza, también su amor. Sus inseguridades seguían ahí, el miedo a hacerse daño por iluso también, pero prefería pensar que no estaba todo perdido y podía lograrlo.

Por eso había pasado el fin de semana ensayando el encuentro del lunes. Todo estaba pensado. Primero lo llamaría a su oficina. Cuando llegase le haría un cumplido sobre el trabajo que desempeñaba para la empresa y le daría las gracias por su labor. Luego le hablaría sobre la sorpresa que le tenía preparada, le explicaría todo al respecto y lo dejaría tomar una decisión. No podría decir que no. Era una oportunidad demasiado buena.

Se le ocurrió el día anterior cuando vio que Deidara le había dado a me gusta a unas fotos que Suigetsu Hozuki había subido surfeando con Kisame en el viaje a Kirigakure. Su primera reacción fue preocuparse y sentir una intensa aversión hacia el tipo. Hozuki y Deidara estaban pasando mucho tiempo juntos esos días. Luego recordó que Akatsuki iba a cubrir la seguridad de la feria de diseño y nuevas tecnologías de Konoha y debía asistir a supervisar. Y que así como Kisame se había llevado a su secretario, Obito podía llevarse también a alguien. Lo normal sería Zetsu pero también tenía la excusa para que llevar consigo a otra persona no generase interrogantes. Algunos talleres y conferencias iban a servirle a Deidara. Llevándolo, él aprendería nuevas habilidades que le serían más útiles que a Zetsu. Nadie iba a encontrar segundas intenciones ahí.

Un fin de semana entero con Deidara fuera de aquel edificio, sin nadie más de por medio. Tenía ya pensados tantos planes que le gustaría hacer con él, que al final no sabría cual elegir. Y si alguien hubiera entrado en ese momento y lo hubiera visto sonreír así no sabía qué excusas iba a darle. Deidara se había convertido en algo bonito en su vida. Al menos, esa cascada de sensaciones en todo su cuerpo que hacía que cuando pensaba en él viera la vida de colorines.

Se preparó mentalmente una última vez, respiró hondo y tomó un trago de agua para relajarse antes de presionar el botón del intercomunicador. Era la hora perfecta, con Zetsu fuera de su puesto para tener aún más privacidad.

—Zetsu, antes de irte a almorzar llama a Deidara y dile que lo necesito en mi oficina ahora.

—Ya mismo voy a ello, Tobi —contestó su asistente con voz melodiosa.

La ansiedad y emoción de Obito se dispararon en cuanto fue consciente que Deidara estaba de camino. Debía de dejar de juguetear con sus dedos, o de alisarse el pelo. Y le estaban empezando a sudar las manos. Mierda. ¿Y si se la tenía que estrechar? Mejor no pensar en ningún tipo de contacto físico.

Su corazón martilleó en su pecho cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Bebió más agua y se reacomodó en su asiento.

—Adelante.

Al abrirse la puerta y ver que no era Deidara sino Itachi, toda la expectación de Obito cayó en picado, dando paso a una amarga decepción.

—Ahora mismo estoy ocupado —espetó Obito.

—Siento haberme presentado así, pero Zetsu no me contestaba las llamadas y sólo serán un par de minutos.

—Está bien.

Que se fuera pronto y los dejase solos. Maldito e inoportuno Itachi.

—Te traigo noticias que te gustarán. Es sobre Deidara —dijo su primo, sacando unos folios de su carpeta.

Obito puso todo su empeño en que ni una sola emoción pasara a su rostro, varias hipótesis pasaron por su mente, no todas ellas buenas.

—¿Qué es?

Con una sonrisa, Itachi le pasó los papeles.

—Karin Uzumaki ha solicitado esta mañana a Deidara para cubrir una vacante en su equipo. Pensé que ya que la relación entre ustedes dos no es la mejor, esta sería una solución al problema de ambos. ¿Qué te parece?

Obito hizo como que leía el texto en los papeles. Sabía que Deidara había salido de fiesta con Karin porque lo había visto en las fotos. Lo que no se imaginaba es que ya empezasen a querer apartarlo de él tan pronto. La idea le estaba empezando a doler como una puñalada. ¿Habrían hablado de eso durante la salida? ¿Le habría dicho Deidara que estaba harto de él y quería alejarse? Obito debió haber visto venir algo así, en lugar de creer que las cosas irían a ocurrir diferente a como era lo acostumbrado. Todo en su contra. Pensó en una razón práctica por la que pudiera negarse a la vez que fingía leer, luego miró a su primo.

Se negaba a que le quitasen a Deidara también.

—No apruebo esto —dijo, doblando los papeles y metiéndolos por la rendija de la papelera del reciclaje. La reacción de Itachi no fue demasiado espectacular, nunca lo eran en él en apariencia. Sólo levantó un poco la barbilla, invitándolo a desarrollar esa respuesta—. Deidara es un chico con talento, y me gustaría que dicho talento permaneciese en mi equipo. Es su primer empleo, pero es creativo, innovador y aprende rápido. Aprecio sus cualidades y no estoy dispuesto a deshacerme de ellas tan fácil.

Hubo un breve silencio. Después Itachi tomó aire.

—De entre todas las respuestas, esa era la última que me esperaba viniendo de ti —comenzó a decir—. El proceso normal es informar al empleado afectado y darle a elegir, pero tampoco es la norma. ¿Estás seguro que no prefieres hacer eso?

—Deidara y yo ya superamos nuestras diferencias. Yo me disculpé, él se disculpó y ahora todo está bien entre nosotros. Era cierto que existía cierta hostilidad, pero desde ese día todo funciona mejor.

Itachi parpadeó varias veces y una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Me alegro. Me alegro de verdad, y me has sorprendido gratamente Obito. Tú sueles ser de los que guardan rencor sin sentido hasta el final, pero sin intención de ofender, que hayas decidido actuar con madurez y dejar atrás esos roces con Deidara es algo bueno. Kisame no va a creérselo. Como señal de confianza a tu nueva actitud, iré a hacerle saber a Karin que su petición ha sido denegada.

Obito asintió aliviado. Seguía sin hacerle gracia sentir que su primo lo estaba llamando inmaduro muy sutilmente, pero al menos Deidara seguiría estando bajo su supervisión.

—Es más, he decidido llevármelo a la feria de diseño y nuevas tecnologías de Konoha en lugar de a Zetsu. Deidara podría adquirir nuevos enfoques y habilidades para desempeñar su trabajo. Lo había llamado para informarlo a penas unos minutos antes de que tú aparecieras —dijo, esperando que Itachi pillase la indirecta y se largase de ahí.

Además, si él que era tan perspicaz no veía nada más allá de las razones que le había dicho, nadie más iba a hacerlo.

—Una excelente idea y que le será útil profesionalmente. Bien pensado.

Itachi se levantó para irse justo cuando la puerta se abría y Deidara aparecía en el umbral.

Obito tomó aire con fuerza cuando lo vio aparecer, tan perfecto y sensual como siempre. Cuando hicieron contacto visual, Obito pensó que iría a derretirse, pero Deidara se fijó en Itachi y sus ojos bajaron a sus jugosos labios, y de ahí a su cuello. Tragó saliva ante la visión de su corbata ligeramente deshecha y siguió bajando, tomando nota de su apetecible cuerpo.

—Hola Deidara. ¿Va todo bien?

Él asintió.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Yo ya me iba. Pero mi primo aquí presente quería verte —contestó Itachi, colocando una mano en su hombro—. Estábamos hablando de ti.

Su cuerpo entero se tensó de forma desagradable, pero de inmediato se obligó a recuperar la compostura. Sintió unas ganas horribles de sacar a Itachi de su oficina a empujones. Un gesto cordial, no era más que un gesto cordial, se repitió en su mente. Pero dolía igual que literalmente todo el mundo fuera más cercano a Deidara que él.

—¿De mí? ¿Qué exactamente? —dijo Deidara, luciendo interesado.

—Sólo comentábamos el gran trabajo que haces para Akatsuki. Es un honor tener con nosotros alguien con tanto potencial y talento. Tus cualidades son necesarias y apreciadas y en nombre de la empresa te estoy agradecido.

Esa iba a ser su línea. Condenado Itachi. Esa era su maldita línea. Temblando, Obito se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano.

* * *

No era eso lo que había esperado cuando Zetsu lo avisó que Obito lo buscaba. Pensó que qué clase de queja tendría, ya que hacía bastante que no se quejaba de nada. Ni siquiera por fallos por los que cuando entró le habrían costado un sermón de varios minutos.

Por otro lado, Deidara no estaba del todo por la labor de estar en la oficina de Obito a solas con él. Desde que Karin lo había avisado sobre que no era buena persona, su encaprichamiento tonto le molestaba cada vez más. Se decía que no quería sentir nada por alguien de su tipo, y que cuanto más distancia pusiese entre ellos antes se le pasaría.

Deidara no iba a dejar pasar un aprecio a su trabajo. Le hubiera gustado oír esas palabras de boca de su propio jefe, pero no es que tuviera las expectativas altas con Obito. En lugar de lamentarse, apreció el cumplido. Se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo orgulloso.

—Bueno, uno hace lo que puede, hm —contestó con evidente falsa modestia.

—Y estoy seguro que mejorarás aún más en la feria de diseño de Konoha a la que Obito planea llevarte, si es que aceptas ir.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Primera noticia que tenía del tema, pero por supuesto que quería ir. Esa convención tenía prestigio mundial, ya había estado a punto de ir con la universidad una vez, pero el viaje se canceló.

—¿Esto va en serio? —preguntó Deidara.

—Obito piensa que podrías aprender cosas nuevas ahí. Cosas que te sirvan para tu trabajo.

—En ese caso... Sería idiota por mi parte rechazar un viaje gratis a un lugar así.

—Estupendo. Ya lo has oído, Obito. Parece que tienes compañero de aventuras. Me alegra saber que lo que me has contado es cierto. Disculpen —su teléfono sonó e Itachi lo sacó de su bolsillo. Despidiéndose con la mano, salió de allí mientras hablaba con quien fuera que estuviera hablando.

Si las miradas matasen, Itachi habría caído muerto al suelo en ese momento. Porque la forma en que Obito lo seguía con los ojos irradiaba desprecio absoluto. ¿Qué mosca le había picado? Itachi no había dicho nada del otro mundo y había sido amable todo el tiempo. Era como una especie de celebridad en la compañía y le caía bien a todo el mundo. Puede que le tuviera envidia por eso.

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo en aquella oficina después de que Itachi se fuese. Obito entrelazó los dedos con los codos apoyados en la mesa y el mentón sobre sus manos. Su mirada quedó fija en algún punto indeterminado del suelo.

—Como mi primo Itachi tan acertadamente ha mencionado... Tu trabajo en Akatsuki es apreciado y necesario —dijo con tono apagado y monótono.

Deidara se preguntó si eso era lo que de verdad él pensaba. No parecía del todo sincero, y el matiz sardónico no le había pasado desapercibido. Pero aún teniendo eso en cuenta, oírlo le hizo sentir un cálido cosquilleo en el estómago.

—Gracias —contestó Deidara, no sabiendo qué más decir.

Odiaba aquella quietud y silencio ennervantes, pero ninguno de los dos parecía decidido a dar el primer paso. Quería que algo pasase, lo que fuera. Que Obito le dijese que se fuera, incluso si era con malos modos; o que lo empujase a su mesa y le diese el beso de su vida mientras ambos se arrancaban prendas el uno al otro. Algo que no fuera estar ahí plantados como estatuas.

Deidara se volteó hacia la puerta.

—Si eso era todo, volveré a mi...

—Quédate —su mano quedó a escasos centímetros del pomo, esa entonación le había creado un nudo en la garganta del que no podía deshacerse incluso después de tragar saliva. Había sonado más como una súplica que como una exigencia.

Él se volteó sólo un poco, preocupado porque Obito detectase su penoso estado de ánimo.

—Hay una cosa más que debo decirte —prosiguió, señalando a la silla donde se sentó a esperar a que abordase lo que quiera que fuera esa otra cosa.

Obito se veía cansado y hastiado, como si necesitase tomarse un descanso de una jornada laboral difícil. No ocurría a menudo, pero a Deidara llegó a darle algo de pena. La suficiente como para que se le pasase por la cabeza el preguntarle si estaba bien. Pero no lo hizo.

Primero, Obito buscó algo en una pequeña pila de papeles que tenía sobre su mesa. Después abrió los cajones uno tras otro murmurando algo sobre donde lo habría puesto. Se le escapó un gran suspiro mientras giraba su silla hacia la papelera y se puso a desmontarla.

—Lo siento... Zetsu debe haberlos tirado por error —dijo.

Tras forcejear un rato por fin consiguió arrancar la tapa azul, metió la mano y sacó unos folios doblados.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Deidara.

—Karin Uzumaki tiene una vacante en su equipo y ha solicitado tu traslado al mismo —Obito desdobló las hojas dobladas sobre la mesa y trató de alisarlas—. Las condiciones son similares. El salario base es algo menor porque son menos horas, pero suele haber horas extra disponibles con frecuencia en caso de que te haga falta el dinero. Puede que si tienes en mente dedicarle más tiempo a tu arte... Ese puesto te venga mejor.

—Oh.

Deidara no pensó que lo iría a hacer. O al menos no tan pronto. Era apresurado, pero se encontró considerándolo. Tener a Obito cerca y saber que era inalcanzable lo iba a volver loco. Luego estaba lo que Karin le dijo el sábado por la mañana sobre él. El asunto con Anko y como Obito se negaba a sacarla del lío. A ojos de todo el mundo, él era un amargado, Deidara mismo lo había pensado. Pero según su propia experiencia, algo le decía que Obito no era tan difícil de tratar como todos parecían hacerle creer. Algo en el esquema no encajaba. Primero lo elegía para acompañarlo a su viaje, hecho que Deidara aún no había procesado del todo, y ahora lo guiaba sobre qué era lo que más le convenía.

Y había considerado incluso la importancia que tenía su arte para él.

—No tienes por qué dar una respuesta ahora. Puedes tomarte un tiempo para pensar lo que vas a hacer.

Ahora que Deidara tenía en sus manos la oportunidad de alejarse de Obito, se encontró dudando. Se habría marchado sin pensarlo dos veces un par de semanas antes, puede que si no se hubiera disculpado, y si no lo hubiera elegido a él para el viaje. Seguía teniendo en cuenta todas las cosas negativas que le habían contado sobre él, pero era como si se estuviera esforzando por mejorar la distante relación que tenían. Deidara estaba seguro que no se lo estaba imaginando.

Por primera vez desde que llegó a Akatsuki, sentía como que había conectado con él.

—Y si tuviera que elegir, preferiría no tener que prescindir de mi empleado más prometedor. Pero la elección es tuya.

Ese burbujeo que llevaba sintiendo en el estómago se acababa de transformar en un retortijón. Deidara se maldijo a sí mismo.

—Ponlo otra vez en la basura —dijo empujando los papeles a través de la mesa—. Prefiero quedarme en este puesto, hm.

Obito tomó los papeles con lentitud, y luego lo miró a él, confundido.

—¿Estás seguro?

—No es complicado. Por mucho que me gustaría poder dedicarle más tiempo a mi arte, necesito todo el dinero que pueda conseguir hasta que tener en mi cuenta una buena cantidad de ahorros. Me conviene más quedarme aquí.

—Dejemos esto donde estaba entonces —Obito hizo una bola con las hojas y las tiró de nuevo a la papelera que aún no estaba tapada—. Te mandaré un correo electrónico con la información sobre el viaje más tarde.

Ese viaje. Si a Deidara ya le afectaba estando a menos de cinco metros de él, cuando fueran a Konoha iba a arder por combustión espontánea. ¿En qué se había metido?

—De acuerdo —Deidara se puso en pie, tan sereno como pudo. No era momento de empezar a pensar en el viaje—. Volveré a mi puesto ahora, hm.

—Una cosa más —varios segundos de silencio pasaron. Para lo impaciente que era Deidara, Obito se pensaba demasiado las cosas—. Puede que no sea mi asunto decir esto pero... A veces... He estado asomado a la ventana y te he visto salir con la moto.

—¿Y...?

—¿Por qué no te pones el casco?

Lo dijo con tanta contundencia y preocupación que Deidara quedó sin palabras.

—Tu cabeza necesita más protección que tu codo.

—La costumbre, supongo. En Iwa no hay a penas tráfico así que no me lo ponía nunca —se encogió de hombros intentando quitarle importancia—. Oye, no pongas esa cara, soy un buen conductor.

—¿Sabes que si en un supuesto tuvieras un accidente no sólo te podrías hacer un daño irreparable en la cabeza sino que tener el casco enganchado al brazo haría que te lo partieras en tres? ¿Sabes que podrías morir?

Deidara detestaba sentirse regañado, también que le intentaran imponer algo, pero esa vez no podía molestarse. No cuando le decía las cosas con ese tono.

—Estás dramatizando, hm.

—Ponte el casco.

—¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué...?

—Por favor —Deidara intentó ofenderse con más ahínco, pero no pudo. Obito se estaba... ¿Preocupando por él?—. Ni siquiera te lo estoy pidiendo como tu jefe.

—Está bien, hm. Está bien. Me pondré el casco.

Deidara no había visto la sonrisa de Obito desde ese día en la oficina de Konan. Aquella había sido mucho más amplia, esta sólo un esbozo que pronto desapareció. Pero al menos, o eso le pareció, había sido sincera a diferencia de la otra. Se quedó observándolo unos instantes de más, esperando que volviera.

—Gracias por escucharme. Ahora sí, puedes volver a tu puesto.

Todo lo que Deidara había estado reprimiendo le cayó encima ni bien dejó la oficina. Se apoyó contra la puerta recién cerrada, aprovechando que Zetsu no estaba ahí. Su cara ardía y por todo su cuerpo se arremolinaban incontables sensaciones. No sabía muy bien qué acababa de pasar, solo que habían tenido un momento, él y Obito. Y veía ese vínculo comenzar a formarse.

 _"Después de aquel accidente se volvió frío y dejó de importarle todo el mundo excepto él."_

¿Y eso último a qué había venido? Bueno, Obito había tenido un accidente. Deidara no tenía a penas detalles de aquello, pero puede que fuera un tema demasiado personal para él que lo llevara a preocuparse en exceso. Lo único que tenía en claro, era que quería arrancarse el corazón y tirarlo bien lejos. Porque ya no sólo lo deseaba, Deidara sentía algo más por él.

Y era jodidamente intenso.

* * *

Le pidió al destino que se lo llevase de su lado pero Deidara lo había elegido a él. Puede que las razones fueran otras, pero tenía dos opciones y escogió quedarse a su lado. Era lo más feliz que Obito se había sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la lágrima que se deslizaba por su rostro hasta que no cayó sobre el revés de su mano.

* * *

 **Otra vez se me quedan cosas sin incluír. Quería meter una conversación con Sasori para que de su versión sobre el tema con Sakura, pero ya era mucho así que pensé en darle vacaciones inesperadas una semana :P También quería meter una conversación con Suigetsu, ya será en el siguiente.**

 **Mi intención en este era poner a prueba lo que Deidara siente por Obito. Él oye rumores, y casi ninguno es bueno. Pero su experiencia le dice otra cosa y son esas señales contradictorias lo que lo confunden. Iba a ser un capítulo más triste. Con Itachi estropeándole sin saberlo los planes de conversación con Obito. Inicialmente, Obito incluso había preparado café para ambos teniendo en cuenta las preferencias que ya había observado en Deidara, y al final todo iba a ser para nada. Deidara se iba a ir ya que no había nada más que hablar y Obito se iba a beber ambos cafés él solo.**

 **Lo cambié porque creo que a estas alturas Obito no puede permitirse permanecer tan pasivo con respecto a Deidara si es que de verdad va en serio sobre fortalecer su vínculo con él. Deidara no se va a dar cuenta que se preocupa por él si no se lo demuestra después de lo que Karin le contó.**

 **Creo que además de no ser tan sombrío así, esta versión de los hechos me sirve más para llegar a donde quiero.**

 **Por lo demás, este capítulo me hizo darme cuenta de cuanto extraño ir a conciertos. No he ido a ninguno en tres años y solía ir al menos a dos o tres. Me lo pasé bien escribiendo a Dei en el concierto y tal vez se me fuera la mano jaja :P. También me gusta sacarlo conociendo gente y siendo el extrovertido que sé que es.**

 **creepend, yo también lo esperé mucho *_***

 **Arekusa, tienes toda la razón a Obito le ha dado fuerte, mucho tiempo de necesidad jajaja y me gusta eso de Deidarasexual. Es muy, muy cierto c: Lo de drama king también es genial jajajaj lo apoyo 100%. Queda pendiente también información nueva sobre el accidente. También pasa que Deidara se cierra a Obito por lo que está sintiendo, que no quiere que vaya a más. Así que eso se transforma en un inconveniente más. Lo que sí estoy tratando es de retroceder lo menos posible, que si ganan algo de confianza eso no vuelva para atrás, más que nada porque lo he leído antes en otras historias y me molesta. Así que si hay algún retroceso, trataré de resolverlo en el mismo capítulo. Siento que Deidara no quiere conectar con él porque lo ve inalcanzable, pero ya ha pasado. Obito necesitaba esto mucho, creo que es triste vivir como él lo hacía.**

 **Ray Sonnen, me gusta saber que lo estoy haciendo bien al traspasar las personalidades de cada personaje a este nuevo entorno ^^. Con Karin lo tuve algo más difícil ya que no vemos tanto de ella. Pero tras leer su página de Wikipedia y el databook sentí como que en la serie Taka era lo más importante para ella, y aquí Deidara es parte de su grupo así que lo defiende mucho. Siempre me impactó que cuando Sasuke la hiere y está en el suelo desangrándose, ella se da cuenta que iba a matar a Sakura también y le dice que no lo haga. Eso demuestra que es buena también, pero quería darle un toque más inflexible con respecto a Obito. Como que no tenía compasión que dar por Obito ya que su aura es repelente. Ella es muy imparcial con Sasuke y Suigetsu al principio sólo porque le gusta su chakra de uno y le asquea el chakra del otro. No quería meter elementos paranormales aquí, pero lo del aura queda como algo que ella dice sentir, pero nadie sabrá por seguro si es verdad o no. Alguna gente la creerá y otros pensarán que está loca xd. En fin, que esa inflexibilidad con Obito tiene como origen el que su aura no le guste. Y además, me venía bien para que hiciera a Deidara cuestionarse lo que siente.**

 **Nada más que añadir. Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Otro capi que me quedó eterno. Hice varias pruebas, y no me gustaba como quedaba si lo partía. Además se sentía como que era un bloque indivisible. Es algo más tranquilo, siempre me suele pasar que meto mucha emoción en capítulos alternos. No es algo que planeo pero siempre se ha dado jajaja  
**

 ** **Agradecimiento a Soly Ruh por echarme una manita con la terapia.**  
**

* * *

—Dei, Dei, Dei, Dei, Dei. Justo a quien quería ver.

Al día siguiente, nada más poner un pie en el comedor, Suigetsu lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo hasta su mesa.

—Vi que te lo pasaste bien en Kirigakure, surfeando y buceando.

—Oh eso. Sí, estuvo bastante bien. Pero dime. ¿Viste la sorpresa que te pasé?

Deidara no lograba entender su tono de entusiasmo.

—No me la llegado nada, hm.

—¿No te llegó una solicitud de amistad de Sasuke?

—Ayer me llegó, sí, pero la rechacé. ¿Para qué querría tenerlo agregado si tampoco me cae tan bien?

Cuando le llegó la solicitud no comprendió por qué el tipo lo quería agregar, pero no había rechazado a nadie antes tan rápido. No sabía si se proponía algo. Suigetsu se golpeó la cara con la mano abierta.

—Tonto.

—¿¡Cómo dices!?

—Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto. ¡Tenías que aceptarlo! ¡Hay una foto que quería enseñarte pero su perfil no es público!

—¿Una foto de qué?

—No te pienso arruinar la sorpresa. Sólo agrégalo, dile que te has equivocado de botón o algo.

¿Podría tener algo que ver con Obito? Deidara buscó de nuevo el perfil de Sasuke y le envió esa solicitud de amistad, pero sin el mensaje de disculpa que Suigetsu le dijo que pusiera, fue a echar agua hirviendo a su ramen instantáneo y al volver ya lo había aceptado. Suigetsu se incorporó para ver mejor la pantalla.

—Ahora métete en las fotos y baja hasta las de hace dos años más o menos.

—¿Por qué tiene la misma expresión en todas? —preguntó Deidara.

Ya se estaba poniendo impaciente. Y ver la cara indiferente de Sasuke en todas las fotos no ayudaba.

—Para. Ahí está.

Suigetsu señaló una foto en cuya vista previa de podía ver un montón de gente en bañador. No le tomó ni medio segundo localizar a Obito con un boxer de natación. Deidara fue a decir algo, pero lo único que salió de su garganta fue un vergonzoso sonido ahogado.

—Toma, bebe un poco de agua —se burló Suigetsu.

Él lo ignoró. Esos pectorales merecían toda su atención. Deidara se humedeció los labios mientras sus ojos bajaban a examinar sus abdominales y luego lo que abultaba aquella ajustada telita azul marino.

—¡Hey! ¡Ha entrado! —sintió un golpe en su brazo y alzó la vista un momento para ver a Obito pasar y luego volvió a mirar la foto—. No babees mucho o se va a dar cuenta.

Deidara volvió en sí, tomó el vaso y lo vació de varios tragos.

—De nada —agregó Suigetsu mientras lo miraba beber.

—¿Cómo has encontrado la foto?

—Me aburría en el viaje de vuelta y me puse a curiosearle las fotos viejas a la gente —Suigetsu tomó un nigiri sushi de su bento—. Nunca esperé encontrarme a Obito en bañador así de casualidad, llevo días muriéndome por enseñártelo.

—Voy a guardarla por si pierdo el acceso. No voy a jugármela, hm.

Ya le daría un buen repaso más tarde, cuando no estuviera en la misma habitación que Obito, el cual andaba mirando su teléfono junto a la cafetera.

—Ah sí, no casa con mi imagen de él. Me pregunto si sabe que la foto está en internet, mira a ver si está etiquetado.

Deidara tocó la foto y vio que la cara de Obito dirigía a una cuenta.

—Tobi Tobi...

—Pse... Típico. ¿Es él de verdad? —preguntó Suigetsu, asomándose de nuevo a la pantalla.

—No lo sé, el perfil está blindado y tiene una foto de una paleta naranja —dijo Deidara.

Suigetsu rodó los ojos.

—Es él. Cien por cien seguro.

Deidara volvió a la foto para fijarse mejor en algo que le había llamado la atención antes. Obito tenía un parche de piel más pálida que iba desde el lado izquierdo de su pecho hasta su brazo, un poco más abajo del hombro. Seguro era una cicatriz de aquel accidente del que aún no sabía mucho.

—¿Qué es este lugar y por qué hay tantos Uchihas reunidos?

—Aparentemente es la mansión de Uchiha Madara. La subieron el veinticuatro de julio, así que diría que se reunieron para el cumpleaños de Sasuke. En Konoha hace mucho calor en verano, un chapuzón en la piscina es lo mejor. ¿Quieres ver fotos de la piscina?

—¿Sale Obito?

—No. Sólo sale en esa que te he enseñado.

—Entonces no me interesa —soltó.

—Ojalá tuviera yo una piscina así —Suigetsu se echó para atrás en su silla—. Con este tiempo de mierda la única piscina en Amegakure es la pública. Deberías apuntarte, yo suelo ir los domingos y el pase mensual no es muy caro. Karin y Juugo vienen a veces. Y tiene un tobogán bastante grande.

—No se nadar.

—Yo te enseño. Sé que estás pensando que preferirías que te enseñase Obito, pero hay que conformarse.

Sí, eso era precisamente lo que Deidara estaba pensando. Sobre todo después de ver aquella foto.

—Hmm... No suena mal plan, pero debo instalarme en casa primero. Hoy he quedado con Sasori para verla precisamente.

—¡Estupendo! ¡Me apunto! —exclamó Suigetsu.

—¡Un momento! A Sasori no le va a gustar que vaya con alguien.

—Y Karin también se apunta —dijo en voz alta.

Deidara miró a donde Suigetsu señalaba. Karin acababa de pasar con una bolsa con el tétrico gato mascota de una hamburguesería cercana. En lugar de ir con ellos se acercó a la máquina expendedora. El día anterior por la tarde recibió un mensaje de ella, molesta por haber rechazado el traspaso. Posiblemente aún lo estuviera.

—No hace falta que vaya la humanidad entera a ver la casa conmigo, hm. Aquí tengo fotos si tantas ganas tienes de verla.

Deidara sabía que si se los llevaba iba a haber lío. Buscó las fotos que le pasó Sasori y se las enseñó.

—No sé cómo voy a planear la fiesta entonces.

—La primera regla que me puso Sasori fue nada de fiestas en su casa —le recordó Deidara.

—Sasori es del tipo que les gusta tanto quejarse que para compensar no hay que hacerles caso ocho de cada diez veces —dijo Suigetsu, mientras miraba las fotos—. En ese jardín se puede hacer la barbacoa del siglo cuando empiece a hacer mejor tiempo. ¿Crees que Sasori tendrá barbacoa?

—No —dijo Deidara sin pensarlo si quiera.

—No pasa nada porque Juugo tiene una. ¡Oh! Y necesitamos música, eso déjamelo a mí. Y puedo invitar a unos cuantos amigos y amigas y... ¡Hey! ¡Pongamos que el código se vestuario sea ropa de baño! ¡Y le puedo pedir a Kabuto los cañones de espuma de la Villa del Sonido! ¡E invitamos a Obito! No se se ocurra decir que no es buen plan.

Sabía que nada de eso iba a pasar. Sasori no lo permitiría, pero sentía la temperatura subir nada más que de imaginarse a Obito con aquel bañador, bailando con él mientras la espuma caía sobre ellos. Demasiado fantasioso, pero aún nadie le cobraba por soñar despierto.

—Si Sasori me bota de ahí me instalaré en tu casa sin pagarte renta, hm.

—Claro, puedes dormir en el sofá —respondió Suigetsu.

—No. Tú duermes en el sofá, y yo en la cama.

—¿A qué locura me has apuntado esta vez? —Karin se sentó junto a Deidara, sacó la hamburguesa de la bolsa y le dio un bocado.

—A acompañar a Deidara a casa de Sasori.

—Ni de broma —dijo, tajante—. No pienso poner ni un pie en la casa de ese psicópata sin aura.

—Como te gusta exagerar. Sasori es un poco rarito y ya está.

—Por no creerme no te pienso dar papas así que deja de mirarlas así.

Karin alejó la bolsa un poco más de Suigetsu. Él rodó los ojos.

—¿Aún estás molesta por lo de Deidara?

—Más bien decepcionada —Karin lo miró con tristeza—. Si no querías venir a mi equipo podrías haberlo dicho antes.

—Dije que no hacía falta, hm.

—Eso no tenía por qué interpretarlo como que no querías venir a mi equipo, tal vez sólo estabas siendo educado. ¡Si lo hubieras dicho más claramente no me habría molestado!

—No es que no quiera ir —Deidara miró a Obito salir de la cafetería, él nunca se quedaba ahí para comer—... Me lo pensé y decidí quedarme.

—Déjalo, Karin. Dei tiene vistas más suculentas ahí donde está —canturreó Suigetsu. Deidara casi se atragantó con su comida—. ¿Quién quiere ver esa horrenda pared de cemento pintarrajeada que se ve desde tu oficina?

Se volvió a relajar, aunque no se le fueron aún las ganas de sellarle la boca con pegamento fuerte. Karin lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No es como si el paisaje de su lado fuera mejor. Además, me parece una razón estúpida para quedarse cuando Obito lo está tratando como un trapo. ¡Deidara no está aquí para ser su saquito de boxeo! —Karin dio un golpe en la mesa, fruncía el ceño—. Me cabrea.

—Mmm, pero tal vez eso le gusta a Dei —Suigetsu le ganó abriendo la boca—. No te burles de sus fetiches.

Y se llevó una patada bien merecida en la espinilla. Por bocazas.

—Suigetsu, a diferencia de ti el resto del mundo no está pensando en sexo las veinticuatro horas del día —lo regañó ella.

Deidara dio las gracias por que Obito ya se hubiese ido. Semanas atrás habría bromeado con el tema, posiblemente le habría seguido la corriente a Suigetsu. Ahora sólo quería que se dejase zanjado.

—Ya dije que este par de semanas está incluso tolerable, hm —respondió con su mejor tono de indiferencia.

Esa vez fue Suigetsu quien le devolvió la patada, acompañada de una subida de cejas.

—Está bien. Pero no le dejes pasar ni una más. Estoy harta de ver a todo el mundo dejándose pisar por él.

—Si Dei quiere dejar que Obito se lo pise tú no deberías meterte.

—¡Suigetsu! —el grito atrajo la atención de varios empleados por unos segundos—. ¡Esas bromas de quinceañero no le hacen gracia a nadie!

—¡Eso, hm! —Deidara se cruzó de brazos.

Cuanto más tiempo estuvieran hablando de él, más posibilidad de delatarse.

Al menos consiguió desviar la conversación con éxito hasta el fin del descanso. Deidara se despidió de ambos tras confirmar que Suigetsu se apuntaba a su plan de la tarde y Karin seguía negándose, advirtiéndoles que tuvieran cuidado. Con Sasori de vacaciones, la oficina se sentía demasiado en calma, Deidara puso algo de música en su celular, cosa que no podía hacer normalmente para no desconcentrar a su compañero. Se sentó y escribió su contraseña en su computadora portátil.

El chat interno parpadeaba con un par de notificaciones nuevas. Deidara tragó en seco. Eran de Obito.

* * *

El bento permanecía cerrado sobre su escritorio. Obito ya no tenía hambre. Por cosas como esa había estado evitando mirar en su dirección en vano. Porque en respuesta sus ojos buscaban la presencia de Deidara con más insistencia aún y la mordida de la envidia era doblemente insoportable al verlo rodeado de sus nuevos amigos.

Sabía que Hozuki no era hetero y a cada rato se preguntaba si no tendrían algo. No quería dejar que el tema lo angustiase, según su perfil Deidara aún seguía soltero y ninguno de los dos había entregado el formulario para notificar a la empresa que estaban en una relación. Dudaba que Hozuki, siendo asistente del mismo Kisame obviase el requisito. Obito se había propuesto no sufrir inútilmente hasta que no tuviera pruebas sólidas de que Deidara había empezado una relación con alguien. Hasta entonces, se repetía cada vez que lo olvidaba, las posibilidades de conquistarlo no eran nulas.

A un lado dejó también la molesta voz que le decía que Itachi apareciendo en un momento tan oportuno para desbaratarle el plan que con tanto cuidado planeó el fin de semana era en realidad una señal de que lo dejase antes de que se hiciera daño. Después de todo, el encuentro tampoco había ido mal al final. Lo había elegido a él, y era algo que traía aún una sonrisa a su cara y una sensación de ingravidez en su cuerpo cada vez que lo recordaba.

Obito ya había invertido demasiado como para dejarlo correr. Quería a Deidara a su lado como jamás había querido a nadie antes.

No. Tampoco Rin.

Y por eso, hizo crujir sus nudillos y abrió la ventana de chat con decisión.

[12:18] Uchiha O.: _"¿Podrías probar la fuente del banner de publicidad en impact?"_

[12:18] Uchiha O.: _"Quiero ver si queda bien"_

Obito había dicho un tipo de letra difícil sabiendo de antemano que Deidara pondría pegas. Generalmente no le daba instrucciones tan específicas, sólo era una excusa para comenzar una conversación con él y ver hasta donde lo llevaba. Aún debía estar en la cafetería, así que siguió trabajando hiperconsciente de cualquier sobre rojo en la parte inferior de la pantalla.

[12:36] Deidara: _"Impact"_

[12:36] Deidara: _"En serio?"_

Obito tecleó la respuesta con una sonrisa demasiado grande.

[12:37] Uchiha O.: _"Tienes razón es una idea estúpida"_

Deidara tardó un rato en contestar tras leer el mensaje. Obito ya comenzaba a pensar que no lo haría. La imagen adjunta hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco. Deidara le había mandado el banner para las cuentas de las redes sociales de Akatsuki con una frase en impact que decía "mi jefe no entiende de esto". Debía guardársela en el teléfono. Si tuviera algo menos de vergüenza la usaría de fondo de pantalla. Iba bien. Todo iba bien. Obito volvía a ser optimista.

[12:45] Uchiha O.: _"Está perfecto, gracias"_

Quería imaginarse a Deidara sonriendo en ese momento mirando su mensaje. Obito no cambió de pestaña mientras lo veía escribir.

[12:46] Deidara: _"Entonces lo subo así?"_

Decidió seguirle la corriente.

[12:46] Uchiha O.: _"De acuerdo"_

[12:46] Deidara: _"Dame un momento"_

Obito ya no sabía si ambos estaban bromeando o sólo él y empezó a preocuparle que Deidara subiera de verdad ese banner a internet.

[12:47] Uchiha O.: _"Oye"_

[12:47] Uchiha O.: _"Lo de subirlo no iba en serio"_

[12:47] Uchiha O.: _"No esperaba tener que aclararlo"_

Un cliente llamó y mientras lo atendía, esperó con impaciencia su respuesta.

[12:49] Deidara: _"Demasiado tarde"_

[12:49] Deidara: _"Ya lo subí"_

Obito dejó de escuchar al cliente. Asustado abrió una pestaña nueva en el navegador y buscó en marcadores el perfil de Akatsuki. No había nada. Deidara le había tomado el pelo. Al menos le alivió que fuera así.

—Disculpe... ¿Me podría repetir eso último? —le dijo al cliente mientras tecleaba.

[12:51] Uchiha O.: _"..."_

[12:51] Uchiha O.: _"Deidara..."_

[12:53] Deidara: _"No me culpes"_

[12:53] Deidara: _"Es la primera vez que te veo bromear"_

[12:53] Deidara: _"No estaba seguro"_

Obito se esforzó en prestarle atención al cliente y dejar a Deidara para después por mucho que quisiera dedicársela toda a él. Era un hombre con un puesto de importancia en su empresa y en mitad de su jornada laboral, no una colegiala mandándose mensajitos con el chico que le gusta.

Sin importar que esa fuera la definición que mejor se ajustaba a él en ese momento.

[13:01] Uchiha O.: _"He releído la conversación y era obvio que bromeaba"_

* * *

Leyó los mensajes de Obito varias veces aún sin poder creerlo del todo. ¿Estaba en serio hablando con él? ¿No se habría colado Suigetsu en su despacho para gastarle una broma?

Deidara descartó la hipótesis. Si fuera él ya le habría puesto "espérame desnudo en tu oficina" o algo por el estilo. Ni siquiera sabía qué contestarle.

[13:06] Deidara: _"No lo era"_

[13:06] Deidara: _"No viniendo de ti"_

Lo vio empezar a escribir su respuesta antes de que él pudiera fijar su atención en otra cosa.

[13:06] Uchiha O.: _"Sí lo era"_

[13:06] Deidara: _"No"_

[13:07] Uchiha O.: _"Sí"_

[13:07] Deidara: _"No"_

[13:07] Uchiha O.: _"Sí"_

¿Estaban en serio discutiendo por eso? Al menos, Deidara sentía que no era una discusión hostil como las que tenían al principio. No eran coincidencias, Obito estaba soportable esos días y él no sabía qué pensar al respecto. No tenía sentido llamar a una puerta que nunca iba a abrirse.

Vio los puntos suspensivos aparecer tras el último renglón otra vez.

[13:07] Uchiha O.: _"Puedo pedirte un favor personal?"_

Deidara se acercó a la pantalla y leyó la última línea varias veces. La intriga se lo comía por dentro y tras pensar un rato sobre qué podía ser, nada vino a su mente.

[13:08] Uchiha O.: _"No tienes por qué aceptar si tú no quieres"_

Era irritante pensar en lo mucho que quería aceptar, aún sin saber lo que era.

[13:08] Deidara: _"Que es?"_

Obito le mandó una foto. Deidara levantó una ceja. Un amanecer.

[13:09] Uchiha O.: _"Podrías arreglarla por mí? Quiero que quede derecha"_

[13:09] Deidara: _"La has hecho tú?"_

[13:09] Uchiha O.: _"Sí. El otoño pasado"_

Deidara analizó la foto. La fecha de creación era a mediados de septiembre. Jamás hubiera pensado que Obito era de los que sacaban el teléfono cada vez que veían algo que les gustaba. Era una foto normal, ni mala ni buena, algo sobreexpuesta, pero se notaba que la cámara era de calidad. Tampoco esperaba que Obito tuviera un teléfono barato. Ya estaba teniendo ideas sobre como arreglarla.

[13:10] Deidara: _"Qué vas a hacer con ella?"_

Abrió el archivo con el editor de imagen y minimizó los otros proyectos. Obito escribía.

[13:10] Uchiha O.: _"Bueno"_

[13:11] Uchiha O.: _"Quería imprimirla y hacer un cuadro."_

[13:11] Uchiha O.: _"Tapar algo feo con algo agradable."_

Deidara releyó el último mensaje varias veces, intentando buscarle un significado.

[13:12] Deidara: _"Manchas de humedad?"_

Tenía la sensación de que Obito había querido decir algo menos cotidiano con eso.

[13:12] Uchiha O.: _"Algo así"_

En menos de cinco minutos niveló la imagen y corrigió la sobreexposición. Si Obito no fuera "el más hetero de Akatsuki", no tocaría el archivo hasta que no se hubiera asegurado algo a cambio. Como aquella cena de la que huyó, verse fuera del trabajo para tomar una copa juntos o ir al cine. O las tres cosas. ¿Por qué no?

Pero no era el caso, y pensar en ello sólo le iba a llevar a hacerse daño.

[13:15] Deidara: _"Que tal así?"_

Deidara envió el archivo, tamborileando con los dedos en el escritorio. Sabía que no iba a ser capaz de volver a su deber hasta que no contestase pero el maldito lo había visto y no le decía nada.

[13:16] Deidara: _"Hola?"_

[13:16] Uchiha O.: _"Disculpa"_

[13:16] Uchiha O.: _"Zetsu entró"_

[13:17] Uchiha O.: _"Está perfecto así mucho mejor de lo que esperé"_

[13:17] Uchiha O.: _"Gracias"_

[13:17] Uchiha O.: _"Te mandaré una foto cuando ya tenga el cuadro"_

Deidara se resistió con todas sus fuerzas a decirle que prefería verlo en persona para ver si de verdad quedaba bien en el sitio elegido. Necesitaba romper algo para dejar salir toda la rabia reprimida.

[13:18] Deidara: _"ok"_

[13:18] Uchiha O.: _"Tengo que recibir a alguien ahora"_

[13:18] Uchiha O.: _"Mándame todo lo de hoy cuando termines"_

[13:18] Deidara: _"ok"_

[13:19] Uchiha O.: _"Por cierto ya tengo los billetes de tren reservados para el viaje a Konoha"_

[13:19] Deidara: _"Pensaba que íbamos a ir en auto"_

Deidara ya se había estado imaginando sentado en el asiento del copiloto mientras Obito conducía por la autopista al País del Fuego. Pensó que ir en tren iba a ser mejor. Podría escuchar música y echarse una siesta con más tranquilidad mientras intentaba olvidar que iba a tener a Obito justo al lado por varias horas.

[13:20] Uchiha O.: _"No me gusta conducir cuando se trata de trayectos largos la autopista es peligrosa"_

[13:20] Uchiha O.: _"Y en primera clase iremos mucho más cómodos"_

Deidara se quedó pensativo. Aún no sabía mucho sobre el tipo de accidente que tuvo Obito, pero pensó que ese temor exagerado a la carretera podría venir de ahí. Le pidió por favor que usase el casco y ahora eso. Era cierto lo de los peligros de la autopista, pero la gente no dejaba de conducir sólo porque había una posibilidad de que les pasase algo malo.

[13:21] Deidara: _"Es verdad"_

No sabía qué más decir. Quedó esperando una respuesta, porque el chat le decía que Obito estaba escribiendo. Pero entonces los puntos suspensivos desaparecieron y Deidara cerró la ventana.

Si combinaba todos los fragmentos de las distintas ocasiones en las que Obito lo había rozado, casi podía hacerse una idea de cómo sería que él lo abrazase. La mano en su espalda aquel día en la oficina de Konan, la vez en el ascensor, cuando se despertó con su abrigo encima respirando el aroma de su colonia.

Deidara apretó el puño hasta hacerse daño, asqueado de tanta cursilada y decepcionado consigo mismo por no poder hacer nada.

* * *

 _"Por cierto me alegra que hayamos solucionado todo"_

Obito quedó mirando la frase escrita por medio minuto antes de borrarla y cerrar el chat. No iba a decirle algo tan peligrosamente obvio. La conversación había ido bien, tal vez no le hubiera puesto caritas pero la negatividad entre ellos ya no estaba ahí y él estaba feliz, muy feliz de que eso fuera así. Despacio pero bien, así era como quería hacer las cosas antes de dar un paso más allá y comenzar a hablar de temas más personales. Puede que la próxima vez le dijera por fin que sí a salir a cenar juntos.

El resto de su jornada la pasó ocupado reuniéndose con clientes o hablando por teléfono, aunque en su cabeza seguía estando la conversación con Deidara y la posibilidad de futuro progreso y todo lo que conllevaría. En su última media hora, revisó el trabajo de Deidara, luego miró sus fotos y borró el historial.

Nada más oír la moto en la calle Obito fue a la ventana. Se había puesto el casco. Lo siguió con la mirada, su corazón brincando de felicidad al ver que le había hecho caso. El también debía recoger y marcharse, pero se quedó ahí parado mirando el cruce que Deidara había tomado incluso si no podía verlo. Si tan sólo tuviera idea de todo lo que estaba provocando en él tanto bueno como malo, Obito se preguntó qué pensaría él.

—¡Tobi!

Se volteó para encontrar un secretario enojado en la puerta.

—¿Sí?

—¿¡Cómo que 'sí'!? Te he hablado y no me has dicho nada. ¿Qué haces mirando por la ventana con esa cara de alma en pena?

—Miraba el tiempo.

Resoplando, Zetsu se puso a su lado.

—Estás distraído, más apático que de costumbre, miras hentai en el trabajo... ¿Qué te pasa? El cumpleaños de Kakashi no anda cerca aún.

—Nada.

Obito se había propuesto llevar su secreto con normalidad, pero si Zetsu se había dado cuenta que algo andaba diferente con él... Significaba que más gente podía darse cuenta.

—Tienes que dejar ir el pasado. Ya va siendo hora. Es eso, lo sé y no te molestes en desmentirlo.

—No-

—He trabajado para ti por años. Dices que estás mejor, pero yo te veo cada vez peor. Ya no sólo esa época. Se está extendiendo al resto del año.

Obito apretó los labios, cediendo por fin a la tentación de dedicarle una mirada de fastidio a Zetsu. Su inquietante sonrisa y sus extraños ojos amarillentos que a penas parpadeaban eran dos de las razones por las que lo había evitado. Odiaba no ser capaz de ocultarle que algo pasaba con él, aunque por suerte no iba encaminado hacia la verdadera razón de su caos emocional.

—Deberías buscar ayuda, Tobi —dijo con suavidad.

Obito exhaló.

—Escucha, Zetsu.

—No. Escúchame tú a mí. Si no superas tus problemas de una buena vez vas a ser por siempre el jefe amargado que todo el mundo odia —sentenció, alzando la voz—. Una chica muy amable me dio esto ayer en la cola de la panadería. Lo guardé para ti.

Zetsu le ofreció una tarjeta de visita que Obito tomó.

—Doctora Ino Yamanaka.

—Sé que la vas a tirar en cuanto me de la vuelta, pero ya te he dicho lo que tenía que decirte.

—Me da igual que la gente me odie. Yo tampoco les tengo en muy alta estima.

La gente era cruel y egoísta. Y no serlo sólo te llevaba a un desengaño como le había pasado a él. Pero aún teniendo eso claro una duda lo asaltó. ¿Deidara lo odiaba? Le hacía daño pensar que él podía odiarlo.

—Dudo mucho que eso sea verdad. Vamos, Tobi. Pide cita, aunque sólo sea un par de veces para probar. Tómate el jueves o el viernes libre e inténtalo.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? —replicó Obito.

Él estaba a gusto en su propia miseria.

—Madara-sama me puso aquí para cuidar de ti. Sé cómo acaba la gente infeliz.

Obito sabía por experiencia que tratar de intimidarlo no iba a funcionar. Zetsu no tenía nada que perder. Sí lo despedía, volvería a su antiguo empleo como mayordomo del hombre que evitó que acabase en un orfanato tras la muerte de sus padres. Por otro lado si se ponía a la defensiva sólo le estaría dando la razón. Por fin se dignó a mirar la tarjeta. El nombre de la mujer estaba impreso en el centro, sobre una dirección, un e-mail y un número de teléfono, el borde trazado en un marco de flores y hojas. Muy desenfadado para ese tipo de negocio, fue lo primero que pensó, seguro era una chica joven con el título conseguido hace poco.

¿Iba a servirle de algo ir? ¿Podía esa chica ayudarlo?

 _"¿Ayudarme a qué?"_ Pensó justo después.

Porque Obito estaba empezando a temer no poder hacer feliz a Deidara sino que se le pegase su amargura. Evitó pensar que así era como hubiera querido verlo al principio. Si Obito no tenía el suficiente amor propio como para ir a terapia por sí mismo, lo haría por Deidara.

—Resérvame cita para el viernes —dijo a Zetsu.

Ya casi era hora de irse a casa por fin. Su asistente dio una palmada triunfal con una gran sonrisa.

—Es bueno que al fin te decidas. Es por tu bien.

En el trayecto a casa Obito no paraba de pensar si había hecho bien. Nunca había hablado abiertamente de su vida con nadie e iba a tener que hacerlo. Aterrador, pensar en cómo podría reaccionar.

No tenía ninguna prisa por que llegara el viernes.

* * *

—Tú primero, pastelito mío.

Suigetsu le abrió la puerta de la valla que rodeaba el patio delantero de la casa de Sasori y lo invitó a pasar.

—Ya déjalo, hm.

—Obito te llamaría así.

—¡No! ¡No lo haría!

Suigetsu seguía empeñado en rolear que él era Obito y estaban a punto de comprarse una casa juntos.

—¿Prefieres ser tú Obito? Está bien, yo puedo ser tú —Suigetsu se aclaró la garganta—. Gracias hombretón, vamos cuanto antes lleguemos antes estrenaremos esa cama, hm.

Deidara sacudió la cabeza despacio.

—Estás despedido, Hozuki —dijo él.

¿Qué clase de estúpida representación de él era esa?

—No, no, no. Yo no soy yo, soy tú. Recuérdalo.

—A Sasori no le va a hacer gracia verte aquí. No le he dicho que venías.

—¡Mucho mejor! Así se llevará una sorpresa, bien pensado —Suigetsu llamó a la puerta—. Está bien, sólo me aseguraré que la casa cumple con los estándares. De momento pienso que justo ahí podemos poner el equipo de música. Así los vecinos pueden disfrutar de la fiesta también.

Sasori abrió la puerta y de inmediato fulminó a Suigetsu con la mirada.

—¿Qué hace este aquí?

—Se apuntó solo —explicó él.

—No te sacudas la responsabilidad de encima, bastaba con decirle que no.

Suigetsu se aclaró la garganta.

—Soy el inspector de calidad inmobiliaria de Deidara, mi presencia aquí es necesaria.

De mala gana, Sasori los dejó pasar.

—No toques nada —dijo en cuanto vio que Suigetsu se iba derecho a revisar un maniquí con melena de rockero azul marino y ojos amarillos—. Y de todas formas esta es mi parte de la casa, no tienes nada que inspeccionar aquí.

La casa de Sasori estaba ordenada, pero recargada. Parecía como si no quisiera dejar ni un hueco de pared sin adornar, entre cuadros y figuras. Los hizo pasar a través de una puerta cerrada con llave a un pasillo mucho más sobrio.

—Esta es tu parte de la casa —dijo a Deidara.

Suigetsu pasó la mano por el papel de pared.

—Necesita un cambio el color crema no va con Deidara.

Luego se distrajo mirándose en un espejo. Sasori miró a Deidara, ceño fruncido y brazos en jarras. Él se hizo el distraído, echando un vistazo al armario bajo el hueco de la escalera cuando Suigetsu lo abrió.

—¿Está la casa insonorizada, Sasori? Imagina que se trae algún invitado y los vecinos se quejan. Deidara tiene cara de gritar mucho durante-

—Sí está insonorizada. Pero sólo al exterior así que más le vale a Deidara ser discreto.

Habiendo esperado ya ese tipo de comentarios, Deidara no se ofendió. Lo que no esperaba era que la casa estuviera insonorizada.

—¿En serio lo está?

—¡Claro! —respondió muy serio—. Tampoco me interesaba que los vecinos oyeran los gritos.

Algo en la forma en que lo dijo le dio escalofríos. Deidara miró a Suigetsu, que no parecía haberle dado importancia al comentario. Recordando las palabras de Karin, se preguntó si Sasori no estaría escondiendo algo jodido de verdad.

—Bueno, punto aclarado. Sigue enseñándonos la casa —lo apremió Suigetsu.

Después de mirarlo mal por más o menos diez segundos, Sasori siguió caminando y abrió una de las puertas.

—Este es el dormitorio.

Era un cuarto ni grande ni pequeño de paredes blancas, una cama individual, armario, estantería vacía y un escritorio con una silla. Después de estar metido en el hostal por casi un mes aquello era una mejora importante. Incluso si el color de la moqueta era el más feo tono de beige.

—La cama es un poco pequeña y debo comprobar su durabilidad —Suigetsu se sentó sobre el colchón y empezó a rebotar—. Parece que está todo bien. Sí, no se romperá en medio de la acción.

—A la próxima tontería te echo a la calle —dijo Sasori—. Vamos.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Deidara lo siguió, medio avergonzado por Suigetsu pero divertido por ver a Sasori furioso. Le pareció extraño que los condujera de nuevo a su lado de la casa, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

—Voy a enseñarles algo antes —dijo, parando frente a una puerta.

Sasori la abrió y encendió la luz, revelando unas escaleras que bajaban a un sótano.

—¿Qué hay ahí? —preguntó Deidara.

—Quiero que vean mi taller —respondió y extendió un brazo para invitarlos a entrar—. Los listos primero.

Temiéndose algo raro, Deidara no se movió del sitio. Suigetsu avanzó.

—Veamos ese taller.

En cuanto pasó, Sasori cerró la puerta y echó el cerrojo.

—Ahora puedo enseñarte la casa con tranquilidad.

Mientras se alejaba, con los golpes de la puerta de fondo, Deidara se sintió tentado de ir a liberarlo.

—¿Piensas dejarlo ahí?

—Sólo un momento. Además, es culpa tuya por traerte aquí a tus ligues sin avisarme primero.

—Suigetsu no es mi ligue.

—¿Seguro? Porque si lo es y ninguno de los dos ha notificado la relación a la empresa por escrito se van a meter en problemas. Son estrictos con el código ético.

—Entonces ningún problema porque como te he dicho, no es mi ligue, hm.

—Está bien, te creo. Es demasiado irritante incluso para ti. Pero de igual modo, si vas a empezar a traerte a tus ligues al menos cómprate tu propio juego de cama, no quiero fluidos de desconocidos en mis sábanas.

—¿No te vale con meterlas a la lavadora?

—Un juego de cama no vale tanto y cuando te vayas de aquí te lo puedes quedar. Dudo que te cueste más que un par de copas un sábado.

Deidara resopló. Debía ser una mierda ser tan escrupuloso en un mundo tan sucio. ¿Entraría Obito también en esa petición? Sasori dijo desconocidos pero no dijo nada de conocidos. Igual, sentía como que no le apetecía traerlo a un sitio con privacidad parcial, sin mencionar que seguro su casa, en un universo donde Obito no era hetero, sería un mejor lugar. Deidara no tenía ni idea de donde vivía o como sería su casa, pero con un sueldo como el suyo podría permitirse cosas con las que él, de momento, sólo podía soñar.

—¿Y si... Me traigo al jefe? ¿También te tengo que avisar? —dijo con descaro.

—Si te traes al jefe te descuento dos semanas del alquiler.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, hm.

Volvieron al que iba a ser el dormitorio de Deidara.

—¿Qué tal todo por la oficina esta semana? ¿Alguna novedad?

Abrió el armario y los cajones para hacerse una idea del espacio del que disponía.

—Todo normal. Oh, excepto por una cosa. Me voy a la feria de diseño y nuevas tecnologías de Konoha. Obito me eligió para acompañarlo.

—¿Te eligió? ¿A ti? Pero él nunca se lleva a nadie a los viajes si puede evitarlo. Y cuando no puede lo acompaña Zetsu. ¿A qué se debe el cambio?

—Dijo que podría ser un complemento a mi formación.

Sasori entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Y por qué no me lleva a mí en lugar de a ti que ni siquiera le caes bien? Yo trabajo ahí mucho más tiempo que tú y soy un empleado ejemplar. Esa feria me interesa. He ido por mi cuenta en el pasado y es de las mejores.

—Querrá hacer las paces.

—Nah. Obito no hace las paces. Mi teoría es que ha hecho enojar a algún alto cargo y se han vengado de él haciéndole ir contigo.

¿Sería eso verdad? Deidara prefería no pensarlo.

—Bueno, mejor para mí. Un viaje que no va a salir de mi bolsillo siempre es bueno, hm. Vamos a la siguiente habitación.

En su bolsillo, su celular vibraba con todos los mensajes de auxilio que le estaba enviando Suigetsu.

—Está bien, pero puede que te intente hacer el viaje desagradable. Mejor si vas avisado.

Sí, desagradable iba a ser tenerlo tan cerca y no poder dejarle clara cierta cuestión.

—Como ya dije, ya no es así conmigo. No entiendo qué ha pasado pero lo es, y parece sincero no es como si me tratase bien de mala gana.

Tras encender la luz del cuarto de baño, Sasori sonrió de esa manera que a él le daba pesadillas.

—Últimamente hablas mucho de él —se burló.

Deidara sintió que se le aceleraba la sangre. Fingió inspeccionar el baño de espaldas a Sasori. Era pequeño pero se apañaría. Dejó pasar unos segundos para que él no notase que el comentario le había afectado. Él no podía darse cuenta de que algo le pasaba.

—Bueno lo veo todos los días, es normal que tenga mucho que contar, hm.

—Te tomaba el pelo. Pero no me olvido que me dijiste que estaba bueno y era tu tipo.

En lugar de ponerse a la defensiva, Deidara intentó un cambio de táctica.

—Entonces mejor hablemos de la chica que según tú es tu novia pero que después de conocerla el sábado en la Villa del Sonido descubrí que ya no lo es —dijo en tono triunfal.

La expresión de su compañero de trabajo ni cambió demasiado a parte de un casi imperceptible levantamiento de cejas.

—Vaya, no imaginé que Sakura se movería por esos ambientes.

—¿Eso es lo único que tienes que decir? ¿No me vas a explicar por qué me mentiste?

Sasori volvió a sonreír, se veía distraído por sus pensamientos. Esa vez no le dio escalofríos.

—La primera vez que vi a Sakura fue en la sala de espera del hospital. Vino a decirme que mi abuela estaba bien e iba a recuperarse de su infarto. Ella la operó de urgencia, trabajó duro para salvarla. No sabía cómo agradecerle que de no ser por ella la única familia que me queda en el mundo estaría muerta en estos momentos así que cuando le dieron el alta la invité a cenar. Sakura me parecía perfecta en todos los sentidos y yo creí enamorarme de ella muy rápido. En cierto modo aún lo estoy.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Confundí estar enamorado con agradecimiento y admiración. Al cabo de un tiempo acabamos rompiendo pero decidí quedarme con esa primera impresión que tuve de ella. Puede que pienses que es penoso, pero me va bien y en realidad no me importa lo que pienses. Soy un enamorado de la perfección y eso es lo más cercano que voy a tener de la misma. Todo está en orden.

—Todo en orden —las cortinas de la bañera tenían peces y delfines pintados, como se llevaban hace décadas. El abuelo de Kurotsuchi tenía unas parecidas en su baño—. Dejas a tu novia por una especie de waifu basada en ella. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

—Es más complejo que eso. Pero no me apetece discutir ya que no vas a entenderlo. ¿Estás satisfecho con la casa de momento?

—Sí. Excepto por las cortinas de anciano.

Miró su teléfono. Casi ochenta mensajes de Suigetsu. Algunos de los cuales estaban en el grupo de chat de los habituales de la Villa del Sonido.

[18:26] Suigetsu: _"Socorroooooo!11"_

[18:26] Suigetsu: _"Dei dile que llamaré a la policía si no me abre"_

[18:27] Karin: _"te avisé o no?! -_-"_

[18:27] Karin: _"Te dije que era un psicópata que te iba a secuestrar y descuartizar!"_

[18:28] Karin: _"Estas cosas te pasan porque nunca me crees!"_

[18:28] Suigetsu: _"De acuerdo te creo"_

[18:28] Suigetsu: _"Tenías razón blablabla"_

[18:28] Suigetsu: _"Ahora vengan a por mí"_

[18:28] Suigetsu: _"Dei sálvame T_T"_

—Sí, el baño necesita un cambio de aire —dijo Sasori—. Ahora vamos a ver la cocina.

—Pero saca a Suigetsu primero —dijo Deidara.

—Cuando veas la casa le abriré y no antes. Lo siento pero ya deberías saber que cuando mi paciencia se va, no vuelve.

Deidara se sentía mal por él, era verdad que estaba algo pesado pero tenía su gracia.

—Sé que no tienes sentido del humor pero te estás pasando. Iré a abrirle yo —dijo yendo a la puerta que separaba ambas partes de la casa.

—Si lo dejas ahí te contaré sobre el accidente de Obito.

Mierda.

Se sintió sobornado y con unas terribles ganas de rechazar la oferta aún sabiendo que no iba a tener otra oportunidad de saber del tema. Por otro lado, puede que su interés llevara a Sasori a descubrir sus sentimientos si es que no lo sabía ya.

Bah, siempre podía negarlos.

—Cuéntame, hm.

Y Sasori, con una expresión de suficiencia, lo condujo a la cocina.

—Como sabes, Obito tenía una amiga de la que estaba enamorado. Bueno, lo está, solo que ya no es su amiga.

—Rin —dijo Deidara.

Se esforzó por filtrar el veneno de su voz. No sabía nada de la chica, ni siquiera la había visto en fotos pero unos intensos celos agriaban su estado de ánimo cada vez que pensaba en ella. ¿Qué mierda tenía la tipa que mereciera pasarse la vida amargado? Podría aceptar un poco mejor que hubiese ya alguien más en su vida pero no eso. No podía ser alguien tan especial.

No más que él.

Rin. Ojalá nunca hubiera sabido su maldito nombre. Lo sentía en su cabeza como uno de esos troyanos que ningún antivirus puede borrar del disco duro, excepto formateando.

—Esa misma. Al parecer Obito nunca perdía la esperanza de que algún día se fijara en él, pero como ella no lo sabía...

—¿Por qué no le dijo nada?

Idiota cobarde. Ese era el tipo de hombre que lo estaba haciendo enloquecer.

—Porque él ya sabía que ella estaba enamorada de otro amigo suyo. ¿Para qué molestarse?. Aunque lo verdaderamente inteligente hubiera sido olvidarse de ella. Cualquiera que siga atormentado inútilmente tanto tiempo por un amor no correspondido es imbécil —afirmó.

Deidara no supo si le ofendía más el sentirse aludido por dichas palabras o que hubiera insultado a Obito. Incluso cuando él mismo lo hacía constantemente en su cabeza, la última vez hacía menos de un minuto... Y agregando que Sasori estaba en lo cierto. Pero ese derecho era suyo y de nadie más.

Se mordió el labio, maldiciéndose interiormente. Deidara no estaba acostumbrado a que le afectase la falta de interés en él. Como si no hubiera millones de personas en el mundo, esa siempre había sido su forma de encararlo. Sentía como si Sasori lo hubiera llamado imbécil también a él.

—En fin eso ya lo sabía, Obito me contó casi todo lo que me acabas de decir aquella noche. ¿Qué más tienes?

—Bien. Ellos tres siguieron siendo amigos a pesar de los problemas. Hasta un viaje al que los llevó un antiguo sensei suyo para celebrar el cumpleaños del amigo en cuestión. El plan era ir a las montañas del País del Hierro a esquiar. El tiempo en esos lugares es muy impredecible pero era la mejor época para ir en realidad. Obito debió perderse y una tormenta de nieve lo atrapó por ahí. Al intentar encontrar el camino de vuelta pisó un terreno de nieve suelta tuvo una caída al parecer bastante fea. Se rompió un brazo, una pierna y varias cosillas, así que no pudo ir muy lejos. Tuvo suerte de que un equipo de rescate lo encontrase o ahora mismo estaría a dos metros bajo el suelo. La rehabilitación fue muy larga, me consta. Pero si lo piensas bien no ha quedado mal para lo jodido que fue. Los Uchiha tienen buenos médicos.

La forma en que lo contó le dejó mal sabor de boca. Ya había aprendido que esa era su forma de hablar, pero no le hacía gracia que la usase para referirse a Obito.

—Aunque mentalmente —prosiguió Sasori—... Ya has visto por ti mismo que el golpe no lo dejó tan bien.

Uno de sus puños se cerró con fuerza, mientas lo miraba como si estuviera a punto de despedazarlo. Sasori lo miró con interés y él se calmó, pensando en maneras de como justificar su reacción.

—¡Alguien que me importa pasó por algo parecido, no hables de forma tan frívola!

—No esperaba eso. Parece que estuviera bien buscar el morbo en las desgracias de la gente, excepto si te das por aludido, entonces está mal. Por cierto antes de mudarte deberías ir a comprar comida. Avísame primero para que enchufe la nevera.

Todo en la cocina parecía estar bien. Tenía la suficiente cubertería como para no tener que comprar más y el armario bajo el fregadero ya estaba bien aprovisionado de productos de limpieza, rollos de bolsas de basura y esponjas. Sasori tenía razón. Estar chismeando con las desgracias de Obito era asqueroso. Deseó no haber sido tan curioso. Quería entenderlo mejor, pero no así.

—No he terminado de contarte la historia —dijo Sasori después de unos momentos de silencio.

—No te molestes, hm.

—No queda mucho más. Mientras Obito estuvo en el hospital o recuperándose, sus amigos no lo visitaron ni una vez. Resultó que habían estado saliendo en secreto, así que Obito les retiró la palabra para siempre. No es como si le debieran algo pero así eligió tomárselo.

—¡Dije que no te molestes! —alzó la voz, sentándose en la silla frente a la mesa vacía.

—Oh, tranquilo. No era molestia.

—¿Quién te ha contado todo eso?

—Nadie. Leí los informes médicos de Obito porque por alguna razón están en la base de datos de la empresa y nadie se ha molestado en ponerlos bajo contraseña. El resto son cosas que he leído escribir a Zetsu, o al mismo Obito en diferentes ocasiones. No fue difícil hilar la historia con esos datos.

A Deidara no debió extrañarle viniendo de él.

—¿Sabe alguien más que te metes donde no debes?

—Soy el administrador de redes y servidores de la empresa. Necesito acceso a todo. No iba a admitirlo si estuviera haciendo algo malo, no soy tonto. Pero no es algo de lo que hablo con la gente así que no se lo digas a nadie. Sabré que has sido tú.

Deidara aún no estaba seguro. Debió haber deducido antes de donde estaba sacando la información. Por supuesto, de leer toda la comunicación interna y los archivos de la empresa. Tampoco lo usaba para discutir temas demasiado trascendentales, pero lo tendría en cuenta en el futuro. No le hacía gracia que Sasori no respetase la privacidad de la gente.

—Empiezo a creer a Karin con lo de que no tienes alma.

—¿Karin de mercadotecnia dice eso? Por eso nunca se quiere venir conmigo en el ascensor —Sasori caminó hasta una puerta junto al refrigerador y la abrió—. Aquí tienes la lavadora, la secadora y la despensa. La lavadora debería funcionar aún y queda detergente y un poco de suavizante en el cajón así que pronto tendrás que comprar más.

—Pse, el suavizante es una estafa de todos modos. No sirve para nada. Incluso algunas marcas le han cambiado el nombre a acondicionador de tejido para hacerlo parecer más necesario de lo que de verdad es.

Había cosas que sólo se aprendían cuando uno comenzaba a vivir por su cuenta y Deidara no pensaba dejar que la industria de la lavandería le robase su dinero, ganado con esfuerzo.

—A mi me gusta el olor que le da a la ropa.

—Nada que el detergente no haga ya, hm —replicó Deidara.

—No es tan bueno. Y de todos modos, no uses la secadora a no ser que sea imprescindible. Tiende afuera en la cuerda, o cuelga las cosas del radiador si está encendido. Ahí cerca de ese enchufe puedes montar la tabla de planchar. Ah, y si rompes algún plato deberás reponerlo. Si tienes preguntas hazlas ya, me tengo que ir.

—¿Dónde vas?

—Me operan de la nariz.

Nota mental, dejar de intentar hacer conversación insustancial con Sasori. Tras acordar que el lunes le llevaría una copia de las llaves a la oficina y el número de cuenta donde domiciliar los pagos, volvieron a la puerta del sótano y abrieron a Suigetsu que estaba sentado en un escalón con el teléfono.

—¡Estás loco! —gritó en cuanto salió—. ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a mí psicópata!

—La psicopatía es otra cosa —respondió Sasori—. Yo no tengo de eso.

—¡Cállate, eres un psicópata asesino en serie porque yo lo digo!

—Si no fueras así de pesado no te habría encerrado ahí.

—Bueno. Dei y yo nos vamos ya para no volver a poner un pie aquí. Hasta nunca, psicópata.

Suigetsu lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hacia la puerta caminando deprisa. Por un rato sólo iba murmurando solo.

—Yo no me mudaría con él —dijo al fin—. ¿Y si te asesina mientras duermes? ¿O mientras te duchas como en aquella película?

Deidara estaba casi seguro que Sasori no lo asesinaría. Casi.

—Estoy tan harto de ese hostal que me arriesgaré, hm.

Su mal humor por lo que había descubierto sobre Obito aún no se iba, por fortuna Suigetsu estaba igual y pasaría por alto el cambio de humor.

—¡Pero...! —Suigetsu levantó su índice, animado de repente—. ¡No todo ha sido malo sobre el estar ahí secuestrado! Hablé con un viejo amigo de Kiri con el que hacía mucho que no hablaba y me he enterado que va a venir a Amegakure por unos días —hizo una pausa para darle un codazo—. Te lo puedo presentar.

A Deidara le hubiera encantado decirle que sí, esa era la oportunidad perfecta para ligar. Alguien que no se quedaría mucho allí de todos modos, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en excusas para rechazar la oferta.

—¿Fotos?

Suigetsu buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Déjame que te enseñe su perfil.

Observó como navegaba hasta la web, con toques de su pulgar. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, le acercó la pantalla a la cara. El tipo que le devolvía la mirada desee la misma era delgado, de piel bronceada, ojos negros y pelo muy corto, como si hubiera estado creciendo un par de meses después de afeitarlo. Entrecejo arrugado y entradas incipientes.

—¿Me quieres liar con un tipo de cuarenta y tantos con pinta de traficante?

—¡Hey! Aunque no te lo creas, debe tener unos siete u ocho más que nosotros. Y ya no es traficante, se lo dejó cuando salió de la cárcel. Es buen tipo. Le mando un mensaje ahora mismo si quieres para darle tu teléfono.

Deidara resopló. Quería con tantas ganas decirle que sí. Pero sólo necesitaba pensar en Obito para que le resultase repelente pronunciar una simple palabra de dos letras. Quería que fuera él quien le quitase la ropa, quien lo besase de arriba a abajo. Quería que fuera su regazo en el cual sentarse, oír sus jadeos, probar el sabor de su piel, dejar su marca en ella.

Aunque fuera imposible.

Miró otra vez al tipo. No hace ni una semana podría haber acabado en la cama de alguien, cierto era que había bebido de más y muy posiblemente pudiera replicar esas condiciones que deshinhibieran sus reparos otra vez. Luego pensó en esa Rin, metida en la cabeza de Obito tal y como él estaba en la suya.

¿Iba a acabar igual? ¿Cuánto pensaba durar aquella situación absurda?

Esa era su prueba. Y estaba a punto de...

—Nah.

...fallarla.

Deidara volvió su atención hacia los autos que pasaban por su lado en la carretera. Cualquier cosa que no fuera ese teléfono.

—Le diré que te lo estás pensando —repuso Suigetsu.

—No. Dile que no —sonó firme y poco amigable, sólo quería que Suigetsu dejase de restregárselo por la cara.

Él no era así antes de entrar en Akatsuki.

—Ya veo. Obito. Ahh, Dei... Eres un mentiroso —Deidara apretó la mandíbula—. Me dijiste que sólo te lo querías coger.

Se arrepintió de haberlo mirado cuando vio su sonrisa de suficiencia. Se debatió entre negarlo o decirle que se callara, pero al final optó por guardar silencio.

Suigetsu estaba en lo cierto. Era un mentiroso.

* * *

Obito levantó la cabeza de la revista de críticas de cine que estaba leyendo cuando el teléfono de recepción sonó y el chico tras el mostrador contestó.

No iban a fusilarlo, pero así se sentía. Un poco.

—¿Señor Uchiha? La doctora Yamanaka lo recibirá ahora. Por ese pasillo, última puerta a la derecha.

—Gracias —dijo al levantarse antes de dirigirsea donde le había indicado.

Por Deidara. Lo estaba haciendo por él, por si había una posibilidad por mínima que fuera de llegar a él. Seguro que iba a estar bien. Seguro los nervios que le encogían el corazón se le pasaban en cuanto estuviera sentado en el sofá frente a su psicóloga. Se lo repitió con cada paso que daba y con cada golpe en la puerta de madera oscura.

Cuando la persona abrió la puerta, supo que no iba a calmarse. Sus nervios, de hecho, aumentaron.

—¡Hola, buenos días! ¿Qué tal está? —dijo.

Obito no conseguía reaccionar. La doctora Yamanaka era la viva imagen de Deidara. Rubia, cabello largo recogido en un peinado casi idéntico al suyo, ojos azules almendrados. ¿Qué clase de broma era aquella? No podía hacerlo. No podía hablarle de sus problemas mientras miraba a la gemela perdida de Deidara. Había sido una mala idea, una muy mala idea. Siempre lo supo.

—¿Señor? Pase y siéntese donde más le guste.

—Disculpe. Sólo vine a decirle que me surgió un... Imprevisto. Y no voy a poder quedarme.

—¿Un imprevisto? —la chica se veía desconcertada—. ¿Y por qué no llamó para avisar?

—Literalmente... Me acabo de enterar. Me acaban de llamar —sacó su teléfono y lo agitó en el aire—. Un mensaje. Justo cuando caminaba por ese pasillo de afuera.

—Entiendo. Pero me temo que le voy a tener que cargar la consulta igual como ya le deben haber explicado, al hacerse la cancelación dentro de las dos horas previas.

—Sí, lo entiendo. Siento haber malgastado su tiempo así. Que tenga un buen día.

Obito cerró la puerta sin darle tiempo a decir nada. Había fracasado en eso también, qué sorpresa. ¿Por qué le hacía caso a Zetsu en primer lugar? Nadie mejor que él sabía lo que le convenía a sí mismo.

Se alejó un par de pasos antes de frenar en seco.

Pero las pruebas no se supone que sean fáciles. Para algo eran pruebas. Y no importaba que de nuevo se hubieran dado las peores circunstancias posibles. Podía con eso.

 _Por Deidara._

Se volteó con decisión y llamó de nuevo.

—Hola otra vez. En realidad nadie me llamó. Era mentira.

—Está bien. Es totalmente comprensible que esto intimide un poquitín la primera vez —dijo—. Pase.

Se preguntó si Deidara también tendría una sonrisa así escondida. Una amplia y cálida.

—Lo siento.

Obito no había esperado una consulta con tanta decoración. Había unos cuantos cuadros surrealistas en la pared y un enorme centro floral sobre la mesa. Se sentó algo incómodo aún, en el sofá frente a ella.

—No lo sientas. Lo importante es que has vuelto, que estás aquí sentado y puedes por fin empezar a ayudarte.

Suspiró resignado antes de asentir. Obito no había querido verse vulnerable pero ya había pasado y sólo le había llevado una frase. ¿Para qué fingir?

—Bien. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Uchiha Obito —dijo él.

—Oh, Uchiha. Conozco a algún que otro familiar suyo. Yo soy Ino Yamanaka, mucho gusto. Puedes llamarme Ino. ¿Le importa que nos tuteemos? Las formalidades no son para mí.

Quería decirle que no. Salvar las distancias. Pero estando con la guardia baja la frase se le resistía.

—Supongo que está bien.

—¡Perfecto! —La doctora Yamanaka, o Ino como se debía acostumbrar a llamarla, montó su tableta en un pequeño teclado, en el que se puso a escribir de inmediato. Seguro estaba anotando que había tratado de escapar con una mentira de la que se había arrepentido en menos de un minuto, Obito pensó. Tras firmar la hoja y oír la explicación sobre la confidencialidad de la información que le fuera a proporcionar, la entrevista comenzó—. Bien, Obito. ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Treinta y cuatro.

—Mmh, —murmuró mientras tecleaba—. ¿Y con quién vives?

Aún en esa situación, Obito se la pasaba temiendo que la siguiente pregunta fuera difícil de responder.

Pero iba a hacerlo. Por él, se dijo una vez más antes de contestar que vivía solo.

* * *

 **Es algo nuevo para mí escribir a Deidara así. Y me da la impresión que también es la primera vez que le ha pasado esto, así que es nuevo para los dos jajaja. Pero en fin, era una evolución que tenía que darse. O bien se olvidaba de él, o bien el crush iba a más. Si Obito hubiera seguido con su actitud inicial, puede que Deidara ya llevase a sus espaldas un par de ligues, pero esos intentos de acercamiento no le están sentando del todo bien. Obito tiene siempre ese poquito de oscuridad interior que mancha todo lo que toca aunque él no quiera. Y lo mejor que podía estar haciendo es esto. Intentar superar lo que lleva dentro para que deje de ir por ahí contaminando.**

 **En cuanto a Sasori, creo que ya me he resignado a que no voy a poder escribirlo como una persona medianamente normal. xD Se escapa demasiado a mi poder ese detalle. Tengo esta idea de él de maníaco del control y obseso de la estética. Se compra su ropa en catálogos online de estilo algo vintage, aunque para ir a trabajar se viste más normal.**

 **Arekusa, me gusta que otras parejitas tengan cameos hahaha en este caso, Naruto que aún vive en Konoha hacía mucho que no veía a Sasuke. Presiento que no tardará en irse detrás, ya todos sus amigos se han mudado ahí y falta él. Y Naruto siempre se va detrás de su amor, es canon. :D La verdad me he llevado a Amegakure a bastantes personajes. Sobre lo que dices de Obito que a veces queda muy pasivo ante las cosas es cierto :o está saliendo mucho de su zona de comfort esta vez. Debe intuir que es su turno de mover el culo. Creo que ya lo he dicho pero ya quiero que se vayan de viaje akdjskdfjalskjdlaks  
**

 **Ray Sonnen, pues me hace ilusión escribir de Ino, es una generación de la que no he escrito tanto, y me gustaba la idea de que fuera la terapista de Obito. Me hará gracia cuando se enteren que todos se conocen xDDD La verdad espero que pueda ayudarlo T.T Es para mejor.**

 **Hasta ahora ha sido una actualización mensual, pero veo que han pasado dos meses desde la última (¿donde se metieron? D:). Es todo. Nos vemos en el siguiente. :D Gracias por leer.**


	10. Chapter 10

—Hay unas cuantas preguntas más que quiero hacerte.

Ino se distrajo mirando a la pantalla de su computadora portátil. Se preguntó si estaría consultando toda la información que le había dado la vez anterior.

—De acuerdo.

—Debes estar pensando que es una lata. La buena noticia es que pronto terminaremos —Obito sólo asintió. No se equivocaba. La entrevista se sentía como un interrogatorio—. Me hablaste de tu trabajo, de lo que normalmente haces, de tu familia y circunstancias personales actuales. También un poquito de ti.

La otra vez, Ino le pidió que definiera su forma de ser en pocas palabras. Obito había pensado blien la respuesta. No iba a decirle "amargado", a pesar de que eso mismo se sentía que era. En su lugar dijo "discreto y distante". Ella le preguntó si no quería agregar una más y Obito respondió que no. Dos palabras con la cantidad justa de inocuidad que escogió con cuidado.

Y aún así se sentía como si Ino pudiera leerle la mente con solo mirarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que te hizo decidirte a venir aquí?

Al parecer, esa iba a ser la sesión de las preguntas difíciles. Obito se esforzó por no hacer ningún gesto que delatara su incomodidad.

—Mi secretario insistió.

—Zetsu insistió —se escuchó el suave sonido del tecleo—. ¿Y tú pensaste que llevaba razón?

—De vez en cuando lo sugería. Sólo quería hacerlo callar de una vez.

Obito no pudo evitar decirlo, aún sabiendo que no ayudaba. A veces le costaba ser cien por cien sincero.

—¿Hay algo en particular que tuviera a Zetsu preocupado por ti?

Pero quizá debiera serlo.

—Cuando era niño un accidente cambió mi vida. Eso me hizo ver el mundo y las personas como realmente son. Las cosas malas del mundo sobrepasan con creces las buenas. La gente es egoísta por naturaleza. Zetsu cree que esa forma de pensar no es buena para mí y quiere conseguir que actúe como si yo todavía lo ignorase.

Ino seguía apuntando todo.

—¿Cómo afectó ese cambio a tu día a día?

—Ya que todo el mundo sólo piensa en sí mismo, yo también empecé a ponerme a mí mismo primero. Socializar dejó de interesarme y lo evito siempre que es evitable. Tomarle cariño a la gente sólo sirve para darles el poder de hacerte daño —Obito pasó el dedo por la parte derecha de su cara—. Temo que la historia se repita.

—Han pasado muchos años de eso. ¿Cuál es la razón por la que decidiste hacerle caso a Zetsu esta vez?

Obito pensó en Deidara y lo que fuera que estaba a punto de decir se atoró en su garganta. Ino lo miraba esperando una respuesta. Mierda. Era casi idéntica a él. Tragó en seco y respiró hondo.

—He conocido a alguien.

Ino sonrió. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle y Obito rezó porque no le preguntase por Deidara.

—Háblame sobre el viejo Obito.

Obito apartó la mirada y apretó los puños. Por años detestó el crío ingenuo e inutil que fue, aunque también en quién se convirtió. A Obito rara vez le gustaba algo de sí mismo. La pesadez en su pecho dolía. Ino esperaba la respuesta. Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No.

—¿Quieres que saltemos a la siguiente pregunta?

—No —repitió, sacudiendo la cabeza. La miró de nuevo—. Voy a hacer esto.

Y Obito comenzó a desenterrar cosas que por mucho tiempo deseó haber olvidado.

* * *

Obito no estaba en su oficina.

Lo había llamado ahí hacía rato pero Deidara no había podido ir de inmediato teniendo a Sasori a su lado quejándose porque no podría seguir trabajando hasta que él terminara su parte. Decidió quedarse antes que aguantar su mal humor por el resto del día.

Mientras esperaba, tomó un bolígrafo del lapicero de Obito y empezó a hacer garabatos en el sobre en blanco con los trabajos que le había pedido imprimir. Unos ligeros nervios se habían apoderado de su abdomen; Deidara detestaba sentirlos. Deseó que Obito llegase pronto para poder salir de allí y dejar de reaccionar así ante su presencia. O ante la incertidumbre de no saber cuando iría a aparecer.

Deslizó el bolígrafo distraídamente por el papel, trazando líneas rectas y curvas y algunas volutas, sin pensar demasiado en ello. Al sentir la puerta abrirse, dejó con rapidez el bolígrafo en la mesa, que rodó hasta casi caerse por el lado opuesto.

—Disculpa por haberte hecho esperar.

Nada más oír su voz, Deidara sintió la sangre subir a su rostro. Maldito. Una parte de él quería de vuelta al Obito amargado. Eso tal vez matase aquellas reacciones junto con todo lo que sentía.

—Está bien, se agradece el descanso extra si es que esto no cuenta— contestó.

—Por supuesto que no cuenta —Obito se asomó por encima de su hombro, la mano que apoyó en el respaldo de su silla rozaba un poco su espalda. Deidara contuvo el aliento. Ojalá su jefe no se diera cuenta de sus vergonzosas reacciones—. Es un buen diseño. ¿Qué es?

Por ese cumplido Deidara podría haberlo besado.

—Nada en especial, hm. Sólo garabateaba un poco mientras no venías.

—Me gusta.

Sonaba tan tristemente parecido a _"me gustas"_.

—Gracias —contestó y esperó haber ocultado bien aquella mezcla de nervios y anhelo insoportable—. Es mi talento natural.

Todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión, respondiendo a la cercanía de su cuerpo a pesar de que no se estaban tocando. Obito rodeó el escritorio para sentarse.

—Gracias por arreglar la fotografía como te pedí —Obito consultó algo en su teléfono, luego le mostró la pantalla. La fotografía que había arreglado estaba ahí enmarcada—. Ahora la pared está mucho mejor.

—De nada, hm —a Deidara le hubiera gustado decirle que aceptaba aquella cena con él que rechazó como agradecimiento. Se quería tirar del cabello cada vez que lo recordaba. Por unos segundos intentó vivir en una realidad alternativa donde Obito era gay y no estaba mal visto flirtear con el jefe de uno—. Aquí estoy para cualquier otra cosa.

Deidara se aseguró de dejar pasar tan sólo un ligero toque sugerente a sus palabras.

—Miraré si tengo más fotos para que me arregles. Es hora de que le de a mi casa un nuevo look.

—Voy a tener que empezar a cobrar.

Una última indirecta, una y no más.

—Por supuesto, puedes negarte. No quisiera abusar.

El siguiente paso en el manual de seducir de Deidara hubiera sido asegurarse de que se vieran fuera del trabajo. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba en blanco.

—Lo haré como agradecimiento por aprobar los días libres que pedí, hm —respondió al fin.

Obito jugueteaba con el bolígrafo que había rodado hacia su lado. Parecía nervioso y Deidara se preguntó por qué.

—No hay nada que agradecer, es mi obligación.

—Pero no avisé con antelación de tres semanas.

Fue una idea de última hora el regalarse algunos días libres por su cumpleaños. Deidara rellenó el formulario creyendo que Obito jamás se los aceptaría tan cerca de la fecha. Pero lo hizo.

—Es verdad, pero tampoco hay nada urgente en esos días y es por una buena razón. ¿Tienes algo planeado?

—Poca cosa —vio a Obito echarse un poco hacia adelante y apoyar los codos en la mesa—. Salir por ahí a cenar con amigos, invitarlos a algo. No mucho más, hm.

Su jefe lo miraba con atención ennervante.

—Bueno. Si no te vuelvo a ver antes del día, te deseo un feliz cumpleaños.

Imaginando que Obito nunca había pronunciado las tres últimas palabras, Deidara no respondió inmediatamente. Sonrió distraído, pensando en la parte que más le había interesado de la frase.

 _Te deseo._

Sonrió sin poder contenerse.

—Gracias. No me extrañes demasiado, hm.

Quería a Obito dentro de su pastel de cumpleaños gigante.

—Lamentablemente voy a estar ocupado —Obito sonaba fastidiado, bebió un trago del vaso de agua en su escritorio y continuó jugueteando con el bolígrafo con más nerviosismo que antes—. También planeo tomarme un día o dos, pero necesito ese tiempo para atender otras cosas.

¿Y si Obito había conocido a alguien más? ¿Y si por eso estaba tan feliz últimamente? Deidara se sintió patético pensando en cómo le dolería verlo con alguien más. Se resignó erróneamente en su día a que había algo entre él y Anko, y ahí notó lo mucho que empeoró lo que sentía por él.

El día en que viese llegar a cualquier clon insípido de Rin a traerle el almuerzo, sería el día en que saliese por esa puerta para no volver. Tal vez así conseguiría ser otra vez el Deidara que no sufría porque el tipo hetero con el que se había obsesionado había superado a su antiguo interés amoroso con alguien que no era él.

—Oh, entonces no vas a tener tiempo para extrañarme, hm —Deidara ya no pensaba ni en lo que estaba diciendo.

—Tal vez pueda hacer un hueco en mi agenda —Deidara se irguió en su asiento, abriendo mucho los ojos tras el pequeño infarto que creyó sufrir. Antes de que pudiera si quiera procesarlo, Obito estaba mirando el reloj en su muñeca—. Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer. Mejor si me pongo a ello. Disfruta de tus días libres, Deidara. Te veo la semana que viene.

Deslizó el sobre que contenía su trabajo del día impreso por el escritorio hasta dejarlo frente a Obito.

—Espero que puedas hacer un hueco en tu agenda.

Eso. Eso era lo que iba a hacer. Fue lo que pensó Deidara al salir de la oficina. Contestó distraído a la despedida de Zetsu mientras su cabeza se centraba en ese nuevo plan. Así podría dejar escapar algo de presión mientras que a la vez, incomodaría a Obito. La inmensa mayoría de los hombres hetero temblaban ante cualquier insinuación gay. Cuanto antes viera ese lado de Obito, antes podría empezar a convencerse de que de estaba infinitamente mejor no sintiendo nada por él. Y esos días libres en los que no lo tendría que ver ayudarían también.

Sí. Deidara estaba de buen humor ese día. Entró tarareando a su oficina y no discutió con Sasori ni una sola vez.

—Voy a ir al centro comercial antes de pasar por casa —dijo cuando llegó la hora de irse—. Veré si hay algo que me puedo regalar.

—Por cierto —dijo Sasori—. ¿Has avisado ya a Obito sobre tu nueva dirección?

—Mierda —Deidara se dio un golpe en la frente, llevaba días con eso en la cabeza—. Aún no. Lo haré cuando vuelva, unos días más o menos no van a cambiar nada.

Su compañero de trabajo sacudió la cabeza.

—Parece mentira que no hayas aprendido ya. Cuantos menos motivos le des para que la pague contigo, mejor. Ve y díselo ahora antes de irte.

—Bah, Obito y yo ya estamos bien. Ya superamos esa etapa, hm.

—Lo que tú digas —fue lo último que escuchó de él antes de salir por la puerta.

Deidara no supo lo mucho que había necesitado aquel descanso hasta que no salió por la puerta. Sonrió ampliamente, sintiéndose libre por fin mientras bajaba por las escaleras para no tener que esperar las colas del ascensor camino del garaje donde estaba su moto.

Hacía bastante calor y no había ni una nube en el cielo, algo que no ocurría a menudo en Amegakure. Después de varios días de viento frío y llovizna intermitente, el cambio había sido brusco como siempre solían serlo, pero Deidara lo agradecía igual.

Aparcó la moto en el garaje del centro comercial, levantó el asiento y guardó ahí las dos chaquetas, la corbata y la camisa sin importarle estar en público. Buscó entre la ropa una camiseta de manga corta que siempre llevaba ahí por si acaso y se la puso.

¿Qué podía regalarse? Deidara pensó qué capricho podría darse esa vez. Pasó media hora en la tienda de música, otra media en la de ropa y mientras estaba buscando la de manualidades en aquel pasillo lleno de escaparates, se detuvo ante el de un negocio de tatuajes.

—Hmm...

Miró interesado las fotos expuestas, desde símbolos sencillos a cosas más complejas. Ese iba a ser su regalo a sí mismo. Sin darse más tiempo para pensar, entró.

—Hola, vengo a pedir cita.

La mujer de cabello verde muy corto dejó el libro que leía sobre el mostrador.

—He tenido una cancelación. Si no es nada muy elaborado, puedes pasar ya.

—Oh —Deidara no esperó aquello, pero así se ahorraba el tiempo de tener que volver—. Mucho mejor. Me interesa.

Se sentó en la silla que ella le indicó al otro lado del mostrador.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó.

—Sí, hm.

Ella asintió.

—¿Y qué tienes en mente?

Desde el momento en que tomó la decisión, Deidara había tenido algo aquel garabato que hizo en el sobre en la cabeza. Obito le había hecho darse cuenta que en realidad era un buen diseño. Las mejores cosas surgían sin ser planeadas. Era el tatuaje perfecto para la ocasión.

—¿Tiene un papel y un bolígrafo? —preguntó.

Y cuando ella se lo dio, empezó a dibujar.

* * *

Tercer día sin ver a Deidara y aún le quedaba el fin de semana por delante. Mientras se tomaba un descanso posterior al almuerzo, Obito revisaba el perfil de Deidara en el que salía el evento de su fiesta de cumpleaños esa misma noche en la Villa del Sonido. Nunca había estado ahí, ese tipo de ambiente alternativo nunca fue lo suyo pero deseó haber estado invitado.

Tras haberlo deseado, le pareció una idea ridícula. Tanto que se sintió incómodo al imaginarse allí, viendo como Deidara le prestaba atención a todo el mundo menos a él. La gente no invitaba a sus jefes a sus cumpleaños, no importaba lo buena que fuera su relación. Allí estaría fuera de lugar. Acabaría bebiendo de más y arruinándole la fiesta otra vez.

Se conformaría con ver las fotos. Obito echó un vistazo a la lista de invitados. Konan estaba ahí, también Karin y Juugo y varias personas que no conocía. No vio a Suigetsu e investigando un poco más vio que iba a estar demasiado ocupado asistiendo Kisame y haciendo horas extra. Deidara bromeaba con él en una de sus publicaciones, preguntando si no se iría a escapar con su nuevo ligue en lugar de ir a su fiesta.

Fue la mejor noticia de toda la semana para Obito. De inmediato sintió como se quitaba un peso de encima. Se cubrió la boca con el puño para ocultar su sonrisa, a pesar de estar solo en casa. Siempre pensó que Suigetsu sería su rival, así como lo había sido Kakashi. Obito había notado que la historia se estaba repitiendo en muchos aspectos. Ambas veces su imaginación se disparaba cuando veía imágenes de parejas haciendo cosas juntos, como desayunar en la cama o pasear por la playa. Luego detectaba un obstáculo ahí en el horizonte y su estado de ánimo decaía hasta el punto de perder el apetito o el sueño.

En otras ocasiones, malinterpretaba gestos o frases de Rin, o mejor dicho, su cabeza las interpretaba como más le convenía a él. Una mirada acababa pareciéndole demasiado afectuosa. Una sonrisa demasiado bonita como para darla en vano. Eso también le quitaba el sueño. No quería que fuera así con Deidara, por eso se propuso no darle demasiadas vueltas a esa frase que dijo antes de salir de su oficina y que lo había llevado a sonreír como un idiota hasta que Zetsu pasó a su oficina cinco minutos después y lo bajó a la Tierra otra vez. Lo más probable es que fuera una broma sin más.

Esa vez por suerte no había rivales en el horizonte, de momento. Obito no iba a rendirse tan fácil, seguiría su plan. Flirtearía con él sutilmente, hasta el viaje al menos. Ahí podría averiguar mejor como de altas eran sus posibilidades.

Con tan solo pensar en ello su corazón latía con fuerza. No se sentía listo pero mejor empezaba a esforzarse por estarlo. El viaje era pronto e iba a llegar quisiera él o no. De momento, tenía un testamento escrito por Kisame que leer.

* * *

Sonaba un famoso tema de rock indie. Deidara estaba ya sintiendo el efecto desinhibidor de su primera copa, pero esa vez no quería pasarse bebiendo. Sentada a su lado en la zona de los sofás, Karin se había volcado más en su cumpleaños que él mismo. Incluso Suigetsu, vestido con el traje del trabajo, se pasó un momento a felicitarlo antes de volver a irse.

De alguna manera todos acabaron hablando sobre anécdotas de enfermedades y huesos rotos. Tema que Kimimaro acaparó luego de un rato contando su experiencia con la leucemia cuando era niño. Y mierda, pasar por sesiones de quimioterapia a los cinco sí que debía ser duro, a Deidara siempre le pareció que se veía como alguien de salud delicada. Ahora lo entendía.

Llegado un momento, la música se paró y Deidara escuchó algunos gritos. Al mirar atrás vio a los de VICKINGΔ subiendo al escenario. No iban disfrazados como la otra vez, sino con la ropa que ya llevaban puesta. Karin había sacado el teléfono y estaba grabando la escena.

—¡Esto va por Deidara! —dijo Tayuya al micrófono—. ¡Vamos a desearle todos un feliz cumpleaños!

Deidara no se había esperado aquello. Miró boquiabierto al grupo empezar a tocar la introducción de una versión black metal de cumpleaños feliz. Todo el mundo cantaba, alzando sus bebidas al aire, incluso los desconocidos que no tenían nada que ver con él. Al terminar el estruendoso final de la canción, Deidara aplaudió junto con todos los otros, los de VICKINGΔ hicieron una reverencia y bajaron del escenario.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Tayuya le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Dei! —Sakura se acercó a darle un breve abrazo.

—¡Feliz cumple, gemelo perdido! —dijo Ino.

De camino a reunirse con Karin, Deidara fue agradeciendo cada una de las felicitaciones. Le costó un buen rato llegar hasta donde estaba su amiga.

—¿Has organizado esto tú sola? —preguntó impresionado—. Nunca me esperé nada así.

—Me gustan estas cosas —contestó ella—. Y las sorpresas aún no se han acabado.

Karin le guiñó un ojo y en ese instante, la voz del barman salió de los altavoces.

—¡Quien quiera pastel de cumpleaños, que venga a la barra!

Todo el mundo le cantó cumpleaños feliz de nuevo mientras le abrían paso a la barra. Había alguien sosteniendo el pastel, alguien a quien conocía demasiado bien a pesar de no haberla visto en meses.

—¡...te deseamos Dei, cumpleaños feliz!

Deidara miró incómodo a Kurotsuchi, consciente de lo desagradable que había sido su última conversación. No tenía ganas de sacar ese tema, no en su cumpleaños. Pero ahí estaba.

—Vamos, sopla —dijo ella.

Todos lo miraban espectantes. Deidara no creyó que armar un número ahí mismo fuera lo mejo, así que sopló y el local entero aplaudió.

—¿Has pedido un deseo?

—Mierda, se me ha olvidado —Deidara apretó la mandíbula—. Tu culpa por meterme prisa para soplar.

—Pero seguro que iba a ser hacer las paces con tu mejor amiga y mira qué bien. Se va a cumplir igual —dijo Kurotsuchi.

—Iba a pedir pasar una noche loca con mi jefe, pero de acuerdo —contestó Deidara.

Kurotsuchi le obsequió con una de sus sonrisas burlonas.

—Así que Deidara ahora necesita milagros para seducir a un hombre. Interesante.

Directo a su ego.

—No necesito milagros para nada. Y metiéndote conmigo no vas a conseguir que arreglemos nada, hm —pero lo dijo sonriendo, porque en el fondo la había extrañado aunque todo hubiera sido muy repentino.

Eso era cosa de Karin seguro.

—De todos modos... ¿Cómo has estado?

Kabuto le pasó un cuchillo y Deidara hizo el primer corte en el pastel de chocolate y fresas.

—Bien —cortó una porción y notó que el bizcocho de dentro era terciopelo rojo. Ahora comprendía por qué Karin le preguntó cuáles eran sus dulces favoritos—. Aunque el tiempo es una mierda. ¿Y tú?

—No me quejo. Y tampoco me parece tan malo el tiempo, llevo aquí dos días y ni rastro de una nube.

Deidara pasó el plato de cartón a una persona al azar a su espalda y empezó a cortar otro. Ni de broma iba a cortar el pastel entero para todos. Esa porción sería para él y luego se iría y los dejaría servirse ellos mismos.

—Ha sido casualidad que se ponga a hacer calor justo cuando llegaste, hm.

—Debe ser que el buen tiempo me ha seguido hasta aquí —Kurotsuchi asentía para sí misma—. ¿Y no vas a ofrecerme pastel?

Se llevó su porción a la boca y le dio un mordisco.

—Mm, ahí tienes —dijo con la boca llena—. Sírvete tú misma.

Su amiga resopló y se puso a la cola y él buscó a Karin en la barra para pedirle explicaciones.

—No me dijiste que la habías invitado —le recriminó Deidara.

—¿Cómo se supone que va a ser una sorpresa si te lo digo? —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Es un tema serio, no me apetece abordarlo precisamente hoy, hm.

No quería ser desagradecido, pero no sabía cómo iba a arreglar el ambiente enrarecido.

—Pues yo creo que es el mejor momento —respondió, Deidara abrió la boca para protestar pero ella lo cortó—. Escucha, desde que me contaste el problema con Kuro he pensado en hacer esto. La busqué, la contacté y aceptó venir. Se está quedando en mi casa. Ella también quiere hacer las paces, así que no seas bruto. Además, me gusta su aura. Es como respirar hondo en un bosque lleno de árboles centenarios.

—¿Cómo se puede sentir algo tan específico? —Deidara no estaba de humor, pero no quería aguarse la fiesta—. Aún así debiste haberme dicho.

Karin colocó la mano en sus hombros con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria.

—Confío en ti y en que podrás manejarlo, Dei. Llévala arriba a la terraza, es un buen lugar para hablar.

Alguien tiró de su oreja en ese momento. Supo sin mirar que era Kurotsuchi.

—¿Meses sin verme y ya me dejas plantada?

Deidara le agarró la nariz. Su amiga siempre decía que la aliviaba no haber heredado la nariz de su padre o su abuelo. Quizá si la estiraba, se la podría dejar igual. Ambos se soltaron a la vez después de unos segundos.

—Pensaba volver donde estabas y de paso me llevo un poco más de pastel.

—Ya no queda —rió Kurotsuchi.

Genial. Era su pastel y se lo comían otros. Con un suspiro de resignación, le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera al piso superior.

—Si tan importante es para ti, puedes comerte lo que queda de mi parte.

Kurotsuchi le ofreció la porción de pastel mordida. Él no se lo pensó dos veces a la hora de tomarla.

—Sí, gracias —dijo antes de zampársela.

En medio de las escaleras y del camino de todo el mundo, Kurotsuchi lo miraba comer.

—No has cambiado nada —sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—Mmhh... Terciopelo rojo —Deidara se chupó los dedos untados de migas de bizcocho rojas y crema de queso. Mejor apurar todo lo que pudiera aquel delicioso sabor—. ¿Y por qué iba a cambiar? Me gusta como soy.

—A veces la gente madura, bobo. Y sigue subiendo, estamos molestando aquí —dijo antes de propinarle una sonora palmada en el trasero.

—Ay. Oye, ¿De qué vas? ¡No soy un caballo, hm! —exclamó mientras subía.

Fue curioso como habían caído tan rápido en la dinámica de siempre, dejando las tiranteces de lado.

Deidara y ella pasaron a la terraza y se sentaron en sendos sillones de mimbre frente a una mesa larga. Kurotsuchi se pidió un bloody mary, Deidara no pidió nada.

—¿Y cómo va todo por Iwa? —preguntó Deidara.

—Como siempre —Kurotsuchi removía su bebida con la cañita—. Allí sí que no cambia nunca nada.

—¿Sigue vivo el viejo Onoki?

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Más que nunca. Se sigue quejando de la espalda, pero no deja de moverse. A veces creo que es más cuento que otra cosa.

Deidara soltó una carcajada.

—Es cierto que nada ha cambiado.

Kurotsuchi se llevó la cañita a los labios antes de hablar otra vez.

—¿Te gusta Amegakure? Lo que he visto de momento no ha estado mal.

—Bueno, ya te he dicho. La ciudad se ha puesto de gala para ti.

—No me refiero a eso. Si llueve me llevo un paraguas y asunto arreglado. Me refiero a que hay otro ambiente completamente distinto, más abierto y animado. En Iwa no hay nada y lo sabes. ¿Cuándo nos van a poner a nosotros un bar gay? El siglo que viene con un poco de suerte.

Deidara tragó saliva sintiéndose culpable. En el fondo comprendía a Kurotsuchi. Siempre lo hizo. Tenía que tener esa mala costumbre de decir las cosas en caliente.

—Eso es verdad —Deidara se mordió distraídamente el labio inferior.

—Estaba enojada cuando te dije que eras un traidor —dijo ella.

—Yo también lo estaba cuando te dije que ojalá te pudrieras para siempre en ese lugar de mierda, hm.

—Supongo que una cosa cancela la otra.

En realidad, Deidara se hubiera sentido igual en esa situación. Todos yéndose mientras él se tenía que quedar ahí.

—Sabes que no tienes por qué hacerlo si no te gusta, hm. Haz las maletas y vete a ver mundo.

Kurotsuchi miraba en silencio a la nada. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que le respondiera.

—En realidad sí me gusta. También me gustaría ver mundo pero de momento no pueden ser ambas.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Me quedaré en Iwa. No todo el mundo tiene esa suerte. Estando en el partido podré aprender y después tal vez me surja alguna oportunidad interesante.

—Suerte conquistando el mundo —bromeó Deidara.

—Pero tienes que prometer que vendrás a visitarnos más a menudo. Te extrañamos —dijo ella—. A cambio yo vendré a verte también ahora que he hecho otra amiga por aquí.

Deidara resopló.

—Eso será si no me harto antes de este lugar.

Kurotsuchi lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—¿Cuándo se te acaba el contrato?

—Es indefinido. Pero eso no me importa, todo el mundo me recuerda lo buena que fue esta oportunidad pero tenía en mente otro tipo de trabajo, hm.

—Bueno. Suerte con eso a ti también, aunque yo me quedaría al menos un par de años.

—¡Eso es mucho! Preveo que me voy a hartar mucho antes.

A no ser que despidieran a Obito, Deidara tenía claro que con cada día que pasase, la posibilidad de drama sería mayor. No se reconocía actuando así, era territorio inexplorado y desconocía cuanto tiempo iba aguantar aquel asqueroso sentimiento frustrado sin tomar una decisión drástica.

—¿No estás a gusto en Akatsuki? —preguntó Kurotsuchi—. Karin me ha dicho que te iba bien y habías hecho amigos.

Deidara pensó en ellos y en si valía la pena renunciar a todo sólo por Obito. Tampoco le sonó bien. Él no era de los que huían de los problemas. Actuase como actuase, nunca iba a quedar satisfecho del todo. Pero Kurotsuchi no tenía por qué saber.

—Como te dije, profesionalmente me interesa ir en otra dirección —optó por decir, lo cual no era mentira.

—¿Y qué prisa hay? —ella se encogió de hombros.

—Me gustaría que fuera cuanto antes, hm.

—Qué impaciente... En eso tampoco has cambiado. ¿Y qué era eso que dijiste de la noche loca con tu jefe? —sonrió de repente, dándole un codazo.

—Oh —Deidara nunca aprendería a morderse la lengua—. Está para comérselo entero. Por desgracia es... De esos. A los que sólo les van las chicas.

—¿Y cuándo ha sido eso un impedimento? Recuerda aquel tipo que juraba ser hetero, lo convenciste de darte una probadita y luego no te dejaba en paz pidiendo más. Ah y ese otro que dejó a su novia porque se volvió loco por ti ahora es el más gay de Iwa. ¿Qué le pasó al gran Deidara convertidor de heteros?

—No lo conoces. Este es muy hetero —Kurotsuchi lo miró como si no lo conociera de nada—. Espera... Sí lo conoces. Es el tipo con el que me peleé en mi fiesta de graduación. El primo de Sasuke.

—¿¡El idiota aquel que estaba en la friendzone!? —Kurotsuchi olvidó cerrar la boca después de hablar.

—¡Ese mismo! -exclamó Deidara.

—Hmm —murmuró, dándose unos golpecitos con el dedo en el mentón—... ¿Y dices que lo tienes imposible? Yo creo que te lo puedes ligar.

—Habría intentado algo si no tuviera nada que perder —replicó Deidara—. Pero es mi jefe.

—Al Deidara que yo conozco eso no lo detendría —indignado de repente, él abrió la boca pero se detuvo antes de decir algo que dejase su reputación en peor lugar—. E igual dices que estar ahí no es lo tuyo. Aclárate.

—Tch... El día que me harte y a este paso será pronto, sacaré toda mi artillería pesada de ligue y me prepararé para firmar mi despido.

—¿Estás muy pillado?

Deidara abrió mucho los ojos. Miró a su amiga con expresión demente, intentando ocultarle lo humillado que se sentía.

—¿Yo? ¿Pillado? —echó las manos hacia atrás, indignado—. Menuda estupidez. Como si no me conocieras de sobra. Ellos lloran por mí, no al revés... ¡No puedo creer que se te haya pasado por la cabeza si quiera, hm! ¡Viniste a disculparte y me ofendes más aún! Pillado dice...

No estaba funcionando. Aquellas vacaciones sólo estaban haciendo que lo extrañase más. Deidara rechinó los dientes, clavando sus dedos en el brazo del asiento hasta sentir dolor.

—Me equivoqué... Has cambiado más de lo que pensé.

—Vale, ya te pasas de lista, Kuro. La semana que viene me voy a un viaje con él. Llevaré condones y los pienso gastar todos, bien con él o con cualquiera que me encuentre por ahí. Va a ver como el otro acaba rogando por un poquito más de mí. Si no se anima a probar así entonces...

—Lo mandas a la mierda.

—Eso —ver que había algo de esperanza para él hizo que viera el problema más liviano.

—Quiero hacerte un regalo —dijo Kurotsuchi—. No te traje nada porque quería regalarte algo práctico en lugar de tonterías.

—Nah. Ya debiste gastar suficiente en venir.

—No demasiado —insistió—. Así que dime si hay algo que necesites.

Pensando en Obito y en todo lo que le quería hacer, Deidara recordó la queja de Sasori.

—¿Qué tal sábanas? Mi casero no quiere que use las suyas por si se las mancillo para siempre trayendo ligues a casa.

—Puede ser. Me quedo hasta el domingo. Mañana nos vemos y vamos a comprarlas.

—¿Nunca has pensado que a la gente a la que le regalas prefiera que todo sea sorpresa? —se burló Deidara.

—Yo hago las cosas así —apurando las últimas gotas de su bebida, Kurotsuchi dejó el vaso de nuevo en la mesa—. Voy a comprarte esas sábanas. ¡Y más te vale mancillarlas pronto!

Deidara se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara.

—Vas a ver, hm —dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

* * *

—Monta. Te llevo al trabajo hoy —dijo sabiendo que el otro iba a negarse.

El lunes por la mañana Deidara montó en su moto a la misma vez que Sasori salía de casa.

—No gracias, aprecio mi vida. Además, seguro que conduces de forma más temeraria sólo porque estoy yo.

—¿Por qué haría eso? —preguntó con fingida inocencia.

—Puedes venir conmigo y aprender como se conduce.

—Ya sé como se conduce. Pero está bien, quiero ver qué tan bien dices hacerlo.

Deidara se bajó de la moto, abrió la puerta del copiloto del auto de Sasori, se montó y se puso el cinturón. Mientras arrancaba, revisó la temperatura en su teléfono. Casi veinte grados y no eran ni las nueve. La ola de calor parecía haber llegado para quedarse y la humedad no ayudaba, todo el mundo estaba hablando de ello. Deidara se había quitado la chaqueta en cuanto salió de casa y el aire caliente lo abofeteó en la cara. Al menos en la oficina tendrían aire acondicionado. No entendía por qué, pero tenía ganas de volver aunque sólo fuera para encontrarse con Obito otra vez. Se sintió como un yonki enganchado a cualquier sustancia cuando comenzó a pensar en excusas para ir a su oficina a verlo.

—No te olvides de llevarles tu nueva dirección hoy mismo —le recordó Sasori con la vista en la carretera.

—Buena idea, hm.

Deidara sonrió. Esa era la excusa perfecta para verlo y hablar un rato con él antes de empezar el día.

—¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Qué tramas? —preguntó Sasori.

—Sólo recordé algo —dijo él.

—Siempre que sonríes así tramas algo.

—¿No puedo estar de buen humor sin más? He tenido unas buenas vacaciones. Te tengo que enseñar el vídeo del mini concierto de VICKINGΔ en mi honor, por cierto.

—Luego me lo enseñas —Sasori comenzó a descender la rampa del garaje.

Deidara apoyó el codo en el borde de la ventanilla.

—Va a ser una buena semana. Lo sé. Y encima me voy de viaje, hm.

Sasori no habló mientras aparcaba. Un pitido que venía de su teléfono se escuchó y su compañero chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Qué quieren? Ni he llegado aún y ya la cagaron.

—¿Cómo sabes que la cagaron? —preguntó Deidara.

—Nueve de cada diez veces es eso.

Después de salir del coche y activar el seguro, Sasori leyó el mensaje. Deidara tuvo otra brillante idea, escribiría la nueva dirección en un postit y lo pegaría a su corbata tal y como hizo en su primer día. Le pondría el teléfono también aunque él ya lo tuviera en su ficha de empleado. A Deidara lo único que se le ocurrían eran ideas para flirtear con él y lo peor era que no sabría si podría contenerse antes de soltarle alguna.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió.

—Vale, al parecer estamos sin Internet por las obras de la quinta planta, voy a revisar si se puede restablecer, al menos parcialmente. Ve a llevarle eso a Obito, te llevo advirtiendo días.

—Ah, qué pesado, ya sé —se quejó—. Y yo te contesté que Obito y yo nos llevamos bien ahora.

—Lo conozco mejor que tú y te digo que te has confiado demasiado con él. E insisto porque seguro que te vas por ahí a hablar con Suigetsu en lugar de hacer lo que tienes que hacer —le soltó, guardando su teléfono otra vez.

Deidara se rascó la barbilla.

—Sí, iré a decirle hola a Suigetsu también, hm. Hasta luego.

Dejó a su compañero esperando el ascensor y subió por las escaleras hasta recepción donde pidió un postit y un bolígrafo. Mientras escribía, Deidara canturreaba algo. También al subir a su planta, pensando en la reacción de su jefe cuando le pegase el papel en la corbata.

—Necesito ver a Obito, hm —le dijo a Zetsu.

—Oh. Buenos días a ti también Deidara —le reprochó él con una sonrisa—. Obito no ha llegado aún. Ya sabes... que a veces suele tardar un poquito más.

Deidara frunció el ceño, arrugando el postit en su puño. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llegar tarde después de todo lo que lo había extrañado?

—-Vale, regreso más tarde entonces.

Zetsu miraba el papel en su mano.

—¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

Deidara se resignó a que el plan no iba a salir como él quería. Estúpido Obito y su estúpida impuntualidad. Ya no tenía ganas de tontear con él. Le tendió el papel arrugado con una sonrisa forzada.

—Dale esto de mi parte. Es mi nueva dirección, para actualizar la base de datos, hm.

—En realidad —dijo Zetsu tomando el papel— soy yo quien se encarga de esos temas y no Obito así que es bueno que no haya llegado aún. Al jefe no le gusta que lo molesten por minucias así. Para eso me tiene a mí.

—Pues a trabajar entonces —Deidara se volteó para marcharse. Ni se molestó en ocultar su descontento.

—¡Que tengas un buen día también, Dei! —lo oyó decir.

El día no empezó como él había imaginado, pero podía arreglarse. En lugar de volver a la oficina, llamó al ascensor para ir a la de Kisame. Ver a Suigetsu lo animaría. Tenían que ponerse al día sobre los fines de semana de cada uno.

* * *

Obito se miró en el pequeño espejo de mano por centésima vez desde que llegó. Respiró hondo en un intento por calmar sus nervios. Vería a Deidara después de muchos días y no podía esperar a tenerlo delante de él.

El bochorno tampoco ayudaba. En la calle no se podía estar. No con esa ropa al menos. Era día de vestir de manga corta y no de traje. ¿Era él o hacía demasiado calor ahí dentro? Seguro era él.

Al llegar al garaje y no ver la moto de Deidara aparcada, se alarmó. Pero cuando comprobó que había fichado a su hora volvió a relajarse un tanto. No había ido a arreglarse el pelo en vano y eso descartaba que Deidara pudiera estar enfermo o le hubiese pasado algo.

Era algo que siempre le molestó de sí mismo, pero Obito nunca podría dejar de preocuparse más de la cuenta.

Navegó desde su teléfono hasta el perfil de Deidara a ver una vez más las fotos nuevas. Le hubiera gustado probar aquel pastel y también al cumpleañero. En el pie de foto decía que era de sus sabores de pastel favoritos. Sonrió al hacer la nota mental, imaginando como lo llevaba a merendar cupcakes de terciopelo rojo y batido.

A veces Obito prefería pensar que podía llegar a él. Otras, como esa, le parecía inalcanzable. Como pretender alcanzar una estrella estirando los brazos.

Pero ahí estaba, con su mejor traje, recién salido del estilista y pensando en excusas para llamarlo a su oficina. Al llegar al final de las fotos, Obito las volvió a pasar hacia atrás. Qué hermoso era. Daría lo que fuera por proteger esa sonrisa.

La puerta se abrió sin avisar. Obito cerró la pestaña y borró el historial.

—¡Ah, el amor está en el aire, Tobi! ¿No lo sientes?

Obito se llevó el susto de su vida.

—¿¡De qué hablas si puede saberse!? —dijo alzando levemente la voz.

No podía ser, tenía que ser otra cosa. Rezó porque fuera otra cosa. Desde el día del hentai siempre había sido extra cuidadoso con Zetsu.

—Tengo noticias jugosas —canturreó su secretario. Obito se relajó, un lío en la empresa, qué aburrido—. Pero dudo que te guste saber que los muy pájaros no han notificado pensando que no nos íbamos a enterar. Pero yo lo sé todo.

A Obito no le pareció tan grave. Hablaría con ellos para deshacer el malentendido y asunto resuelto.

—¿De quién se trata?

—Oh, no lo vas a creer. Deidara y Sasori. ¡Aquí mismo delante de nuestras narices!

—¿Qué? —espetó.

El shock inicial anuló cualquier reacción que pudiera tener durante los primeros segundos, pero pronto un dolor sordo floreció en su pecho, dificultándole la respiración.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Yo tampoco podía creerlo pero se han mudado juntos y sólo me he enterado cuando Deidara me ha pasado el papel con su nueva dirección y ver que coincidían —Zetsu suspiró—. Y yo que pensé que Sasori era completamente hetero. Supongo que el roce hace el cariño. Pasar tanto tiempo ahí encerrados...

No podía ser. Todo ese tiempo mirando con lupa Suigetsu y preguntándose si no serían más que amigos. Cuando en realidad alguien ya se lo había llevado. A saber cuando empezó todo y él ahí como el estúpido de siempre haciéndose ilusiones.

—Esta mañana han venido juntitos al trabajo y todo. Qué monos.

La mandíbula de Obito estaba tan firmemente apretada que pronto le empezarían a rechinar los dientes. El pecho le dolía cada vez más y las manos casi le temblanan de rabia contra el mundo y contra él mismo. Se recordó que estaba delante de Zetsu y debía mantener su expresión y lenguaje corporal lo más neutro posible. Eso si las emociones no terminaban por desbordarlo a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

Observó la sonrisa burlona de Zetsu. Tenía que hacer algo para desahogarse pronto. Parecía que cualquier persona en el mundo era mejor que él. Le daba náuseas.

—Dile a Deidara que lo quiero ver ahora mismo en mi oficina —dijo con gélida calma.

La sonrisa de Zetsu se amplió ante el prospecto de drama en el horizonte.

—Sabía que no te gustaría. Ahora mismo vengo —dijo antes de desaparecer.

Obito se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, se agarró el cabello y dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado. Ya no importaba como se viese. Un perdedor con el pelo arreglado seguía siendo un perdedor. Como lo era él.

Mierda, mierda y más mierda.

* * *

—¿¡Por qué hace tanto calor!? —lloriqueó Suigetsu—. Voy a derretirme, Dei no voy a llegar vivo a las cinco.

—Es cierto. Hace demasiado, hm. ¿No está puesto el maldito aire acondicionado?

Suigetsu había estado ocupado cuando fue a verlo, así que Deidara volvió a su oficina y él lo fue a ver después de desocuparse para hablar largo y tendido. Sasori aún no había llegado de donde quiera que se hubiera ido, de lo contrario ya habría surgido una pelea entre él y su amigo.

Con la parte superior de su cuerpo tirada sobre su escritorio, Suigetsu emitía lamentos exagerados.

—Ya me harté —dijo, comenzando a quitarse la chaqueta—. Me dan igual los estándares de vestuario, si no quieren que me la quite que hagan algo.

—Haces bien, hm.

Deidara ni se había molestado en ponerse la suya. Luego también se quitó la corbata y se remangó. No importaba como se viera, no iba a salir de ahí de todos modos. Mejor estar cómodo que cociéndose dentro de tantas capas de ropa.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante, psicópata asesino en serie —dijo Suigetsu.

—Nah, él no llamaría a su propia oficina.

Suigetsu se impulsó con el pie para hacer la silla rodar hasta la puerta y abrir. Zetsu se asomó.

—Hola chicos. No esperaba verte aquí, Suigetsu.

—Para eso están los descansos. Dei y yo nos estamos poniendo al día —dijo él.

—Estoy seguro que tienen muuuchas cosas que contarse y odio ser un aguafiestas, pero Deidara encanto, Obito quiere hablar contigo ahora mismo. No lo hagas esperar.

En cuanto Zetsu se fue, Suigetsu lo miró con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡Dei! ¡Lo tienes en tus redes!

El momento que había estado esperando todo el día había llegado. Algo más temprano de lo que imaginó pero mejor así. Volvió a su estómago ese aleteo de mariposas que sentía antes de ver a Obito.

—Déjame verte, tienes el pelo algo enredado —Suigetsu lo peinó con los dedos y le soltó un botón de la camisa—. Y si no muestras la mercancía no vas a poder darle el toque de gracia. ¿Y el aliento? ¿Lo tienes bien? ¿Quieres una mentita?

—Cállate, hm —dijo, pero a la vez sonreía.

Ambos salieron de la oficina y se detuvieron frente al ascensor antes de separarse.

—Imagina que te acorrala contra la cristalera y se va acercando más y más hasta besarte y tú me rechazaste la mentita. Tu única alternativa sería abrirle el pantalón, arrodillarte y chupársela, así no tienes que besarlo.

—Mmm, sí —a Deidara se le hizo la boca agua.

—- Imaginé que eso te gustaría más. Ve a enseñarle ese tatuaje nuevecito que te has hecho. Déjalo seco, Dei.

Suigetsu pasó al ascensor y este se cerró. Con esas nuevas imágenes mentales en su cabeza, Deidara esperó no sentársele encima cuando lo tuviera delante después de casi una semana sin verlo. El corazón le martilleaba en el pecho con cada paso que daba. Le dio la impresión que Zetsu sonreía mucho cuando pasó por su lado pero no le dio importancia, su mente ocupada en no ponerse duro con sólo ver a Obito delante de él.

—Buenos días —dijo su jefe.

Con los codos apoyados en el escritorio y las manos entrelazadas delante de su rostro, a Deidara le recordó más al Obito de sus primeras semanas en Akatsuki.

—Hola jefe, hm —avanzó hasta el asiento algo desconcertado.

Obito no se movió ni un poco.

—Debes saber, ya que lo dice en el contrato que firmaste, que cualquier relación sentimental entre empleados debe ser notificada a la empresa.

—Sí. Ya lo sé —Deidara cada vez entendía menos de qué iba la cosa—. ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Me estás proponiendo algo? —sonrió incapaz de contenerse.

—No es un buen momento para tomarme el pelo, Deidara —Obito clavó en él una mirada inexpresiva y sombría. Deidara tomó aire con fuerza—. ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos me lo ha hecho saber? Podría esperarlo de ti, pero Akasuna siempre ha sido un empleado ejemplar.

Deidara entrecerró los ojos.

—Espera... ¿¡Qué!?

—Te mudas con él, vienen juntos a trabajar y ni aún así dices nada. Como si no fuera a darse cuenta nadie tarde o temprano.

—Ew —a Deidara se le empezaba a revolver el estómago, toda la excitación previa se había esfumado—. Menuda película te has montado. ¡La casa de Sasori está dividida en dos y él me alquiló una de las partes! Es mi casero pero... Ugh —Después de meterle esas imágenes indeseables en la cabeza, a Deidara le costó seguir—. ¡Cada uno vive en su parte de la casa! ¿¡Entiendes!?

La expresión de Obito pareció suavizarse. Bajó los brazos y los cruzó sobre la mesa. Deidara seguía confundido.

—Prométemelo —dijo con contundencia.

—¿No te vale lo que te acabo de decir? ¿¡Crees que te estoy mintiendo!? ¿¡O que porque sea gay me tienen que atraer todos los hombres del mundo!? ¿¡A caso te gustan a ti todas las tipas!? Primero das cosas por supuestas...

—Deidara...

—¡Luego me tratas como si fuera un mentiroso!

—Deid-

—¿¡Y encima tengo que esforzarme porque me creas cuando me defiendo de tus acusaciones de mierda!?

—Está bien —Obito hizo un gesto conciliador—. Te creo. No hace falta que me lo prometas. Te creo. Ha sido todo un malentendido y no volverá a ocurrir.

—Bien porque te lo voy a prometer te guste o no. ¿Alguna cosa más? —preguntó con tirantez.

—No.

Aún furioso, Deidara salió sin despedirse.

* * *

Ni la promesa de que seguía soltero, ni esa pequeña broma que le gastó al llegar hicieron que Obito se sintiera mejor.

Lo había arruinado todo. Justo cuando Deidara empezaba a sentirse más a gusto frente a él y a bromear tal y como lo hacía con los demás, Obito tenía que arruinarlo todo con su ineptitud superlativa. Había sido su objetivo desde que leyó aquel mensaje dirigido a Konan y por fin lo había logrado.

Pero ahora no importaba.

Primero pensó en culpar a Zetsu y sus ansias de chisme, pero no. La culpa era suya por creerlo. Suya y de nadie más.

De lo único que tenía ganas era de esconderse y no salir nunca. ¿Cómo iba a poder mirar a Deidara a la cara otra vez? Tenía que disculparse y no podía hacerlo la semana próxima, ni el día siguiente. Tal vez Deidara no quisiera verlo, pero debía intentarlo. Se lo debía.

Además, necesitaba verlo otra vez.

Obito se puso en pie, dispuesto a arreglar las cosas antes de que la persona que amaba lo odiase más.

* * *

Deidara se detuvo un rato en la puerta de la oficina antes de pasar, de lo contrario iba a romper más de una cosa para descargar su furia.

¿Por qué se enojaba de todos modos? Eso era lo que había estado pidiendo desde que empezó a sentir aquello por Obito. Una prueba más de que aquel amargado odioso seguía ahí y se manifestaría tarde o temprano. Bien. Ahora lo sabía pero no sintió el alivio que pensó que sentiría. Más bien al contrario.

—Meh.

Deidara abrió la puerta y por un momento, pensó que había acabado en una sauna o algo así. Su oficina daba al este y el sol apuntaba justo a las cristalerascreando un efecto invernadero que si bien se agradecía en días fríos, no era el caso.

Sasori ya había vuelto. Él también se había quitado la chaqueta y jamás antes lo había visto remangado y sudando así. Decidió no decirle nada. Demasiado incómodo y demasiado innecesario.

—Veo que no tolera tan bien el calor el señor de Suna, hm —se burló.

—Odio el calor. ¿Por qué te crees que vine aquí? ¿Sabes lo malo que es el sol para la piel? El frío conserva, el calor destruye.

Deidara se apoyó sobre su escritorio, sin ganas de ponerse a trabajar en su lista de tareas.

—Por fin llegas. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—Intentando restablecer la conexión que los albañiles se habían cargado al mover el cableado. ¿Y tú de donde sales? No me digas que has estado toda la mañana por ahí.

—Precisamente vengo de discutir con Obito.

—¿Te dije que se iba a enojar? ¿O no te lo dije? Una vez más tengo razón —dijo triunfante. Deidara resopló con hastío—. ¿Cuándo te has hecho ese tatuaje?

—Oh —Deidara miró el hueco en su camisa por el que se asomaba el extremo de su nuevo tatuaje—. La semana pasada. Ayer le quité el plástico pero aún no le puede dar mucho el sol, hm. ¿Quieres verlo? Lo diseñé yo.

—¿Por qué no? —Sasori se encogió de hombros—. Veamos ese tatuaje.

Deseoso de presumir su creación, Deidara se desabotonó la camisa. Ambos miraron a la puerta cuando esta se abrió. Era Obito.

—Ahora veo lo mucho que vale tu palabra —dijo avanzando hacia él—. Estás en la oficina no en un club de striptease.

—Mierda —masculló Deidara—. ¡Y sigues montándote películas! ¡Sólo le estaba enseñando mi tatuaje nuevo!

Con ademán brusco, Obito le abrochó un botón de la camisa, la dejó coja, pero siguió cerrando un par más.

—Y por alguna razón pensaste que era apropiado hacerlo aquí en la oficina —Deidara ya no podía con su propia indignación—. Vengo a pedirte una disculpa y me encuentro con que me has mentido en la cara.

—¡No te he mentido, estúpido! ¡Está todo en tu cabeza!

—Sí. Puede que sea un estúpido por querer creer que las promesas de la gente tienen un mínimo de valor. Pensé que tú no eras así.

—¿De qué va el dramón este? —dijo Sasori, mitad desconcertado, mitad entretenido.

Obito se volteó hacia él.

—Y usted, Akasuna. Las reglas de vestuario están para cumplirlas. Uno no puede venir aquí como le de la gana.

—Esta habitación parece un horno, vamos a asarnos si no suben el aire acondicionado —contestó Sasori sin inmutarse demasiado.

—Me es indiferente —Obito tomó la chaqueta de Sasori de la percha y se la lanzó, cubriéndole la cabeza—. Vístase bien, Akasuna. Tú también Deidara. No están en lugar de pedir concesiones después de ver lo en serio que se toman sus obligaciones.

Con una última y fugaz mirada hacia él, Obito se fue. Deidara quedó ahí parado contando hasta diez porque si no lo hacía iba a estrangularlo.

—¿Qué mierda es esta? ¿Qué le has dicho para que se ponga así? Obito no me había regañado nunca antes. ¡Era el único empleado al que nunca había regañado! —Deidara lo escuchó sin hacerle mucho caso, sus ojos fijos en la puerta—. Tú lo cabreas y él la paga conmigo. Muchas gracias, Deidara.

No pensó demasiado lo que estaba haciendo cuando se fue corriendo detrás de Obito. Lo vio de espaldas caminando a su oficina. Cuando llegó a su altura, Deidara lo agarró del brazo y lo obligó a encararlo.

—¡Escúchame bien, maldito...! —hicieron contacto visual y Deidara olvidó como seguía la frase—. Mierda —murmuró al ver la expresión desdichada y los ojos vidriosos de Obito. De alguna manera inexplicable, la compasión que vibraba en su pecho rebajó la furia—... ¿Estás bien?

Obito lo miró en silencio unos segundos antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—No. No estoy bien. Hay... —Aún lo tenía agarrado del brazo y Deidara no se atrevía a moverse ni un ápice, él dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado— muchas cosas en mi cabeza últimamente y hoy me sentí desbordado, pero no es culpa tuya. Tú no has hecho nada mal, yo sí.

—¿Me crees? ¿O prefieres seguir pensando que te estoy mintiendo? —Deidara apretó más su mano alrededor del brazo de Obito.

—Nunca debí si quiera pensarlo. Pero me temo que abrirse la camisa en la oficina sigue siendo inapropiado. No puedes hacerlo y no importa la razón.

—Justo tuviste que entrar en ese momento.

—Dejando eso a un lado, no he actuado bien contigo y te ruego que me perdones —Obito se cubrió los ojos con su mano libre y volvió a sacudir la cabeza—... Ya ni sé lo que estoy haciendo.

—¿Mucho trabajo?

—En parte. También asuntos personales.

Deidara quería saber cuáles eran esos asuntos.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? —preguntó y Obito lo miró con una triste sonrisa.

—No. No puedes pero gracias por interesarte. Significa mucho —agregó casi en un susurro.

—Vamos. Algo habrá que se pueda hacer, hm.

—Dudo que eso sea así. Este asunto no tiene solución.

Lo primero que pensó Deidara fue en enfermedades. Todo lo que les estuvo contando Kimimaro volvió a su cabeza. ¿Y si era eso?

—No te estarás muriendo o algo -dijo, levantando un poco la voz.

Obito soltó una carcajada seca.

—Mi salud está bien. No le des más vueltas, no llevará a ninguna parte —a Deidara le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando Obito alzó la mano. Por un instante pensó que iba a acariciar su mejilla pero en el último tramo cambió de trayectoria, o tal vez su intención desde el principio había sido ponerla en su hombro—. Espero con ansias el viaje del viernes.

Uno de los dedos en su hombro se movió hacía su clavícula. Deidara sintió su vientre incendiarse y Obito debió notar algún tipo de reacción porque la retiró de inmediato. A regañadientes, él también le soltó el brazo.

—Yo también, hm.

A veces a Deidara le daba la impresión de que algo estaba pasando entre ellos.

—¿Me dejarías compensarte esta vez por tener que aguantar a este idiota como jefe?

—Sí —dijo de inmediato—. Compénsame todo lo que quieras.

Aquella conversación, aquella situación pareció volverse un poco más gay.

—Sólo no te vayas huyendo como aquel día.

—Uh —Deidara quedó en blanco. No habían hablado de eso desde que pasó—. Me gusta más como lo pediste esta vez, así que no me iré, hm.

Iba a ser como una cita. Obito sonreía, más calmado que antes.

—Te llevaré a mi sito favorito, hace años que no voy y tengo ganas de volver —se estaban mirando con demasiada intensidad. De haber sido cualquier otro hombre, Deidara hace rato que lo habría empujado contra la pared y lo habría besado. Tragó saliva cuando su mirada cayó hacía sus labios. Quería hacerlo. Necesitaba tanto estar pegado a él—. El viernes por fin.

—Sí —Deidara salió del encantamiento. Detestaba resistirse a sus deseos. Mejor irse—. Hasta luego, hm.

Obito asintió.

—Hasta luego.

Ambos se voltearon, pero él no comenzó a caminar de inmediato.

—Deidara —oir su nombre de sus labios lo iba a volver adicto. Deidara giró la cabeza—. Todo sigue bien... ¿Verdad?

Obito se señaló a sí mismo, luego a él y finalmente a sí mismo otra vez.

—Mm —Deidara sólo pudo reunir la voluntad para asentir un poco.

Porque no estaba bien. Y seguiría sin estar bien mientras tuvieran orientaciones sexuales incompatibles. Pero luego vio que su respuesta hacía sonreír a Obito y caminar por aquel suplicio se volvió más fácil.

O más complicado. Según se mirase.

* * *

 **Primero, perdón por el parón. Atender los fics de la Tobidei week me llevó tiempo y eso se notó.**

 **Estas escenas las tenía tiempo planeadas. Mucho. Excepto la de Kurotsuchi pero pensé que era momento de reconciliarlos. Este fic iba a ser originalmente parte de la Tobidei week 2017 para el prompt de mundo moderno. Busqué una lista de elementos de una novela con el tema "del odio al amor" y pensé en escribir 12 pequeños fragmentos de más o menos 500 palabras con cada punto de la lista.**

 **Mientras más pensaba, más y más ideas se me iban ocurriendo y pensé que si quería que fuera para la week tendría que acortar y no quería. Estas escenas tienen dos años en mi cabeza y por fin las escribo. Además una de ellas fue el primer sueño obidei que tuve, aunque está algo cambiada xD Y bueno, dolió, pero por algún lado tenía que salir toda la presión que llevan encima T_T a la mezcla se le sumaron traumas viejos de Obito y fiesta xD Y además quería ver como solucionaban un conflicto que pidiera surgir.**

 **Arekusa, espero que en este capítulo se haya notado más el lado más sentimental de Dei. Él no es alguien que aguante el estar sufriendo así, a diferencia de Obito que es un sufrido jajaja así que tuve que pensar mucho en razones para que se reprimiese, pero ya empiezan a hacer aguas y creo que todo ha ido a peor. Dei celosito es lo más lindo *_* xD Ya se nota que está muy pillado si le dan celos y cuanto más se pille más se notará. Siento que el límite de Dei está cerca. Obito podría pasarse años enamorado en secreto. Dei no o se va a volver loco jajaja. Es como tener una bombita de relojería en las manos sin saber cuanto le queda para explotar. Me está gustando escribir las sesiones con Ino. He escrito un par adelantadas para ver por donde las quiero llevar y como las puedo dosificar. Oh, y la historia ya completa de Obito se viene pronto!**

 **Viaje en el próximo :D Gracias por leer!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Diciembre es un mes muy estresante para mí y se nota que estoy menos inspirada. Pero quería terminar este capítulo antes de que acabara el año y bueno, al final lo conseguí si bien no lo pude tener a tiempo para navidad._**

 ** _Me pasa con los fics que siempre que escribo un capítulo muy movido, el siguiente se siente muy tranquilo. Me ha vuelto a pasar. También es algo más corto, aunque sólo comparado con los anteriores que son muy largos. Son varias escenas, un par del mismo día (lunes), otra del martes, una del miércoles por la noche y jueves por la mañana.  
_**

 ** _Por cierto! ¿Vieron la nueva portada del fic? Está hecha por Neko Kage girl ^^_**

 ** _¡Felices fiestas y año nuevo!_**

* * *

 _Obito pasó los dedos por la rugosa superficie de la mesa de billar. Su mente vagó durante unos segundos a un hecho concreto de su pasado. De inmediato se forzó a traerla al presente otra vez, dispuesto a no ahondar en sus errores. Miró a Itachi mientras se obligaba a dar un trago a aquel whisky demasiado amargo para su gusto. Pronto tanto el sabor de la bebida como estar ahí sería lo que menos le importase a su intoxicado cerebro. Mientras, se desquitaría culpando a su primo por haberlo convencido a ir allí para luego ignorarlo._

 _Nunca fallaba. En febrero y septiembre, Obito siempre estaba más irritable de lo normal. Una fecha le recordaba el implacable paso del tiempo. La otra, que hasta la persona que más parecía preocuparse por uno, al final no valía la pena. Miró con desdén al círculo formado por Itachi, Shisui, Kisame, Fugaku, Mikoto, Sasuke y varios chicos de su edad que no reconoció antes de acabar su bebida. El tapete verde amortiguó el porrazo del vaso vacío._

 _—¿Buscas a alguien para jugar?_

 _Era aquel compañero de promoción de Sasuke que Itachi le había presentado antes. El tal Deidara._

 _—No._

 _—¿Quieres jugar de todos modos, hm?_ _—preguntó mientras tomaba el triángulo de plástico y lo agitaba en el aire._

 _—No, gracias._

 _Obito se giró, apoyándose en la mesa. Hizo el ademán de llevarse el vaso a los labios y se detuvo al notar que estaba vacío. El chico no se movió de su lado._

 _—¿Otra copa?_

 _Él asintió, mirándolo de reojo. A eso no iba a negarse. Lo siguió hasta una zona vacía en la barra y llamó al camarero._

 _—Yamazaki reserva con agua caliente, por favor_ _—dijo Obito._

 _Iba a hacer el mejor uso de la barra libre._

 _—Otro de estos_ _—dijo Deidara, levantando su botellín de alcopop azul al que sólo le quedaban un par de dedos. El chico tras la barra se alejó a preparar sus pedidos. A Obito le irritó un poco la falta de modales del chico_ _—. Itachi me envía, dijo que necesitabas animarte._

 _—Dile a mi primo que una de las razones por las que "necesito animarme" es porque él me ha traído aquí_ _—con un torpe gesto, Obito señaló hacia Itachi_ _—. ¿Sabes? Estaba muy bien en mi casa. Sin todo este ruido, sin toda esta música estúpida ni tener que forzarme a sonreír cuando no me apetece._

 _El camarero dejó sus pedidos frente a ellos. Deidara silbó._

 _—Yo no veo que estés forzándote a sonreír. Puedes desahogarte, eso es lo que necesitas. Venga, te dejo que lo hagas conmigo. Empieza, hm._

 _Obito se intentó resistir a esa necesidad de abrir la boca y empezar a soltarlo todo. Giró la cabeza para mirar al chico que hablaba con acento del País de la Tierra. Él le guiñó un ojo. Y ahí pensó que en realidad no importaba si después lo juzgaba. Después de todo, estaba claro que no se movían por los mismos ambientes y no iban a volver a verse. Obito bebió, pensando por cual de las cosas que iban mal en su vida debería empezar._

* * *

 _._

* * *

Deidara no creyó que pudiera soportar mucho tiempo más aquella situación. Algo iba a pasar. Algo tenía que pasar y muy pronto además. No sabía el qué y no era su instinto el que se lo decía sino la lógica. Que ese despliegue de emociones pudiese pasar a menudo sólo acabaría por desgastarlo y hacer explotar todo lo que llevaba meses aguantándose.

—Así que al final no quería empotrarte sin piedad contra la cristalera de la oficina... Ya hacía tanto que no te montaba un escándalo que ni yo lo vi venir.

—¡Suigetsu! —Karin le dio un empujón en el brazo—. ¿Por qué tienes que hablar de sexo todo el rato? ¡No todo se resume a eso! Además, Deidara acaba de tener una discusión con Obito. Dudo que esos comentarios le sienten bien.

—Ya oíste, hm —por mucho que desease ser empotrado sin piedad por Obito en la cristalera o en cualquier otro lugar, Deidara ya no quería más fantasías en su cabeza.

—Hiciste muy bien en dejarle las cosas claras, Dei —dijo su amigo—. Yo también me habría cabreado si alguien creyera que tengo algo raro con un psicópata de aura maligna.

Karin dejó sus palillos a un lado y se aclaró la garganta.

—Sasori no tiene aura maligna. Sasori no tiene aura en absoluto. Además, pensé que decías que eran tonterías. ¿Ahora cuando a ti te conviene crees en ello?

—Tiene aura maligna, yo lo sé sin necesidad de sentirlo —le replicó Suigetsu antes de acabarse su lata de bebida energética.

—No la tiene —dijo Karin, haciendo una pausa para seguir comiendo su bento—. Y eso no es lo que importa. Esto es acoso laboral y Obito ya ha ido muy lejos. Había pensado antes en hablar con Konan al respecto, pero lo dejé pasar porque parecía haber dejado a Deidara en paz.

Deidara se quedó rígido en el asiento. Él y Suigetsu intercambiaron miradas y su amigo alzó ambas cejas.

—Nah. Puedo manejar el asunto yo solo —dijo Deidara.

Karin sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas.

—Y encima tienes que ir a ese viaje con él. Recuerda que no tienes por qué ir si te incomoda estar con él. Si vamos al despacho de Konan ahora mismo y le contamos lo que te pasa, lo harán ir solo.

Suigetsu empezó a reír.

—Pobre Dei, va a arder por combustión espontánea como vaya a ese viaje.

Lo peor, era que Suigetsu tenía razón. E igual Deidara no quería ni pensar en no ir. Antes de tener alguna reacción sospechosa que hiciera a Karin ver que ahí había algo más, probó a calmarse antes de hablar.

—Como dije, Obito y yo arreglamos el asunto y decidí dejárselo pasar por esta vez porque se veía arrepentido de veras.

—Aww —Suigetsu comenzó a pestañear exageradamente—... Qué bonito.

Deidara pensó que esa era su oportunidad para averiguar más de él. Karin tenía pinta de saber cosas de Obito que él aún ignoraba. Quizá si empezaba a contarles más detalles de lo que había pasado ella hablaría. Se tomó unos segundos mientras pensaba en como abordar el tema.

—Obito se veía cansado. Como si estuviera harto de algo. Me dijo que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente y que eso lo desbordó. Le pregunté si era por trabajo y dijo que en parte pero que también tenía que ver un asunto personal. ¿Saben algo?

—Mmh...

Tanto Suigetsu como Karin se pusieron a pensar.

—Lo único que se me ocurre —empezó a decir Suigetsu—... Es el juicio de Anko. Obito debe escribir el informe de testigo esta misma semana y Kisame lo está presionando para que lo haga a su favor. De lo contrario Akatsuki podría perder el juicio y tener que indemnizar al raterillo aquel con bastante dinero. Kisame no está nada feliz con Obito pero no sabía que le estuviera afectando tanto. Qué cosas.

—Eso es lo que dice él —Karin se cruzó de brazos—. Si tanto le está afectando que no sea un cabrón y no haga que la despidan. No me da nada de pena y quien sabe si lo del estrés no es más que un cuento.

—No es un cuento —sentenció con firmeza. Al contrario. Obito no se había esperado que se fuera detrás de él, de lo contrario no había permitido que él lo viera en aquel estado—. Le pasa algo serio, pero no me dijo qué era.

—No sé qué iría a pasarle. Obito no es dado a hacer vida social —dijo Karin.

—Cuando me dijo que su problema no tenía solución, recordé lo que estuvo contando Kimimaro el día de mi cumpleaños. Lo de la leucemia. Pensé que podría ser un tema muy serio. Así sonaba al menos.

—Qué mono es Dei preocupándose tanto. Ya te pensabas que se te iba a morir el —Deidara le dio una patada—... El jefe.

—¡Ya dije que mi impresión fue que hablaba de algo muy serio y sin solución, hm!

—Dei es buena persona y se preocupa por la gente —intervino Karin—. Y a Obito más le vale estar a la altura de eso.

Por suerte Karin estaba sacando sus propias conclusiones sobre el tema y eso lo tranquilizaba. Deidara no podía dejar que se enterase más gente o se arriesgaba a que tarde o temprano llegase a oídos de Obito.

—Me pregunto qué será ese asunto super feo y sin solución —murmuró Suigetsu, mirando a la nada.

—Puedo tratar de averiguar —dijo Karin—. Yo también quiero saber si es si quiera verdad. Me da que no, o que ha exagerado para que Dei le tenga pena.

Deidara deseó que no fuera eso último.

—O sea, el tipo se puso hecho una furia cuando se pensó que le había mentido en la cara. Incluso dijo que era un estúpido por seguir creyendo que la palabra de la gente valía algo. Parecía como si de verdad...

 _...Le hubiera dolido._

—¿Como si de verdad, qué? —preguntó Suigetsu, tamborileando en la mesa con los dedos.

—Como si alguien alguna vez le hubiera mentido en algo importante y —Deidara se detuvo de nuevo, notando que lo estaba conectando con aquella historia que le contó Sasori. Era la primera vez que se ponía a analizar eso más en profundidad. El peor momento para estar comentando sus conclusiones en vivo. Si a Obito le había dolido creer que le mentía... ¿Significaba eso que lo apreciaba de algún modo? Su corazón latió con fuerza. Sentía que algo no encajaba. Que algo se le escapaba. Y a la vez, se obligó a no ilusionarse de más con un tipo que posiblemente no pensase ni una vez en él fuera del trabajo—... Agh, ya me cansé de hablar de Obito, hablemos de otra cosa.

Esa vez fue Suigetsu quien le dio con el pie, moviendo las cejas rápido.

—Disfruta de tu viaje a Konoha, Dei. Vuelve vivo —dijo.

—Ja. Ja. Ja.

* * *

El teléfono de la oficina de Obito seguía sonando y él aún no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza para mirar otra cosa que no fuera la superficie de madera de su mesa. Todo su trabajo estaba sin tocar y no sabía si podría reunir la voluntad para hacerlo.

En uno de esos escasos momentos de silencio descolgó el auricular, harto del pitido insistente.

Deidara le había dicho que todo estaba bien pero no podía dejar de preguntarse hasta qué punto era verdad. Obito siempre tendía a pensar que la gente era mentirosa por naturaleza y que tarde o temprano eso saldría a relucir. Pero se olvidó de ese detalle cuando decidió que se dejaría llevar por aquello que sentía por su subordinado. En aquel preciso momento, saber que no le había mentido era lo único que combatía aquella amarga pesadez en su pecho formada por el resto de cosas que habían ido mal aquella mañana.

Eso y su rostro cargado de preocupación cuando se dio cuenta de lo hundido que estaba. Deidara le tenía más paciencia de la que posiblemente merecía. Obito no sabía si llegaría algún día a compensarlo por esto. Para empezar, lo que debía hacer era explicarle un par de cosas a la persona que lo había iniciado todo. Presionó el botón del intercomunicador y se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa.

 _—_ Zetsu. Necesito que entres aquí ahora.

 _—_ Voy en un momentín, Tobi _—_ contestó él.

Obito mordisqueaba disimuladamente la pequeña hendidura en su labio inferior mientras rememoraba todo lo que acababa de ocurrirle. Ya todo había pasado, pero su ánimo seguía por los suelos después de revivir aquel sentimiento de traición que conocía tan bien. Zetsu tardó dos minutos en entrar. Obito consultó su reloj en cuanto vio la puerta abrirse, esperando que pillara el mensaje.

 _—_ Cuando dije ahora quería decir exactamente eso.

 _—_ Había algo que no quería dejar a medias _—_ se encogió de hombros _—_. Bien Tobi, ¿qué era lo que querías?

 _—_ Esta será la última vez que difundes rumores sin base sobre alguien de este departamento _—_ dijo Obito con firmeza. Las cejas de Zetsu se arquearon, haciendo que sus ojos ambarinos pareciesen totalmente redondos _—_. He tenido que ir a disculparme con Deidara después de regañarlo por algo que no había hecho. ¿Sabes en el lío que me podía haber metido sólo porque tú viste cosas que no eran?

Zetsu rodó los ojos.

 _—_ Bueno, viven juntos y vienen al trabajo juntos. No se qué querías que pensara _—_ se quejó.

 _—_ La casa de Akasuna está dividida en dos y le está alquilando una de las partes a Deidara. No es profesional, ni había necesidad alguna de estar dando cosas de esa naturaleza por supuestas.

 _—_ Si tan poco claro estába, te recuerdo que tú fuiste el primero que se lanzó a la yugular sin cuestionarse nada de lo que yo dije _—_ Zetsu lo señaló con el dedo.

 _—_ Porque confío en tu criterio _—_ Obito trató de usar esa famosa mirada Uchiha en él. Pero habiendo estado al servicio de Madara tantos años, Zetsu parecía haberse vuelto inmune _—_. Así como confío en que esto no se va a repetir.

Zetsu lo miraba con esa misteriosa sonrisa suya.

 _—_ No puedo creer que le hayas pedido perdón a Deidara. No es tu estilo. Siempre te estabas quejando de que no era más que un niñato inconsciente que se creía que se iba a comer el mundo _—_ dijo con tono melodioso.

 _—_ ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te parece tan increíble? _—_ Obito se esforzó por mantenerse inexpresivo y en calma. Con Zetsu, lo mejor era apartar su atención de cualquier hipótesis demasiado certera _—_. Estoy yendo a terapia, tú mismo insististe. Eso me ha hecho ver las cosas de una manera diferente. Te agradezco el haberme convencido.

 _—_ Oh _—_ Zetsu asintió despacio _—._ Si es sólo eso entonces me quedo más tranquilo. Bueno, es hora de hacer algo útil, para eso nos pagan. ¿No?

Girándose sobre sus talones, su secretario caminó hasta la puerta. Obito recordó que tenía cita con Ino al día siguiente, la última antes del viaje. Y por primera vez se sorprendió a sí mismo deseando que llegara la hora.

* * *

.

* * *

 _—_ Voy a volver a Konoha después de mucho tiempo... Y le he estado dando vueltas a algo. He estado pensando que debería ir a ver a Rin. Es un asunto que tengo pendiente y necesita ser saldado _—_ dijo Obito.

Ino alzó el mentón, tal vez esperando a que él dijera algo más.

 _—_ Pero...

 _—_ Pero por otra parte, tal vez sea pronto. Hasta hace muy poco ver sus fotos me hacía daño _—_ Obito se dejó caer al respaldo, cruzándose de brazos. Después de unas sesiones ahora le costaba menos darle información. Era como quitarse un peso de encima, pero eso no significaba que ya no se avergonzase _—_. Saber de ella me agriaba el día. No sé qué va a pasar cuando me encuentre con ella. Si es que sucede.

 _—_ ¿Aún tienes sentimientos por ella? _—_ Dijo Ino, yendo directa al punto.

Obito se tomó un instante para analizar lo que sentía. Pensó en Rin, temeroso de encontrar algo ahí. Alguna pequeña chispa que hubiera quedado en su corazón.

 _—_ No _—_ dijo al fin _—_. Pero temo que se reabran otras heridas asociadas a ella.

 _—_ De acuerdo. ¿Y qué le dirías en ese primer contacto después de tantos años? _—_ preguntó Ino.

No era que Obito quisiera quedar con Rin, sino que debía hacerlo para dejar el asunto ir de una vez. Era como si mirar al pasado constantemente lo estuviera distrayendo de su presente y su futuro. No era justo consigo mismo y no era ese 'yo' el que quería presentarle a Deidara. La discusión del día anterior se lo había dejado claro. Si le volvía a hacer daño así, Obito no se lo perdonaría.

 _—_ Le diría si quiere venir conmigo a tomar un café y hablar, porque tengo muchas cosas que decirle. Aunque si me dice que no, cosa que es probable, creo que me dolería. Al menos por un tiempo.

 _—_ ¿Y si ella te dice que sí? ¿Qué pasaría después? _—_ siguió preguntando Ino.

 _—_ Iría directo al punto. Hablaría de todo lo que pasó sin tapujos... Y le pediría perdón. Puede que poder volver a contar con ella con el tiempo, si es que surge.

 _—_ ¿También vas a ver a Kakashi?

La mención hizo que Obito apretase la mandíbula, a la vez que ese agrio sentimiento de traición volvía a asentarse por segunda vez esa semana en la boca de su estómago. Por años se dijo que ya no podía sentir dolor. Pero cada vez que escuchaba su nombre, o cada vez que sentía bajo las yemas de sus dedos los surcos que la caída grabó en su cara, la mentira se le desbarataba.

 _—_ Él... Lo de él es diferente. Kakashi era uno de los pocos amigos que tenía. Supongo que también sería bueno arreglar las cosas con él alguna vez pero definitivamente no estoy listo para eso.

 _—_ Supongamos que quedan para tomar ese café y Kakashi aparece y tiene algún gesto cariñoso con Rin _—_ Ino acompañaba sus palabras con gestos, tal y como acostumbraba _—_. ¿Cómo te sentirías? ¿Te haría sentir mal?

 _—_ Dudo que sienta algo positivo viendo a Kakashi. Pero no le daría importancia a lo otro _—_ Obito ni siquiera se tuvo que pensar la respuesta.

Ino solo asintió en silencio. A Obito le hubiera gustado saber lo que estaba pensando de él en ese momento.

 _—_ Háblame de Rin. ¿Qué significaba ella para ti? ¿Cómo se convirtió en alguien tan importante?

 _—_ La primera vez que la vi fue en mi primer día de escuela. Fue una de las pocas veces en las que mi madre me llevó a clase antes de su muerte unos meses después. Ella tenía varios empleos de pocas horas y sus horarios a veces no eran compatibles con el mío. Solía dormirse en el sofá o a la mesa. Ese día se durmió mientras desayunábamos y llegué tarde a clase. Recuerdo haber pasado vergüenza cuando entramos al aula y todos los niños ya estaban sentados. Como veinte pares de ojos estaban fijos en nosotros mientras ella se disculpaba a la maestra una y otra vez por llegar tarde, por interrumpir, por ir sin peinar ni maquillar _—_ Ino siempre lo miraba como si lo que estuviera contando fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Aunque dudaba que eso fuera así, lo consolaba igual _—_. El único asiento libre estaba junto a Rin. Algunos niños se rieron pero ella no lo hizo, sólo me sonrió y me preguntó mi nombre. Nos hicimos amigos enseguida.

 _—_ Debieron ser meses muy duros para ti.

 _—_ Creo que nunca lo asimilé del todo. Mi madre pasaba poco tiempo en casa y cuando lo hacía, la mayoría de las veces estaba demasiado cansada _—_ Obito estiró el brazo para dar un trago a su vaso de agua, recordar todo eso lo estaba agotando _—_. Tengo muchos recuerdos de ella dormida en el sofá mientras yo veía dibujos animados con el volumen bajo para no despertarla. O de ella bebiendo café con un cigarrillo en la otra mano. Solía dejarme con mi abuela, aunque más que cuidar de mí era yo quien la ayudaba a ella a limpiar y cocinar.

Obito buscó cualquier dato que se le pudiera haber escapado, pero Ino habló antes.

 _—_ Me dijiste que más que el dolor de su pérdida recuerdas haberte sentido solo.

 _—_ Así es... No entendía muy bien qué era un aneurisma por aquellos tiempos, pero sí que se lo provocó el tener que esforzarse tanto para cuidar de mí. Para mi abuela sólo fui otra carga. Estuve con ella unos días pero ya que su salud le impedía cuidarme pronto me mandaron a casa de un familiar. Al reanudar las clases todos los niños me trataban como si sintieran pena por mí. Rin me dio un abrazo y me prometió que no iba a estar solo porque la tenía a ella. Pero también se cansó de mí.

Ino le hizo ese gesto con la mano que siempre usaba cuando quería que siguiera.

 _—_ Les dije cosas muy duras. Pero estaba tan dolido... Me sentí tan traicionado... En aquel momento sólo pude pensar en todas las promesas que me habían roto justo cuando más vulnerable estaba. También en lo fácil que se fueron de mi lado y no volvieron.

 _—_ Rin te quería, Obito. Y estoy segura que aún lo hace. En cambio tú la querías a ella de una manera diferente. Le asignaste un papel esencial en tu vida. El de darte todo el cariño que la vida te había impedido conseguir en otro lado. Y a pesar de ello nunca te sentiste satisfecho con lo que obtenías de ella. Toda esa responsabilidad sobre sus hombros acabó por desgastarla. Por eso la perdiste.

Obito no dijo nada.

 _—_ Y todos esos años lo convertiste en tu desafío personal, aún cuando Rin no podía darte lo que tú necesitabas, seguiste intentándolo _—_ prosiguió Ino _—_. Porque si te decías a ti mismo... ¿Qué tengo yo de malo? ¿Qué tengo yo que no tenga Kakashi? Entonces eso significaba que podrías hacer algo por cambiar. Y cuando encontrases qué era lo que fallaba, ella se enamoraría de ti y todos tus problemas estarían resueltos.

Ino tenía de nuevo razón. Él llegó a pensar que si Rin le correspondiese sería el chico más feliz del mundo.

 _—_ Sé que eres inteligente, Obito. Y sé que sabes que no es así como funcionan las cosas, pero nunca lo aceptaste. Te concentraste en tu trabajo y huíste de tus responsabilidades para contigo mismo. Te cerraste a la posibilidad de encontrar una relación sana porque sentías que debía ser Rin y sólo Rin quien te "curase". Querías demostrarte que podías retener a alguien en tu vida, ahí donde tus padres te dejaron solo en el mundo, o a tu abuela le faltaba la energía para encargarse de un niño a su edad y en su condición. Para ti debía ser ella y nadie más _—_ Ino le sostuvo la mirada. Él tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no desviarla _—_. Hasta hace muy poco. Me dijiste que conociste a alguien.

Obito notó como empezaba a sudar. Cuanto más aprendía de sí mismo, más miedo tenía. No era eso lo que había esperado cuando entró por la puerta.

 _—_ ¿Qué voy a hacer si ocurre lo mismo?

 _—_ ¿Quieres decir, si no eres correspondido?

 _—_ No. Si tan sólo estoy sustituyendo a Rin por alguien más. Alguien a quien cargar con esa... Responsabilidad de darme todo ese cariño que parezco necesitar. Alguien de quien esperar que me cure _—_ Obito se llevó una mano a la sien. No podía ser que Deidara tan sólo fuera eso para él _—_. Otro desafío personal.

 _—_ Estás viendo un patron _—_ no era una pregunta, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpió la frente _—_. Todo está bien, Obito.

 _—_ No lo está. Claro que no lo está. ¡No quiero que él sea un mero instrumento de mi mente para suplir esa carencia!

 _—_ ¿Él? _—_ Ino alzó una ceja.

 _—_ ¡E-ella! _—_ Obito balbuceó a la vez que enrojecía. Aparentemente, abrirse tanto a alguien más significaba cometer errores. Y Obito acababa de cometer uno muy gordo _—_. Él... Quise decir lo que quise decir.

Ino rió.

 _—_ No importa que sea él o ella. Lo que importa es que significa mucho para ti, sino no estarías aquí ahora. Está bien que él haya hecho que decidieras ponerte en mis manos. Es una razón válida.

 _—_ ¿Lo es? _—_ preguntó. Siempre tuvo la sensación de que esa era la razón más estúpida de todas.

 _—_ Pero antes, hay alguien más que debe significar mucho para ti. Y ese eres tú.

* * *

La luz del celular parpadeaba cuando volvió a la habitación después de cepillarse los dientes. Deidara se quitó la ropa y la tiró al suelo. Luego se metió en la cama antes de revisar los mensajes nuevos. Era Suigetsu enviándole una lista de pubs de ambiente en Konoha.

[23:28] Suigetsu: _"Este es pequeño pero para conocer gente está bien. El segundo es un agujero oscuro donde todos van a coger, ahí ya todo el mundo sabe a lo que va. Y luego está este club privado en el que debes ser socio, pero se puede llevar acompañante y da la casualidad de que conozco tipos que lo son ;D. Es caro, pero seguro encuentras a alguien que te pague todo lo que tú pidas."_

Deidara recibió en ese momento un mensaje de un número que no tenía en la agenda.

[23:38] _"Hola"_

[23:38] _"Deidara?"_

Miró los mensajes frunciendo el ceño antes de responder.

[23:39] Deidara: _"?"_

[23:39] Deidara: _"Quién eres?"_

Rápidamente cambió a la ventana de Suigetsu, maldiciendo en voz baja. Sus dedos golpeaban con fuerza el teclado virtual mientras componía el mensaje.

[23:40] Deidara: _"Le has dado mi teléfono a alguien!?"_

[23:40] Deidara: _"Por qué no me puedes avisar antes?"_

[23:40] Deidara: __"-_-"__

Ya podía haberle pasado una foto primero o algo. Si el tipo no le gustaba y se ponía pesado, siempre podía bloquearlo pero era un fastidio tener que hacerlo cuando podía ahorrárselo.

[23:40] Suigetsu: _"Hey"_

[23:41] Suigetsu: _"No le he dado tu teléfono a nadie"_

Deidara no se lo creyó del todo. Suigetsu parecía más dispuesto que nunca a buscarle un ligue para que se le pasara lo de Obito.

[23:41] Deidara: _"Estás seguro?"_

[23:42] Deidara: _"Porque me acaba de escribir alguien y no tengo su número guardado"_

Los puntos suspensivos salieron en la pantalla a penas envió el mensaje.

[23:42] Suigetsu: _"Tal vez sea Obito"_

[23:42] Suigetsu: _";D"_

Deidara rodó los ojos y comenzó a escribir un "muy gracioso" cuando llegó otro mensaje del número desconocido.

[23:42] _"Soy Obito"_

Su mandíbula se aflojó. Miró los tres puntitos de la pantalla. De repente hacía demasiado calor. Más aún del que venía haciendo.

[23:43] _"Pensé que sería una buena idea tenernos agregados de cara al viaje para estar en contacto"_

[23:43] _"Qué te parece?"_

Releyendo los mensajes una y otra vez, Deidara se mordisqueaba el pulgar. Comenzó a escribir a pesar de no haber procesado del todo lo que estaba pasando. Obito seguía en línea.

[23:45] Deidara: _"Ah"_

[23:45] Deidara: _"Sí"_

[23:45] Deidara: _"Es buena idea"_

Luego cambió con rapidez al chat con Suigetsu.

[23:45] Deidara: _"ES ÉL"_

La pantalla se llenó de mensajes incongrugentes.

[23:46] Suigetsu: _"AXJSKBJSKSJSKJ"_

[23:46] Suigetsu: _"QUEEEEEEE?"_

[23:46] Suigetsu: _"DEI"_

[23:46] Suigetsu: _"DEI"_

[23:46] Suigetsu: _"ENVÍALE UN DESNUDO"_

[23:47] Suigetsu: _"PÍDELE UN DESNUDO"_

[23:47] Suigetsu: _"INTERCAMBIEN FOTOS"_

[23:48] Suigetsu: _"Olvidé que se supone que debo dejar de bromear con el tema de Obito"_

[23:48] Suigetsu: _"No ayuda a tu caso"_

[23:49] Suigetsu: _"Y qué quiere Obito mandándote mensajes a estas horas de la noche?"_

Obito aún no había contestado, pero tal vez no lo hiciera. Su respuesta había sido bastante escueta. Cuando volvió al chat, vio que estaba escribiendo y rápidamente salió de la ventana y se metió en la de Suigetsu.

[23:50] Deidara: _"Dice que así estaremos mejor comunicados durante el viaje"_

Deidara hizo tiempo agregándolo a su agenda. Después contó los interminables segundos hasta que recibió el mensaje emergente.

[23:52] Obito: _"No puedo creer que quede un día nada más"_

[23:52] Obito: _"Ya hiciste la maleta?"_

Tuvo que dejar el celular en el colchón y rodar hacia el otro lado. Deidara no se reconocía en sus malditas reacciones. Una vez recuperado, tomó de nuevo el teléfono.

[23:53] Deidara: _"Nah"_

[23:53] Deidara: _"Ya la haré mañana"_

[23:53] Deidara: _"No hay prisa"_

Deidara miró los puntos de la pantalla, incapaz de pestañear si quiera. A Obito le estaba llevando escribir sus mensajes una cantidad de tiempo que le pareció innecesaria. Luego de un rato, su pie empezó a golpetear contra el colchón.

[23:55] Obito: _"Yo también tengo esa mala costumbre de dejar todo para última hora"_

[23:56] Obito: _"Por cierto"_

[23:56] Obito: _"He estado"_

[23:56] Obito: _"Pensando en algo"_

[23:57] Obito: _"Hay una cosa que me gustaría preguntarte"_

Como parecía que seguía esceibiendo, Deidara no respondió y se aguantó la incertidumbre. Un minuto después ya se estaba arrepintiendo de ello. Obito paraba de escribir, luego seguía y luego paraba otra vez. Hubo un momento en que se desconectó y justo cuando estaba pensando en quejarse, llegó la respuesta.

[23:59] _Obito envió un archivo._

[23:59] Obito: _"Ese tatuaje que te hiciste es esto?"_

Adjunto venía una foto del garabato que dibujó en el sobre la semana anterior. Deidara enrojeció de la cabeza a los pies. Se quedó mirando el dibujo con la mente en blanco. Luego miró su pecho descubierto. ¿Y qué iba a decirle? Porque siendo honesto consigo mismo, que a él le hubiera gustado el diseño había sido una de las razones por las que escogió aquel dibujo.

[00:00] Deidara: _"Jejej"_

[00:00] Deidara: _"Me pillaste"_

[00:01] Deidara: _"Me gustó el diseño y me lo hice"_

Deidara debía desviar la atención hacia otro tema que no fuera su nuevo tatuaje.

[00:01] Deidara: _"Aún tienes ese sobre?"_

[00:02] Deidara: _"Hubiera pensado que estaría en la papelera desde hace varios días"_

[00:02] Obito: _"Lo reutilicé para algo"_

La respuesta apareció casi de inmediato. La siguiente tardó demasiado para lo corta que era.

[00:04] Obito: _"Fue una sorpresa"_

En el chat de Suigetsu, su amigo le había contestado que era normal y algunas cosas más que no se molestó en leer. Deidara se lanzó a escribir.

[00:04] Deidara: _"Detenme"_

[00:04] Deidara: _"Antes de que le flirtee a Obito"_

[00:05] Suigetsu: _"jajaja"_

[00:05] Suigetsu: _"Cuanto aprecias tu trabajo Dei?"_

Tal vez no tanto como necesitaba sacarse aquel anhelo frustrado de encima. Deidara volvió al chat con Obito.

[00:05] Deidara: _"Y qué te pareció?"_

[00:06] Obito: _"No tuve tiempo de verlo bien"_

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras escribía. Luego su dedo se detuvo sobre la tecla intro. Imaginó que era el detonador de una bomba y que si lo apretaba, habría una explosión nuclear. Deidara lo apretó y esperó.

[00:06] Deidara: _"Quieres que te lo muestre otra vez?"_

Un minuto después aún no había ocurrido nada. Se maldijo a sí mismo por ofrecer un vistazo de su sensual cuerpo a alguien que no iba a apreciarlo. Conectó el teléfono al cargador y lo dejó en la mesilla. Fue ahí cuando se iluminó la pantalla con la respuesta de Obito. Y Deidara corrió a leerlo.

[00:08] Obito: _"Me encantaría verlo"_

Leer aquellas tres palabras fue suficiente para provocarle una erección. Deidara chasqueó la lengua, pensando que Obito había perdido su oportunidad. Si de verdad quería verlo, iba a tener que insistirle.

[00:09] Deidara: _"Otro día te la mando"_

[00:09] Deidara: _"Ahora me voy a dormir"_

[00:09] Obito: _"Oh"_

[00:10] Obito: _"Ok"_

[00:10] Obito: _"Como a ti te venga mejor"_

[00:10] Deidara: _"Recuérdamelo, vale?"_

[00:11] Deidara: _"Seguro que se me olvida"_

De ese modo, Deidara se aseguraría que era Obito quien sacaba el tema de nuevo si es que estaba interesado en verlo.

[00:11] Deidara: _"Y aquél asunto que te preocupaba?"_

[00:11] Deidara: _"Ha mejorado?"_

Deidara no quería despedirse de él aún, pero ya le había dicho que se iba a dormir y pronto tendría que hacerlo. Tampoco iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de averiguar algo más de aquel tema misterioso.

[00:12] Obito: _"Sigue igual"_

[00:12] Obito: _"Incluso diría que un poco peor"_

[00:13] Obito: _"Aunque confío en que al final deje de importar"_

[00:13] Obito: _"Gracias por interesarte"_

[00:13] Obito: _":)"_

Tomó aire con fuerza, sonriendo al teléfono. Con qué poco había llegado a conformarse.

[00:14] Deidara: _"Suerte"_

[00:14] Deidara: _"Buenas noches"_

Y no dejó de mirar a la pantalla hasta que Obito contestó.

[00:14] Obito: _"Que descanses bien"_

Si me ayudas antes a estrenar este juego de cama tal vez lo haga, Deidara pensó antes de cambiar al chat de Suigetsu. Tenía ya varios mensajes acumulados.

[00:06] Suigetsu: _"Chao"_

[00:06] Suigetsu: _"Fue un gusto conocerte"_

[00:10] Suigetsu: _"Estás despedido ya?"_

[00:15] Deidara: _"Obito me ha dicho que el problema que tiene se solucionará cuando deje de tener importancia"_

[00:15] Deidara: _"Una pista más!"_

Con eso se podría hacer una idea más aproximada de lo que le estaba pasando.

[00:16] Suigetsu: _"Mm no suena como algo taaan serio"_

[00:16] Suigetsu: _"A saber por qué no quiere dar detalles"_

Deidara se tendría que ir a dormir con el cabreo de no saber. Se despidió de su amigo, apagó la luz y se tapó con la sábana fina. Por suerte la erección ya se había ido. Mientras no se durmió le estuvo dando vueltas en su cabeza al problema de Obito pero no llegó a ninguna parte.

* * *

En el pasado, Deidara había soñado unas cuantas veces con Obito. Habían sido todos sueños sin sentido para su desgracia, demasiado cotidianos e irrelevantes. Al menos, le hubiera gustado tener un sueño erótico con él. Uno nada más. Al menos podría habérselo tirado en el mundo onírico, pero eso parecía que tampoco iba a pasar.

Esa noche soñó con él. Lo intentó seducir y Obito lo notó y sacudió la cabeza. Deidara aún tenía ese retrogusto desagradable cada vez que la expresión de lástima con que lo miró volvía a su mente.

Se quitó las sábanas de encima y se puso en pie. Podía ir a hacerse el desayuno y moldear un poco antes de comenzar a prepararse ahora que tenía por fin espacio para continuar haciendo su arte. Además, alguien tenía que poner una nota estética en aquella casa llena de muñecas terroríficas cuyo dueño era, según él, también una muñeca terrorífica. Deidara tenía en la cabeza ese diseño en concreto. Un sapo. Un sapo con un solo ojo, colmillos y alas de murciélago. Esculpir lo puso de buen humor otra vez. Mientras la arcilla tomaba forma entre sus dedos y terminaba los detalles con ayuda de sus herramientas habituales, no tuvo que pensar en nada más. Luego tomó una foto y la subió a internet.

Cuando estaba a punto de ir a ducharse, pensó que ahora que tenía a Obito en su lista de contactos, podría poner de estado alguna selfie para que él la viera. Deidara se recostó sobre su lado izquierdo y puso la cabeza en la almohada. Brazo estirado y teléfono apuntando hacia sí mismo. Agregó un par de filtros y un texto antes de subirla.

 _"Buenos días"_

Tenía cuatro mensajes nuevos cuando volvió de la ducha envuelto en una toalla, pero ninguno era de Obito. Eran conocidos enviándole piropos. A uno de ellos ni siquiera lo recordaba. Deidara rodó los ojos, los dejó en visto y se fue a secarse y vestirse.

* * *

Obito no estaba preparado para ver esa nueva foto de Deidara tirado en cama.

Había hecho horas extra el día anterior para sólo tener que ir unas cuantas horas a trabajar y poder escribir ese informe para Kisame en paz, gracias a esa mala costumbre suya de dejar todo para última hora. No se las había tomado para ver fotos de Deidara. Ni para pensar en Deidara. Ni para soñar despierto con que Deidara había subido esa foto expresamente para que él la viera. Se acostó con la decepción de no haber podido conseguir la foto de su tatuaje y se despertaba con algo que lo compensaba de sobra.

Si hubiera sabido que Deidara solía subir fotos así, lo habría agregado mucho antes.

Tomó una captura de pantalla y la guardó junto con las otras. No se quedaría ahí más de veinticuatro horas y no iba a perderla. Aunque, al día siguiente a esa misma hora, estaría en el tren bala con él de camino al País del Fuego. Tenía tantas cosas pensadas para hacer, que dudaba que fuera el mismo cuando volviera de nuevo a Amegakure.

Aún no le había dicho a Rin que iba, Obito había estado retrasando el momento.

Pero lo más importante de todo era conseguir que Deidara lo considerase un amigo. Obito ya dejó de ponerse como meta algo más que amistad, Ino tenía razón. Si no se quería a sí mismo, no podía esperar eso de los demás. Antes de poder sentir que merecía dar un paso más tenía trabajo que hacer. Por primera vez en muchos años ya no le daba igual no ser buena persona. Y no era sólo por Deidara sino por comenzar a escuchar otra vez a su propia conciencia.

Por primera vez en muchos años le estaban entrando remordimientos por estar haciendo del mundo un lugar más difícil.

Obito respiró hondo frente al documento en blanco, sus dedos moviéndose sobre el teclado sin presionar ninguna tecla aún. Hora de hacer las cosas bien. Cuando mirase atrás, iba a estar orgulloso de esa decisión.

Y tal vez Deidara también.

Mitarashi Anko tampoco había sido una empleada tan ejemplar. Ya le habían dado alguna que otra queja anteriormente. Pero eso no tenía por qué saberse. Y Obito, cuando se lo proponía, sabía mover los hilos a su favor.

* * *

 **Cuando empecé a escribir este capítulo no sabía donde iba a terminar. Esta vez, como de costumbre, acabó con menos escenas de las que tenía en mente pero ya lo vi venir y pienso que así está bien. Así el comienzo del viaje queda en un nuevo capítulo ^^ tengo muuuchas ganas ya de que se vayan y de escribirlo. Y se me ocurrieron algunas frases para el siguiente que apunté para que no se me olvidaran (me ha pasado T_T). Y que me gustaría publicar para el cumpleaños de Obito en febrero, ya que por tener demasiados fics empezados, no voy a poder hacer nada nuevo.**

 **Arekusa, askdjsdfk me encanta todo lo que siempre me cuentas. ^^ Click está en proceso! Está tardando más por ser diciembre. No sabría decir en qué estado se encuentra porque lo tengo en varios documentos, pero ya sólo me queda una escena por escribir -ejem- y tiene pinta de que va a ser larga. Tengo vacaciones en una semana, me gustaría adelantar. Espero que la forma de pensar de Obito haya quedado más clara aquí. Ino ya tenía más información y ya quería verla darle alguna conclusión. Me fui a leer algunas transcripciones de sesiones de terapia para ver qué tal iba. Es algo que me ha tenido siempre preocupada y después de darle muchas vueltas eso es lo que salió :P**

 **Ese escenario que describes habría sido triste T_T Obito sentado en la puerta esperando que venga y va a preguntar y se vuelve a ir solo con el regalo sin abrir en la mano. Concuerdo con esas tres cosas que dices al 100%. Si se alarga demasiado esta fase, Deidara o bien explota y le suelta todo con todas las consecuencias o se olvida de Obito, depende de las circunstancias. Ayyy esa escena de Ralph donde se enamora de Lisa, pobre. Sí fue así (Y zetsu el que para el vídeo para mostrar el momento exacto jajaja). Obito ya se hartó de que siempre le pasase eso. La pagó con Deidara ahí y se arrepintió luego. Si ocurría eso, debía de haber reconciliación y explicaación. Me hubiera dado mucha pena terminar el capítulo con Deidara pensando que Obito monta a menudo ese tipo de escenas. :( Y no sé si habría sabido llevarlo yo. Un arrebato en un momento puntual y con causas definidas, él pude perdonarlo. Lo otro no y es preludio de algo tóxico y ya tienen una edad. En un au de instituto tal vez quedase mejor. A veces cuando somos adolescentes todos somos un poco así. Por eso quedó descartado. Por el lado bueno, Obito se alegró mucho la vista! jajaja También fueron muchas emociones para mí sdfgfsdgf así salió este nuevo tan calmado. Gracias como siempre por comentar ^^**

 **SAW358, perdón por la demora, me pilló la Tobidei week de por medio, pero el fic debería seguir con un ritmo parecido al que tenía. Me alegra saber que sigues ahí.**

 **Lybra, ya lo hemos hablado pero no consigo que se queden con las manos quietas cuando están cerca. Aunque sea un pequeño roce tiene que haber, espero que Deidara un día lo note y vea que ese hetero no se espanta ante cosas algo más homo, si es que no sigue pensando que todo debe tener una explicación diferente. A cada paso que dan tengo flashbacks de ellos saltando uno a los brazos del otro. Así de malo es. Pero tienes toda la razón en que merece la pena esta tortura. Soy fast burn y quiero las cosas ya. Y es hot y todo eso, pero la espera hace que luego al final todo sea tan ASDFG T_T Está todo a otro nivel, no consigo describirlo. También le tomé mucho cariño a Kuro y me gustaría que volviera en otra ocasión si es que invento algo. Hay muchas escenas nuevas para mí, mientras que otras las tengo en la cabeza desde octubre 2017, por ejemplo este capítulo fue nuevo 100%. Me gusta la idea de que sea Fuu la tatuadora, no lo pensé pero es #canon ya. Y la imaginé escuchando música con el reproductor de mp3 y bailando sola, no sé por qué. Pues fue muy angustioso escribir lo último, y escribir lo ilusionados que estaban ambos por verse de nuevo después de días sin estar cerca sabiendo lo que se avecinaba. T_T**

 **Dei, o eso es lo que creo, tiene todas las pistas para resolver el misterio. Las tiene ahí delante de sus ojos pero cree que está equivocado. Sí es extraño que tu jefe te haga prometerle eso, pero sabe que Obito tiene trust issues y lo atribuye a eso (Dei no me seas bobo, ese es Obito). Sí es progreso por fin snif. Hubo cosas que Obito no aprendió en su día y debe aprenderlas ahora y a marchas forzadas. Todo sea porque estén bien juntos. Aún no se le ha cambiado del todo el chip, pero al menos se da cuenta de lo que hay mal y lucha consigo mismo. Sí que notó la reacción de Dei cuando movió el dedo, quizá pensó que lo estaba incomodando. Él también tiene pistas para llegar a algunas conclusiones. También se da cuenta pero ambos siguen con la misma mentalidad. A la que ya, espero le quede poco. Como dije, si no tuviera ciertas escenas ya en mi cabeza se habrían liado ahí mismo. Creo que una escena muy emotiva daba para que pasase algo más. Al menos un abrazo en algún punto de la misma, al que le siguiera una explicación, al que le siguiera un beso y una confesión y más besos y aslkdflf. Me muero si pasa lo de "te informo que me estoy comiendo a mi jefe" jajaja. Lloro por ver eso pasar como una lectora más. Gracias por todo!**

 **¡Nos vamos de viaje! WIIII Lo esperé tanto.**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente!**


	12. Chapter 12

En la última jornada laboral antes del viaje, Obito decidió que era hora de llevarle el informe de testigo a Kisame. Se dirigió al ascensor y presionó el botón. El silencio del pasillo acentuó el golpeteo de tacones detrás de él.

—Buenos días —dijo cuando Uzumaki Karin se paró a su lado.

La chica tardó varios segundos en responder. Como si sólo lo hiciera por mera cortesía.

—Buenos días.

Las puertas se abrieron y ambos pasaron. Con la cabeza puesta en el día siguiente, a Obito casi se le olvidaron sus modales. Detuvo el dedo justo a tiempo antes de pulsar el botón del noveno piso.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Obito.

—A recepción —respondió Karin.

Iban en direcciones opuestas y su destino estaba más cerca, pero ya que había preguntado lo correcto era bajar a su planta primero. Obito pulsó el cero y tras el cierre de las compuertas, el ascensor se puso en marcha.

Diez segundos después, sumido en el silencio más incómodo que había experimentado en mucho tiempo, Obito deseó haber esperado un minuto más para salir de la oficina. Algo le decía que Karin no estaría nada feliz si él intentaba hacer un poco de conversación casual y ya no sabía ni hacia donde mirar.

Con las manos sudadas y aún pasando por el segundo piso, se dio cuenta a través del espejo de que Karin lo estaba mirando. Obito recordaba a Deidara cada vez que la veía a ella o Suigetsu. Merecía que lo odiase después de lo que pasó el lunes. Pensó que tal vez debería demostrarles también a ellos que se iba a esforzar por dejar de ser el ogro gruñón que siempre fue.

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se separaron. Karin aún lo seguía mirando con el entrecejo fruncido. Obito se volteó.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo Uzumaki?

Ella seguía sin reaccionar. Obito no estaba seguro de lo que iría a pasar a continuación.

—¿Por qué ya no es repelente?

Obito parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Disculpe?

Karin salió del ascensor sin dar ninguna otra explicación. Obito la siguió con la vista hasta que las puertas se volvieron a cerrar. Trató de asimilar lo que le acababa de pasar pero su mente estaba en blanco. Puede que no le gustase su perfume habitual. Los primeros días de Deidara en Akatsuki, él también había llevado Aqua Fahrenheit. Luego dejó de hacerlo y Obito pensó que habría acabado asociándolo a él. El día en que Deidara se quedó dormido en el sofá de su oficina con su abrigo por encima, lo escuchó murmurar en sueños el nombre de la fragancia. Obito ya se había acostumbrado a ella y la llevaba a diario, excepto los días en que salía de casa con prisa y no le daba tiempo. Como ese.

En el noveno piso encontró a Suigetsu mirando su teléfono. Otra vez recordó a Deidara y se preguntó si estaba hablando con él. El chico reía en voz baja, demasiado entretenido para prestarle atención.

Obito se aclaró la garganta. Suigetsu levantó la vista del celular y su sonrisa fue reemplazada por una fugaz expresión de sorpresa antes de resurgir.

—¡Oh...! —dejó el teléfono en la mesa y se irguió en su asiento—. Buenos días señor Uchiha, toda una sorpresa. El jefe mencionó algo sobre que iría a aparecer por aquí, pero no que iba a ser tan temprano. ¿Ningún postit en la corbata hoy?

Tal vez a la primera ocasión que tuviera iría a decirle a Deidara que estaba ahí. Suigetsu no parecía fulminarlo con la mirada como había hecho Karin. Pero esa simpatía sobreactuada le decía que posiblemente pensase como ella.

—¿Vengo en mal momento?

—Voy a ver qué dice el jefe —dijo Suigetsu tomando el auricular del teléfono de sobremesa y dándole a un botón—. Hey jefe, te mando a Obito si todo está bien —hubo un pequeño silencio tras el cual, se dirigió de nuevo a él—. Puedes pasar.

—Gracias.

Obito caminó hacia la puerta de la oficina de Kisame cuando escuchó a Suigetsu aclararse la garganta.

—Deidara come de todo, pero odia el pilaf.

Giró el cuello tan rápido al escuchar su nombre que sintió un pequeño calambre.

—¿Cómo?

Todo el mundo estaba diciendo cosas raras aquel día.

—Sólo me han dicho que mañana te lo llevas de paseo por Konoha —respondió Suigetsu, sujetando su cabeza en una mano—... Y que mejor te avisaba para que no hubiera disgustos.

Obito se negaba a dejar que Suigetsu lo viese sonrojado. ¿Había sonado sexual esa primera parte de la frase o se lo estaba imaginando?

—¿Quieres saber una cosita interesante sobre Deidara? —prosiguió Suigetsu.

—No me gustan los chismes sobre mis empleados, Hozuki.

El incidente del lunes aún estaba muy fresco en su mente, Obito no iba a dejar que ocurriese otra vez. Fuera lo que fuera, no quería saber. Por desgracia, a todo el mundo parecía gustarle demasiado el chisme.

—Como quieras —Suigetsu agitó la mano en un gesto de indiferencia—. En fin, a Deidara le gusta comer todo lo que puede primero y sólo bebe al terminar de comer porque según él la bebida te sacia más. No sé cómo puede aguantarse la sed. En mi vida podría hacer lo mismo.

Obito no podía pensar en aquel momento en nada que no fuera sexual. Fulminó al chico con la mirada por ponerlo en aquel aprieto y abrió la puerta con demasiada fuerza, sin llamar si quiera. Tanto Itachi como Kisame lo miraron.

—Buenos días, Obito —dijo su primo, saludándolo con un asentimiento que él imitó.

—A eso llamo yo una entrada triunfal —se mofó Kisame.

—Tu asistente es un impertinente, Hoshikagi —fue su saludo.

El abogado dejó escapar una risa seca.

—¿Qué ha hecho ahora ese bribón?

—No tiene importancia. Tengo prisa, así que mejor vamos a lo que nos importa —dijo Obito, que acababa de decidir que prefería dejar el tema atrás antes de explicarle a Kisame qué era lo que le había molestado.

Dejó el sobre en la mesa y lo empujó hasta dejarlo a su alcance. Él lo tomó y mientras lo abría, Itachi se levantó, sacó sus gafas del bolsillo de su traje y se puso a su lado. Ambos comenzaron a leer a la vez y ahí empezó el segundo silencio incómodo del día para Obito. Ya que no podía juguetear con sus dedos, comenzó a mover los pies, rogando que se dieran prisa.

—Al final tenías razón —dijo Kisame, aún mirando el papel—, no había necesidad de amenazarlo.

—La única razón por la que te dije eso fue porque pensé que ni así iba a dar su brazo a torcer —respondió Itachi.

Kisame asintió con lentitud.

—Menos mal que no apostamos.

Obito levantó una ceja.

—Sigo aquí —dijo.

Ambos tardaron unos segundos más en levantar la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Esto sí que no lo esperaba —dijo Kisame, mostrando su afilada sonrisa—. ¿Qué rayos te dio? —luego su mirada se perdio hacía un punto por encima de su hombro—. ¿Y tú no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

Obito miró hacia atrás para ver la cara de Suigetsu desaparecer tras la puerta semiabierta. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se volvió.

—No me dio nada. Esto era lo que querían.

—Pero no necesariamente lo que esperábamos —dijo Itachi.

—Lo sé —respondió, poniéndose en pie—. Considérenlo un favor que no tendrán que devolverme.

Su primo lo miró por encima de las gafas. Parecía estar diciendo, "¿en serio?". Luego se las quitó y las volvió a poner en su bolsillo.

—No sé qué te pasó, pero es un buen cambio —dijo Itachi—. Gracias, Obito.

Él negó con la cabeza, quitándole importancia y tras las despedidas salió de allí. Suigetsu estaba hablando con un cliente por teléfono pero lo saludó con la mano al salir. Tal vez porque lo pilló en un buen momento tras haberse quitado ese gran peso de encima, Obito lo saludó de vuelta.

* * *

[10:28] Karin: _"OMG"_

[10:28] Karin: _"Acabo de coincidir con Obito en el ascensor!"_

El cursor de congeló donde estaba y Deidara, con la mano en el ratón, miró la vista previa que había iluminado la pantalla de su celular. Clavó los ojos en el nombre de su jefe hasta que el siguiente mensaje lo reemplazó.

[10:28] Suigetsu: _"Gracias por la info"_

Recordando aquella vez en la que tenía a Obito aprisionándolo contra la pared del ascensor, Deidara se olvidó del banner de publicidad en el que estaba trabajando. Al menos hasta que vio el siguiente mensaje.

[10:29] Karin: _"su aura ha cambiado!"_

[10:29] Karin: _"ya no es repelente!"_

Miró de reojo a Sasori que estaba en ese momento escribiendo un correo electrónico. Tomó el teléfono y empezó a escribir.

[10:29] Deidara: "?"

[10:29] Deidara: _"Como que ha cambiado?"_

Siguió retocando la foto de uno de los guardias de seguridad vestido con el uniforme negro con adornos rojos de la empresa, para ajustarla al banner. Cada pocos segundos miraba el teléfono.

[10:30] Suigetsu: _"Escribir la palabra Obito en el chat es la mejor manera de invocar a Dei"_

Deidara frunció el ceño y tomó el teléfono para desmentirlo. La contestación de Karin lo distrajo.

[10:31] Karin: _"Normalmente lo suelo evitar porque me marea esa sensación de repelencia que desprende"_

[10:31] Karin: _"Pero hoy no la percibí así que cuando me di cuenta que era él ya era tarde"_

[10:32] Deidara: _"Puede pasar eso?"_

Deidara comenzó a preguntarse si lo de las auras era cierto.

[10:32] Deidara: _"Pueden cambiar así?"_

—¿No puedes hacer eso en tu descanso? —dijo Sasori.

[10:33] Karin: _"Sí puede pasar pero necesita que ocurra un gran cambio en la persona"_

[10:33] Karin: _"Y como vivo evitándolo no sabría decir cuando empezó a pasar"_

[10:33] Karin: _"Aún no me lo creo"_

Un gran cambio. Deidara ya había notado ese cambio y todo el mundo le había dicho que o bien se lo estaba imaginando o Obito se estaba moviendo por interés. Ahora podía decirles a todos que él estaba en lo cierto. Y eso incluía a Karin.

[10:36] Suigetsu: _"OMG"_

[10:36] Suigetsu: _"ESTÁ AQUÍ"_

—Deidara, todo lo que no hagas ahora lo voy a tener que hacer yo mañana. Más te vale que eso sea importante —insistió Sasori.

—Lo es —Deidara ni se molestó en mirar.

[10:36] Suigetsu: _"Acaba de pasar a ver a Kisame"_

[10:37] Suigetsu: _"Obito tiene pinta de estar siempre hambriento"_

[10:37] Suigetsu: _"Así que le di consejos para satisfacer a Deidara"_

[10:37] Suigetsu: _"En la mesa no seas mal pensada Karin"_

[10:38] Suigetsu: _"No me dio ni las gracias menudo desagradecido"_

[10:38] Suigetsu: _"Voy a ver qué está pasando ahí dentro"_

Deidara siguió con el banner de la oferta de empleo hasta que no hubiera noticias nuevas. Quería saber qué era exactamente lo que Suigetsu le había dicho a Obito sobre él. Algo subido de tono seguramente. Rió un poco, pensando al menos durante unos segundos Obito pensó en él de esa manera.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Sasori.

—No lo entenderías —dijo Deidara. Puede que debiera usar para la primera frase un rojo menos saturado.

—Entonces trabaja.

—Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, hm.

Mientras hacía cambios al documento, Deidara no se perdía detalle de cualquier nuevo mensaje. Le pareció que pasó demasiado hasta que por fin hubo novedades.

[10:46] Suigetsu: _"Ok"_

[10:46] Suigetsu: _"Ya sé de qué va todo!_ 😱😱 _"_

[10:46] Suigetsu: _"OMG"_

[10:47] Karin: _"Pues dilo en lugar de tenernos en ascuas!"_

[10:47] Suigetsu: _"Parece que Obito va a ayudar a Anko"_

[10:47] Suigetsu: _"Sin que nadie lo haya amenazado"_

Deidara agarró el teléfono. Su corazón se había acelerado.

[10:48] Karin: _"Que?"_

[10:48] Deidara: _"Les dije que había cambiado"_

[10:48] Deidara: _"Y me decían que lo hacía bajo presión"_

[10:48] Deidara: _"Ahora me creen"_

[10:48] Karin: _"Sí porque le ha cambiado el aura"_

[10:49] Deidara: _"Y a qué huele ahora el aura de Obito"_

[10:49] Karin: _"a carbón"_

[10:49] Suigetsu: _"?"_

[10:49] Suigetsu: _"Y la de Deidara era de..."_

[10:49] Suigetsu: _"Pólvora?"_

[10:50] Suigetsu: _"El fuego prende el carbón"_

[10:50] Suigetsu: _"Imagina"_

[10:50] Suigetsu: _"Obito en llamas :D"_

Deidara no quería volver a llenarse la cabeza con ese tipo de tonterías, pero sólo con imaginarse ese carbón ardiendo con su fuego, la sonrisa amenazaba con volver.

[10:50] Deidara: _"Oh sí"_

[10:50] Deidara: _"Obito en llamas"_

No se sorprendió demasiado cuando leyó el siguiente mensaje.

[10:51] Karin: _"Voy a empezar a pensar que Obito te gusta o algo"_

[10:51] Karin: _"Ya son muchas bromas del tema"_

Pero eso no evitó que pusiese el teléfono boca abajo y mirase a la pantalla en vano. Porque acababa de perder el hilo de lo que estaba haciendo. En realidad era él quien estaba en llamas. Miró a Sasori de reojo y aprovechando que no le estaba prestando atención se levantó y fue hasta el dispensador de agua. Mientras rellenaba su vaso, Sasori chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora?

—No consigo inspirarme, hm —dijo Deidara, caminando hasta la ventana. Cualquier cosa porque Sasori no le viera la cara enrojecida.

El sol se asomaba desafiante por un parche de cielo despejado entre nubes grises que se movían rápido para volver a cubrirlo. No tenía por qué admitirlo. Pero si Karin había empezado a sospechar, eso significaba que más gente podría darse cuenta también tarde o temprano. Deidara fue más consciente que nunca de lo mucho que le costaba ser sigiloso.

—¿Necesitas una ayuda?

Deidara rodó los ojos. Sasori sabía de sobra que detestaba que le ofreciera ayuda con esos aires de superioridad.

—No. Me quedaré aquí inspirándome un rato.

Se bebió el agua a pequeños tragos, considerando si estaba bien que ella supiera. Unos minutos después, cuando el sol ya no se veía, volvió al asiento y revisó el teléfono.

[10:52] Suigetsu: _"Lo único que pasa aquí es que tú no tienes sentido del humor Karin"_

[10:53] Karin: _"Y a Deidara ni siquiera parecen molestarle ya"_

[10:53] Suigetsu: _"Porque Deidara sí tiene sentido del humor"_

[10:53] Suigetsu: _"Soy un tipo divertido"_

[10:53] Suigetsu: _"Las cosas como son"_

[10:55] Karin: _"-_- Lo que eres es un pesadooo"_

Deidara se dio prisa en terminar la tarea. Fruncía el ceño y hacía click en el ratón más fuerte de lo necesario. Una vez pudo quitarse eso de la cabeza, volvió a la conversación y empezó a soltar todo lo que llevaba tiempo callándose.

[11:01] Deidara: _"A la mierda"_

[11:01] Deidara: _"Obito está muy bueno"_

[11:01] Deidara: _"Cómo no iba a fijarme en él?"_

[11:02] Deidara: _"Es verdad que al empezar nos llevábamos como el culo"_

[11:02] Deidara: _"Pero eso ha cambiado"_

[11:02] Deidara: _"Y no son imaginaciones mías"_

[11:03] Deidara: _"Cada vez que menciono a alguien que no ha actuado como un completo imbécil me dicen que hay intenciones ocultas o no está siendo sincero por miedo a meterse en problemas"_

[11:03] Deidara: _"Yo también pensaba eso y cada día esperé a que volviera el Obito insoportable"_

[11:04] Deidara: _"Pero no sólo no volvió sino que cada día nos llevamos mejor"_

[11:04] Deidara: _"Y lo que pasó el lunes"_

Sus dedos se detuvieron. Deidara recordó aquella mirada derrotada y vidriosa y algo doloroso se retorció en su abdomen.

[11:04] Deidara: _"Fue una mierda sí pero ya lo resolvimos"_

[11:05] Deidara: _"Obito está cambiando"_

[11:05] Deidara: _"Hasta Karin por fin se ha dado cuenta"_

Miró la pantalla esperando respuestas mientras respiraba hondo. Eso fue un gran peso menos encima. Suigetsu fue el primero en empezar a escribir.

[11:06] Suigetsu: _":("_

[11:06] Suigetsu: _"Dei…"_

[11:06] Suigetsu: _"Dei está enamorado"_

Karin vino después. Deidara no podía ni pestañear.

[11:08] Karin: _"Me olía algo"_

[11:08] Karin: _"Pero no pensé que iría a acertar"_

[11:09] Karin: _"Le dijiste a este bocazas y a mí no"_

[11:09] Karin: _"Ya te vale Dei"_

Bueno, tampoco era como si le fuera a ayudar ir por ahí contándoselo a la gente. Deidara no entendió como pudo molestarle eso.

[11:10] Suigetsu: _"En defensa de Dei diré que él no tenía pensado decirle a nadie"_

[11:11] Suigetsu: _"Pero un día nos bebimos entre los dos una botella de vodka rojo y empezó a relatarme con todo detalle todo lo que le gustaría hacerle a Obito si tuviera la oportunidad de colarse bajo su escritorio"_

[11:11] Suigetsu: _"Creo que se arrepintió luego"_

[11:13] Deidara: _"No inventes yo nunca dije eso"_

[11:14] Suigetsu: _"Lo pensaste"_

Deidara rodó los ojos.

[11:14] Deidara: _"Ese no es el punto"_

El chat quedó callado por un buen rato. Mientras echaba un ojo a la lista de tareas del día siguiente, Deidara se preguntó si Karin estaría muy molesta con él o no. De todas las veces que había hablado de Obito con ella nunca le había dicho nada positivo. Tampoco es que ella se lo hubiera puesto fácil.

[11:25] Karin: _"Dei :("_

[11:25] Karin: _"Entiendo que sentir algo por alguien es algo que no se puede controlar"_

[11:26] Karin: _"Obito va a tener que hacerlo bien antes de convencerme de que merece tus sentimientos"_

[11:26] Karin: _"PORQUE AHORA MISMO PIENSO QUE NO LO HACE"_

No era el estilo de Deidara pero en lo que se refería a sus sentimientos por Obito, se veía a sí mismo como una bomba de relojería. Una cuya cuenta atrás no podía ver, pero que sabía iba a llegar a cero en cualquier momento.

[11:28] Deidara: _"Y Sasuke los de quién se merece?"_

Deidara trabajaba intermitentemente, hasta que veía que le habían contestado.

[11:30] Suigetsu: _"Vives en el pasado Dei"_

[11:30] Suigetsu: _"Ya nos robaron la virginidad de Sasuke"_

[11:30] Suigetsu: _"El primo de Karin lo hizo"_

[11:31] Suigetsu: _"Y yo que pensé que si yo no ganaba lo haría Juugo"_

[11:32] Deidara: _"Oh pues nadie me dijo nada"_

[11:32] Suigetsu: _"Deja de poner sal en la herida_ 😭"

[11:32] Karin: _"De todos modos fue mi primo quien ganó así que por aproximación yo soy la ganadora"_

[11:33] Suigetsu: _"Ya hemos hablado de eso -_- y NO"_

[11:34] Deidara: _"Entonces yo les informo si ustedes me informan"_

[11:34] Karin: _"Claro Dei"_

[11:35] Karin: _"Cuenta con nosotros para lo que quieras"_

[11:35] Karin: _"Te apoyamos en esto"_

[11:35] Karin: _"No voy a decir nada y Juugo tampoco"_

[11:36] Karin: _"Él es de fiar aunque hable poco"_

[11:37] Juugo: _"Prometo no decir nada"_

[11:37] Suigetsu: "😂❤️"

[11:37] Karin: "😂😂😂"

Y si se lo decían, Deidara tampoco iba a quejarse. Cualquier cosa con acabar con aquella situación de mierda.

* * *

Eran las tres de la mañana y Obito no había dormido ni un poco. Notaba el cansancio físico en la pesadez de sus movimientos y el mental en un ligero aturdimiento. Pero los latidos de su corazón parecían no querer calmarse y sus párpados se negaban a permanecer cerrados por mucho que se esforzase en ello.

Obito se repetía a sí mismo que debía dormir para que Deidara no lo viera exhausto, pero el sueño no venía. Su cabeza sólo se podía centrar en que lo iba a tener con él todo el fin de semana de la mañana a la noche. Ya le había dado demasiadas vueltas en la cabeza a la forma en la que se tenía que comportar y lo que debía decir para conseguir acercarse más a él. Era una mezcla de cosas lo que lo mantenía despierto.

Su maleta ya estaba revisada y elegida y planchada la ropa que se iba a llevar al día siguiente. Pensó que lo mejor era quedarse en cama, tal vez aunque no durmiera sí reposaría. Luego tomó el teléfono. El brillo de la pantalla le molestó en los ojos cuando lo encendió por lo que apartó la vista unos segundos hasta que sintió que se había acostumbrado.

Antes de ir a buscar algún vídeo divertido que le ayudase a olvidarse de su estado mental, Obito abrió la ventana de chat de Deidara. No habían hablado más desde el día en que lo agregó. Se le ocurrió que si le mandaba alguna tontería, Deidara lo leería por la mañana al despertarse. Obito se empezó a sonrojar imaginando a Deidara recién levantado, pelo revuelto y pecho al aire, pensando en él. Tal vez, hacerlo sonreír.

Sus dedos comenzaron a escribir un mensaje antes de que su mente pudiera buscar razones para arrepentirse.

[03:14] Obito: _"No vayas a aparecer en el trabajo mañana en lugar de ir a la estación"_

Ni cinco segundos después de enviarlo, las marcas se pusieron azules. Deidara estaba conectado. Y el vuelco que le dio el corazón a Obito lo hizo apagar el teléfono y tirarlo a la mesita como si le hubiera quemado los dedos.

* * *

La ventana emergente detuvo la película que estaba viendo y Deidara la tocó para cerrarla. Si se hubiera parado a pensar un segundo, tal vez no la habría abierto. Porque quien le mandaba el mensaje era Obito y ahora se acababa de enterar que seguía despierto.

Deidara decidió contestar. No era como si pudiera ignorarlo ya.

[03:15] Deidara: _"Pfffff como si me fuera a olvidar de algo así"_

[03:15] Deidara: _"Y tú no te quedes dormido"_

[03:15] Deidara: _"Has visto que hora es?"_

Quizá él también debiera irse. Se había puesto a ver la película para ver si el sueño aparecía, pero visto que debía estar en pie en unas horas, tal vez lo que más le convenía era intentar descansar. Cerró el vídeo, conectó el teléfono al cargador y se acostó. No pasó demasiado hasta que lo oyó vibrar. Deidara trató de resistir, pero sabía que no podría dormir pensando que tenía un mensaje de Obito sin leer.

A la segunda vibración, estiró el brazo.

* * *

Obito se quedó varios segundos mirando al vacío. Luego encendió de nuevo el teléfono, maldiciéndose por haberlo apagado en primer lugar. Se había imaginado a Deidara en cama con los ojos cerrados. Ya lo había visto dormir una vez y por unos breves segundos que no supo apreciar en aquel entonces, lo tuvo en brazos. La viva imagen de la perfección.

Pero Deidara estaba despierto. Ahora quería hablar con él y saber por qué.

Para ser un teléfono de última generación, se reiniciaba irritantemente despacio. Al menos eso era lo que le pareció a Obito. Al meterse al chat vio que tenía mensajes de Deidara. Los leyó sonriendo. Era cierto que se merecía esa pequeña reprimenda.

[03:17] Obito: _"Me desperté para ir al baño y pensé que mejor te lo recordaba"_

Cada vez se le hacían más desagradables aquellas mentirijillas, pero tampoco estaba listo para hacerle saber que no podía dormir. Decía demasiadas cosas que no estaba listo para que Deidara supiera.

[03:18] Deidara: _"Gracias por la información"_

[03:18] Deidara: "😛"

Obito se ruborizó. Después pensó que prefería cualquier cosa antes de que Deidara supiese que estuvo despierto toda la noche.

[03:18] Obito: _"Y qué andas haciendo tú si puede saberse?"_

En un rincón de su pensamiento seguía el miedo porque Deidara le dijera que estaba con alguien más y sentirse un iluso. Recordó que Ino le dijo que basar toda su felicidad en el tipo de afecto que se empeñaba en obtener de otros. No se iba a rendir con Deidara, al menos hasta que algo le dejase claro que nunca iba a pasar nada entre ellos. A lo que debía renunciar era a esa forma de pensar. Obito apartó el miedo de su mente. Siempre acababa volviendo pero desde aquella sesión, se esforzaba por combatirlo.

[03:19] Deidara: _"Me puse a ver una película"_

[03:19] Deidara: _"Estaba buscando algo bueno para ver en el viaje mañana pero me enganché"_

Tras hablar un poco con él, a Obito se le habían ido todos los nervios de golpe. Se sentía capaz de dormir de un tirón las pocas horas que quedaban hasta que el despertador sonase.

El flirteo no era una habilidad que Obito se hubiera molestado en cultivar antes. Pero esos últimos días había estado leyendo artículos y anécdotas por internet. Empezaría con algo sutil.

[03:20] Obito: _"Pero vamos a estar cansados mañana"_

[03:20] Obito: _"Y si nos vamos juntos a dormir?"_

Sólo quería que Deidara se los imaginase a ambos en cama. Una vez al menos. Su estrategia posterior, dependería de su reacción. Cuando vio que Deidara había leído el mensaje, su corazón latió con fuerza.

* * *

A Deidara se le abrió la boca cuando leyó el mensaje de Obito y luego se le olvidó cerrarla.

[03:20] Obito: _"Oh"_

[03:21] Obito: _"Eso que puse podría dar lugar a malinterpretación"_

No había esperado, por mucho que lo desease, ver a Obito insinuar que se fueran juntos a la cama. Deidara no podía reaccionar aún. Le había dado la excusa perfecta para lanzarse a su yugular. Necesitaba hacerlo más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Gruñó de rabia mirando la pantalla y considerando que era lo que iba a hacer. Al cabo de un rato Obito empezó a escribir.

[03:22] Obito: _"Espero no haberte ofendido"_

[03:22] Obito: _"Me dijiste aquel día si yo pensaba que sólo por ser gay te iban a atraer todos los hombres del mundo"_

[03:23] Obito: _"Jamás pensaría algo así"_

"De acuerdo, pero tú sí" Deidara pensó.

[03:23] Deidara: _"De acuerdo pero"_

Declararse por teléfono era lo más triste y cobarde del mundo. Deidara prefería ser rechazado en persona.

[03:24] Deidara: _"No le des más vueltas"_

[03:24] Deidara: _"Vayamos a dormir juntos"_

Sin esperar respuesta, Deidara apagó el teléfono y se acostó. Al menos, a Obito no le asqueaba bromear con temas gays, no conocía muchos hetero así. Tardó mucho en dormirse, pero al final, cuando el cielo ya empezaba a clarear y los pájaros a despertar, el sueño llegó.

* * *

No respondió al mensaje de buenas noches de Obito cuando lo leyó por la mañana. El cuerpo de Deidara estaba torpe, su mente algo lenta le pedía que volviera a la cama. No iba a poder terminar a tiempo si perdía aunque fuera un minuto.

Después del primer café, Deidara ya estaba algo más despejado. El atuendo que se iba a poner lo había ensayado bien el día anterior después de hacer la maleta. Se sentía más cómodo yendo casual y Obito no le había dicho nada acerca de qué llevar. Lo único de lo que se informó fue del tiempo. Iba a hacer calor. Según la aplicación, veintiocho grados de máxima, aunque por la noche iba a refrescar. La ola de calor que hubo en la semana de su cumpleaños ya se pasó y desde entonces el cielo estuvo gris y miserable, a pesar de no haber llovido tanto. Un poco de cielo azul no le vendría mal.

Tras cepillarse los dientes y ponerse corrector de ojeras, Deidara guardó los últimos productos de higiene que iba a necesitar en la maleta y fue a amarrarse el pelo mientras no venía el taxi.

Más le valía a Obito apreciar todo el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo en verse bien para él.

* * *

Las puertas del ascensor del andén cinco se abrieron. Deidara salió antes de que el resto de viajeros con sus correspondientes maletas taponasen la salida. En un primer momento no vio a Obito. Las puertas del tren del andén cuatro se acababan de abrir y la multitud que se dirigía a la escalera no le dejaba ver bien donde estaba, si es que había llegado ya.

Después de mirar un rato lo encontró sentado en un banco, mirando su teléfono con un vaso desechable de café en la otra mano. No era a menudo que Deidara tenía la suerte de verlo con ropa casual. Un suéter negro de cuello alto tampoco es que fuese un gran cambio, pero se veía cómodo y se empezó a preguntar como de suave sería.

Cuando Obito levantó la mirada y lo descubrió mirando, Deidara se la sostuvo, respirando con fuerza.

—Hola —dijo.

—Hola —Obito dio unas palmadas en el hueco libre a su derecha—. Te lo he guardado.

Deidara se sentó donde le indicó, aparcando la maleta a un lado del banco.

—Gracias —Deidara estudió sus facciones, sin que se le pasara por alto una sonrisa casi imperceptible—. Hoy te ves más animado que los otros días.

—Tenía ganas de desconectar de los líos del trabajo —dijo Obito—. Espero que pudieras dormir al final.

—Sí, algo he dormido, hm. Pero mejor voy a por mi segundo del día —dijo señalando el vaso de café desechable.

—Te ves bien para no haber dormido mucho —el corazón se le puso a cien. Obito extendió el brazo, dejando el vaso frente a él—. Pruébalo, tal vez te guste. Es un latte con leche de coco. Está bueno.

Varios segundos después, Deidara aún no terminaba de procesar la primera frase.

—No estoy resfriado ni nada de eso —prosiguió Obito—. Si no quieres beber por el mismo sitio que yo, puedes decirlo.

—Yo siempre me veo bien, hm —dijo Deidara y con una media sonrisa, tomó el vaso y se lo llevó a los labios.

Al menos ese punto debía dejarlo claro. Por muy lento de reflejos que se hubiera vuelto por culpa de Obito.

—Eso es cierto. Ese peinado te queda bien.

La bebida se fue por el lado equivocado y a Deidara le entró un ataque de tos. Se dio unos golpes en el pecho, desesperado por recuperar la compostura cuanto antes.

—Ey, ten cuidado —Obito le había puesto la mano en el hombro—. ¿Estás bien?

Deidara dio las gracias por tener una excusa para su cara roja. Se aclaró la garganta un par de veces y miró a Obito.

—Tu buen humor me distrajo, hm.

La mano dejó su hombro y Obito apoyó el codo en el respaldo del asiento, tan cerca de él que podía sentir el calor corporal que desprendía. Deidara necesitaba que lo rozase de nuevo.

—Así que... Así de miserable me veo normalmente.

Obito miraba al suelo.

—Bueno, dices que has estado estresado y con problemas. Es hora de tomárselo con calma —dijo Deidara, devolviéndole el vaso. No tenía nada que ver que lo encontrase raro, le gustaba ver a Obito más animado por fin—. Esto está bueno, por cierto.

—¿Te gustó? No los hacen en muchos sitios. Siempre que tengo que venir a la estación para algo, me compro uno.

—¿Dónde lo compraste? Voy a por uno para mí, hm.

Deidara se levantó y metió la mano en su bolsa para ver si tenía unas monedas sueltas.

—Quédate aquí, yo te lo traeré. Tengo que ir a rellenar mi vaso de todos modos —Obito también se puso en pie—. Guárdame el asiento.

Obito ya se había alejado para cuando Deidara abrió la boca para protestar. Se sentó de nuevo y miró hacia el pequeño kiosco donde Obito fue a hacer cola. Por megafonía, una grabación con voz femenina anunciaba la salida de un tren un destino al País del Arroz.

Algo pasaba con Obito. Aún teniendo en cuenta lo que le había dicho sobre aprovechar el viaje como un método para desconectar, a Deidara le parecía que ahí había algo más. Estaba demasiado feliz. Otra vez pensó en su teoría de Obito enamorado. Apretó los dientes pensando en su supuesta novia, mientras lo observaba sacar el teléfono, dar unos toques a la pantalla y acercarlo a su oído.

Ya no tenía ganas de café.

Deidara dejó de mirar a Obito antes de que pudiera leerle en los labios un "te extrañaré" que le hiciera agarrar su maleta e irse a su casa. Perderse la convención por algo así no valía la pena en realidad. Sacó el teléfono de su bolsa yse echó una foto desde abajo, para que se viera el rótulo de la estación de Amegakure que había detrás de él. Luego lo subió a su cuenta y esperó a los me gusta que no tardaron mucho en llegar.

* * *

Obito se maldijo por prohibirse disfrutar plenamente las cosas que le pasaban. Se suponía que debía aprovechar para consolidar su vínculo con Deidara. Sin embargo ahí estaba, angustiado porque él aún desconocía sus verdaderos motivos.

Buscó el número de Ino en su agenda y la llamó. Al menos, contárselo le serviría de desahogo. Unos cuantos tonos sonaron hasta que por fin respondió.

—¡Hola, Obito!

—Hola —respondió él—. ¿Qué tal?

—Bien gracias. ¿Va todo bien?

Miró como Deidara se sacaba una foto con el teléfono y suspiró.

—Estoy en la estación de tren, a punto de partir hacia Konoha —dijo Obito.

—Que tengas un buen viaje —respondió Ino—. ¿Pudiste contactar con Rin al final?

—No lo he vuelto a intentar. Llamo por otro motivo. Él —Obito tomó aire y lo dejó escapar poco a poco—... Él está conmigo.

—¡Oh! Los enviaron juntos. ¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto?

Era su turno para hacer el pedido. Obito se volteó hacia la chica que había tras él y le indicó que podía pasar. Ella le dio las gracias mientras él se hacía a un lado para dejarle sitio.

—El problema está en que no nos enviaron juntos. Fui yo el que movió hilos para traerlo conmigo cuando normalmente voy solo o me llevo a Zetsu —tras ver que los consejos de Ino lo ayudaban mucho, a Obito le costaba menos contarle cosas—. Eso fue... Antes de las últimas sesiones.

Por megafonía anunciaron la llegada del tren con destino el País del Fuego que debían tomar.

—Quieres construir una relación más cercana con él —dijo Ino—. Recuerda lo que hablamos la última vez. Si no quieres acabar cometiendo los mismos errores, tienes que renunciar a las expectativas que tienes en él.

—Lo intento —respondió Obito—. Es complicado, pero lo intento.

—Además... ¿No crees que si quieres dejar que se acerque a ti deberías sentar unas bases más sinceras?

—Es por eso que estoy haciendo esta llamada —dijo Obito.

—Tienes que decírselo. No puedes ocultarle algo así si quieres sentar unas buenas bases para una relación del tipo que sea. ¿No opinas igual?

Obito asintió, aunque su interlocutora no pudiese verlo.

—Sí.

Debía ir de frente en todo momento. Aún le sudaban las manos cada vez que pensaba en hablar con Deidara del tema, pero pronto debería abordarlo.

—¿Ves como tú ya sabías eso? —dijo Ino. Un tren se acercaba a la vía mientras la chica que dejó pasar se alejaba con su café en la mano. Era su turno otra vez. Obito se disculpó con su psicóloga, le dijo al barista su pedido, pagó y se hizo a un lado a esperar—. Sólo ten en cuenta lo más importante de todo. Él no tiene por qué correspenderte. Y está bien si no lo hace. Tú ya descubriste que eso no es lo que va a arreglar lo que está mal.

Obito tragó saliva.

—No lo olvidaré. Gracias por escucharme.

—Para eso me pagas. Que tengas un buen viaje, Obito —se despidió Ino—. Nos vemos a la vuelta.

Tras colgar, Obito guardó el teléfono. Ahora estaba mucho más calmado. Si Deidara no lo elegía a él, estaría bien. Era sólo que a pesar de haberse esforzado por mentalizarse, le hubiera gustado significar algo para alguien.

—Aquí tiene su pedido —el barista colocó los vasos sobre el mostrador—. Son ocho ryo, por favor.

La media luna de chocolate llevaba llamando su atención un rato.

—¿Me da también una de esas y —Obito pensó en qué llevarle a Deidara. Miró hacia el tren. Los pasajeros que se bajaban en Amegakure aún estaban saliendo del tren, que de todos modos se iba a quedar ahí unos minutos más—... Un crepe con chocolate. Con extra de chocolate por favor.

Obito pagó con tarjeta, tomó la bolsa y unas cuantas servilletas de papel y volvió junto a Deidara. Lo encontró cabizbajo mirando al suelo. Se sentó a su lado, preguntándose qué le pasaría. Parecía estar normal cuando se fue a por los cafés. O tal vez sólo estaba cansado y él se estaba preocupando de más.

—No pareces muy contento —dijo, no queriendo presiona pero muriéndose por saber.

Deidara sólo se encogió de hombros. Obito quiso abrazarlo y hacer desaparecer esa melancolía que le sentaba tan mal. Porque aunque desconocía qué le pasaba, cabía la posibilidad de que fuera por su culpa. Tal vez hubiera querido ir él mismo a por café. O le interesaba aquel viaje pero no le gustaba tanto tener que aguantarlo a él a su lado.

Obito cortó de golpe ese tren de pensamientos que no lo iba a llevar a ninguna parte. Ino ya le había dicho que debía distraerse con algo mejor en cuanto lo viera aparecer. Preocuparse no era más que usar la imaginación para crear cosas que no queremos, es lo que leyó en un artículo que ella le recomendó. En lugar de eso, iba a crear algo mejor.

—Me parece que tengo la solución a eso justo aquí —dijo Obito, sacando de la bolsa el crepe envuelto en papel.

Se acordó del día en que comió bakudan dulce en su oficina y en como se manchó los labios con salsa de caramelo, deseando que se volviera a repetir algo así. Deidara miró el crepe y sus cejas se alzaron un poco. Luego lo miró a él y sonrió. Podría mirar esa sonrisa por horas. Obito no podría no haberse enamorado de él.

—Eso no me lo esperaba, hm.

—Ya tenemos algo bueno de comer para el camino —Obito se levantó—. Vamos a entrar ya.

El vagón de primera clase no estaba muy lejos de ese sector del andén. Obito ayudó a Deidara a subir su maleta al portaequipajes antes de ocuparse de la suya. Le ofreció el asiento de la ventana. Algo le dijo que ese sería su lugar preferido. Tras dejarlo pasar, se sentó a su lado.

—Nunca viajé en primera clase —Deidara inspeccionaba la mullida textura de los asientos y jugaba con el reposapiés.

—Sí paga la empresa, mejor aprovechar —Obito desplegó la mesa tras el asiento de delante suyo, puso la bolsa encima y sacó la medialuna—. Deberías comer el crepe antes de que se enfríe.

Deidara extendió la mano y Obito le pasó el dulce. Miró como lo colocaba sobre la mesa desplegada para desenvolverlo. La grasa manchaba el papel, volviéndolo transparente y el aire se llenó con el dulce aroma del chocolate derretido.

—Tiene muy buena pinta. Gracias, hm. ¡Itadakimasu! —Obito se llevó la medialuna a la boca pero se olvidó de morderla viendo a Deidara atrapar el extremo del crepe entre sus dientes. Una hebra de salsa de chocolate quedó pegada a su mentón tras morderlo. Su mandíbula subía y bajaba y Obito se mordió el labio inferior—. Mmm...

El casi orgásmico gemido le devolvió algo de cordura. Por mucho que se resistiera a ello, Obito giró la cabeza al lado opuesto. De repente tenía demasiado calor. Arrancó una punta de su medialuna y tras murmurar un 'itadakimasu' de la echó a la boca. Hubiera preferido decirlo antes de limpiarle el mentón con la lengua y todas esas ideas tan poco profesionales que se le estaban ocurriendo. Cuando se atrevió a volver a mirarlo, Deidara ya se había comido medio crepe.

—Eres rápido —dijo Obito.

Deidara sólo asintió con la boca llena, labios y dedos manchados.

—Está bueno —respondió en cuanto pudo—. Lo han cargado demasiado, pero eso es bueno, hm. Más chocolate para mí.

Obito no estaba seguro de hasta qué punto Deidara le toleraría un comentario en broma. Mejor tantear el terreno antes.

—Pero te ensuciaste mucho —dijo.

—Bah, ya me preocuparé por eso luego —Deidara le acercó lo que quedaba del crepe—. ¿Quieres probar?

Por un largo segundo Obito se quedó en blanco.

—Gracias, pero estoy bien así.

Deidara estiró un poco más el brazo. Él sólo lo quería ver comer un poco más.

—No sabes lo que te estás perdiendo, hm.

A Obito no le quedó más remedio que abrir la boca y morder esa fina capa de masa enrollada y rellena de dulce y espeso chocolate, tocado por los labios de Deidara. Se había manchado los suyos aunque por suerte no demasiado. Iba a ser molesto si se mezclaba con la crema cubre cicatrices.

—Me comería uno todos los días —dijo Deidara, metiendo el dedo en el chocolate antes de lamerlo.

Obito deseó haberlo grabado en vídeo y poder ver a Deidara chuparse los dedos mil veces. Sacó los cafés y puso uno en cada mesa, a la vez que Deidara se comía lo que le quedaba del crepe.

—Konoha tiene muchas pastelerías —dijo Obito—. Hay una calle donde sólo hay restaurantes, cafeterías y karaokes. Esa calle llena de carteles luminosos que siempre se ve en televisión cada vez que hablan de Konoha.

—Mmh... Sé la que dices.

El tren se puso en marcha, dejando la estación atrás y entrando en un túnel. Deidara seguía chupándose los dedos. Obito seguía mirando sin perderse detalle.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —Deidara se detuvo y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Para escapar de los nervios que le entraron, Obito sacó una servilleta de la bolsa y se la pasó—. Mejor así.

 _Tonto._ Obito no pudo evitar insultarse en su cabeza.

Si no hubiera dicho nada, Deidara estaría aún dándole un hermoso espectáculo. Dio un trago a su café y tomó una revista de las manos de una azafata que las iba repartiendo entre los pasajeros. Obito le dio las gracias y examinó la portada. Ese rapero del País del Relámpago, Killer Bee, la ocupaba entera.

—Seguro es por el nuevo disco, hm —oyó decir a Deidara—. Killer Bee anda de gira mundial ahora mismo.

—¿Vas a ir? —preguntó Obito.

—Nah, no creo. No es lo mío y no le gusta a nadie que conozco.

Obito sonrió al ver que Deidara aún seguía manchado.

—Aún tienes chocolate en la cara —dijo señalándolo.

—¿Me he dejado algo? —Deidara se pasó el dedo por los labios, lejos de donde estaba la mancha.

Tomando otra servilleta de la bolsa, Obito se giró hacia él.

—Mírame —dijo.

A penas consiguió que no le temblara la mano cuando lo tomó del mentón y limpió el chocolate en su mejilla. La piel de Deidara estaba suave y tenía sus labios más cerca que nunca. A Obito le habría encantado terminar de cerrar ese hueco entre ellos y besarlo todo el camino hasta Konoha. Y una vez en casa, quitarle la ropa y echarle por encima de esa salsa de chocolate caliente sólo para limpiarla toda con su lengua.

Cuando la cara de Deidara estuvo limpia de nuevo, Obito volvió a su posición normal y suspiró con disimulo mientras metía toda la basura en la bolsa vacía.

Mejor dejaba de pensar en esas cosas o se iba a poner duro delante de Deidara. Para olvidar por un rato la irresistible presencia de su empleado, Obito tomó la revista y empezó a leer un artículo al azar. Uno sobre todos los barrancos por los que iba a pasar el tren al norte del País del Fuego. Impresionante y efectivo pensar en todas las veces que podían morir si el tren descarrilaba pasando por esos puentecitos de aspecto tan precario.

A su lado, Deidara leía algo en el teléfono. Se fijó mejor en lo que era. Un correo de Konan en cuyo asunto decía "último capítulo". ¿Iba Deidara a leer literatura erótica delante suyo? Sólo de pensarlo su corazón dio un vuelco. Casi podía oírlo palpitar si prestaba atención.

Obito se concentró con más ahínco en la revista y en sacar a Deidara de su cabeza. Consiguió leer dos artículos enteros sin distraerse hasta que la rodilla ajena se rozó con la suya. Su cara ya estaba enrojeciendo y el jersey le sobraba. Iba a empezar a sudar a mares pronto si no quitaba la pierna de ahí. Pero tampoco pensaba hacerlo. Hasta que no averiguase si tenía posibilidades con Deidara o no, era lo más a lo que podía aspirar.

Tras un rato, tener su rodilla pegada a la de Deidara ya no lo ponía tan nervioso. Sumidos en sus propias lecturas, ninguno de los dos habló demasiado pero cada pequeño movimiento de su pierna provocaba una nueva ola de calor. Entonces algo cayó sobre su hombro y empujó contra su brazo. Al mirar, Obito se dio cuenta que era Deidara que se había quedado dormido. La sonrisa estiró sus labios hacia arriba sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—Sabía que estabas cansado —dijo Obito.

Deidara no contestó. Era la segunda vez que se dormía delante suyo y no pensaba desperdiciarlo como ocurrió meses atrás. De verlo dormir, a Obito le había entrado sueño también. Dejó la revista en la mesa, se apoyó en él y cerró los ojos. La sonrisa seguía ahí cuando se durmió no mucho después.

* * *

 **Quise publicar este capi para San Valentín, pero no llegué. También tenía en mente cubrir algunas cosas más pero como siempre, cambié de idea al ver las palabras que llevaba. Además me entretuve un poco con el fanservice del final (ustedes perdonen). Itachi en el canon está casi ciego. Aquí no lo está pero tiene hipermetropía. Me gusta mucho como se ve con gafas preo tampoco quiero que las lleve todo el rato. Para él imagino una de esas gafas al aire de montura muy fina.**

 **Arekusa, sip Itachi fue ajaj. Creo que a Itachi le gusta estar involucrado en los asuntos de su hermano pequeño así que se presentó a sus amigos en la graduación. Aunque Dei y él no eran tan amigos pero como parte del mismo grupo, quiso conocer con quién se juntaba su hermano. Veo a Dei interesándose por Obito desde el minuto cero, tiene buen ojo jejej. Y bueno, Karin ya se enteró. No estaba presente pero sí se enfadó por ser dejada al margen. Creo que el estar en otra parte y el cambio de aura ayudaron a que lo asimile. En el manga ella se deja llevar mucho por esa habilidad suya de sentir el chakra y sólo le atrae Sasuke porque su chakra es "muy puro y agradable". Sobre lo de Obito, leí que mucha gente con carencias afectivas espera que conseguir el amor solucione todo pero no es así y hasta que no averigüen lo que está mal van a acabar cometiendo los mismos errores una y otra vez. Obito si quieres a Dei, muévete jaja, pero hablando en serio, mi Dei normalmente ya se habría dado cuenta de sus flirteos. Siempre se me juntan gracias al azar o porque Dei da el primer paso y hay que cambiar y salir de la zona de confort. :3**

 **Lybra, Karin está prejuiciada contra Obito. Creo que cuando nos cae mal alguien nos cuesta mucho ver hasta sus cosas buenas. Que Obito tampoco ha dejado que otros vean. Y es hora de que Zetsu desempolve esas cintas comprometedoras donde Madara y el CEO de su empresa rival se besuquean por ahí en un rincón que se supone que no debe tener cámara pero la tenía. Me gustó todo lo que dijiste de la sesión y me hizo pensar. Lo importante es que la voluntad de cambiar esté ahí para empezar. Tiene que volver a aprender muchas cosas que estaba haciendo mal y va a llevar tiempo, pero ponerle empeño lo hará todo un poquito más fácil. Al final él verá como muchas cosas que le afectaban, en realidad no eran tanto. Ino psicóloga es un gran headcanon. *_* Para mí le queda perfecta esa profesión. Obito estaba hetero mode on en esa fiesta, no vio lo que tenía delante. Pero ya sí lo está viendo *icono luna perv* Y por dios eso es poesía de verdad y no Neruda (? Quiero un omake de Obito sacándose la ropa y quedándose en zunga para Dei después de leer la última entrada del blog "Super duper consejos amorosos de Gai-sensei". La respuesta a la foto la tendrá en vivo, eso está garantizado.**

 **Massi, gracias a ti por leer siempre me hace ilusión cuando la gente se interesa por la pareja ^^ también sufro mucho viéndolos así y con preocupaciones y celos. Nada deseo más que verlos por fin siendo sinceros T_T**

 **HS, adoro escribir a Deidara así todo coqueto y descarado :3 en este se corta mucho sino me quedo sin fic. Me identifico con eso que dijiste, no me gusta verlo sufrir, pero me gusta tratar el tema. Saludos a ti!**

 **El siguiente relatará el resto del viernes, llegada a Konoha, al alojamiento y todo lo que pasará esa tarde (ese es mi plan al menos). Gracias por los comentarios y nos vemos!**


	13. Chapter 13

Ino vio la selfie que había posteado Deidara, le dio al corazoncito y sonrió mientras escribía.

 _"Pásalo muy bien por mi tierra!"_

Un par de horas después, cuando Deidara respondió, quedó congelada en el sitio mientras leía su respuesta.

 _"Lo intentaré, aunque sea cosa de trabajo."_

—¿Qué pasa, Cerda? Deberías ver la cara que estás poniendo.

Ino repasó de principio a fin toda la conversación que había mantenido con Obito. Luego tomó aire y exhaló pesdamente, tratando de asimilar la conclusión a la que acababa de llegar.

—Hace un tiempo un nuevo paciente entró a mi consulta. Nada más saludarlo puso una excusa barata y se fue. Volvió en menos de dos minutos discúlpándose. Siempre pensé que fue por miedo a abrirse a alguien después de haber estado guardándoselo todo durante mucho tiempo. Ahora entiendo mejor.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Sé que no puedes contarme en detalle por lo de la confidencialidad pero si ese paciente te está dando problemas...

Ino apuró su té y se levantó.

—Tengo que hacer una llamada, ahora vuelvo.

* * *

Ahí estaba de nuevo Aqua Fahrenheit. Le tomó dos segundos ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando después de abrir los ojos. Se había quedado dormido en el hombro de Obito, cuya cabeza estaba apoyada en la suya. El rostro de Deidara ardió. Estar así era como un sueño que nunca creyó que cumpliría y Obito obviamente no se había dado cuenta. De lo contrario habría adoptado otra postura que no implicara tener que tocarlo.

Tuvo que dejar de leer la historia de Konan porque leer la escena de sexo mientras Obito pegaba su rodilla con la de Deidara, le había hecho pasar vergüenza. Y ahora estaba ahí, con la cabeza encajada en el hueco de su hombro y sin poder moverse sin que Obito detectase el movimiento.

Deidara consideró el dilema más a fondo. Si fuera por él se quedaría así hasta llegar a Konoha, pero dudaba que a Obito le hiciera gracia. No que fuera su culpa tampoco, pero su cuerpo iba a reaccionar como siempre lo hacía cuando se trataba de él.

Y como si se lo hubiera enviado por telepatía, Obito se puso recto y juntó las piernas. Deidara aprovechó para cambiar de postura.

—Uh... Lo siento. No fue mi intención caer sobre ti. Debí dormirme sin querer. Lo siento —dijo Obito.

Eso era precisamente lo que Deidara había estado tratando de evitar. Giró la cabeza hacia la ventana, porque ni en sus sueños más locos iba a dejar que viera que se había sonrojado por él.

—Dormiste mucho, hm —respondió Deidara, con una sonrisa que Obito se perdió—. Debiste haber estado cómodo.

—Eh —la sonrisa de Deidara se amplió. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por verle la cara en ese momento—... Estaba muy cansado. Dormí poco anoche. Pero ya estoy mejor.

Deidara por fin se atrevió a mirarlo.

—¿Entonces mi hombro está cómodo o no?

—Pues —dijo Obito tras una pequeña pausa—... Tú también te quedaste dormido, pero te veías cansado y no quise despertarte.

—Oh —mierda, se había dado cuenta—. ¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué hora es?

Obito miró el reloj en su muñeca.

—La una y tres minutos. Y sí, estoy seguro, mi hombro debe ser cómodo también —dijo levantándose—. Voy a estirar las piernas un poco.

Deidara no pudo evitar las ganas de insistir en el tema.

—Más que una almohada, hm.

Obito lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa antes de alejarse. Cuando vio su débil reflejo en el cristal de la ventana, se dio cuenta que él también lo estaba haciendo. Deidara suspiró. Los nervios volvían a su estómago cuando pensaba en el momento en que le dijese por fin lo que le estaba pasando. Sólo dos días más. Se lo repitió varias veces para acallar su impaciencia. Seguro encontrabala oportunidad de lograr el mayor impacto posible.

Además, cada vez con más fuerza, Deidara pensaba que tal vez Obito pudiera darse a sí mismo una nueva oportunidad. Y que esa nueva oportunidad fuese con él. Eso significaría que todo el mundo iba a enterarse, si es que Obito insistía en seguir las reglas de la empresa. Posiblemente lo cambiasen de departamento, pero a Deidara eso ya no le importaba si significaba tenerlo para él el resto del tiempo.

Obito aún no volvía y el paisaje afuera había cambiado demasiado desde que salieron de aquel túnel aún en Amegakure. El cielo despejado y un sol que se le figuró demasiado brillante encontrándose con onduladas colinas cubiertas de verdor y valles por cuyo fondo corría un serpenteante cauce azulado. Deidara apoyó la cabeza en la ventana, determinado a dejar la mente en blanco por una hora más.

* * *

—Esto no es un hotel.

Deidara se rezagó, mirando el edificio al que estaban a punto de entrar.

—No hay necesidad de ir a un hotel cuando podemos quedarnos en mi apartamento —dijo Obito, buscando en su bolsillo—. ¿Esperabas un hotel?

—Bueno, no me dijiste nada, hm.

Si lo hubiera sabido, Deidara habría dejado de darle vueltas a si Obito iba a reservar una habitación para ambos o habitaciones separadas.

—No pensé que fuera importante —pasaron al vestíbulo, saludaron al conserje y montaron en el ascensor. Deidara iba considerando las nuevas posibilidades. Iban a vivir juntos, aunque sólo fuera por unos días. La idea, la proximidad con él, le estaban fundiendo el cerebro. O eso fue lo que a él le pareció—. Sé que podría haber reservado un buen hotel con todo incluido a costa de la empresa, pero me siento más cómodo en casa.

—Mh —fue lo más complejo que pudo responder, aún sin asimilar lo de vivir juntos y tener toda la privacidad del mundo.

—Lo siento, quizá debí haberte preguntado antes de tomar esa decisión —dijo Obito.

—No. Cualquier cosa está bien, hm.

Deidara se preguntó si, al igual que él, Obito se estaría acordando de aquel día cuando quedaron aplastados contra la pared del ascensor. Se preguntó también si no se le notaría lo caliente que se estaba poniendo.

—Me alegro —respondió, su brazo apoyado en la pared—. El único inconveniente será que no podremos cocinar, pero puedo ir hoy al supermercado y traer algo para desayunar y cenar. O podemos comer fuera.

—Sí —en su fuero interno, Deidara se maldijo.

Obito enarcó una ceja.

—¿Sí a cual de las dos opciones?

—Podemos... Decidirlo sobre la marcha, hm —improvisó.

—De acuerdo, iré a comprar más tarde de todos modos. Ve pensando en cosas que necesites para ponerlas en la lista.

No sólo vivirían juntos, también sonaban como una pareja. Deidara sólo murmuró. Distraído, Obito se pasaba la mano por el pelo. Él tragó en seco. Daría cualquier cosa por repetir lo de aquel día.

En cuanto el ascensor se detuvo, Deidara dio un empujón a la puerta y salió al pasillo para evitar asfixiarse en sus propias hormonas. Comprendió que esto iba a ser inútil cuando sintió el peso y el calor de la mano de Obito en su hombro.

—Hey, por ahí no es.

—Ya —a Deidara le daba la impresión de que sólo estaba balbuceando estupideces—. ¿Y por dónde es?

Obito lo miró en silencio. Deidara había visto esa expresión preocupada antes. Más concretamente, el día en que le pidió que se pusiera casco.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Si Deidara le contestaba que no pasaba nada, Obito sabría que le estaba mintiendo.

—Hablar de comida me dio hambre, hm —sólo le quedaba seguir improvisando.

Obito asintió despacio.

—Si tienes cualquier otro problema, cuéntamelo con total confianza —Deidara deseó que su jefe dejara de mirarlo con tanta intensidad—. Tienes la cara roja. Espero que hayas traído ropa más fresca, como ves aquí hace mucho más calor.

Se volteó por fin y Deidara agradeció no tener que inventarse una excusa para eso también.

—Vine preparado, hm. Si me das algo de beber estaré bien —dijo mientras lo seguía.

Obito se detuvo frente a una de las puertas. Las llaves tintineaban mientras él escogía la correcta.

—Hay agua corriente. Pero como ya te dije, para la comida habrá que esperar —dijo—. ¿Tienes mucha hambre?

Parado junto a Obito, los ojos de Deidara se desviaron hacia su entrepierna.

—Mmm... Me comería lo que fuera.

—Podemos pedir algo a domicilio —Obito giró la llave en la cerradura y empujó la puerta—. En cuanto nos pongamos cómodos.

Su jefe se apartó para dejarlo pasar primero. Deidara se quitó los zapatos y levantó la maleta en peso para bajar el escalón mientras Obito se descalzaba.

—¿Dónde puedo dejar el equipaje, hm? —preguntó Deidara.

—Puedes dejarlo donde quieras. Voy a conectar la nevera primero, luego te enseño donde dormirás —Obito dejó la maleta a la entrada del salón comedor, Deidara dejó la suya al lado y lo siguió hasta la zona de la cocina. Los sofás tenían una sábana por encima, pero todo lo demás parecía estar limpio y no olía a polvo—. Si lo hacemos ahora, podremos meter cosas luego.

A Deidara le dio otro sofoco cuando vio a Obito agarrar la nevera y con un gruñido, dar marcha atrás. El suéter se le había levantado, mostrando una fracción de su espalda. Quizá debería dejar de mirarlo. Y definitivamente no debía sacarle una foto.

Al final siguió mirando porque no hacerlo le parecía un desperdicio. Aún a costa de su cordura.

En el fondo, Deidara no podía evitar sentirse un pervertido.

—¿Cómo es que aún conservas tu casa aquí?

No era una pregunta más inspirada que podía hacerle, pero de alguna manera debía rellenar aquel silencio antes de que Obito le preguntase otra vez si le pasaba algo.

—La heredé de mis padres —respondió él—. No he vivido aquí desde que era un niño pero cada vez que pienso en venderla algo me lo impide.

Obito abrió la nevera y asintió al ver que tenía luz. El rumor de los motores no tardó en escucharse.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para volver a empujarlo? —preguntó Deidara, con la esperanza de rozarse un poco más contra él.

—Voy a dejarlo así para no tener que volver a sacarlo en dos días. El domingo lo pondré en su sitio —Obito cerró la nevera y dejó el agua del grifo correr mientras sacaba un par de vasos—. Ahora a beber. Tienes cara de tener mucha sed.

Deidara se tuvo que morder la lengua para no decir un disparate.

* * *

—Esta será tu habitación —Obito cruzó el dormitorio y corrió las cortinas. Deidara miraba la cama de dos plazas—. En ese armario empotrado hay sábanas limpias. Vamos a dejar la cama lista para esta noche.

Aunque lo que Obito se moría por decir era que prefería ayudarlo a deshacerla, estaba feliz por estar haciendo aquello con Deidara. Era como si el chico formase ya parte de su vida, a pesar de que técnicamente estaban en un viaje de negocios. No tardaron mucho, pero disfrutó cada segundo de tener que coordinarse para encajar la sabana baja y extender tanto la de arriba como el edredón.

—¿Dónde vas a dormir tú? —preguntó Deidara, enfundando una de las almohadas.

—En la habitación al otro extremo del pasillo.

Obito señaló a una puerta entreabierta al fondo. Deidara tiró la almohada a la cama recién hecha y se asomó. La pared azul marino contrastaba con la pintura blanca del resto de la casa. Tal vez fuera esa la razón por la que Deidara salió al pasillo y Obito fue tras él. Al pasar a la que solía ser su habitación, notó como sus ojos azules se abrían mucho, mirando las estrellas naranjas pegadas a la pared y la pequeña cama cuyo edredón combinaba con la decoración.

—¿¡Vas a dormir ahí!? ¿¡En esa cama de niño!?

Obito consideró gastarle una pequeña broma.

—Era mi habitación, tiene sentido que duerma en ella, ¿no? —dijo como si fuera un hecho.

—Lo tiene si te gusta dormir con los pies colgando del borde, hm —replicó Deidara—. Quédate la cama grande.

Obito reprimió un suspiro tras reponerse del agradable burbujeo en su estómago. No podía no querer a aquel chico. No esperó que se preocupase por él así, hasta el punto de querer intercambiar camas con él. Aunque prefería pensar que lo estaba invitando a dormir con él. Obito tendría que ser muy cuidadoso con lo que dijera para no meterse en problemas.

—Gracias otra vez por la oferta —dijo, con la conversación de la noche anterior en mente—. Como invitado mío, no me perdonaría que no durmieras en la cama más cómoda.

—Pero —Deidara se calló, frunció el ceño e hizo un adorable puchero—. Agh, está bien. Haz lo que quieras, hm —Cuando Obito rió sin poder contenerse Deidara separó los labios—. ¡Te estás riendo de mí!

—Dormiré aquí, pero no en esta cama, obviamente. Debe haber un futón de sobra por ahí.

—¿Sabes qué? Retiro mi ofrecimiento —dijo Deidara, y a pesar de su tono indignado, Obito supo que no iba en serio—. Cada vez me sorprendes más.

—Oh, ¿En serio?

Obito ya había dejado de intentar que sus labios no se curvasen hacia arriba cada vez que Deidara decía ese tipo de cosas. Estaba en una nube de la que no quería bajarse. Pero al mirar la hora en su teléfono y ver varias llamadas perdidas de Ino y un mensaje pidiendo que la llame cuanto antes, tuvo que hacerlo.

Le devolvió la llamada y se llevó el teléfono al oído. Tras un par de tonos en los que no paraba de darle vueltas al motivo de la llamada, Ino contestó.

—¡Obito!

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo él.

—¿¡Esa persona con la que estás ahora mismo es Deidara-kun!?

Su mandíbula se aflojó y por unos segundos, su cerebro sufrió un cortocircuito. La primera reacción de Obito fue mirar a Deidara, para asegurarse de que no había escuchado.

¿Deidara-kun? ¿Exactamente de qué se conocían?

—¿Obito? ¿Me escuchas?

—Te escucho, te escucho —se volteó otra vez hacia Deidara, que por alguna razón lo estaba fulminando con la mirada—. Disculpa.

No tenía tiempo para pensar en la razón, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Quizá Deidara no quería estar allí en realidad. Quizá estaba fingiendo. Ino estaba hablando, pero Obito no era capaz de prestar atención.

—Un momento, por favor.

Al llegar a la cocina, Obito se apoyó en la encimera y apoyó la frente en la palma de su mano.

¿Y cómo se había enterado Ino? ¿Quién más lo sabía? ¿Deidara lo sabía? ¿Era por eso que lo había mirado así? Su pulso aumentaba junto con su dolor de cabeza cuantas más vueltas le daba. Hasta que Obito recordó que se suponía que debía dejar de sacar ese tipo de conclusiones con tan poca información. Ino ya le había dicho varias veces que la explicación más probable de las cosas no tenía nada que ver con él. Tampoco con algo que él hubiera dicho o hecho. Obito se recordó que se había prometido a sí mismo confiar en su palabra.

—¡Obito! ¿Estás ahí o no? —insistió Ino.

—Sí —respondió él. Tomó aire con fuerza y lo soltó despacio—. ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

—Deidara-kun me contó esta mañana que se iba a Amegakure de viaje por trabajo. Sabía que él trabaja en Akatsuki lo que nunca imaginé fue que él era... Bueno, _él._

Obito boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua.

—L-lo siento —balbuceó, caminando de un lado a otro por la estrecha cocina—. No... Lo sabe él... ¿Cierto?

—Sabes de sobra que todo lo que hablamos es confidencial, sabes también la única excepción a eso y que está en el contrato que ya firmamos.

El tono de voz de Ino le hizo saber que no era momento de esas cosas. Obito recordó como reaccionó la primera vez que la vio. Nada más que pensar en que ella hubiera podido atar cabos, le hacía querer colgar y arrojar el teléfono por el balcón para luego salir corriendo al lugar más remoto del mundo.

—Lo siento —repitió, Obito se cubrió los ojos con la mano libre.

—Deidara necesita saber por qué está ahí en Konoha —Obito contuvo la respiración—. Debes decírselo cuanto antes.

Ino tenía razón.

—No puedo —dijo, negando con la cabeza. Y contrastando con sus miedos, la idea de que Ino lo tenía que llevar siempre de la mano con el tema. Como un bebé que no termina de sostenerse sobre sus piernas—. No aún. Pero lo haré. No voy a encontrar una oportunidad mejor para construir esa base sólida de la que hablamos en la mañana. Lo sé.

Se volteó al oír un ruido. Desde ahí podía ver que Deidara había apartado las cortinas para salir al balcón.

—Bien —dijo Ino—. Deidara es alguien a quien aprecio.

Y a Obito le pareció pillar el mensaje oculto.

—No le haré sufrir —dijo en voz baja, a pesar de estar seguro de que Deidara no podía oírlo.

—Ni a ti tampoco —respondió Ino, con voz más calmada.

—Ni a mí tampoco.

Tras colgar, Obito se quedó en la cocina un rato más a planear su siguiente movimiento. La hora había llegado.

* * *

Una mujer.

Deidara no había conseguido pillar nada de lo que había dicho pero la había oído hablar. Tampoco pintaba bien que Obito se hubiera ido de allí para tener privacidad. Quedó ahí plantado un rato aguantándose las ganas de golpear algo. Estaba en la casa de Obito, no podía desahogarse con sus muebles.

Al darse cuenta que la voz de aquella mujer iba a seguir interrumpiendo sus intentos por calmarse, Deidara caminó hasta el salón comedor a grandes zancadas. Obito estaba en la cocina aún hablando por teléfono.

—No puedo —oyó decir a Obito.

Deidara se negaba a escucharlo hablar con quien quiera que fuera la tipa. Caminó hasta las cortinas y las empujó a un lado de un tirón. La puerta del balcón la corrió con más suavidad, tras darse cuenta de que se había pasado de bruto. Si un poco de aire fresco no le bajaba los humos, Deidara no sabía qué hacer ya.

Desde ahí no se podía ver el monumento de las caras de piedra, pero en la lejanía pudo reconocer la Torre de la Hoja, rodeada de otros rascacielos más bajos. Deidara hubiera querido subir hasta ahí con Obito. Pero lo lógico sería que Obito quisiera ir con su estúpida novia nueva y no con su subordinado.

Deidara se agarró a los barrotes, a los que les iba haciendo falta una mano de pintura. Lo peor era saber que al final no iba a ser capaz de hacer nada de lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza cada vez que era consciente de que estaba ante un rival que no podría vencer. No iba a cambiar el billete de vuelta a más tarde, ni iba a buscarse un ligue por ahí.

Porque en el fondo sabía que lo iba a dejar más satisfecho que Obito le roce la pierna por accidente que una noche con alguien a quien no iba a volver a ver. Y porque con cada una de esas esporádicas sonrisas que veía cada vez con más frecuencia, sus fuerzas flaqueaban.

Aflojó el agarre cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta corrediza.

—Disculpa por abandonarte así —dijo Obito.

Y Deidara deseó que alguna vez lo compensase por todas esas disculpas.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de saber más.

—Creo que sí —Obito se apoyó en la barandilla a su lado—. Me llevé un tirón de orejas pero con suerte todo estará bien.

—Mmm —si las cosas iban mal en esa presunta relación, entonces mejor.

—Pensé que era más temprano, pero he mirado la hora y no voy a poder pasar mucho tiempo contigo —dijo Obito. Deidara apoyó el mentón en su mano, tapando su mejilla con los dedos—. Tengo que reunirme con los organizadores del evento y voy a terminar tarde.

—Otra vez será, hm —respondió, el entusiasmo por saber que Obito tenía planes para ambos contrarrestando la decepción porque no iban a poder ser.

Obito asintió.

—Voy a cambiarme. Recuerda, si quieres que te traiga algo del supermercado, envíamelo al teléfono. No sé a qué hora llegaré, pero si te entra hambre puedes cenar sin mí. Sólo recuerda guardar el ticket para que nos reembolsen el dinero.

Deidara se irguió con una sonrisa.

—¿Entonces tengo un cheque en blanco para pedir comida?

—No te pases —Obito rió—. A menos que no te importe aguantar un sermón de Kakuzu.

Así era como debía ser. Ellos dos y nadie más. Deidara se olvidó de los temas que lo atormentaban hasta hace escasos minutos.

—¿Quieres que pida algo para ti? —preguntó Deidara.

—No, gracias —Obito se despegó de la barandilla—. Tal vez a la noche. En caso de que te interese, he descubierto que hay infusiones en la alacena de la última vez que estuve aquí.

—¿Y están caducadas?

Obito sacudió la cabeza.

—Aún están bien —respondió—. Voy a cambiarme.

—¿Quieres que...? —Deidara se detuvo antes de ser capaz de preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda con eso. Obito lo miraba con atención— ¿Te haga una infusión?

—Una manzanilla, por favor. La tetera eléctrica debería estar por ahí en algún cajón.

Al quedarse solo, Deidara caminó hasta la cocina riendo. En el fondo no tenía planeado hacerse una infusión pero ahora tendría que preparar un par. Encontrar tanto la tetera como las bolsitas y las tazas fue una aventura. Enchufar la televisión y encontrar el mando a distancia fue algo más fácil. Finamente se sentó en el sofá, dejando en la mesita una manzanilla y un poleo menta.

Para cuando Obito salió ya había pedido una ración de udon picante y unas empanadas. En la televisión, unos tipos casi desnudos, con las partes íntimas cubiertas por globos bailaban una extraña coreografía.

—He dejado un juego de llaves en tu cama por si te apetece salir —dijo Obito apoyado en el respaldo.

Deidara miró hacia atrás. Iba vestido con su atuendo diario. Lo reconfortó no verlo más elegante de lo normal o con algún detalle nuevo.

—Gracias. ¿A qué hora te vas?

—Debería irme ya —respondió Obito—. Pero antes de eso hay algo importante que debo decirte.

Los ojos de Deidara se abrieron mucho. Obito se veía muy serio de repente.

—Pues dímelo, hm.

—Mejor... —Obito rodeó el sofá y se sentó a su lado—. Mejor sentado.

Deidara enarcó una ceja.

—¿Es algo malo?

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Deidara tragó saliva.

—Eso te dejaré decidirlo a ti. Hay una razón por la que quería traerte conmigo a este viaje y ya va siendo hora de que la sepas.

El ruido procedente del televisor volvió a adueñarse de la escena. Deidara tomó el control remoto y la apagó. Hubiera preferido que Obito fuese más directo. No le gustaba andar jugando a las adivinanzas.

—¿Qué razón?

—Verás —Obito de aclaró la garganta—, hace unos meses comencé a ir a terapia. Era algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho y por fin me decidí a dejar de evitarlo.

Obito lo miró, como esperando su opinión. Deidara comenzaba a comprender algunas cosas.

—Te ha sentado bien, hm —respondió, y los hombros de Obito parecieron destensarse un poco—. Pero aún no sé qué tiene que ver conmigo.

Era raro de ver, por eso Deidara no podía perderse que Obito hubiera decidido no vigilar su lenguaje corporal. Su mirada intensa parecía haberlo atrapado.

—Bueno, es el siguiente paso empezar a acercarme más a otras personas. Quería intentarlo contigo puesto que no empezamos con buen pie —Deidara prefería no saber como de rojo estaba su rostro en ese momento. Esa sensación cálida y acogedora que llevaba rato sintiendo en su interior acababa de aumentar de golpe—. Entonces significaría que estoy progresando.

Deidara necesitaba seguir oyéndolo decir esas cosas.

—¿Entonces no es más que un ejercicio que te han puesto en terapia? —preguntó.

—No. Por supuesto que no. Una vez dijiste que no teníamos por qué ser amigos, pero lo cierto es que tampoco tenemos por qué no serlo.

Esa frase. Deidara había olvidado si quiera que la dijo el día en que Obito se disculpó.

—Oh, ¿Eso crees? —Deidara sonreía sin pudor.

—¿Tú no?

—Hmm... —murmuró, mientras pensaba la manera de sacarle algún cumplido— bueno, es cierto. Nos podríamos haber llevado bien si no nos hubiéramos peleado a la primera. ¿Pero por qué no Zetsu o alguno de tus primos, hm?

—Conozco lo suficiente a Zetsu como para fiarme lo justo de él —respondió Obito, cuyo semblante parecía haberse agriado un tanto—. Deidara... Sólo quería que este viaje fuera el comienzo de esta nueva oportunidad que me estoy dando.

Deidara podría abrazarlo. Ni le importaba que Obito no hubiera mencionado a sus primos.

—Has hecho bien. Es una mierda vivir amargado hm.

—Eso es verdad —dijo Obito, con un tono animado que sólo le había escuchado en contadas ocasiones.

Esa era su oportunidad para despejar la incógnita que lo había estado amargando a él. Dejarlo para otra ocasión no era una opción.

—¿Con quién hablaste antes?

La sonrisa de Obito se transformó en confusión.

—Eh... Con mi psicóloga. La llamé esta mañana para una consulta de última hora y después estuvo intentando contactarme porque descubrió que me había guardado cierta información.

A Deidara se le escapó una carcajada. Y después se echó a reír. Obito Uchiha estaba soltero. El muy maldito estaba soltero y él ahí amargándose como un idiota. Deidara rió tanto que empezó a dolerle el estómago y a faltarle el aire. Intentó recuperar la compostura, principalmente porque Obito no se perdía detalle del numerito.

Pero no importaba, porque Obito Uchiha estaba soltero.

—¿Has terminado? —preguntó Obito, mirándolo divertido.

A Deidara le volvió la risa, pero ya le salía cansada. Se limpió las lágrimas y miró a Obito.

—¿Le mientes a tu psicóloga? —la inspiración le vino sola.

—No era una mentira. Era una omisión y no pensé que fuera importante —se defendió Obito y luego se puso en pie—. Hora de irme, no puedo llegar tarde esta vez. Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego —aún exhausto por el ataque de risa, Deidara lo miró alejarse—. Hey -su jefe se volteó-. Me gusta más el nuevo Obito.

—Bien —respondió, con la sonrisa más amplia que jamás le había visto.

Y Deidara tuvo la vaga sensación de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Obito no era una batalla perdida de antemano.

* * *

Obito bajaba las escaleras a paso rápido. Al salir de casa se le había olvidado que el ascensor existía y cuando lo recordó, decidió seguir por ahí. Deidara había dicho que le gustaba más el nuevo Obito y a él le había sonado casi como si le hubiera dicho que le gustaba de ese otro modo.

Al llegar a portal se vio de reojo en un espejo y a penas se reconoció. Le pareció increíble lo mucho que cambiaba uno con cada nueva impresión.

Era un tonto. Siempre lo fue. Pero esa vez era un tonto feliz.

Se montó en el taxi que lo estaba esperando y le indicó la dirección de las oficinas de la organizadora del evento. Luego sacó el teléfono y llamó al hospital donde trabajaba Rin. Sentía la tentación de dejarlo para otra ocasión, pero sabía que no era lo más conveniente.

El corazón le latía en la garganta con cada tono de llamada y cuando alguien, para su desgracia, contestó, le dijeron que Rin libraba aquel día pero que al siguiente terminaba a las seis de la tarde.

Obito consultó la agenda en su teléfono. Podría hacerse un hueco para ir a esperarla y ver qué pasaba. Deidara estaría ocupado a esas horas y si ocurría algún incidente sólo tendrían que llamarlo y con suerte tendría tiempo de decirle todo lo que quería decirle.

Para recuperarse mejor del pequeño mal trago, se fue directo al chat con Deidara pensando en que si él quería, no tenían por qué descartar el plan inicial de ir a ver algo por Konoha. Aunque sólo fueran un par de horas.

[15:26] Obito: _"El domingo podemos madrugar e ir a donde tú quieras"_

Deidara respondió de inmediato. Posiblemente estaba aburrido.

[15:27] Deidara: _"A la Torre de la Hoja?"_

Obito se fue directo a la página web del rascacielos para reservar la entrada. Era un buen plan. Ir a la última planta con Deidara, sacar fotos a las vistas y almorzar en el restaurante.

Y tal vez... Dejar por fin de vivir de fantasías. Obito mantuvo el dedo a un par de centímetros del botón de aceptar antes de pulsarlo. Ni un minuto después ya le había llegado un correo electrónico con los detalles de la reserva.

Esa situación en la que estaban no lo iba a llenar nunca. Cuando estuvieran ahí arriba, le confesaría el resto de las cosas que se había guardado. Entonces por fin podría estrecharlo entre sus brazos hasta que ambos se quedaran sin aire o bien comenzar a olvidarse de él.

Sus mejillas ardieron cuando recordó que ese edificio era popular entre parejas que iban a proponerse matrimonio.

No. No podía empezar a imaginarse arrodillado ante Deidara, abriendo una caja de joyería con un anillo de compromiso dentro. No. No. No. Nunca iba a aprender. Tenía que dejar de engañarse así. El domingo. El domingo lo tendría todo o no tendría nada. Cualquiera de las dos cosas era mejor para él que estar así.

* * *

[15:30] Obito: _"Ya está la reserva hecha"_

Deidara sólo proponía pero resultó que Obito se lo había tomado en serio. Siempre le gustó sentirse consentido, pero que lo hiciera él... Que lo hiciera Obito estaba a otro nivel.

Entonces pensó que la visita coincidía con sus planes de confesarle todo el domingo. Decidido, lo haría allí. Le envió una carita riendo y cambió al chat de Suigetsu.

[15:31] Deidara: _"Se lo voy a decir"_

No lo leyó aún. Una pena, Deidara esperaba su reacción. Dejó el teléfono en el sofá y fue a su maleta a buscar unas papas que había traído mientras no llegaba su pedido. Más tarde podría salir a comprar algo. Deidara a ratos se sentía optimista y a ratos como si estuviera a dos días de hacer una locura que pusiera fin a su empleo. Y cualquiera de las dos cosas era mejor para él que estar así.

* * *

Deidara estaba recostado en el sofá medio dormido cuando oyó el sonido de la llave entrando a la cerradura seguido por el de la puerta al abrirse.

—Ya he vuelto —lo oyó decir desde la entrada.

Revisó el teléfono y vio que eran más de las once y media. ¿Se había quedado dormido de verdad? Era bastante tarde.

—Bienvenido —dijo Deidara en voz alta mientras escuchaba como se quitaba los zapatos.

Unos instantes después apareció en el salón, dejó una bolsa del supermercado sobre la mesita y se sentó en un sillón.

—No he dicho esa frase en años.

Obito se veía contento y Deidara no podía dejar de mirarlo.

—Es bastante tarde. Se debe haber enfriado lo que te pedí, hm.

—No pasa nada, se puede calentar. ¿Qué es? —preguntó Obito.

—Udon de curry. Me gustó lo que pedí a medio día así que volví a llamar para la cena —dijo Deidara, estirando los brazos y las piernas a la vez que se aguantaba un bostezo—. Está bueno.

Una pena que aquella vida en común fuera a durar tan poco.

—Gracias. Pensé que iríamos a acabar más temprano pero todo se alargó y no tuve ocasión de avisarte —Obito se levantó—. ¿Hiciste algo interesante?

—Poca cosa, hm —Deidara siguió hablando mientras Obito pasaba al rincón de la cocina—. Salí por la tarde, vi un cine y entré a comprarme palomitas grandes y un refresco. Después volví y me dio tiempo a cenar y ver Kagemasa 1 y 2. Iba a ver la trilogía entera pero creo que me dormí.

—Bueno, podría haber sido peor —dijo Obito, sus palabras amortiguadas por el zumbido del microondas—. Si estás cansado deberías irte a dormir.

A Deidara empezaban a pesarle los párpados. Necesitaba un sueño de calidad, nada de siestas rápidas en cualquier parte.

—No es mala idea —bostezó otra vez al ponerse en pie—. Voy a deshacer la maleta primero.

Si se quedaba mientras Obito cenaba le iba a entrar hambre otra vez. En realidad, Deidara no pensaba deshacerla tanto o iba a tener que volver a meter todo el domingo. La abrió y sacó de ella ropa de andar por casa, el neceser de baño y el secador. Tras una ducha rápida se secó, se cambió y se sentó en la cama. El agua caliente lo hacía sentirse más relajado y con ganas de dormir pero aún tenía que cepillarse los dientes y despedirse de Obito.

Al abrir uno de los cajones de la mesita para dejar el neceser, Deidara vio que ya había unas cuantas cosas dentro. Varios documentos viejos, cables y un par de álbumes de fotos. Se mordió el labio, aguantándose la tentación de mirar. No le gustaba la idea de fisgar en las cosas de Obito pero la curiosidad fue demasiada y apartó el cable para tomar uno de ellos.

No parecían ser fotos de Obito y los colores algo desteñidos, ropa y peinado de quienes aparecían en ellas le hicieron saber que eran bastante antiguas. Dedujo finalmente que se trataba de sus padres. El hombre se le parecía mucho, sobre todo en los ojos y el pelo aunque su cara era más alargada. En cuanto a la sonrisa de ella, la reconoció al instante. La había visto con frecuencia esos días.

Pasó la página y vio varias fotos grandes de la boda de la pareja, ella de blanco y él con smoking mientras pétalos rosados caían sobre ellos. Varias páginas adelante, ambos salían con un bebé. Deidara sonrió al reconocer a Obito. Tenía bastante pelo para ser tan pequeño.

Después, el hombre dejó de salir. Obito debía haber tenido un año o así. La última foto era una grande de él en la escuela con el uniforme y un gorrito amarillo, seguida de un puñado de páginas vacías.

Estaba siendo un invitado grosero. Deidara dejó el álbum de fotos en su lugar y puso los cables encima. Luego se levantó y terminó de asearse. Se preguntó mientras si Obito no se habría ido a dormir, ya que se había quedado bajo la ducha un buen rato.

Dispuesto a averiguarlo, Deidara se levantó y salió al pasillo. La luz del salón estaba apagada.

—¿Obito?

La puerta a sus espaldas se abrió y Obito apareció en la puerta. Deidara dio un salto hacia atrás al verlo en ropa interior.

—Lo siento. ¿Te he asustado?

Tragó en seco. Lo tenía ahí a menos de dos metros de distancia y casi sin ropa. Y estaba al borde de perder la pelea consigo mismo por no desviar la mirada hacia abajo.

—No —Deidara sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Ya te vas a dormir?

—En un rato, sí —dijo Obito—. ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas algo?

—Oh. Sólo quería darte las buenas noches.

El cepillo de dientes que Obito llevaba en la mano cayó al suelo. Deidara se agachó a recogerlo, contento de tener una excusa para echar una mirada al cuerpo de Obito. Se arrepintió de inmediato, cuando notó que estaba en posición de hacerle una felación. Se puso en pie mientras su imaginación se disparaba y su abdomen desnudo se grababa en su memoria a fuego.

Le ofreció el cepillo, obligándose a no mirar más.

—Lo siento, soy un torpe —dijo Obito al tomarlo.

—¿En serio? Qué cosas —Deidara soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Pensar era difícil cuando se tenía a Obito en calzoncillos al lado. La temperatura de su ingle subía cada segundo y tenerlo tan cerca sin poder tocarlo era casi doloroso.

—Más de lo que crees —respondió Obito—. Buenas noches, que descanses bien.

—Gracias, tú también, hm.

Deidara aprovechó que Obito apartó la vista un momento para darle otro repaso. Después se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

—Si necesitas algo, ya sabes donde encontrarme.

A Deidara se le escapó una carcajada seca. Lo único que necesitaba era a Obito en su cama, pero dudaba mucho que eso entrase en el ofrecimiento.

—Digo, está bien. Lo mismo digo.

Tras una mirada seductora que se desvió hacia abajo en el último segundo, Deidara se metió en el dormitorio. Maldijo a Obito mientras se dejaba caer en la cama. Sus manos hormigueaban por la necesidad de tocar aquel torso. Deidara imaginó su tacto liso y firme. El peso de Obito en su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Sus erecciones frotándose, a penas separadas por dos capas de tela elástica.

Aunque en la realidad, el único que estaba duro era Deidara. Meses atrás se hubiera mofado de cualquiera que le hubiera contado que durmió en la misma casa que el tipo más atractivo que había visto en mucho tiempo y al final fue su mano quien le sirvió de alivio y no el otro. Patético.

Deidara había comenzado a restregar la palma de su mano en su erección, pero paró de hacerlo en un arrebato de orgullo. Chasqueó la lengua al comprender que sólo se estaba provocando más a sí mismo y que esa noche tampoco iba a descansar bien.

 _Estúpido, estúpido y sensual Obito._

Ignorando el cada vez más fuerte impulso de entrar al baño, Deidara se acostó. No se tocaría mientras Obito estuviera ahí afuera tarareando algo. No mientas estuviera en su casa.

Esa amarga sensación lo ayudó a calmarse y al final logró dormirse pensando en tonterías como mudarse al futón con Obito.

Su teléfono marcaba las cinco menos cuarto cuando se despertó, tras haber soñado que se masturbaba en el baño y Obito lo descubría. El alivio de darse cuenta de que no era real se desvaneció en cuanto notó la humedad pegajosa en su ropa interior. Refunfuñando soeces se levantó y se fue a buscar ropa limpia.

* * *

 **Hola otra vez. Espero que estén todos bien en estos tiempos turbulentos.**

 **Ya voy acercándome a donde quiero ir y ellos también. Algunos malentendidos se están arreglando y se tienen más confianza. Creo que va bien, aunque el cuerpo a veces les traicione. Deidara ya está considerando de hace un rato que su gaydar no está roto y bueno, aún tienen el fin de semana por delante! :D Aunque el sábado lo pasen separados porque ambos tienen cosas que hacer.**

 **Arekusa, iba a quedarse largo largo si hacía eso. O tal vez sea yo la que va despacio pero me parece importante que vayan paso a paso. Tienes razón en eso de que se dejaron llevar jajaj. No se puede embotellar todo, van a explotar si lo hacen. Me dio pena eso que dijiste de Dei inseguro, porque es la verdad y que se ponga a pensar que cualquier chica le gana solo por ser chica. Visto lo a punto que está Dei de explotar, creo que si lo de la llamada de Ino hubiera ido un poco más lejos, habría besado a Obito de sorpresa, porque no creo que se de por vencido sin hacerlo, al menos una vez. Y entonces Obito se habría dejado y eso iría en contra de mi plan de que sea Obito el que le vaya detrás y haga todo el trabajo jajaja. Me alegra que te guste tanto, un abrazo!**

 **No sé cuanto abarcaré en el siguiente, pero ahí nos vemos junto con otra parte del viaje. ^^ Cuidense y gracias por estar ahí.**


End file.
